


20 Seconds of Bravery

by JustAnotherMC



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 123,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMC/pseuds/JustAnotherMC
Summary: An anxiety ridden MC meets a weird blue man in the grocery store and learns what 20 seconds of bravery can do.





	1. Chapter 1

Twenty seconds of bravery, that's all it can take to change your life. At least that's what my mom always told me. I never thought it would actually apply to my life but then I meant Jihyn. I wish I could say that it was a typical boy meets girl story but it wasn't. Being with Jihyn turned my life up side down but I wouldn't change any of it. I guess I should probably stop rambling and just start at the begining. 

It was a normal Saturday morning. The sun spilled in across my pillow as I rolled over to turn off the alarm. I got up and took a quick shower and fed my cats. Most people would probably have plans with friends or family on a Saturday but not me. I always followed the same routines on my days off. Right now it was time to leave to leave for the grocery store. I walked out my door and noticed that it was a little chilly so I stepped back in and grabbed a jacket. As I walked down the street I noticed that the trees and plants had small buds on them. Winter was finally over and spring was coming. I arrived at the store and walked in to find the same old lady who is always there to greet me. It didn't take me long to grab the essentials and then I headed down the can isle. While looking at the cans I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw a man with light blue hair and dark sunglasses. "Excuse me but could you tell me what isle coffee and tea is in? I'm not used to this store." I wasn't used to people approaching me and I got nervous.

"You could look at the signs above the isle. It's kinda why they're there. I mean it's not like your blind." I said with a nervous laugh. He also laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Well I'm about half way there. In fact this isn't even my normal grocery. I must have got turned about on my way so here I am. It's also why I'm wearing sunglasses indoors." My cheeks turned red when he said that he was actucally blind. 

"I'm so sorry. I thought you were just a douche." I said quitely. He laughed and then I noticed the camera around his neck. "But if you have poor eye sight why do you have a camera?" I asked. His cheeks turned a little red and he spoke softly.

"That's a really long story." I felt bad again for being nosey but before I could aplogize the man was taking a picture of me. Now I was just pissed. 

"Wow ok ya creep. I'm leaving." I left my cart and stormed out of the store. I've had guys hit on me before but I've never had them be that creepy. I ran for a whole three blocks before I stopped to catch my breathe. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned around I was the man who took my pictures was trying to catch his breathe.

"Please just let me explain. I'm sorry for suddenly taking your picture but please let me make it up to you." I gave him an angry look and his face turned serious but soft. I know that I should be storming away but something in my gut was telling me to hear him out. 

"I'm listening." I said, keeping my guard up. He smiled and he seemed elated. 

"Let me at least walk you back to the store so that you can pay for your things. On the way there I'll tell you about me and why I took your picture. If you still think I'm just a creep then I'll leave you alone and you'll never see me again." With any other person I would have ran back to my apartment and hid. But there was something about this guy got to me and I was curious to see what it was. 

"Alright, deal. You have to answer all my questions though, and if I feel like your lying I'll pepper spray you." He laughed and put his hands in the air.

"Fair enough. Let me start off by introducing myself. I'm Jihyn Kim, but you can call me V." He stuck his hand out and I shook it with caution.

"My name is MC. So what do you do for a living when you're not taking pictures of strangers?" I asked as we began our walk back.

"I'm in charge of a small charity group called RFA." He said moving his cane in front of him. I've always been interested in charity work so this made me more curious. 

"What kind of charity work do you do?" I asked quitely. He stopped walking and looked at me with his head cocked. "If you don't want to tell me that's fine. I've just always been interested in charity work." He smiled and shook his head.

"No I'm more than happy to talk about it. I'm just not used to people asking about it, most people just ask about my photos." He paused for a moment. "There are only seven of us in the group. We hold wide extensive parties and gather donations for those in needs. The parties are usually pretty big so it takes about a year to plan but we smaller ones around holiday times." 

"So it's just a bunch of rich people trying to make them selves look good?" He looked a little hurt when I said that. "I don't mean offense. It's just that Ive worked for many companies and that's what they all seem to do. I would hope that your group isn't like that."

"It's alright I understand why you would think that. We always make sure to have a varity of guest from all walks of life. Just like our members, from college student to a CEO. One year we even invited a mummy." I couldn't help but laugh at that. "You think that's good then you would of loved long cat." 

"Ok you've convinced me that you guys aren't faking it. You seem weird but in a good way." Now V was laughing. 

"I never thought weird would be considered a good thing, but trust me my friend Saeyoung is much more strange."

"I doubt that. Does he take pictures of strangers in supermarkets too?" V let out a small chuckle and shook his head.

"I'm never going to live that down am I?" I shook my head and he smiled. "Well them maybe I am more strange than Saeyoung." Before I could say anything V had stopped walking. I looked and noticed that we were back in front of the store. "So am I still a creep or am I allowed to accompany you back into the store?" I twisted the strap on my bag nervously. All of my instincts were telling me to say no and to stay in my comfort zone. But there was this fluttering feeling in my chest that I just couldn't shake. 

"Twenty seconds of bravery." I mumbled but V heard.

"What?" He asked snapping me out of my thoughts. I clutched my bag strap and looked at V.

"Sorry! I mean um...You never told me why you took my picture so I guess I have no choice but to do my shopping with you." I laughed nervously but V just smiled and it seemed so birght, almost like a ray of sunshine. When we walked back inside the store the old greeter ran up to me and grabbed my hands.

"Oh my goodness MC are you alright. Ethan said that he saw you bolt out of the isle with out buying your groceries. Did you have another attack?" She finally took notice of V standing next to me. She leaned closer to me and whispered to me. "Is this man the reason you left? I've never seen him with you before. Is this you're new boyfriend?" She gave me a sly smile and my face turned red.

"No no no Pat! It's not like that! You see I was shopping and then realised that I left my wallet at home so I panicked and freaked out this man so he followed me. So long story short I'm going to make him dinner for causing so much trouble." They both looked at me shocked and I tried my best to collect myself. Pat looked back and forth between me and V. 

"Alright dear just let us know if you need anything. Ethan put your cart over by the office." I thanked her and then walked over to it with V. It was quite until V finally spoke. 

"So now I'm joining you for dinner?" I almost crashed that cart at his words but he seemed somewhat amused. I honestly didn't know what to say. I've never had anyone at my home. I've never even cooked dinner for more than myself.

"I'm sorry I honestly don't know what came over me. She called you my boyfriend and I just panicked." I laughed shly. "To be honest it was really strange of me to say it. I've never invited anyone into my home. In fact this whole day has thrown me out of my comfort zone." I began to twist the strap of my bag again and V seemed to pick up on my anxiety.

"Oh I had no idea that I had caused you guys so much stress. If you didn't mean it then you don't have to cook me dinner. You seem like such a nice innocent person. I'd hate to cause you anymore trouble. It was nice to meet you." He began to turn away and my chest felt heavy. I didn't know what it was about I just couldn't shake this feeling that I was meant to meet V. I had always gotten nervous around people but something about V made me excited about it. Just what was this feeling? I thought to myself as I reached out to stop V. I meant to grab his sleeve but ended up grabbing his hand. He turned around and looked suprised. My face turned bright red and I let go of his hand.

"I'm so sorry! That was incredibly forward of me. I was just trying to stop you from leaving and I just meant to grab your sleeve but I missed and ended up grabbing your hand. I'm just going to stop talking now." I was beyond mortified at myself. I couldn't even look V in the eyes and my face was bright red. Then I heard V laugh which at first only intensified my embarssment, then I looked up. V had taken off his sunglasses and I saw that his eyes were a beautiful bright blue. They seemed to look happy in that moment. I don't know why but I was totally mesmorized by those eyes. 

"Calm down. It's more than alright. I was a little suprised at your sudden actions but I'm not mad or anything. I should aplogize for laughing though. You just got so flustered and cute, I couldn't help but laugh." I was not used to this stuff at all. He wasn't making fun of me and he called me cute. This day was really starting to make my head spin.

"You really are strange V." I said smiling. 

"I'll take that as a compliment coming from you. I'm curious though, why did you stop me from leaving? I wasn't trying to make you feel guilty or anything. I really don't want to be anymore trouble for you." His face seemed a little sad when he said this and it felt like I got hit in the chest.

"You're not causing trouble. I said I was going to make you dinner so I will. Just expect lots of nervous outburst like what you just witnessed." I said laughing a little. He smiled and it seemed so warm to me.

"Alright, if you insist. So what are you going to make?" 

"Well what would you like? I can cook just about anything. So tell me what you'd like and I'll do my best." I watched him as he gave it some thought then his face lit up.

"How about pancakes?" He asked while being some what shy. I was kinda suprised that he wanted pancakes, but I was also happy because they were my favorited thing to make.

"I can deffinatly do that. I make pancakes a lot so I already have most of the stuff for them at my place. Do you want any special toppings for them?" I asked excitedly. 

"How about strawberries and chocolate?" He said. Now I was suprised again. I almost always put strawberries and chocolate on my pancakes. 

"Ok now it's like you're reading my mind. That's what I like to put on my pancakes." We headed over to the fruit section as V laughed. 

"Well when I was younger my best friend Jumin learned to make pancakes and hes been trying to perfect his reciepe ever since. Which makes me his offical taste tester."

"That sounds better than the job I have now." I said laughing. "I've always like pancakes ever since my mom showed me how to make them. When I make them it reminds me of my good times with her." I realized that I was turning sentimental so I changed the conversation before V could say anything. "So what's your friend Jumin like?" I quickly asked.

"He's very logical and effecient. Most people think he's very cold when they first meet him but he's actually very nice once you get to know him. I may be a bit biased though since I've know him since we were kids." 

"I think that great though. Having such a long friendship means lots of memories. You guys can probably tell each other anything." I've never had a friend like that so it sounded nice but V's face seemed to be a little sad when I said this.

"That's the idea but it's been a while since we've seen each other. He's always so busy since he took over his fathers comapny." Then something dawned in my head. Could he be talking about Jumin Han who ran C&R? There was only one way to find out.

"Just out of curiosity are you talking about Jumin Han of C&R?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?" I could tell he was curious. 

"No reason. I did some web desgining from his company not to long ago. I never actually go to meet him but I met his assisant. She seemed really nice."

"Oh so you're the web desginer who he praised so highly. I remember him talking about you. I like what he loved most how how you didn't question his use of his cat." I was blushing but I was used to people praising my work. That's why I'm good at what I do.

"It was a strange request but she is a beautiful cat so I made it work. I have two cats so I understood his love for her. He actually offered me a job but I turned it down."

"Yeah he was pretty dissapointed about that. He's not used to being told no. I think he actually got drunk that night. You must be an impressive person to leave a mark on Jumin Han like that." He said laughing. By now we had everything we needed for the pancakes along with all my other groceries. As I stood in line to pay for everything V and I made small talk. He told me about the types photos he took and his inspiration for them. He talked about the sun and how it gave life to everything including darkness. It was weird hearing him say that becuase my mom used to say something simaliar. Maybe that's why I felt so drawn to V, he reminded me of my mother. Once everything was bagged we walked out of the store and said our goodbyes. It took about five minutes for me to realize that we never decided on a time nor did I give V my address. I turned around walked in the direction I saw V leave. Once I got past the store I saw V's mint hair walking towards me.

"V! Over here!" I yelled grabbing his attention.

"Good, I found you. I realized that I left without getting any of your contact information." He said handing me his phone. It was rather bulky but it was still a smart phone. I put in all of my contact information and handed him back his phone.

"We also never set a time." I said, glancing at my watch. "Does five o'clock work for you?" He smiled and nodded his head.

"Five sounds perfect."

"Then it's a date!" I immiditly covered my mouth with my hand. "Ya know not like a date date. Just two new friends having dinner." I said, trying to laugh it off, "I'll see you at five." As soon as V nodded I turned around, embaressed as hell, and headed towards my apartment. 

When I opened my door I was greeted by my cat Yeti. He rubbed against my legs as I took my jacket off. "Sorry I'm so late. Today has been a weird day. I actually invited someone over. Can you belive that? I find myself both excited and terrified." I carried the bags to my small kitchen and set them on the table. Yeti followed me in there and began to paw at the food bowls. As I refilled them my second cat, Azul, walked in. "I have no idea what to do you guys. What if I burn the pancakes or what if he just doesn't like them? His best friend is Jumin freaking Han. What if he thinks the aprtment is shabby? I should probably clean and vaccum real good since you two shed so much." I realized that I was once again talking to my cats like they understood me. "He'll probably just think I'm crazy if I keep talking to you guys." I looked over at the clock and saw that it was already 1:30. That seemed like pleanty of time to clean and shower before V got here. I felt my phone in my pocket buzz and looked to see a new text message. I opened my phone and saw that it was from V. When I read it I got that weird fluttering feeling in my chest again. I was going aganist every instinct in my head but it also felt right. Maybe this is what my mom always talked about, the warmth of people. All I really knew for sure was that for the first time in a long time, I was excited about something.


	2. Chapter 2

I had just finished cleaning and vacuuming off my furniture when I saw that it was 4:30, and panic set in. I still had to shower and start making the pancakes. I ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower and went into the kitchen to get everything ready. When I saw that it was 4:45 I ran into the bathroom and took the quickest shower of my life. I went into my bed room and threw on a pair of blue skinny jeans and a blue and white tank top. There was a knock at my door and I nearly tripped putting my flats on. I opened the door and saw V standing there with a small arrangement of sunflowers. He was wearing the same coat that he was early but now he was wearing a burgundy button up shirt with grey slacks. "Come in." I told him as I cleared the doorway

"Thank you. I got these for you on my way over. I hope that's ok." He handed me the sunflowers. It looked almost like he was blushing. 

"They're beautiful. I used to grow sunflowers before I moved to the city. I'll just put them in the kitchen. You can put your coat anywhere." He soon followed me into the kitchen. `

"Did you eat without me?" My cheeks turned red and he laughed.

"No! I was just running late and haven't started them yet."

"That's what I figured when I noticed your hair was still really wet."

"Yeah. It took longer than I planned to vacuum everything. I don't ever have people over so I don't vacuum as much as I should." As if on cue Yeti came running in and jumped on top of the table next to V. "Speaking of, there's the main reason it took so long to vacuum everything. This is my cat Yeti." V held his hand out and Yeti rubbed against it. 

"He's very beautiful and so soft. Jumin will probably hate me for saying this but he might even more beautiful than Elizabeth the 3rd. Do you mind if I take a picture of him to put in my chat room.?" I smiled and nodded. V took the picture and Yeti jumped down. I continued to make the pancakes while I watched V on his phone. His amused expressions had me curious. 

"You seem very amused." I said pouring batter into the pan.

"I actually am. Do you remember how I told you about being head of the RFA?" I nodded, "Well I'm in the chatroom for that group and posting Yeti's picture has seemed to raise a lot questions. It's also causing Jumin to spam photos of Elizabeth, which is making Zen mad." I let out a laugh and he smiled. "Would you like to read them? They do involve your cat."

"Sure." V walked over to me and handed me the phone. I started at the picture of Yeti and read down. Jumin was obviously upset that V even questioned Elizabeth's beauty. Then there were several pictures of Jumin's cat. I recognized Zen from a play I went as saw last year. He seemed to really dislike cats and Jumin. "This redhead is really curious about where you are. He sounds like your keeper." I said laughing. "He said that if you don't tell him then he's going to hack your phone. Can he really do that?" I asked somewhat worried.

"He can but he's joking. We've been through a lot so sometimes he worries a lot. I'll reply to him so that he calms down." I sighed with relief and turned around to flip the pancakes. While I was doing that I heard a camera shutter and turned back around.

"What did you just take a picture of?" I asked.

"A selfie with you in the background. I told them I was having dinner and then I logged out. It's probably going to drive them mad but I can deal with it later." He set his phone down and put on my extra apron. "So how can I help?" When I saw him in the apron my heart speed up and I dropped the bowl I was holding. I was rather surprised when V caught the bowl. Why was my heart beating so fast. Was it my anxiety or something else? It was like my panic attacks but it felt good. "Are you ok?" V's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. His face was covered with concern.

"Yeah sorry. You just reminded me of someone when I saw you in that apron. It made me space out a bit. Thank you for catching the bowl by the way. If you want you can either set the table or cut the strawberries." 

"I'll try my hand at the strawberries." V said standing next to me. I got out everything he would need and set it in front of him.

"Just be careful please. If you cut yourself I'm not going to be much help. Blood makes me pass out." I threw in a shutter for dramatic effect.

"Alright I'll be super careful." For a short while there was nothing but the sound of the knife and the plates clanking. "Does this look like enough?" I walked over to V and looked at the strawberries. They were all different sizes and completely uneven. It was almost a little kid cut them and it was cute. I began to laugh and V looked confused.

"They look perfect. Just set them over on the table and I'll get the pancakes." V walked over to the table and sat down. I brought the pancakes over and sat them on the table. "Yeti. Azul." I called for my cats and they both came walking into my kitchen. I gave them each a small plate that had small pancakes on them. When I finally sat down at the table V looked so happy. "What is it?" I asked feeling a little embarrassed. 

"Nothing. I just didn't realize how innocent you were until I saw you give your cats tiny pancakes. It's rather adorable." My face was as red as the strawberries.

"Well I had some extra batter and I didn't want to waste it. Plus they really like pancakes." I said twisting my hands in my lap.

"I can see that. I can't wait to try them for myself." He cut into his pancakes and took a bite. I was so nervous that I didn't even think about eating mine. What if he doesn't like them? Then he'll never want to see me again. That thought made my chest ache. I anxiously waited for him to tell me what he thought. "They're delicious! You're very talented MC." He said taking another bite. Now that my anxiety was at rest I could eat too. After a while of eating we began to talk about ourselves. He told me more about the RFA and even invited me to their next party. 

"Do I contact you for details about the party since you're the leader?"

"No. Saeyoung's wife is our party coordinator. She handles all of the guests and invitations. Her name is Jane and she's very talented. I'll give you her infor before I leave tonight."

"I see. So then what do you do as the leader?" I asked, before eating the last of my pancakes.

"I guess my only jobs are approving new members and setting the date. But other than that I'm pretty useless." He let at a small chuckle but it sounded sad. I was going to get up and wash the dishes but V stopped me. "No you cooked so I'll wash the dishes." I was going to protest but he had already picked up my plate and fork.

"You know, for a guy who says he's going blind, you move pretty fast. It's quite fascinating." He let out a chuckle. I got up and walked over to the sink. "I'll at least dry. I'd feel bad making you do everything." Standing so close to him got my heart racing and it took more focus to hold onto the dishes. I took a deep breathe to try and calm down but I ended up smelling V. Holy fuck he smells good. I was practically screaming in my head. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to bust out of my chest. V handed me the last dish and I racked my brain for something to say. "Would you like any tea or coffee?" After putting the dishes away. 

"Coffee with milk sounds great." I smiled at him and got the coffee pot out. I could feel his eyes on me everytime I made a movement. It didn't feel like looks of lust or greed that I was used to. It felt more like a sense of curiosity and I knew this cause that's how I looked at him. Every time I glanced on him his eyes were fixed on me and he would smile. I was blushing madly but I also found myself smiling.

"Why are you staring so much? Have you never seen coffee made?" I tried to sound less nervous than I was. Now V was blushing as his eyes darted around.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. You just seem so interesting and I'm trying to figure you out." My head tilted out of curiosity and he seemed to be struggling with his words.

"I'm really not that interesting. I mean sure I've got insecurities and secrets but nothing earth shattering." I tried to brush away his curiosity. I liked V but he was still a stranger and no matter my feelings it would be better just to keep everyone away. 

"It's just that when I look at you I see such kindness but also pain and sadness. I'm just curious as to how your kindness shines through all that." He looked as though he was remembering something sad when he said this. I wanted to tell him everything but no one ever stayed when they saw what a mess I was. I wasn't sure if I could handle that right now. 

"Well my mom always told me that no matter what you go through to let the sun shine. She said that terrible things will always happen but that's no reason to stop being kind." I poured two cups of coffee and gave one to V. 

"Your mother sounds like a kind person."

"Yeah. She was a doctor and she loved helping people. A lot of big hospitals wanted to hire her but she settled on a small clinic. She didn't care about the money." I sat down next to V and handed him the cream.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened to her?" He asked cautiously. I could feel my emotions rising but I figured it was best to get it out in the open.

"It's ok. She lost control of her car and it drove off through a guard rail. I was only eleven years old." I didn't even realize that I'd been crying until I felt V's hand wipe them. I jumped at his touch and he locked eyes with me. His eyes looked so compassionate and just looking at them made me forget my sadness.

"I'm terribly sorry that I made you cry. You really are amazing to be so kind after such a tragedy." 

"It's ok. I'm just not used to talking about her. I think about her all the time but I never get to talk about her." I wiped my eyes and took a deep breathe. "But I don't think I'm kind. A kind person doesn't hide in their house and avoid anything new. Kindness is meant to be shared. How can I be kind if I don't do anything with it? I'm barely even a person." I couldn't even look up from my hands. My heart beat was increasing and I could feel my breathe leaving me. I could feel the panic attack coming I didn't want V to see it. My brain searched for an way to excuse myself. Then V grabbed my hand and turned my face towards him. His eyes were so calm and I couldn't look away.

"Just breathe. It's ok. I'm right here if you want me to be. So just breathe. You'll be ok." I was taken aback by his words that I began to cry and flung myself into his chest. I wasn't used to this. No one was ever there to tell me that this was ok. I was taught to hide this side of me, but here was this stranger holding me and saying that it was ok. I felt so warm against his chest as he stroked my hair. I have no idea how long we sat like that. My sobs eventually became quieter and my breathing returned to normal. When my senses finally returned I analyzed the situation. I was leaning on a mans chest and he was holding me. My cheeks began to burn but I didn't move. V must have sensed the change because he sat me up and locked eyes at me. "Are you ok now?" I noticed that his cheeks were also a little flushed. His hand found its way to my cheek and he wiped off the last of my tears. I placed my hand on top of his and smiled.

"I'm ok now. I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I promise I'm usually more in control of my emotions." His face fell a little flat after I said that.

"You don't need to apologize for being human. Do you suffer attacks like that often?" I could hear the concern in his voice and I was again taken aback. I stood up and began to clear off the table.

"I've had them since I was young. I get them less often now that I'm older but they still suck." I looked at V and he seemed a little sad. I wanted to try and lighten the mood. "They're really not that bad. I'm just not used to having them around people when they happen. Really it's not a big deal."

"So you're always alone when you have them? Even when you were a kid?" I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye so I just stared at my hands.

"Yeah. My foster parents didn't really know how to handle it and I didn't want to go back into the system so I hid it from them and that just became the habit." I heard V stand up from the table and begin walking. My experience told me that he was leaving but then I saw his hands reach out for mine. I looked up in shock and confusion. "What are you doing?" It was barely a whisper but I knew he heard it.

"This is going to sound very forward of me but, I hate that you go through those alone. I know that we still don't know each other well but I hope that you'll at least accept me as a friend. You can call me whenever you need and I promise that I'll be over as soon as I can. You don't ever have to be alone again." He squeezed my hands and I looked into his eyes. They were so determined and passionate. No one had ever looked at me with such warmth and I wanted to believe him. His kindness made me want to cry again but I managed to hold it back. If I was smart this is where the story would end but I could practically hear my mom telling me to follow my heart, so I did. 

"I would like that very much. You talk about me being kind but I think you're the one whose kind." He looked confused so I clarified. "Well it's like you said, we don't know each other very well. I mean for all you know I could be harboring some deep dark secret and you're just willing to be my friend like it's nothing." He smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Well secrets aren't so bad when you have friends. Trust me I should know better than anyone. I used to keep secrets from my friends but in the end I realized that I wasn't alone and I could lean on them." His eyes looked lost in a memory as he talked. His hair had fallen and blocked one of his eyes. I reached up and moved him back which made him blush and then smile. "I'd like to be that friend for you. I can't quite explain it but the idea of you being alone upsets me. It's almost like I want to protect you." His face turned red after speaking but I thought it was cute. "I don't mean to sound so strange. I was just trying to explain better." He was so flustered I couldn't help but laugh.

"How about we just start with friends?" I said while still laughing. He smiled and before I could even notice he took my picture again. I shot him a look but he just smiled. "And what was that for?" I tried to sound mad but to be honest I really wasn't.

"Don't worry I wont use it. I just think you look amazing when you smile. It's just so bright that it puts the sun to shame. If it's ok for you I'd like to keep it for myself. I have pictures of all my friends and I want to include you." I was so touched by his words. No one had ever acted this way towards me, not even past boyfriends. I was going to say something but this V's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and then at the clock. "It's Jumin. Saeyoung must have told him that I wasn't home yet. Excuse me for just a second." I nodded and then looked at the time. It was already past eight and I was amazed that so much time had past. V's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Hello Jumin. Yes I'm perfectly fine. Is everything alright?" I watched as he camly listened to what seemed like a lecture. His face seemed somewhat amused. "Well tell everyone that I'm fine. I just lost track of time." Another pause, "Yes she is. I think you two would get along splendidly." V looked over at me and I jumped. I tried to make myself seem busy like I wasn't eavesdropping. "I would appreciate that. I'll text Saeyoung after I leave. Good bye Jumin." V hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. 

"I'm sorry that I've kept you so late. I didn't mean to make your friends worry about you. If I had known it was so late I would have said something." V put his hand on my head and hugged me. I was a little surprised but it a good way. Honestly after this day I didn't think anything else could surprise me. In just one day I broke all my rules and showed my weakness. When I was around V I felt warm and safe. I knew that things couldn't stay this way but just for now I wanted to believe it. I hugged him back and then we pulled apart.

"There's no need for you to apologize. They only worry because of my eyes. Sometimes they forget that I'm the oldest out of all of us." He laughed but until this point I had completely forgotten about his eyes.

"I honestly completely forgot about your eyes. How are you going to get home? I can call a taxi or something if you want." I began to walk over to my phone but V stopped me.

"Don't worry about it. Jumin is sending a car so it should be here in about five or ten minutes." I let out a breath of relief. I was glad that he would get home safely. 

"Ok good. I was really worried for a minute there. I mean this area isn't too bad but there are a few muggings here and there. I've even had windows busted by kids a couple of times." I noticed a look of concern on V's face.

"If that's true then please promise me that you'll be careful. And if anything like that happens let me know." I smiled and I nodded at him. Seeing the relief on his face made me happy. V's phone chimed and he looked at it. "Looks like the car is here. I had a really great time tonight MC. I hope I'll see you again soon." His eyes seemed so eger for an answer but I wasn't sure what to tell him. I knew that it would be best for him to get forget about me. The more I saw him the more likely he was to see the real me and leave. I didn't want that to happen but I also wanted to get keep seeing him again. Then I heard my mom in my head. She always talked about twenty seconds of bravery. So before my brain could even stop me I gave an answer.

"Then how about on next Saturday? You can come back over and I'll cook dinner again." Mentally I was slamming my head against a wall but I didn't care. I wanted to follow my heart and this is what it wanted. We were standing by my front door as V reached for my hand and kissed it.

"It's a date." Was all he said as he walked out my door. I leaned against the door and sank to the floor. My heart was beating so fast that I feared it would bust. I sat there until I heard my phone go off in the kitchen. When I looked at it I saw it was a text from V telling me that he got home safely. Even though I knew the risk in all of this I couldn't stop smiling. I went and got ready for bed. This was the first time since my mom died that I was going to bed so happy. I ignored all of my anxiety and just thought about V; it was the most peaceful sleep I've ever had. The next morning I woke up to two new messages. One from V saying good morning and the other from an unknown number. Once I read it I knew who it was. It said 'I see you have a crush. Better get over it soon cause I'm coming home.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DISCLAIMER* All Mystic Messenger characters belong to Cheritz


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few days I couldn't get that text off my mind. I blocked the number that sent it but I knew that wouldn't stop the sender. I knew I had to stop seeing V but I finding it impossible to ignore his texts. Since that night at my house he had sent me a new picture every morning with a text. It had only been a few days but I could tell that I was happier talking to him. I wanted to find a way around all of this without getting V but I also didn't want to cut him out. "Hello? MC, are you there?" I snapped back to reality and back to my work.

"Yes. I'm sorry Mr. Smith. I was trying to fix the design. What were you saying?" 

"I was just wondering if we could tone down the color scheme. The board isn't really liking the greens and yellow. They feel it's too bright."

"That's not a problem. I'll have the whole site done by the end of the week."

"Sounds great. I'll talk to you then." I hung up the phone and leaned back in my chair. My brain could barely focus on my work and now I've given myself a four day deadline. A knock at my door made me jolt up and then my phone buzzed. I looked and saw a text from V saying that he was at my door. My shoulders instantly relaxed and I practically skipped to the door. I opened the door and saw V standing there in a black long sleeved shirt, tan slacks, and a light grey jacket. He smiled when I opened the door and I swear that for like five seconds everything was brighter.

"I'm sorry from dropping by without notice. I was out for a walk and was thinking about you. Before I knew it I was pretty much here. I can go if you're busy. I know it's the middle of the day."

"No! I mean I was going to take a break anyway. I'm having a creative block so I could use a distraction." Then a brilliant idea dawned on me. "Actually if you're up for it there's a place I'd really like to show you. It's not far from here." V smiled and grabbed my hand, giving it a small kiss. 

"Lead the way." He said will a huge smile. My face turned red and he looked confused. "I haven't seen your face that red since I met you." He said laughing. I huffed and turned around to lock my door. Then I grabbed his hand and began walking.

"Yeah well I'm not used to cute guys kissing my hand." I grumbled. He laughed and squeezed my hand.

"Well I'm flattered to be the first. And did you really just call me cute?" 

"Maybe but don't let it go to your head." We walked in silence for a while but it was a good silence. V would occasionally let go of my hand to take a picture of something then he'd grab it right back. I couldn't tell if he was holding it because of his eyes or because he enjoyed it as much as I did. I guided him off the sidewalk and down a small path. "Watch your step. The path is a little overgrown and some of the steps are broken." 

"Where exactly are we going? You're not going to murder me are you?" He laughed as I playfully slapped him with my free hand. 

"Nah, I like you too much to kill you. I'm taking you somewhere you can take pictures. It's just through here." I guided him through some bushes and we came into a clearing. There was a huge willow tree that hung over a small pond with wild flowers everywhere. The taller trees closed over most of the opening but there were holes where the sunlight shined down into the clearing. I watched as V took off his sunglasses and looked around. His eyes looked so wide and bright. "What do you think?" He turned to me and he looked like a kid on christmas.

"MC this place is beautiful! I never even knew a place like this existed in the city." I smiled at him and and squeezed his hand.

"I used to come here when I was young and needed an escape. It was a nice break, especially when I was in the system." I let go of V's hand and walked over to the willow tree and placed my hand on the trunk. As I ran my hand down the truck and felt the notches that I carved in it over the years. "V come look at this." He walked over and felt the tree. "I used to climb this tree and every time I got higher I would carve the date it. I would think that if I could just get to the top I'd be able to find a way out of everything, or at least just feel the warm sun." I sat down next to the tree and V sat next to me. 

"That's very admirable of you. I wish I would of had a place like this when I was young. They way the sun pokes through is just beautiful." He took is camera and began to take pictures. I could see the passion on his face every time he took a picture and it made me feel at ease. "The light here is just so pure. I don't know if I'll be able to capture it well enough. Maybe there isn't any picture that can do it justice." He put his camera down and seemed sad. I racked my brain for something to say.

"I think you're just focused on one perspective. Yeah the light is soft and pure but if that's all you focus on you'll be blind to everything else the light is." He tilted his head in confusion. "For example you were so busy looking up at the light that you didn't notice way it reflects off the pond and onto those cat tails." I pointed and he looked. "You also didn't notice the cat sleeping across the field in the sun. The light is warm and quite so it feels safe enough to sleep. The light is everything you already know it as but it's also so much more. When it touching things it becomes whatever that object needs it to be. Weather it's warmth, guidence, or just a sense of peace and safety." I cut myself off worrying that I was just confusing V, but when I looked at V he had a look of clarity on his face.

"Seems that after everything in my life I haven't grown much. I guess I've been stubborn with the way I see light. Can I ask you something?" I nodded and he smiled at me. "What is light to you?" I put my hand on my chin and thought about it. Then the answer came to me.

"I can show you if you want, but first are your eyes good enough to climb?" He laughed a little bit.

"I think I'll be fine as long as we don't climb to high. Plus I know you'll guide me." I smiled as I stood up and took my flats off.

"Then follow me." I jumped up, gabbing the branch above me, and sat there waiting for V.

"I had a feeling this is what you were going to do." He laughed as he took off his jacket and began to climb up. "It's been a long time since I've done any climbing." I held out my hand to him and helped him up. Once he got past the first two branches he climbed much faster. Everytime I looked back to check on him I could see the muscles in his biceps flex. I turned around to hide my face and thankfully he didn't seem to notice.

"Well your skill is definitely there. You could pass me if you wanted to." I said and I heard him laugh.

"I used to climb mountains to take pictures, which is a lot harder than climbing trees. And I could pass you but the view down here is much nicer." When he said that my face turned bright red and I lost my footing. I slid down but managed to grab onto a lower branch. V was already on the branch helping me up. "Oh god MC. Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere? I am so sorry." I sat on the branch against the trunk. I didn't think I was too badly hurt. I was wearing pants so I don't like my knees got too scraped up. Then I felt something warm and sticky on my hand. Just the thought of it being blood made my stomach flip and my head spin.

"I think my hand is bleeding but I can't look. If I see blood I'll just pass out and I don't think that will help anything." V looked so worried and I felt so bad. If I wouldn't have gotten distracted I wouldn't be causing any trouble for V. "I'm sure I'm fine but could you just look for me?"

"Of course. Just close your eyes and relax. I'm sure it's just a scrape." His voice sounded so calm but before closing my eyes I could see the worry on his face. When I closed my eyes I felt him lift up my arm. His touch was so gentle and soft. He was so close to me and I couldn't help but blush. I spent my whole life building walls and keeping people away but V just broke them all. I knew what this was but I wasn't ready to admit it. A sharp pain brought me out of my thoughts as I flinched. "Sorry. Did that hurt?"

"Only a lot. How's it look?" I asked trying not to let my voice shake.

"It's a scrape so it is bleeding a little bit but I'm worried that you might have sprained your wrist. We really should get you to a doctor and have it looked at." When he said doctor I panicked.

"I don't need a doctor. I'm sure that it will heal fine as long as it doesn't need stitches. Plus you wanted to know what light was to me." I then heard a rip and then felt something soft being wrapped around my arm. I opened my eyes and saw that V had ripped the sleeve of his shirt and was using it as a bandage. "V what are you doing? You didn't have to go and rip your shirt like that. I told you I'd be fine. I can still climb the tree." When I said this he pulled tightly on the fabric and I yelled in pain. "Ouch! What the hell did you do that for?" He looked at me and his face was so serious but his eyes were filled with worry.

"You're more important to me than the answer to a stupid question. We can always come back here when you're better. I caused your injury so please just let me help you." I felt my heart ping when he blamed himself and I wanted to accept his help but I couldn't go to a hospital. I reached out and put a hand on his face. His features softened and I could see how much all of this troubled him. Why did someone like him care so much about me? 

"V this was not your fault. It was an accident and I'm ok. We'll go back to my place and I'll call my doctor. Then you can stop worrying and feeling bad. But if I hear you blame yourself one more time I'll just climb up instead of down." He smiled and grabbed my uninjured hand.

"I still think you should go to an emergency room. For all we know there could be a break." He seemed so worried but just the thought of a hospital was enough to give me an attack.

"V hospitals are nothing but bad memories for me. Just thinking about going to one makes me panic. I have a private practice doctor who can see me tomorrow, so as long as I'm careful and take it easy I'll be fine. Not to mention I can tell it's not broke." He looked skeptical but let out a relieved sigh.

"Alright I can see I'm not going to win against you. At least let me help you out of the tree and back to your place." I smiled and nodded in agreement. "Here just climb on my back and I'll carry you down. We're pretty high up so that seems like the easiest way." He said it so nonchalantly but the idea of him carrying me on his back made my face red. How could he be so cool and collected about stuff like this?

"I'm too heavy for you to carry down. I think I can climb down if you just go slow and help me."

"I'm not taking no for an answer on this MC. Now get on my back so we can get you out of this tree." His voice was athortative but still kind. I was tired of being in the tree so I climbed on his back. He waited until I had my arms and legs wrapped around him before he moved. It was silent as we moved down the tree and this time I was a tad uneasy. I tried to think of something to say but feeling V's muscles flex underneath me made all the words leave my brain. I never would have guessed that he had such toned muscles but I guess it made sense if he climb mountains and stuff. Despite having me on his back V climbed down the tree really fast. When he set me down a pain shot up through my ankle but I ignored it. "Are you sure you're ok to walk. I don't mind carrying you."

"No no no. I'm good, just had to get my footing back," I let out a nervous laugh as V picked up our things, "Plus it would be weird if people saw you carrying me. They would probably think that something bad happened. I'm also the one that got us here so it'll just be easier for me to walk back."

"Alright as long as you're sure," he then walked over to me and held onto my waist, "but don't think that I'm letting you out of my sight for a second. I'd feel even more useless if you got any more injuries." I felt like I should protest and say something about being a strong independent woman but having his arm around me just felt right. 

"Thank you V. I feel better having you so close." I was blushing at my own words and when I glanced at V his cheeks also seemed red.

"I honestly can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be." I smiled and put my arm around his waist. We walked in silence the rest of the way back but it was another good silence. When we got back to my house V got me ice while I called my doctor. The line was busy the first two times but the third time I got through.

"Hi. This is MC. I was wondering if I could see Dr. Horvath tomorrow. I injured my wrist today and need to have it looked at." I listened as she told me walk in openings. "Are you sure he can't see me tomorrow?" I listened again. V was now leaning on the wall across from me and he didn't look happy with what he was hearing. He pulled out his phone and began typing on it. I gave him a quizzical look and he just smiled at me. I just rolled my eyes and went back to my phone call. "Alright. Yes please call me if there's an opening tomorrow. Yes I will. Thank you. Goodbye." I looked to V and he was still on his phone. "There's a two week wait for my doctor. I guess he's on vacation this week and his partner is booked while he's gone." V sat down next to me and patted my head.

"I see. Well then I guess it's a good thing I asked Jumin to send over a doctor. Now you can have your wrist looked at without even leaving the house."

"That wasn't necessary. I told you that I'd be fine even without a doctor," I huffed at him and acted mad. Really I was actually touched by his actions. I've been trying so hard to keep him at arms length but he just keeps making me lower my guard.

"I know but I wouldn't be able to sleep until you saw a doctor. Now let me look at your arm. My shirt isn't a very clean bandage. Do you have a first aid kit?" 

"In the kitchen above the stove." I moved to go get it but V was already on his feet and in the kitchen. When he came back he kneeled in front of me and gently took my arm and untied the fabric. I looked down at it now that it wasn't bleeding. The scrap itself wasn't too deep but my whole wrist was red and swollen. Even though V was being gentle it hurt and I couldn't help but flinch. 

"I'm sorry MC. Does it hurt worse than before?" Once again his voice was calm but his face was so serious. I could tell that he felt bad for my injury but there was nothing to be done.

"A little bit but I think it's just because the adrenaline wore off. It's just really sore." V looked down sadly at my arm and I put my hand on his shoulder. "V look at me. I'm right here and I'm ok. This is nothing compared to some of the injuries I've received in the past." I could tell V was about to say something but a knock on the door interrupted him. I tried getting up to answer it but V pushed me back down.

"I'll get it. It's probably the doctor Jumin sent."

"V I'm perfectly capable of answering the door."

"Until the doctor looks at you I'm not risking it. Now just wait there." I listened as he opened the door and greated who I assumed was the doctor. An older looking man walked into my living room. He was wearing a blue button up shirt and black trousers.

"Are you MC?" I nodded my head. "Alright where is your injury if you don't mind." I cautiously held out my wrist and he looked at it.

"We were climbing a tree and I lost my footing. I told V, I mean Jihyn, not to make such a fuss. I'm sorry you had to be troubled by something so small." 

"Not at all Miss. It's a good thing I was called because this is a very bad sprain. You're lucky that you didn't break it." The doctor began pulling bandages out of his bag and a wrist brace. I looked around and noticed that V wasn't in the room.

"Did Jihyn leave?" I tried not to sound as sad as I was.

"Mr. Kim is outside taking a phone call. I imagine he's about done." The doctor had finished wrapping my wrist when V came back in. "Alright now try not to move your wrist and only take the brace and bandages when you need to shower. Are there any other injuries that you have?" I was about to say no when V piped up.

"She was limping a little bit when we were walking back. I think she might have hurt her ankle." I was completely flabbergasted. My ankle barely hurt but I thought I had kept that from V.

"Honestly V I'm disappointed in you. If you knew she hurt her ankle why didn't you just carry her?" This new voice had made me jump. I looked to the owner and saw that it was Mr. Han and he was holding my cat. "Hello MC. We didn't get the chance to meet when you were working for me. I'm Jumin Han." V just shrugged his shoulders.

"I offered to carry her back but she wouldn't let me. What was I supposed to do, force her?" V seemed so calm about Jumin being here but I was internally screaming.

"Ok couple things that need to be addressed here. First off my ankle is fine. I just banged it on the tree when I slipped. Second, and forgive me if this sounds rude, what are you doing here Mr. Han?" I was trying really hard to control my breathing but this day was just getting to be too much.

"MC I'm sorry. I didn't know that Jumin would come by or I would have said something." Hearing V's voice calmed me a bit and I knew that eventually I was going to meet Jumin. Azul jumped out of Jumin's arms and came over to my lap. Petting him brought me back to my senses.

"I didn't mean to cause any unnecessary stress. I can leave if that would be best. The only reason came is out of curiosity. V never seems to stop talking about you and I had to see this cat for myself." V's cheeks were bright red and he looked like the wind was knocked out of him. I had never seen him so flustered and it was hilarious.

"Jumin you can't just say stuff like that! I thought you were my best friend."

"I am. Why would you question our friendship now? All I did was tell MC why I'm here." Jumin didn't seem to understand why is friend was so embarrassed. I began to laugh and now they were both looking at me.

"I'm sorry. You two are just very amusing. Mr. Han I meant no offense when I asked why you were here. It just took me by surprise is all. I'm not used to so much excitement in one day. Please stay for a bit. I'm interested in what V says about me" I had almost completely forgotten about the doctor. "And thank you doctor for coming all this way." The doctor simply nodded and headed for the door. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 4:30. Now that all the excitement was over I to figure out dinner for three people. "How do you guys feel about ordering a pizza for dinner?" They both looked at each other like they didn't know what what I was talking about. It was then that I realized that neither one of them had never had pizza. I knew in that moment that I need to fix this with a pizza party and wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DISCLAIMER* All Mystic Messenger characters belong to Cheritz


	4. Chapter 4

The doctor was gone and I had just decided to order pizza for dinner. My brain was still trying to come to grasp with the fact that I had two, for lack of a better term, pizza virgins standing in front of me. I needed to know exactly how much of my theories were true. I was about to ask V but then Jumin cut in. "V have you ever had pizza before?" Jumin said pizza like it was a completely foreign word. I understood Jumin never having pizza. He was a big shot CEO who lived a very luxurious life. 

"I can't say that I have actually. At least not the kind MC is talking about. All I've ever had is gourmet flatbread pizza." He said with his hand on his chin. I was amazed at these two. No wonder they were so mopey and stoic. They've never had pizza before.

"Oh my god. That explains so much. Pizza is like greasy cheesy heaven. You guys have no idea what you're missing.

"I was never allowed to have such pizza because it was considered commoners food. This will be interesting." Jumin was highly amused as he continued to hold Yeti. 

"Alright got Mr. CEO on board how about you V?" I don't think I had ever gotten so excited about ordering pizza. I could tell that V was amused.

"Of course I am MC. You haven't steered me wrong yet." I ran into my office and grabbed my cell phone. I noticed a lot of missed calls and texts but I ignored those and dialed the number for pizza hut.

"Any preferences on toppings?" They again looked like I was speaking a different language.

"What ever you think is good MC." I nodded and waited for someone to answer the phone.

"Hi this is for delivery. I need one large stuffed crust pizza with extra cheese, bacon, and chicken. Then I need a large cheese pizza with extra cheese. The address is 138 Sherman ave and I'll be paying with cash." I hung up the phone and walked back into the living room. "It will be here in about 30 minutes. Would you guys like anything to drink while we wait? I have soda, coffee, wine, tea,"

"Can you drink wine with pizza?" Jumin asked. He seemed to be consumed by curiosity.

"I mean you can drink whatever you want with pizza. Eating pizza is all about freedom so you can do what you'd like. I sometimes drink wine when I order pizza but it's just a what ever your in the mood for thing."

"I see. So you also drink wine." Jumin peered at me as if he was challenging me. I simply walked over to the cabinet in the living room and unlocked it.

"I do in fact," I pulled out a bottle of merlot, "I was saving this for dinner this Saturday but if it's ok with V we can open it tonight. It taste good with just about anything." I passed the bottle to Jumin and he inspected it. "I also have whiskey, tequila, and a white wine if you'd rather have those. All my dramas are on hiatus so I haven't been buy wine a lot."

"I've never heard of this wine. I'd like to try it if V doesn't mind," He looked to V who nodded in approval. I was glad because I needed to unwind after the day. "Then it's settled. How long do you need to let it breathe for?" I got the corkscrew out of the cabinet and took the bottle from Jumin.

"Rule number one of cheap wine, it doesn't really need to breathe. Rule number two, drink slowly because it will hit you hard and fast." I popped off the cork and pored it into glasses. "We've still got about 15 minutes before the pizzas get here. So tell me Mr. Han,"

"Jumin is fine." I smiled and continued.

"So Jumin, what kind of things does V say about me?" V's face turned red and he choked on his wine. He looked in between Jumin and I like he was dreaming. Jumin laughed and he seemed amused by his friend being flustered.

"It's nothing bad I assure you. He mostly just talks about how well you can cook, your cats, and how he worries about you. Oh he also talks about how cute you are and that you made your cats mini pancakes. I'm actually very interested in that last part. Elizabeth the 3rd won't eat my pancakes and I don't know why." Hearing that V talked about me made me feel very happy. It made my stomach do flips and my heart beat fast. "Honestly I haven't heard him talk about anyone like this since he met Rika." The name Rika struck a chord with me and I dropped my wine glass. I knew that name and I didn't want to remember it. The wine glass crashed onto the table and I could hear echos of V and Jumin's voices but all I could focus on her blonde hair and those green eyes. Something warm grabbed my hand and my body began to move. The more I moved the more I came back to reality. I was standing in my kitchen and V was very close to my face.

"MC. Please say something. What's wrong? Just breathe. I'm right here." I could hear the fear in his voice and then I realized what had happened.

"V." He breathed a sigh of relief and he pulled me into his arms. 

"Oh thank God. Are you alright? I was worried. What happened?" I felt bad making V worry but I also didn't want to lie to him. If Jumin was talking about the same Rika that means V used to cherish her.

"I'll tell you later. I don't want to stir up memories while Jumin is here." He looked unhappy with my answer but before he could argue there was a knock at the door. "That's the pizza. I need to go pay for it. Can you go set this towel down where I spilled my wine?" He took the towel from me and kissed the top of my head.

"Ok. Just relax for now." I watched as V walked back to the living room. I walked to the door and opened it. I saw the familiar delivery guy Marco standing there with my pizzas. "Hey Marco. How's it goin?" I asked while taking out my money.

"It's goin good. How've you been? I haven't seen you at the shop in a while." I handed him the money and he gave me the pizzas.

"I know. I've just been really busy and it's been cold. I'll come by when the weather gets warmer." I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Jumin. "Yes Jumin?"

"Do you need any help MC?" I was shocked at his gesture but I gladly let him help. "Thanks Jumin. You can just put these on the table. I'll be there in a seconds. V knows where the plates are." He looked from me to Marco.

"So this is a pizza delivery man. Interesting." I was going to introduce them but Jumin had already walked away.

"Was that Jumin freaking Han? Who the hell are you?" I rolled my eyes at him. "But no seriously why is he in your apartment and why is he eating pizza?" 

"Well I'm kinda dating his best friend." Marco dropped his pizza bag and hugged me.

"Holy shit that's fantastic! Lucy is going to flip, but has Jake found out yet?" My face fell flat at his question.

"Yeah and he's not happy about it. But I'm done being afraid of him. I gotta go now. I'll stop by the shop and tell you guys everything later. Bye Marco." He waved as he headed back to his car and I closed the door. When I turned around V was standing behind me and I froze. "How much of that did you hear?" I asked trying not to panic.

"Enough to know that we're apparently dating and there's someone who isn't happy about it." I felt all the color drain from my face.

"I'm so sorry. It was just easier to say that than to tell the whole story. I didn't mean to assume anything." V walked over and grabbed my hand. He looked me in the eye, without breaking eye contact, and kissed my hand. There was no words but I somehow knew what he was saying. I had no idea what had come over me since I met V but I was the happiest I've ever been. My mom always said that 20 seconds of bravery was all it took to change your life and I was finally seeing what she meant. I embraced V and he wrapped his arms around me. "I promise to tell you everything after Jumin leaves."

"There's no rush MC. We'll talk later but right now Jumin is looking silverware for his pizza and won't listen to me." I rolled my eyes and laughed. I walked into the kitchen and Jumin was pouring another glass of wine.

"Ok Jumin. First of all how dare you try and eat pizza with silver wear. You use your hands, like this." I flipped open the lid and pulled a piece out and proceed to eat it. I put my piece on a plate and got a piece out for Jumin. "Think you can handle it Mr. Trust Fund?" I said giving him a look. He gave me a quizzical look.

"She sounds like Zen. Are you sure she hasn't met him yet?" Now V was laughing and I was just confused. V walked over and handed me a glass of wine, which I gladly took.

"I'm pretty sure it's just a coincidence Jumin. Unless you know who Zen is MC." I was busy drinking wine so I just shook my head. "See. You worry for nothing." I had moved over to the table and just watched the two talk and eat their pizza. Jumin missed his mouth a few times but we let him think that we didn't see. Soon enough they joined me at the table and Jumin began to post in the RFA's chatroom. "It appears that you keeping MC a secret has made Saeyoung angry at you." He reached for another piece of pizza and put it on his plate. "He said he keeps trying to call you but you won't answer." V just waved his hand in dismissal.

"Saeyoung can track my phone. He's just pouting because I won't let him do any digging on MC. It's not like when we met Jane and everything was suspicious. I understand that he worries but this is my personal life and he needs to accept that. Plus MC is honest with me and we've only know each other for about a week. I don't see a reason to rush anything." 

"I see. Then you should at least tell him that. Can you really blame him for worrying though?" V seemed to look guilty and sad. By now I was on my third glass of wine and felt I should speak up.

"V if you want to tell everyone about me you can. I mean I've already met Jaehee and Jumin." I then turned to Jumin, "In fact Jumin is there anything that you want to know? Cause if there is now's the time to ask, I'm a lot more relaxed right now so I'll tell you anything. Within reason of course. That way V doesn't feel guilty and everyone can be satisfied until I meet them at the party." Both Jumin and V seemed shocked at my words.

"MC you don't have to do that. I don't want you do be uncomfortable and have another attack." I could tell he was worried and I was so touched by it.

"You are just too sweet but don't worry. Wine helps me relax so I won't have any more attacks to night. So Jumin ask away. Seriously anything you want to know." I took another bite of pizza and waited for him to ask.

"MC are you sure you're just not drunk?" V asked as he placed his hand on my shoulder. 

"Trust me I'm not drunk. I just relax after a couple glasses of wine. My anxiety goes away and I'm able to be the person I truly wish to be. Someone who can make friends and go out on dates." I could tell I was getting sentimental so I changed the subject back. "So I say it again Jumin, ask me anything you want. I promise on my degree to answer anything to the best of my ability." He seemed more than amused by all of this.

"I'll raise you on your deal. Since I'm in the chatroom already, I'll just ask everyone what they want to know and you can answer. I don't have any questions of my own so this will be more productive." I leaned back in my chair and took a sip of wine.

"Alright deal. So who's up first?" Jumin was still typing on his phone.

"My guess would be Yoosung. He's always very curious and suspicious of me." V was also now drinking his wine. I could tell he was nervous but I wasn't sure why. I wondered if he was worried about something I would find out.

"V relax. I'm gonna be fine. Watch this," I looked him in the eye, "my mother died when I was eleven. She was a doctor and I miss her every damn day." I waited and once he saw that I wasn't going to have an attack he relaxed. "See I've got this. So whose first Jumin?"

"Well both Yoosung and Zen wanted to know what you look like so I sent them a picture I took while you were talking to V. Now Saeyoung wants to know where your from."

"Easy. I was born and raised in this city. Next question."

"What do you do for a living? I can answer this one if you'd like." I nodded my head as he typed the answer. "Ok Saeran want's to know your favorite ice cream flavor."

"Mint chocolate chip in the summer and moose tracks in the winter." I looked at V, "Who is Saeran?"

"That's Saeyoung's twin brother. Zen is a musical actor, Yoosung is a student at Sky University, and Saeyoung owns a toy shop."

"Hey I went to Sky University! Jumin can you tell Yoosung that I said 'Go Rockets!' he'll know what it means."

"Alright. Zen also asked if you were single and I told him no."

"Wait what made you tell him no? I mean I'm glad you did but I'm just curious."

"V may think he's hiding it well but I've known him for a long time and I can tell when he likes someone. That and he has his arm around you, so I assumed the interest was mutual." I hadn't even noticed V's arm around me. It just felt so natural. V had pulled his arm back and his face matched the wine he was drinking. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I mean I don't think your wrong. We haven't really talked about that, but if I may be bold, I like to think that there's hope." Now my cheeks were turning red. V got up and excused himself to the restroom. I felt like it was a little bit my fault. "I hope I didn't seem pushy. I do really like V but I'm grateful just to be friends. I don't know if he told you but I have really bad anxiety and it makes it hard for me to talk to people or even go out. But for some reason I feel safe with V. It's something I've never felt before so I'm still trying to figure it out." I realized that I was probably just boring Jumin with my feelings. He looked so deep in thought like he was trying to understand something.

"I see. I won't speak for V but I've only seen him with one other woman and he looks a lot happier with you. I can tell he cares a lot about you but I'm not sure what his intentions are. If he's scared then you'll have to be patient with him because he can be very stubborn." He took a sip of wine and leaned back.

"That I know. He chased me for three blocks just to apologize for taking my picture in the store. If that's not being stubborn then I don't know what is." We both laughed and then we heard a camera shutter. I looked over and saw that V had taken our picture. 

"Well now that you've finally gotten your picture I should get going. Elizabeth is surely missing me. V would you like a ride back too?"

"No I'm going to stay with MC and help her clean up. I'll call a taxi later. Plus we need to talk about some stuff before I leave."

"Alright then I'll get out of your way. V don't forget that you need to set a date for the party too. We've started recommending guest so Jane needs a date." Jumin headed towards the door and V followed him. I began to pick up the plates and put them in the sink along with the empty wine glasses. I finished my glass and put it next to the bottle. Seeing the bottle of wine reminded me that I spilled a glass in the living room earlier. I grabbed the stain remover and went to go put it on the spot. As I was taking care of that I heard the front door close and V walked into the living room.

"Would you like some help? That looks hard to do one handed." I had completely forgotten about my wrist until this point and I looked down at it. "What's wrong? Does it hurt?" I shook my head and smiled at him.

"No I was just having such a great time that I had forgotten about it. And as for the carpet just forget about it. If the stain is still there in the morning I'll just replace it." I stood there awkwardly because I knew that V had questions. This was the first time our silence had been awkward.

"So are you still relaxed enough to answer some of my questions, or should I save them for Saturday?" He had his hands in his pockets and was leaning against the wall. I hated that I was hiding so much from him. I wanted to take time and tell him everything slowly but I knew that the longer I kept talking to him the more aggressive Jake would become.

"V wine or no wine I'll tell you anything you want to know. But yeah right now is the best time so ask away." I laughed nervously as I went to the kitchen to wash my hands. I poured what was left of the wine into my glass and took a big drink.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be uncomfortable anything. I'm willing to listen but if you're not ready to talk then I'll wait." His cheeks were tinted red and his face looked really melancholy. I couldn't keep him in the dark. If I wanted things to go any further with V I needed to be honest and take the risk. I was worried that he would bug out and leave but I was almost certain that wouldn't be the case.

"I want to tell you everything but I'm just nervous. I don't want to lose you like I've lost everyone else. I thought keeping you at an arms length would be best for both of us, but I don't think I can do that anymore. So I want to tell you everything and I'll just have to hope that you choose to stay." I watched as V crossed the room and hugged me.

"MC I promise you that I'm not going anywhere. I don't care about your secrets or anything. All I care about is being there for you. I want to help you face problems that you have. So please know that you can always rely on me."

"Thank you V. It really means a lot that you'd say that. Let's go sit down and I'll tell you what you want to know." I took his hand and we walked back to the living room. As soon as we sat down Yeti jumped in my lap and I began to pet him. "So where do you want to start?" He thought about it and seemed to make a decision.

"Why did the name Rika freak you out so much earlier?" 

"I had a feeling that would be your first question. When I was in foster care I lived with this other girl named Rika and she was just awful to me. She was very beautiful, with her blonde hair and green eyes. Everyone thought she was so nice and sweet but when it was just us she was completely vile. She would always hurt me and say that she was just trying to shape my darkness. At first I tried to tell our foster parents about it but they didn't believe me. they thought I was just looking for attention. I had to put up with her for two years until she was actually adopted. After that it was in my case file that I a liar so I just stayed in the system. No one wants a teenager with attitude issues." V grabbed my hand and he looked so sad.

"How did she hurt you?" 

"Usually it was just mentally. She would tell me that I was always unloved and no one but my darkness would accept me. Or that my mom left me because she found my darkness ugly. There were many times when I almost believed her but then I would look at pictures of my mom. If I disagreed with her she would so things to make my life difficult like one time she burned my homework. Or there was one time she got me expelled for supposedly trying to sell her weed. Honestly if I wouldn't of had so many memories of my mom I probably would have given in to her. There's no telling what she would have done to me then." When I looked at V he seemed to look very sad. "I know it sounds bad but looking back I pity her. She never knew her parents so I can understand why she was so bitter. A lot of kids bullied me because I was different from them. My mom never abandoned me, she just died. I was loved and I knew what that was like, so that made me different." I stopped talking so that V could take it all in.

"What was Rika's last name?" I had to actually think about it because I hadn't thought of her in so long.

"I believe it was Yang. Why do you ask?" Could my Rika be the same one that Jumin mentioned earlier. I really hoped that wasn't the case.

"I thought maybe I knew her but I seem to be thinking of someone else." I knew he was hiding something by the way he avoided eye contact. It made me sad that he wasn't being honest with me but I hoped that he'd tell me in time. For now I would just have to trust him.

"I see. Well I'd tell you more about her but after she got adopted I never saw her again. A couple years back I did run into those foster parents and they told me she was engaged, but that's the last I heard of her." I was watching V closely to see if he would react to that. 

"If she's really as bad as you say then I feel bad for the man she married." He laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair. He noticed me staring at him and he relaxed. "I'm really sorry that happened to you MC. I wish I could have been there for you." 

"It's ok. Dealing with Rika was the nothing compared to Jake. At least Rika is gone but Jake is still trying to control my life."

"That was my next question. Who is Jake and why are you so afraid of him?" I took a deep breathe and got up from the couch. I reached behind the TV and pulled out a small book. I sat back and opened the book to a photo of me and a blonde hair boy. He was a little plump with a cigarette in his mouth and, although the picture didn't show it, he had his hand on my ass. 

"Jake was my first boyfriend. I met him my freshman year of college and he was great at first. Then I began to focus on school and he just wanted to party. It started out as just emotional abuse. He would tell me that my major was pointless or that I was useless. It wasn't until I tried to break up with him that he got physical. I tried to maintain control but I was alone and had no one to lean on so I lost it. I just became some toy to him. He told me where to go, what to wear, and what I was going to do." I took a deep breathe and looked at V. His face was very stoic but he nodded at me to continue. "I would always try to run away but he would always catch me and punish me for it. He took everything from me. I never felt safe and there were days where I honestly thought he was going to kill me." I stopped to catch my breath.

"So how did you get away?"

"I mean I never really did. I met Marco a couple years ago and he knew right away what was going on. Him and his wife helped me build a case against Jake and he went to jail for a while. I also got a restraining order against him so he can't come with in 1,000 feet of me. But that doesn't stop him from harassing me."

"What do you mean?" I pulled out my phone and opened my texts messages. "He has friends who watch me and tell him what I'm up to. For the last year I haven't heard a peep but since our dinner last Saturday I've gotten all of these." I passed V the phone and he scrolled through the messages. His calm expression turned to anger the more he read them.

"MC I fully apologize for this. If I would have know that you were receiving such vulgar messages I would have asked Saeyoung for help. Why didn't you tell me about these?" I could tell he was struggling with controlling his anger.

"I didn't tell you at first because I didn't expect to see you again after Saturday. I thought I could keep you at arms length and he would leave you alone. He can't do anything to me without risking more jail time but there's nothing stopping him from coming after you. I didn't care if you left but I didn't want you to get hurt." I felt so ashamed and couldn't even look him in the eye. "I know know that it wasn't the right thing to do but I also barely knew you. I didn't even plan on telling you any of this yet. I wanted to wait until I knew weather you'd actually stay." I heard V let out a deep breathe and he grabbed my hand. "I'm sorry. I know this a lot to take in and I understand if your angry."

"I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at this Jake person and I'm angry at myself. I just want you to be happy but I'm only causing more problems for you."

"V none of this is your fault. I knew that I'd have to deal with Jake at some point. I just never thought I'd have courage until I met you. I want to be happy and have you in my life, weather it's as a friend or something more. I want to make more memories with you V." I could tell he was shocked by my declaration and his cheeks had turned a little red. Then he smiled and squeezed my hand.

"I'd also like that very much MC. I'll do whatever I can for you because your precious to me. Please don't ever forget that." His words had me speechless and all I could do was nodd. "I have more question for you if that's alright," I gave him a look and he smiled, "Will you go out on a date with me this Saturday?" My face turned red and I was baffled.

"W-w-hy are you asking me out so suddenly?" I blurted out. V just laughed and smiled.

"Because if we go out on a date I can start calling you my girlfriend." He said it so smoothly and I was both elated and shocked. In my mind I was jumping up and down with joy but I realized that no words were coming out of my mouth.

"Well I guess Zen's question did strike a chord with you." I laughed as he blushed. "Of course I'll go out with you. I just have two request," he raised his eyebrow at me, "nowhere too fancy and nowhere too crowded."

"I think I can work with those." He said laughing. Yeti then jumped off my lap and began to meow. I looked at the time and saw that it was almost eleven.

"Oh wow it's late. Are you still going to be able to get a cab?" Now that V knew about Jake I was more concerned about his safety. 

"Probably not but I can always try calling Jumin or Saeyoung." He pulled out his phone, "Excuse me for a moment." I nodded as he pulled out his phone and dialed the numbers. I went into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water. When I went back V had just hung up the phone. "Neither one answered. I guess I'll just find a hotel." Suddenly and idea dawned on me.

"You could stay here. My office has a murphy bed in it and I hardly ever use it." V's face was red but he kept his composure. 

"I couldn't do that MC. I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable in your own home." I rolled my eyes at him.

"V I trust you and I don't think you'll ravenge me in my sleep, not without my permission at least." I had not expected that last part to actually come out. Both of our cheeks were red so I quickly changed the subject. "I even some extra clothes that you can sleep in. Wait right here." I went into my room and came back with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "I hope these fit. I've never worn the sweat pants because they're way to long and I have more than enough t-shirts. You can use the bathroom to change and stuff. I'll go get the extra bed ready." I went back to my room and grabbed some sheets. I set them on my bed and quickly changed into my own pajamas. I went to the room next door and pulled down the murphy bed. It had been a while since I actually used it but it still seemed in good shape. By the time I had the sheets on it V was done in the bathroom and standing in the doorway. The shirt was a little small on him but he didn't seem to mind.

"I don't think I've ever worn clothes like this. They're so casual and comfy." I laughed at his amazement.

"Well you can keep them if you want. Like I said the sweat pants are too big and I don't wear the shirt often because it's too tight. There was a small silence and I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to say goodnight but I knew it was late and today had been a long day. "Well is there anything else that you need?"

"You've already done enough. Just make sure you get some sleep." He kissed my forehead gently and I smiled.

"I will but if you need anything I'm just on the other side of this wall, so don't feel bad about asking." He nodded and I left the room. As soon as I got into my room I collapsed on my bed. I was completely exhausted but I had never had such a fun day. For the first time in my life I didn't have any trouble sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DISCLAIMER* All Mystic Messenger characters belong to Cheritz


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to my phone ringing very loudly and my pounding head did not approve. I couldn't read the name but saw Lucy's picture. As soon as I answered she began screaming and I had to hold the phone away from my ear. "Marco told me everything! I want to know everything so spill!"

"Lucy. Bring it down. I'm hungover and haven't had my coffee. So please just bring it down." I noticed that at some point I had taken off my sweat pants and was just wearing an oversized t-shirt. "Ok now please talk slowly and quietly. 

"Wait your hungover? You guys didn't have sex did you?" My face red and I shrank into my bed.

"Of course not! I just had some wine to unwind because a lot of stuff happened last night. Now I'm invoking the rule of thirds so ask your three questions so I can get some damn coffee." I got out of bed very slowly as I listened to her questions.

"Ok first of all what's this guys name? How did you meet him, and what does he look like?" I rolled my eyes at her last question. I was walking down the hallway and noticed that something smelled really good. 

"His name is Jihyun Kim, but everyone calls him V. I met him when he took my picture in the grocery store. He's very handsome with bright mint eyes and hair to match." I was now in the kitchen and saw V standing over by my stove. "He's also very kind and sweet." I then remembered that I wasn't wearing any pants. "Lucy I gotta go. I'm about to die of embarrassment." I could hear her laughing over the phone.

"Just make sure you come to the shop today and bring pictures!" I hung up the phone and could tell that V was trying not to look at me.

"Soooooo, I'm gonna go put some pants on. I am so sorry." I practically ran back to my room. Once I closed the door I flung myself on my bed and hid under the blanket. V had just seen my underwear and I was mortified. Were they even cute looking ones or were they a gross looking pair. Thinking about either option made me blush even more. Then I heard a knock at the door. 

"MC are you ok? I promise I didn't see anything. I just wanted to make sure you weren't having an attack." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Attack no. I'm just dying of embarrassment. I'll be out in a sec."

"Ok. I made eggs and coffee when you come out." I heard him walk away and I came out from under the blanket. Once I tracked down my sweat pants I took a deep breath and opened the door. When I walked back to the kitchen I saw V standing at the sink with his back to me. I walked over to the coffee pot and poured a cup of coffee. "Good morning." I was amazed at how calm and casual V sounded. He really was a gentleman.

"I guess that's one way to put it." I laughed a little bit and my head throbbed in response. "Can you hand me the bottle of aspirin in that cabinet. My head is killing me."

"Told you that you were drunk last night." V said as he passed me the bottle. I popped two in my mouth and took a drink of coffee.

"Trust me I was not drunk last night. Drunk me is hyper and refuses to stay put. If was drunk I would not have woken up safe in my bed." Now V was laughing. 

"That sounds interesting. I wonder if I'll get to see that some day." I sat down and began to ate my eggs. I thought about the last time I was actually drunk. It was probably about two years ago at my graduation party.

"I wouldn't hold your breathe. It's been over two years since I got drunk like that and I honestly don't remember anything that happened. All I remember is that I woke up in an Ihop bathroom with a huge black eye." V gave me a look and I just shrugged and picked up some eggs with my fork. "Like I said I don't remember anything. Oh my god these eggs are so good!" I took another bite and V's face lit up.

"Well I'm glad you like them. I figured it was the least I could do since you let me stay here last night. Plus Azul kinda woke me up early." I gave V a confused look and he explained. "At some point he came into my room and he was trying to sleep on the pillow with me. I rolled over and was inhaling fur. It was quite shocking." I glared at my cat but he didn't even notice.

"I am so sorry about that. He usually sleeps in my room so I didn't even think that he'd sleep with you. Come to think of it he's been really friendly to you and Jumin which is weird for him. Since Yeti became my new therapy cat he usually just keeps to himself and hides from people." I finished my eggs and put the plate in the sink. I noticed that V was now looking at my cats too.

"I see. I never knew that was an option for cats." He had his hand on his chin and his brow was pushed together. He seemed so deep and thought and I couldn't help but stare. I noticed his camera on the counter next to me and picked it up and took his picture. The click of the shutter snapped him out his thoughts. "What was that for?" He said with a smirk on his face. I just shrugged and walked the camera over to him.

"You just looked so thoughtful and handsome." I saw him blush as he took the camera. "Plus you have like two pictures of me and now I have one of you." He was still blushing a little as he laughed.

"I guess fair is fair. May I see your phone?" I didn't question him but I did give him a curious look while I gave him my phone. He popped the back off and put the chip from the camera into the phone. "There now you have it. I hope it makes you happy." He handed me back my phone. I looked at the image and smiled. It was very nice but it honestly didn't do him justice. V, in real life, had this aura that I couldn't quite put my finger on but it was very bright and warm. The picture didn't show any of that so it gave off a more lonely and cold vibe. The picture looked like a man who was struggling to find peace. "What's wrong? You don't like it?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at V.

"No I do. You just look so different in the picture than in real life. It really doesn't do you justice." He was blushing again and I smiled. "Thank you V. I really do love it." I reached for his hand and held it. He returned the gesture by giving my hand a squeeze and then lightly kissing it. His hand was so soft and warm. I almost didn't want to let go but then I saw the time. "Crap. I didn't realize how late I slept in. I'm sorry if I kept you from anything. I know you're probably really busy." V smiled and just shook his head.

"It's alright. I've got some time before I go meet Jumin for lunch. Then after that I'm going to see Saeyoung's house to talk to him. I feel like my phone will catch on fire if I don't go talk to him." V laughed like it was nothing but I knew why Saeyoung kept calling V.

"If you need to you can tell him about Jake. I know that Saeyoung is concerned about your safety so it's ok if you tell him." V smiled softly and rubbed his thumb over my hand.

"I won't tell Saeyoung about it unless Jake tries to hurt you." V paused like he was thinking about what he wanted to say next. "Since you brought it up, have you gotten anymore contact from him?" I bit my lip and looked down at our hands. I didn't want to lie to V but I also didn't want him to get angry. No words came out when I opened my mouth, so I just nodded my head. "I'm sorry MC. Can you tell me what he said?" 

"It's only going to make you angry. Hell it pisses me off but I least I know that he has someone keeping tabs on me. If you really want to read it then you can. I don't want to hide any of this from you because that would mean that he wins and I'm still afraid of him. I meant what I said last night when I said I wanted to fight him. That's why I don't care if you tell Saeyoung. He can actually probably help once I figure out what to do." V put my phone back on the table and stood up. He pulled me out of my seat and hugged me.

"I swear MC that he isn't going to hurt you anymore. I'll give the phone number to Saeyoung so that we at least know who's watching you. We'll talk later about coming up with a plan." I pulled away from V and he put his hands on the sides of my face. "Just don't try and take him on alone ok? Trust me that never works." I smiled and placed my hands on top of his.

"I know. I wouldn't be saying any of this if it wasn't for you. Thank you." I was about to hug him again when my phone rang. I saw V's face turn serious. "Don't worry that's Lucy's ring tone. Hold on a second." I turned around and picked up my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey when are you coming to the shop? Marco could use the help if you don't mind. He has a lot of inventory and I have to leave him with Oliver" 

"I can be there within the hour. Are you going to an audition?" I listened to her as I watched V pet my cats.

"Yeah so if you could help out that'd be great. I'll buy you dinner and we can talk then. You better bring pictures!" I rolled my eyes and V gave me a curious look.

"Alright I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye." I hung up the phone and sighed. "I need to go to Marco's shop and help out. Sorry to bail on you."

"No need to apologize. You go get ready and I'll walk you to the shop if that's ok." I smiled at him and nodded.

"I'd like that very much. Let me just go get ready and we can go." I began to walk towards my bed room but stopped halfway. "Go ahead and make yourself at home. I'll be back." I then went to my room and got ready for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DISCLAIMER* All Mystic Messenger characters belong to Cheritz


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from V's POV. MC is just at the shop working so I thought this would be better.

After MC left to get ready I sat down on the couch next to Azul. I pulled out my phone and checked my messages. I saw Hyun and Yoosung in the chatroom but no Jumin. There were some missed calls from Saeyoung but no voicemails so it was probably nothing new. I sent Jumin a text asking if we were still on for lunch. He told me to meet him at his penthouse. I heard MC coming so I put my phone away and looked her way. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and red flannel shirt. Her hair was down but pulled back from her face. She looked so simple but also very beautiful. "Are you ready to go?" She asked standing in the doorway. I nodded and stood up. She grabbed her bag and her keys then opened the door. I walked out first and she closed and locked the door. When she turned around she looked at me and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I was happy to see her laugh like that but I was curious. She stopped laughing and smiled as we began walking.

"Nothing. It's just that I noticed you're still wearing the shirt I gave you last night." I looked down and noticed she was right. Now I was laughing a little.

"I suppose I am. I was just so comfortable that I didn't even think about it. I meant to ask last night but what does the logo on the shirt mean?"

"It's a band shirt from a band called the Cranberries. It used to be my mom's but I kept it because I really like the band too." I could tell that she was sad talking about it but it also seemed like a happy memory for her. I felt bad that she had given it to me like it was nothing.

"I didn't know it meant so much to you. I'll be sure to return it to you safely." I began looking at the ground but was surprised when she grabbed my hand. She kept her head forward but I could still see her expression. She looked happy.

"No it's ok. I honestly never wear it, and besides she would have wanted you to keep it. I think she would have really liked you." She looked at me and her eyes were glossy but she had a bright smile. I could feel my cheeks heat up when she looked at me.

"I would have loved to meet her." She blushed and we continued to walk. I was trying really hard to pay attention the the people around us but my vision was hazy. "So what is this shop that your friends own?" I asked so that I could avoid thinking about my eyes.

"Oh it's a gaming shop. People go there and play table games like Magik, Dungeons with Dragons, and LOLOL. It's also a community place for people who just need a safe place. It's not much further away."

"I see. I didn't know you were into games. Which ones do you play?" She blushed a little bit and I found it cute.

"I don't play much. I mostly play Dungeons with Dragons and some Magik. I'm not that into Magik but it's fun with the right people. It can get expensive though. One time they had a guy buy $1,400 worth of cards." I couldn't help but let my draw drop. Yoosung always talked about how expensive his game was but never near that range. MC seemed amused by my shock and laughed. "I know. I didn't believe it at first either and then I talked to the guy and he showed me the cards. They were all super rare cards that basically make him undefeatable."

"I've never even heard of such a thing. Yoosung always complains about how things in his game are expensive but never to that extent."

"Well Magik and LOLOL are different. Yoosung also plays on a computer. You should tell him to come to the shop and try LOLOL in real life. I'd think he'd like it much better." I gave it some thought and it seemed like a good idea. Maybe then Yoosung could meet some people and focus on school a bit more.

"I think I'll do that. I worry about him staying home all day and playing on his computer. I'm worried it will affect his school." MC squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

"Well if you're worried about him then definitely send him to the shop. It will be good for him in some way." I let go of her hand and put my arm around her.

"Thank you MC. I'll tell him about when I talk to him later." She smiled and then we stopped walking. I looked where we had stopped and saw a shop with a sign that read 'A&D Games'. 

"Well here we are. Do you need to come inside and call a taxi?" I was about to answer her until I saw a small blonde woman come up the the window and began to make funny face and she was soon joined by a blonde toddler. I began to laugh and MC turned around. She ran up the the window and beat the glass. The toddler ran away laughing and the woman began to laugh. MC turned back to me and her face was red. "I apologize for my immature friend. She has made it her life mission to embarass me like some kind of parent." I laughed again at her flustered expression and kissed her forehead.

"No need to apologize. They seem like fun. I'll get going then. Have a great day MC." She smiled but then looked worried.

"Don't you need to call a taxi?"

"No, Jumin's penthouse is nearby so I can walk and be on time." She still seemed to be worried so I kissed her forehead again. "Don't worry I'll text you when I get there. Now it looks like someone really wants to see you so you should go inside. She seemed reluctant but gave up and went inside. 

I walked past the shop and began to head over to Jumin's penthouse. When I reached the street corner I couldn't see the street sign very well so I looked at my phone. Saeyoung had changed my gps so that it would tell me the exact moment I needed to turn rather than telling me the street name. It was very useful on days like today when my eyes were bad. Thanks to that I was soon inside of the building where Jumin's penthouse was. I waited as the security guards let me in and notified Jumin that I was here. As soon as I walked in I was greeted by Jumin who was sitting at a table. "Hello Jumin." I said taking the seat across from him.

"Hello V. That's a very odd shirt. Where on earth did you get it?" I laughed a little at how quick he was.

"MC gave it to me last night. She said it was her mother's. It's a band t-shirt apparently." Jumin seemed even more curious now.

"But why did she give it to you? Did something happen to the shirt you were wearing last night?" 

"Uh no." I could feel my cheeks getting red. "I ended up staying the night there last night." Jumin's face also got red as he took a drink of his coffee.

"I see. I had no idea your relationship with her was like that." I could feel my face get hotter at his insinuation.

"No it's not like that at all!" I said holding my hands up. "I couldn't call a taxi and neither you or Saeyoung would pick up. So MC let me stay in her spare bedroom. Nothing else happened." Jumin of all people should know that I'm not like that. Of course I'd be lying if I said I never thought about it. Especially after seeing her this morning. It was really hard to control myself when I saw that. Jumin cleared his throat and I came out of my thoughts. "You know better than anyone that I'm not like that."

"You're right I do. I also know that you aren't being honest with her and it makes you uncomfortable." I gave him a curious look. "When I said Rika's name yesterday MC had a panic attack, correct?" I nodded. "Well assuming that it's the same person named Rika MC obviously doesn't know that you were engaged to her or that she injured your eyes." I sighed in defeat. 

"I never could hide anything from you. MC knows Rika from the foster home they were in before Rika got adopted. She told me about the things that Rika used to do to her and I couldn't bring myself to tell her about all of that. A lot of things happened to MC yesterday and I didn't want to overwhelm her. I'm going to tell her eventually but right now there are more important things happening."

"Should I be worried? She's not going to go crazy and break your hands or anything is she?" I shot him a look and he just shrugged.

"No. MC isn't like that. She may hide her anxieties a lot but she's no bitter or hateful from them. Her kindness is real. I honestly believe she'll hurt herself before hurting anyone else."

"I see. Well if you trust her then I'll trust her too. Like you said last night, it's your personal life. It really doesn't become our business unless you want her to join RFA." I put down my fork and took a drink of my tea.

"I have thought about asking her to join but I think it's too soon to ask her. Maybe after she meets everyone and get comfortable around them. She gets really anxious around people and I don't want to make her uncomfortable. Plus I'd like to just focus on our relationship until it becomes more official." An employee came and cleaned up our plates while another refilled our drinks. "While I'm on the subject, what did you think of her?"

"If you're asking my approval you know you don't need it." He paused and adjusted his cuff. "But since you asked I'll tell you. I already know that she is a hard worker. Her living style is minimal which I find very efficient. Her voice isn't terrible to listen to and she seems to greatly care about you. I think all of these make her an ideal person to date. Oh and she is good company to keep." I shook my head at his answer. 

"Over logical as always I see. I'm glad you like her though." I looked at my watch and saw that I needed to leave for Saeyoung's house. "Thank you for lunch Jumin. It was good to see you but I have to go see Saeyoung now." He waved his hand in dismissle.

"I have to go back to work soon anyway. Would like driver Kim to take you there?"

"Yes that would be much appreciated old friend." Jumin smiled at me and dialed a number on his phone.

"It's nothing. Hello driver Kim. No I'm not heading back to the office. V is on his way down so just take him where he needs to go." He hung up the phone and put it back in his jacket pocket. Elizabeth began to rub against my leg so I reached down to pet her. She sniffed my hand and ran over to Jumin.

"She must have smelled MC's cats." 

"Yes. She acted the same way with me until I showered last night. I think she was jealous." I smiled as I watched them. Elizabeth may not be trained like a therapy cat but I could see that she did the same job. 

"Well I better get going before Saeyoung catches my phone on fire." 

"Alright. Stay safe. Zen claims to be having weird dreams again, not that I believe in them. Just be careful." I smiled at my friend. It was very unlike Jumin to worry. I made a mental note to talk to check the old chat rooms. 

"I will Jumin. Thank you again for lunch." With that final goodbye I made my way out of the building and into the car that was waiting. "Good afternoon Mr. Kim."

"Good afternoon Sir. Where do you need to go?"

"1124 Greenwood ave please." He nodded and began to drive. I decided to call Yoosung while I was in the car. I dialed his number and he picked up right away. "Yoosung are you free to talk right now?"

"Yes. Is everything ok? Is it your eyes?"

"My eyes are fine. Did you know that there was a real life LOLOL game?" I must have shocked him because it sounded like he knocked something over.

"So it is real then! I thought my guild mate was lying when he said that was a thing now. How do you know about it?" I couldn't help but smile at his excitement.

"My friend MC has friends who own a gaming shop. She said that lots of people go there to play it. She texted me a while ago and said that the shop was having an LOLOL night tonight. I can give you the address if you want to go try it."

"Yeah! That'd be really cool." I was about to give him the address until he said something else. "Wait does this mean I get to meet the famous MC that you've been hiding?" I couldn't help but laugh at his question. It hadn't crossed my mind that MC might be there. I'll have to give her a heads up.

"I haven't been hiding her, she's just not very social. But I suppose you will see her there since that's where she went. Just don't ask her a million questions or talk about Rika. She's very prone to panic attacks." I knew he was going to want a better explanation but I was already at Saeyoung's house. "I promise to explain more later but I have to go now." I gave him the address and hung up the phone. I thanked driver Kim and got out of the car. When I knocked on the door Seran opened it. "Hello Saeran."

"Saeyoung's in his office. He's been muttering about you all day. It's so annoying." I felt bad for dodging Saeyoung's calls but it was better to talk in person.

"Sorry about that. I'm here to talk to him. He can be such a child sometimes. Is Jane here?" Saeran shook his head.

"She went to the store." 

"I see. I'll go ahead and talk to Saeyoung now. It's nice to see you doing well Saeran." He walked away without saying anything else and I went to Saeyoung's office. "Saeyoung it's me V. Are you busy?" I could hear him shuffling behind the door. Almost like he was trying to clean up.

"You can come in." I opened the door and saw him sitting at his work bench. It looked like he was working on a new toy.

"Sorry I avoided all your calls. Is everything ok?" He shrugged and continued to work. I knew he was angry with me.

"I don't know. You tell me. You're the one who won't answer any of my questions." I felt bad for not telling Saeyoung everything. I didn't want him to think I was hiding anything from him. 

"I'm sorry Saeyoung but I'm here now. I couldn't answer your questions because I didn't have a right to. MC isn't a suspicious person. I met her in a grocery store that she goes to every Saturday. I had to talk to her before telling you anything out of respect for her privacy. Does that make sense?" Saeyoung let out a sigh and was now just pouting.

"Well you could have just said all that from the begining instead of ignoring me. And with your history in women can you really blame me for worrying. I mean the last one literally tried to rip your eyes out." I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Jumin said the same thing." Saeyoung finally smiled and began to laugh. 

"I never thought there would be a day where Mr. Trust Fund and I were on the same page. Gives me the creeps." He shuttered and pulled out a bag of chips. After eating a few he seemed to feel better. "So what can you tell me about her?" He asked while eating more chips.

"There actually is a problem that I like to help her solve if possible. Someone has been watching her and reporting to her ex boyfriend. If possible I'd like you to trace the number that's been texting her so we can find out who's watching her."

"Why am I not suprised that she has drama attached to her." I rolled my eyes at him as he went over to his computer. "Why is her ex keeping tabs on her anyway."

"He abused her and apparently isn't ready to let it go. She only got away with the help of her two friends. They got him put in jail and she has a restraining order against him." Saeyoung nodded and turned serious. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was people like this.

"Sounds like she's been through a lot. I'm surprised she's so friendly." I recalled everything MC has told me so far about her life and I felt sad.

"She's been through more than you know. She's been on her own since she was eleven. She even shared a foster home with Rika." Saeyoung looked at me with a shocked expression. "I know. Rika caused MC a lot of problems and tried to bully her. I'm honestly amazed that MC has no bitterness towards her. She even says that she pittys her and hopes she finds happiness."

"Wow. She still thinks that even after finding out that you're Rika's ex fiancee. That's amazing." I looked at the ground and put my hands in my pockets. "Unless you didn't tell her all of that." I finally looked at him and he looked upset.

"I planned on telling her but when Jumin just said Rika's name she went into a full blown panic attack. I'm worried about what will happen when I do tell her." Saeyoung sighed.

"You're doing that thing again. The thing where you decide what's best for everyone instead of trusting them."

"But what if.." He cut me off.

"V listen. This is a person who has a lot of trauma. She's opened up to you which means she's either stupid or in love with you. The longer you keep this from her the more it's going to hurt her when she finds out. How are you going to have any kind of relationship with her if she doesn't know any of your past?" I knew he was right but I was still uneasy about it.

"I know you're right but first I just want to help her. Is the tracer done yet?" Saeyoung turned back to the computer.

"Yeah. Looks like the first number you gave me is coming from the jail. So her ex probably got ahold of a phone in there. The second number belongs to Alex Smith. Do you want me to keep tabs on the phones?"

"If it's not too much trouble. I know how much you dislike hacking. I'll tell MC what you found out and see what she wants to do next. Can you keep an eye on them until Saturday?" 

"Yeah that should be doable. You know I'm gonna have to tell Jane though. Unless you want to stay for dinner and explain yourself." I laughed and was about to say something when a voice behind us.

"Well one of you two better explain. Otherwise the chips get it." She held a bag of chips over the trash can. It honestly looked like Saeyoung was about to faint.

"Honey I can explain. You see V's new girlfriend has a stalker so we're stalking the stalker. See simple explanation now please put the chips down." Jane smiled and ran off with the chips. Saeyoung took off after her and I could hear her laughing. I couldn't help but smile at their playful act. Even Saeran was a little amused by it. 

"Are they always like this?" I asked as I stood next to Saeran. Jane now had a dart gun and was shooting Saeyoung with it. 

"All the time. Even in the morning which is really annoying." I looked at Saeran and noticed that he looked like he was about to leave.

"Are you going out?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'm going to some kind of game shop with Yoosung. He said you told him about it. "Is your girlfriend really gonna be there?" I nodded.

"Yes, but she's there to help out so please try to keep Yoosung for asking a million questions. She has really bad anxiety and that shop is one of her safe places. I know she's going to be nervous so just keep that in mind." Saeran only nodded his head but I knew he understood. He actually probably understood better than me. For some reason knowing that he was going made me feel better. "Thank you Saeran." He nodded again

"I'm leaving. Don't wait up." Saeyoung came running back into view.

"Saeran don't leave without giving your brother a hug!" He began running towards him but Saeran just ducked out the door. I couldn't but laugh as Saeyoung went and pouted to his wife. I followed him into the kitchen and saw him hugging Jane from behind as she cooked dinner. I couldn't hear what he was saying but I knew he was pouting.

"V will you be staying for dinner?"

"No. I have some photos to develop when I get back to my house. I might even try painting something." She smiled at me and handed me a small bento box.

"Well then take this and make sure you eat it. I know how lost you get in your art. Don't skip your meals or I'll tell this girl you're seeing." I laughed and took the box from her.

"Thank you Jane. I'll be sure to eat it. I should get going now." I turned around to leave but Saeyoung stopped me. 

"V wait. It's getting dark, I'll drive you home. I've got something else to ask you about." I nodded at him and we headed out. We got in his red sports car and started driving. For almost half of the drive we didn't talk. I checked my phone and read the text that MC had sent me. She had sent me three pictures. One of her and the little blonde boy, the second was of a table with a bunch of figures on it, and the third one was a picture of her with Yoosung and Saeran. I didn't even realize how nervous I'd been until I saw that she was ok and having a good time. Then I heard Saeyoung speak up. "V, I wanted to," I knew what he was about to ask so I cut him off.

"If you're going to ask about my eyes they are the same. Some days I can see out of both and other days I can only see out of my left eye." I saw him grip the steering wheel and I knew he wasn't happy with my answer.

"I still don't understand why you don't just get the surgery. What Rika did to you was awful but I don't know why you insist on suffering because of it." I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"I've been asking myself that same questions lately. I used to tell myself that it was because I made Rika the way she was. That my obsession turned her into that twisted person and that's why I deserve this. But ever since MC told me about her foster home I've begun to question it all." I sighed again and looked at Saeyoung. "I also know that if my eyes continue to deteriorate I won't be able to help MC. That for some reason makes me anxious." Saeyoung was now laughing but I didn't know why.

"I never thought I'd see this day. You're acting just like me when Jane was staying in Rika's old apartment. I was a nervous wreck everyday. I couldn't sleep because I would have nightmares of the bomb going off. It wasn't until I was physically able to protect her that I felt better. Grantened I found out that she's more of a badass than me, it felt good to just be there for her." I was still unsure of what he meant.

"But why were you so anxious? Was it because you love her or something else?"

"Of course it was because I love her. If you want to protect MC then you need to tell her everything. The chances are that she needs your support more than your protection." Suddenly it all made sense. I was guilty for not being honest with her after she had been nothing but honest with me.

"I see. So this is what love really feels like." I hadn't meant to say it outloud but I was even happier once I did. Saeyoung laughed and I just couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm not really the person you should really be saying that to but it's nice to see you happy." We both laughed but he was right on both counts. I honestly couldn't remember that last time I was so happy. Saeyoung pulled the car up to my house and put it in park.

"Thank you Saeyoung. I'm going to tell MC everything and I promise to think more about the eye surgery." I got out of the car and waved to him as he pulled off. When I got inside I walked into the living room and noticed that the window was broken. I looked around and saw a rock with a piece of paper tied around it. "How juvenile." I said out loud. I took off the paper and saw that it was a warning telling me to stay away from MC. Now things were getting interesting. I pulled out my phone to call someone about the window and then sent a text to Saeran asking him to make sure MC got home safely. I needed to talk to MC soon and I just hoped things didn't escalate before then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DISCLAIMER* All Mystic Messenger Characters belong to Cheritz


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to MC's POV

The night was winding down now that the LOLOL game was over. Most of the people had left the shop and now it was just the regulars and Yoosung and Saeran. Some people were playing Magik and others were just sitting around talking. I was in the back of the store helping count inventory when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw Saeran behind me. "Oh hi did you need something?" He just kinda shrugged and looked at the shelfs.

"Yoosung is learning Magik and it got really noisy. So I figured I'd come talk to you. Where did that little kid go?"

"Oh he's sleeping with Marco in the office. So I'm holding things down and helping with inventory." Saeran narrowed his eyes like he was studying me as I talked. It was starting to make me uncomfortable and I backed up a bit. "What?" I asked starting to go into defense mode. Saeran's eyes snapped open and he seemed to realize that he made me weary.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. V just told me that you have anxiety like me and I was trying to understand how you act so normal. I mean I can barely talk to anyone here but you're basically running the place. I guess I'm just curious and a little jealous." He put his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. I felt bad for being suspicious of him, especially since he was a friend of V's.

"Trust me outside of this place I don't even function. I do the same things everyday, and I'm afraid to ride in vehicles. I only act normal in here because this is my safe place. I know that no matter who walks in that door or what happens outside I'm safe. I also know that I'm not judged here. This is a place where you can be safe and understood. That's why Marco opened the shop. So that people like you and me can relax and feel safe." I walked the box of mini figures back to the counter and Saeran followed. "And when the shop gets busy or too noisy I just come over here and count inventory. It helps to keep me grounded. Do you want to try it?" He nodded and I handed him another box. "It's easy. First you fill the shelves and hooks with the product that matches the number. As you place the stuff you keep track of how many you placed and then write the number down next to the inventory number on the sheet." I gave the clipboard to Saeran and he began to sort out the items. He seemed to get the hang of it so I felt confident to walk away. "See, told ya it was easy."

"It is strangely calming. I'd like to keep doing it if that's ok." He had a small smile on his face and it made me feel good that I had helped him.

"Sure. I need to take the trash out anyway. If Marco comes back out just tell him that." Saeran gave me a strange look. "What?" I asked.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to do that with your wrist?" At first I didn't know what he meant but then I remembered yesterday in the tree when I had sprained it.

"Yeah. It's just a couple of pizza boxes and a trash bag. I should be fine as long as no one tries to jump me." I gave a nervous laugh and Saeran still seemed uneasy. "I'll be fine. I do it all the time." I walked past him and collected all the trash. When I slid the side door to the dumpster open I could feel someone watching me. I could feel my heart race but I just told myself that it was probably Saeran. "You didn't have to follow me out here. I told you I didn't need help."

"Good cause I'm here to deliver a message." The voice I heard didn't belong to Saeran and I turned around in fear. I saw Jake's best friend Alex. I wanted to run but I couldn't. Weather it was out of fear or bravery I wasn't sure.

"What do you want Alex? Aren't the text you send me enough?" He smiled and walked closer to me. I tried to back up but I was already up against the dumpster.

"Oh do I detect a back bone somewhere in there? When did you suddenly get so brave?" I didn't know how to answer him. I knew he was watching me for Jake but I didn't know how much he actually knew. "Is it because of the blue haired loser? Does someone have a little crush?" I bit my lip and tried to hold down my anger.

"Leave him out of this. He has no part in any of this." Alex laughed and was now right in front of me.

"Well you see Jake seems to disagree. The way he sees it this guy is trying to steal his girl and that's not ok. If he keeps it up I might have to do more than break his windows." Now I was beyond pissed. I pushed Alex away and now had my back to the parking lot. Logic was telling me to run into the shop but I didn't want to show him that I was afraid. Alex looked somewhat shocked by my movements. "What's this? You're not running away? I'll give you credit for sticking to this bravery thing. Jake will probably find it cute, but you know he won't let it last. You can act tough all you want but we both know that you're still afraid of him. And when he gets out in a month you are going to lift that restraining order." He kept walking towards me and I tried to keep distance between us but he grabbed my injured wrist. I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming.

"Let go of me." I said trying to keep my voice from quivering. Alex only laughed. 

"Jake said he didn't want me to hurt you but he said to make sure the message gets across." He squeezed my wrist even harder and I fell to my knees. I searched my brain for something to do but I couldn't think of anything. The panic was setting in until I suddenly felt my arm being released. I looked up and saw Saeran standing in front of me. 

"Saeran?" I was so confused and then I saw Yoosung crouch down next to me.

"MC are you ok? Is your wrist ok? Let me see it." I was still confused and didn't listen to him. "Saeran got worried when you didn't come back. I'm glad his gut was right, but now I feel bad for that guy cause Saeran is pissed." I couldn't take my eyes off Saeran.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? This doesn't concern you so just walk away before you get hurt." I saw Saeran clench his fist.

"That's where you're wrong. She's our friend and as far as I'm concerned that puts her under RFA protection. Right Yoosung?" Saeran didn't even take his eyes off of Alex. He almost seemed like a wild animal stalking his prey. I looked to Alex and saw that he was a little freaked out. "Now you should go before I lose control. And if I ever see you again I won't hesitate to stomp your face in." Like the true coward he was Alex took off running past us.

"Good riddance. MC are you ok? Did you know that guy?" I could hear Yoosung's voice but I was still frozen. I just kept holding my wrist against my chest. "Hey MC you really should let me look at your wrist."

"Yoosung stop. She's having a panic attack. Go get her friend Marco if he's in there. I'm going to call V and hopefully he'll still be with Saeyoung. I'll stay with her." Yoosung got up and ran back inside. I could hear Saeran on the phone but I couldn't really make out everything he was saying. When he was done he came over and kneeled in front of me. "MC just breathe. Try and find things to ground you. Tell me something that you can see, hear, and feel." I took a deep breath and looked around. I could see the dumpster and focused on it.

"I can see the dumpster." I took another breath and listened. I heard two cats fighting and it reminded me of my cats at home. "I hear cats and I can feel the ring on my finger." I could feel my breathing slow down and my body began to feel heavy. I looked at Saeran and he looked relieved. I then heard Marco and Yoosungs voices behind me. Saeran helped me stand up and Marco pulled me into a hug.

"MC are you ok? If I ever see that prick around my shop again I'm gonna shoot him." He put me down and shook Saeran's hand. "Thanks man. Both of you. Who ever that guy was has some nerve. Did either of you guys get a good look at him." I felt cold just standing there so I began to walk back to the shop. All three of them stopped talking and watched me. I stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"You don't have to ask them. It was Alex." I continued walking back to the shop. Marco ran up next to me and I could see his shocked expression.

"Wait seriously?" I didn't answer him and he turned serious. "Well what do you want to do about it?" I still didn't answer him and I could tell that he was getting worried. "MC just what did he say to you? You look like a walking corpse." I couldn't help but laugh and Marco just looked confused.

"I'm glad I saw him tonight." I was going to say more but we were in front of the shop and Lucy had just pulled up. Her expression turned from happy to worried when she saw us.

"What happened?" Before Marco could ask I spoke up.

"I had an attack but Saeran helped me with it. It's freezing out here. I'm going inside." I went inside and locked myself in the bathroom. Now that I was alone the adrenaline had worn off and my wrist hurt so bad. I didn't even try to stop myself from crying. I couldn't remember the last time I was so scared but I was also proud that I didn't run away. I heard several knocks on the door but I didn't listen to any of them. My phone rang and I saw it was V. I wiped my eyes and took a deep breathe. "Hello?"

"MC. I'm glad you answered. Saeran called and told me what happened. Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. I'm a little shaken up but I've been worse." 

"I'm relieved to hear that. Marco went ahead and closed the shop do you need anything?" His words surprised me. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble. 

"He's always so dramatic. How did you know that though?" I asked getting curious.

"I headed over as soon as I got Saeran's call. I'm on the other side of the bathroom door right now. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. So I'm here if you need me." I was so touched by his actions. He came all the way here just to check on me and he was being so patient. I could feel my eyes getting watery but this time it was because I was happy. I hung up the phone and stood up. That must have worried him because he knocked on the door. "MC? Are you ok?" I wiped my face and opened the door. As soon as I had the door all the way open V pulled me into his arms. When he embraced me I could feel the relief flow into his body. I hadn't realize how cold I was until he had his arms around me and he seemed to notice it too. "Goodness MC you're as cold as ice. Here take this." He took off his jacket and put it around my shoulders. I pulled it around myself and took a deep breath. The jacket was warm and smelled like V.

"Thank you V. I really don't know why you like me. All I do is cause trouble and yet you're still here." He gently lifted up my chin so that I was looking at him.

"Listen to me. You are loved by everyone here. Your problems will never be trouble to any of us. I promised you that you'd never be alone again and I meant that. Even when you need to be alone I'll be here when you're ready." He bent down and lightly kissed me on the lips. I was shocked at his suddenness but I wasn't going to stop it. It wasn't a passionate kiss like you read about or see in movies. It was reassuring and comforting, just like him. When he pulled back his face was red but he looked happy. I couldn't help but smile at him. "Are you ready to come talk to everyone now?" I nodded at him.

"Just let me wash my face off and I'll be out." He kissed the top of my head and went back to the shop. I went back into bathroom and got some paper towels wet. I went ahead and took off my makeup since it was basically ruined. After washing my face off I took the bandages off my wrist and looked at it. I was probably going to have to see a doctor now. Thankfully it wasn't bleeding but it was twice the size of my other one and I couldn't move it without extreme pain. I decided to take my flannel off and use it as a sling for now. It felt much better once it was secure. I walked out of the bathroom and into the shop where everyone was. Nobody moved except for Lucy and Marco's son. He came running up to me and handed me his toy. "Thank you buddy!" I said excitedly. He smiled and laughed before running back to his cartoons. I walked over to where everyone was standing and Lucy immediately hugged me. 

"MC I am so mad at you!" I honestly was not expecting her to say that and it seemed like no one else was either. "We were supposed to have a girls night and talk about you know who! How the hell are we supposed to do that if he's here?" I noticed that V was blushing and I began to laugh.

"Lucy I'm like 100% sure that Alex would have crashed our girls night anyway. But I'm still good to drink whatever liquor you bought, because my arm is killing me." I laughed a little but then everyone seemed notice my homemade sling. I could see V pulling out his phone but stopped when Yoosung stood up.

"MC sit down. Intern Dr. Yoosung is here now take off that sling." I looked to V and he nodded. If V trusted Yoosung then I had no reason to be weary. I untied my shirt and held out my arm so Yoosung could look at it. "What was the original injury?" He was acting so professional but I could see that he was having fun.

"It was a sprain." Yoosung nodded and tried to turn my hand over. When I jerked he let it go.

"I'm sorry. Did that hurt?"

"Only a lot. And before you ask no I can't make a fist without it hurting. I also can't flex it without pain." Yoosung just stared at me like I was magic. Marco laughed and patted him on the back.

"It's not her first time around the block kid. She's seen her fair share of injuries and doctors. She knows the routine." I shot Marco a look and he just laughed again. 

"Yoosung I'm sure it's fine. Alex probably just made the sprain worse when he grabbed it so hard. I probably just need to rewrap it and let it rest." 

"Well I'd recommend a brace too just to help stabilize it. But yeah I agree with you. It's not broke but it's definitely sprained. Do you guys have any bangages here? I can wrap it and you can get a brace later." Marco went to the office to get the first aid kit. I noticed Saeran was standing a little bit away from everyone. He saw me looking at him and he began looking at his phone. I would have to thank him later. Marco came back with the kit and Yoosung began wrapping my wrist. Everyone was silent but I knew the question they wanted to ask.

"I know you guys all want to know what Alex wanted. I'll be honest I wasn't expecting it but I'm glad he did show up. I know I've been talking about wanting to face my fear but I knew that it was all talk until I actually saw him that I had it in me to not run away. I was scared but I was able to face him and that threw him off." I took a deep breathe and I felt V's hand on my shoulder. 

"I know we just met but MC how do you know a guy like that? He seemed really scary." Yoosung's question made me realize that both him and Saeran had no clue about Jake or anything. V spoke up before I could say anything.

"Yoosung I don't know if MC is up to answering any of those questions." Yoosung's face got really angry and he was about to protest until I spoke up.

"V it's ok. I can't face anything if I'm still hiding it but thank you for worrying. Alex is the best friend of my ex Jake. He bugs me every now and again while Jake is in jail. He came tonight to because Jake isn't happy that I'm seeing someone. Since I met V it's been just text messages and letters in the mail. Tonight was an attempt to scare me so that I would stop seeing V." Yoosung still looked confused.

"I don't understand why he would care who you're dating. Especially if he's in jail." Saeran stood next to Yoosung and spoke up.

"He was abusive wasn't he? And even though he's gone he's still trying to control you isn't he?" I simply nodded.

"Yes. We were together for almost three years before I met Marco and Lucy. They gave me a safe place while helping me build a case against him. He's been in jail for the last two years because of their help and he's not happy about it. I know that as soon as he gets out he's going to come see me. I never let myself think about it because it scares me so much but now I have no choice. He's getting out in a month if not sooner." V squeezed my shoulder and Marco exchanged a worried look with Lucy.

"How is he getting out early? He got a six year sentence. Did he actually manage to get parole or something?" Marco asked. 

"I have no idea. That's just what Alex told me when I was outside with him. And honestly I don't think the restraining order worries him. I mean it's no good if I can't call the police and I know he'll try to make sure of that." I could see that everyone was worried now and I felt bad. "I know that no one hear this but, when he does get out, I'm going to have to face him. I really don't want to but I don't know how else to end this."

"We'll think of something MC. We've still got time to think of plan, so you just focus on resting." I smiled at V and held his hand. "For now though I think it's best that someone stays with you until Saeyoung can keep better track of Alex. Another option is to have Jumin send you some bodyguards, but I don't think you'll be comfortable with that." I was going to protest but then Marco spoke up.

"I agree with the pastel boyfriend. It's not safe for you to be alone right now and you know it. You know exactly what Alex is capable of and what if Jake tells him not to hold back? Do you really want a repeat of what happened last time?" I flinched at the memory. 

"Marco calm down. She's not stupid, she just doesn't want to bother any of us. And I don't think anyone here needs to relive that night. Mostly MC." Lucy was right. I didn't want to think about that night but I also didn't want to bother anyone.

"No one needs to come stay with me. I refuse to put any of you guys in harm's way and you all have your own lives. Yoosung and Saeran already got dragged into it this and I feel awful about it. I couldn't handle it if any of you guys got hurt." I could feel my eyes starting to water and I rubbed my eyes.

"MC you are clearly underestimating the RFA. It's like Saeran said outside, you're our friend and that puts you under RFA protection. Plus you're dating are president so we'll help no matter what's going on." Yoosung gave me a big smile and it made me feel better. I looked at the people around me and saw that they weren't going to give this up. I only sighed and smiled.

"Fine I promise to comply. But who's going to come stay with me? It's not like you and Marco can keep the shop closed, V has his work, Yoosung is a student, and I'm sure Saeran has things to do. None of you have time to play babysitter." Eric and Shelby looked at each other defeated. Yoosung seemed shock and Saeran just looked bored. None of them seemed to have an answer until V spoke up.

"I'll stay with you. I was going to stay at a hotel since my window is being fixed but now that this has happened I'll feel better staying with you." I was blushing a little but I had been secretly hoping that V would speak up about it. Right now I was putting on a brave front but I knew that when I got home I'd fall apart. It was selfish but I wanted V there to comfort me. Yoosung seemed shocked and his face was red.

"How can you say that so casually? I know she's your girlfriend but it's different being alone in the same house. Is no one worried about MC?" He looked so serious but also like a little kid. I couldn't see how we were supposed to take him seriously. "Well if Zen was here he'd say it. MC listen all men are beast and even if you trust V he's still a guy. You have to be careful." My face was turning red at the idea of V being a beast. V's face was also a little red and that made me smile.

"Yoosung it's really not that big a deal. I've already stayed there once and as for myself control I'll be fine as long as there isn't a repeat of this morning. That was a bit intense." My face turned bright red and Lucy stood up and shook my shoulders.

"What the fuck! You told me nothing happened. Did you lie to me?" Marco pulled her back to her seat and I was stunned. I looked V for help but he seemed to be at a loss for words too. 

"Nothing happened. I got hot in the middle of the night and took off my sweat pants. When I woke up the next morning I was hungover and Lucy was calling me. All I could think about was coffee and I walked into the kitchen in only my t-shirt and underwear. It was all very embarrassing." I covered my face with my hand and hung my head down. Lucy was laughing so hard that she fell out of her chair. 

"MC is that what you died of this morning? I swear you have the worst luck. I bet they were a pair of your ugly underwear." She began howling with laughter again and now Marco was laughing a little. V then cleared his throat and everyone looked to him.

"Actually if I recall they were red and very cute." His was was a little red but he tired to appear certain and serious. I was beyond shocked. Any color that had returned to my face was red again.

"Jihyun! You said you didn't see anything!" I hit his arm and pouted. He jokingly rubbed his arm and smiled.

"Well I had to say something to get you out of your room. You were so upset and it's not like I saw you naked." 

"At least not yet." Piped Saeran from the back. Both V and I were speechless and poor Yoosung was completely flustered 

"Saeran! Stop! I don't want to imagine V like that. I need to protect my innocence." Now everyone was laughing and a knock on the doors stopped us. Everyone looked at the doors and saw a pizza delivery man. Marco got up and went to the door. I hadn't even thought about food until I saw the pizza. My stomach began to growl and everyone looked at me.

"Guess I'm a little hungry now that all the serious stuff is over." I laughed a little as Eric set the pizzas down. "Which one has the most cheese?" I asked eyeing them. Marco pointed to one of the boxes and when I opened it I saw a mac n' cheese pizza. "Marco I love you so much. This is exactly what I needed." I grabbed a piece and began to eat it. Saeran, V, and Yoosung began to look at me with curiosity. Since my mouth was full Marco explained.

"When ever MC gets stressed or goes through trama this is what she gets. It's a mac n' cheese pizza. Her ultimate comfort food." I nodded and swallowed my food.

"I know it sounds weird but it's really good. You guys should try it." I moved the box towards them and Yoosung was the first to try a piece. He really enjoyed it and made Saeran try it. While they were content I nugged V. 

"Would you like to try it?" I asked shyly. He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm not very hungry but I'd like to try a bite of yours if that's ok." I nodded and held it out to him. He bent down and took a bite of it. He had a weird look on his face but not one of disgust. When he swallowed he smiled and told me it was good. "It was definitely a weird texture but the flavors are much better than I expected. I can see why you like it so much." For the rest of the time the six of us just sat around the shop eating pizza. After we were all out of pizza we got ready got ready to leave. "Thank you guys for the pizza and for putting up with my drama. I love you guys." I hugged both Marco and Lucy and let the shop.

"So which way to your place MC?" Saeran asked as soon as we were outside. 

"Um why do you need to know?" I asked, V also seemed curious.

"So that Yoosung and I can walk you guys back. Now which way?" I was going to protest until V put his hand on my shoulder.

"There's no point in arguing with him. Once Saeran has made up his mind he won't change it." I sighed and began leading the way back to my home. I was far too exhausted to fight with anyone and I knew it was a safer option.

"This is going to sound very rude of me but when we get there you guys aren't coming in. I'm tired and I just want to sleep."

"Awww but I really wanted to see your place MC." I heard and smack followed by Yoosung crying.

"Stop being such a baby. She literally got attacked and had a panic attack. Of course she's not going to give you a tour of her home." I couldn't help but smile at those two. They were really good friends. After that we fell in silence for the next couple blocks until we were at my house. I went up to the door and unlocked it as V said his goodbyes to Yoosung and Saeran. As soon as he was in the door I shut and locked it. I could feel V's eyes watching me and it made me uneasy. It made me feel like I was going to break. I didn't know what to say because I felt like if I opened my mouth I would just cry. 

"I'm gonna go change and wash my face. Do you need anything?" V shook his head.

"I'm here for you so just let me know what I can do." I was so moved by his words. No one had ever cared about me as much as him. I could feel my eyes watering and V instantly ran over to me. "What's wrong?" I could hear the concern in his voice as he pulled me into him. "Is it your wrist?" I shook my head and wiped my eyes.

"No I'm just really glad that you're here. After tonight I really didn't want to be alone, so thank you for being here." I hugged him before I broke away. "I'm gonna get ready for bed. Please make yourself at home." He kissed my forehead and I smiled. I went into my room and realized that even with V's jacket on I was still cold. I put on a pair of fleece pants and headed to the bathroom. As I washed my face I could feel eyes on me again. I glanced to the door and saw V standing there. It still felt weird to have him watch me but it wasn't like when we first came home. "What is it? Do I still have smudges on my face?" I looked back in the mirror as V laughed.

"No. You just amaze me that's all. You went through a lot tonight and not only have you kept your composure but you continued to think of everyone else first. I've just never met anyone like you." I looked away from him and tried to hide my blush.

"That's nothing." I said leaning on the sink. "I've been through a lot worse than a bully roughing me up. It just made me realize how comfortable I've been lately. I let my guard down and thought I could ignore my problems instead of facing them." I needed to stop thinking about this before I completely lost what was left of my composure. Thankfully Yeti jumped on the sink and nugged my arm. "I know Yeti it's time for bed." I walked out of the bathroom and stopped next to V. "You've already done so much for me but can I ask one more thing of you?" V nodded and I began to fidget with my hands. There wasn't really a safe way to ask and I was worried he'd take it the wrong way. "Could you sleep with me tonight? I just don't want to be alone and to be honest I'm completely terrified." A few seconds without V saying anything. I was about to apologize and walk away when V surprised me by picking me up bridal style. "What are you doing?" I asked holding on to him tightly as he began to walk towards the bedroom. He still didn't answer me and I was beginning to freak out a little. He set me down on the bed and kneeled down in front of me.

"You've been nothing but honest with me since I met you. Now I need to do the same. Being with you makes me both happy and terrified. I'm happy because you are an amazing person and I truly cherish you. But now that I know about Jake I'm terrified that I'm going to lose you because I can't protect you." He stopped talking and I could see his hands shaking. I knew that V could be emotional but this was a vulnerable side that I had never seen. It almost seemed like he was fighting tears. My chest hurt seeing him like this and I wanted to reassure him. I slid off of the bed, so that I was eye level with him, and cupped his face in my hands. I looked into his eyes and saw so much fear and worry. It was then that I realized that this was V's version of a panic attack. He had been holding back all these fears for my sake. I could never be as strong as him. 

"Jihyun, listen to me. I'm not going anywhere because," I hesitated at saying the next part but I couldn't think of anything that felt better to say. "I'm not going anywhere because I love you. I never in my life thought I would meet someone so accepting of me. You make me want to be better than I am. So I'm not going anywhere and nothing is going to change that." A look of shock took over his face as I smiled at him. He seemed both confused and amazed, a deer in headlights so to speak.

"You love me?" Hearing him question it filled me with regret but I wanted to stay strong for him.

"Yes I do. I know you probably don't feel as strongly but I'm willing to wait and be patient. I also know that there's a lot you still need to tell me but for you I'll wait." I watched V carefully as he listened to me. His eyes no longer showed the panic they had a little bit ago. They now seemed calm and they had a small shine in them. He smiled at me and held my hands. Then he kissed my hands.

"Thank you MC. It really means a lot to me that you said all of that. I didn't realize it until earlier today but I love you too. Every moment I spend with you makes me happier than I've ever been. I want to be there for you any way that I can." He stood up and pulled me up with him. I was so happy to hear that he loved me back. It gave me a warm feeling in my body and made me feel like I could take on anything. V tilted my chin up so that I was looking at him. When our eyes met he bent down and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. I could feel that he was holding back with this kiss and I was a little disappointed. "We really need to go on a proper date so that I can give you a proper kiss." It was almost like he was reading my mind and I couldn't help but blush.

"I think we've thrown proper out the window what with everything going on." I moved towards the bed and began to take all the extra pillows off. V laughed a little and went to the other side to help.

"That may be the case but I'm old fashioned like that. Plus it's the only thing keeping my behavior in check right now." I blushed at his last statement and threw a pillow at him. The pillow hit him square in the face and I fell onto the bed laughing.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't fair of me to do with your eyes that being bad today, but it was a little funny." He got on the bed next to me and sighed.

"Could you really tell they were that bad today?" I shrugged.

"It was really just a hunch. When we were walking you would kinda stray away a bit. I was worried that you'd walk into the road if I let go of your hand. Why didn't you use your cane if they were bad?" He sighed again and set his phone on the table.

"Probably because I'm stubborn and I didn't want to admit that I needed it." I laughed a little and rolled over to my side so that I could look at him. 

"How did you even hurt your eyes? Saeran mentioned some kind of accident." He stayed silent for a while and I almost thought he'd fallen asleep before he grabbed my hand. 

"That's a very long story and it's already late. I'll tell you the whole story tomorrow so I'll keep it short. I was thought I was trying to help someone but they got angry and lashed out." I wanted to know what else had happened but I knew not to push anymore. I squeezed his hand and it almost looked like he was smiling. "There's actually a lot I want to tell you and I was going to save it for Saturday but if it's ok with you I'd like to tell you tomorrow. I want to be more honest with you and I just hope that you'll still love me after learning my secrets." I scooted over and laid my head on his chest.

"As long as your not my long lost brother nothing will change how I feel about you. Everyone has secrets and baggage. You just have to find people willing to help you carry it and unload it. And you don't have to tell me everything at once. Just do what you're comfortable with." He wrapped his arms around me and I was instantly warm.

"Thank you MC. Your kindness never ceases to amaze me." I yawned and he began to stroke my hair. "Just go to sleep. I promise not to leave." I could feel my eyes getting heavy as I listened to V's heart beat. I felt so arm and safe with him there. It was almost nostalgic, like a feeling of home, and before I knew it we were both fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DISCLAIMER* All Mystic Messenger characters belong to Cheritz


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up I felt something heavy and warm on me. I looked down and saw V's arm draped across my waist. Everything from last night came crashing back in my mind and I remembered asking V to sleep with me. I turned over slowly and was relieved that it wasn't all a dream. V's arms tightened around me and I was now only inches from his face. The closeness made me blush but I noticed that he had strange looking scars around his eyes. They were very faint but they looked like thin stab marks from some blunt object. It filled me with both rage and sadness to know that someone did that to V. I reached up moved some stray hairs out of his face and he stirred a little bit. He looked so peaceful and happy; I almost didn't want him to wake up. Although he always tried to appear fine I can always tell that there's something on his mind. Almost like guilt or some kind of loss. It always made me wonder but I knew better than to push. We had pleanty of time to share our tragic backstories. V began to stir again and I could tell he was waking up. I didn't want him to find out I'd been staring at him so I closed my eyes and pretened to be asleep. I heard him yawn and I waited to see what he would do next. I could feel his eyes staring at me and I hoped I wasn't blushing. He held me tighter and I could feel his breath on my face. I could feel his hand in my hair and I was going nuts not looking at him. I slowly opened my eyes and he smiled at me. "Good morning." he said as he kissed my forehead. I smiled and brushed the hair out of his face. I let my hand rest in his hair twirling it.

"Good morning. Did you sleep ok?" He nodded sleepily. I could see that he was still really drowsy and it made him seem like a little kid. "You're really cute when your drowsy. Are you not a morning person?" He shrugged his shoulders and pulled me closer to him for a quick peck.

"I can be if I need to but everything I need is already in the bed so why get up." He said it so casually without a care in the world.

"I'm not that great. I'm honestly surprised I didn't push you off the bed." He laughed and opened his eyes fully.

"I mean you did smack me in the middle of the night while you were having a nightmare, but I'm fine." I raised an eyebrow at him. 

"I don't remember having a nightmare. Are you sure?" He nodded his head and I began to think. I honestly didn't remember having a one and I almost always remember them because they wake me up.

"I'm not sure what you were dreaming about. You were just tossing and turning a lot and I imagine that's how you smacked me." I leaned over and kissed his cheek to apologize. "It's ok. You calmed down after I had you so I made sure to not let go after that. I'm happy that I was able to help you for once." I laid my head on his chest and he rubbed my back.

"You really did. Normally my nightmare wake me up and then I can't go back to sleep after that because I'm scared I'll have them again. I would have to fall asleep watching cartoons or something. Come to think of it these last two nights are the first time in a while I didn't wake up on my couch." 

"Well like I said I was just happy to finally be able to help you. It's the least I can do after causing so much trouble for you." I couldn't help but laugh at his statement. I sat up and saw the confusion on his face.

"You think you're the one causing me trouble?" He only looked more confused. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh it's just that Saeran told me that you can be a stubborn hero. Please don't blame yourself for any of this. I was bound to meet someone eventually so I'm glad it was you." His hand caressed my arm and I laid back down next to him. "Plus you probably don't realize it but I'm glad all of this is happening. Thanks to you I'm not only going out of my comfort zone, but I'm also realizing that I can be happy. It's like my self-esteem is slowly rising and that's as good as any super power. Especially against Jake. He always feeded off of my insecurities and used them against me but thanks to you that won't work anymore. I mean I'm still terrified of him but I'm slowly getting less scared of him. Ya know what I mean?" I looked up at him and he seemed to be thinking.

"I think I do. I was once like that. Very insecure and afraid of myself. There was another person that I thought I loved a long time ago and everyone thought we were perfect together. They didn't see us behind closed doors though. We were always fighting and she always said strange and terrible things when we were alone. It made me feel like I had to hide it from our friends but that didn't do anyone any good. It wasn't until we actually separated that I was actually able to get better and see the truth." 

"Is she the one who did that to your eyes?" He smiled a little but then looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "When I'm this close I can see the scars. I've seen my fair share of injuries so I can tell that they weren't self inflicted and that it was done by something blunt." This time he chuckled a little.

"You sound like some kind of doctor."

"Not really. Just more experienced with injuries." He let out a heavy sigh and seemed to be thinking again. 

"Yes she's the one who hurt my eyes." He stared up at the ceiling, and closed his eyes as if he was recalling the memory. "We were having another fight. She was accusing me of not loving her, as she always did, and I told her it wasn't true. Then she asked me if I'd still love her even if she hurt me. Of course I told her I would and she seemed happy. Later on that day I went to the store and she was angry that I didn't tell her that I went. When I told her I went to the store she didn't believe me. She kept insisting that I was with another lover because I couldn't handle her darkness. She called me a liar and a hypocrite. Then in her anger she gouged me in the eyes." Hearing V's story made me realize who he was talking about and I debated if I should ask him. I didn't even realize that I had started crying until I felt V wipe them away. His eyes were still closed so I was surprised he knew I was crying. "It means a lot that you'd cry for me but it's unnecessary. It's all in the past."

"How did you know I was crying?" I asked still surprised. 

"I could smell them. My eyes have been in this state for over a year and a half so my other senses have began to adapt." His voice sounded so sad and I wished there was something I could do.

"Is there nothing that can be done to save your eyes?" He simply nodded and I felt a little happier.

"Yes. There's a surgery that could fix them and it's a 99% success rate." Before I could even ask why he hasn't gotten it he continued. "I just chose not to get the surgery because I've always believed that I deserved this pain. I always felt like I failed my lover and this was my punishment." I sat up in the bed and stroked his hand.

"You sound like some kind of masochist." We both laughed and he shrugged his shoulders. "No one deserves abuse and to justify something like that happening to you shows a lot of compassion. I do wish you'd reconsider the surgery though."

"To be honest I've been think about it more and more lately. When it happened I never thought I'd find another reason to see. I thought I made my peace with it and then I met you. You were the first thing I saw clearly in months. Then you told me about Jake and you got hurt in that tree. Both of those times my vision was blurry and I thought you'd disappear. I began to wonder if I could really protect you the way I am now." He sat up with me and played with my hair. "That's why I've been thinking about the surgery more and more." 

"I'm glad that your reconsidering it but I don't think that I should be your soul reason for doing it. I'll still love you even if you don't get it. I don't what a knight in shining armor to protect me. I want someone who will comfort me when I'm having an attack or reassure me when I need it. I want someone who is kind and compassionate. I want you." He seemed to be suprised by my words. "Just think about other reasons why you want to see. Think of all the things you'll never get to see again, like family photos, or your old home. Memories fade as you make new ones that's why sight is so precious. I mean if I couldn't see photos of my mom I probably wouldn't really remember what she looked like. Do you see what I mean?" He placed his hand on his chin and seemed to be thinking.

"I think I understand what you mean, and although my past is something I'd rather forget, I want to see my future with you. So please understand where I'm coming from. I don't want to become a burden for you if I completely lose my sight." I let out a frustrated sigh and he looked sad. I honestly didn't know why I felt so annoyed. I should be glad he wanted to fix his eyes but I couldn't help but to be annoyed at me being the reason for it. The more I looked at those sad blue eyes the worse I felt for getting angry. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"V, I have nearly crippling anxiety and depression. If anything I'm constantly worried about me being the burden and you leaving. I mean my brain is still a mess around you. The idea that you love me has me completely baffled and my brain keeps telling me that your playing some kind of joke on me. So me thinking that you're a burden is never gonna happen." 

"You really have become more bold since I met you. I think it suits you." I felt my face blush and V laughed. I was about to say something when a loud grumble came from my stomach and then the same sound came from V. He began to laugh so hard he fell off the bed and dragged me down with him. I landed on top of him and our heads banged together. I was now laughing with him as I rolled off of him onto the floor. "Sounds like it's time to get out of bed. What would you like to eat?" I honestly hadn't thought about food since I woke up this morning.

"How about eggs in a basket? They're quick and I need to use my eggs before they expire." V stood up and held his hand out to me.

"That sounds perfect." He said as he pulled me up. I smiled and leaded the way to the kitchen. I pulled out the eggs, butter, and bread. "Do you need any help?" I shook my head.

"Nah. Just sit tight, it'll be done in a few." He nodded and sat down at the table. I watched as he tinkered on his phone and even tried to sneak taking pictures. "I saw that." I said shooting him a look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said with a coy smile. As I whisked the eggs I noticed he was looking at his phone.

"So how's the RFA today?" I asked as I poured the eggs into the bread.

"Yoosung is bragging to Hyun about how he met you. Now Zen is practically begging to come over here." He laughed a little. "It's funny how excited all my friends are about you. I knew they would be curious but I never thought Zen would offer to clean my house in order to meet you." Now I was laughing.

"I mean I'd be fine with Zen coming over but I'm not sure how he'd do with my cats. I mean they're hypoallergenic but some people still get reactions." I said flipping to bread.

"Yes know about his cat allergy?" His question kinda surprised me because he almost sounded suspicious.

"Lucy was an extra in a musical that he starred in last year. After that she became a pretty big fan. She knows everything about him and it drives Marco crazy." I went to go get the plates out when V hugged my waist. "V?" He rested his head on my shoulder and hugged me tightly.

"Are you a fan too? Do you prefer men like Hyun?" He sounded so insecure and I was surprised. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's true I am a bit of a fan, but nothing more, and as for my preference in men it's pretty obvious. I mean I've only know you for about two weeks and I'm already madly in love with you. You are everything I always wanted and more. And besides guys who like to be the center of attention 24/7 aren't really my type." He still looked a little uneasy. "If it makes you feel better he flirted with me before but I turned him down and avoided the play after that." V's face perked up after I said this. His arms dropped to his sides and a smile creeped onto his face. I turned back around and put the food on the plates.

"I have got to hear this story. Please tell it to me." He grabbed the plates from me and took them to the table. It was cute how excited he was.

"There's really not much to tell. Why do you want to hear it so bad?" I grabbed forks and joined V at the table.

"Because I've never heard of such a thing happening to Hyun. I mean he usually stays away from relationships because he doesn't have time. But no one's ever doubted that he can have anyone he's ever wanted. So to get the girl that turned him down is a little bit of an ego boost." He was gleeming like a little kid and I blushed. Zen wasn't the first guy I've turned down so I didn't think it was that big a deal. I took a couple bites of toast while anticipation danced in V's eyes.

"I honestly don't remember the name of the play but it was sometime last year. Lucy had gotten a decent part so I went and saw it with Marco. Well after the play Marco left me alone in the lobby to get get Lucy. I was there for about twenty minutes when Zen walked out. I became really anxious and I remember planning an escape to the bathroom." V laughed and I took another bite of my food. "He was staring at his phone so he didn't notice me at first but then he did. I tried my best to seem uninterested but he started talking to me anyway. My shyness made him think that I was a fan and that made me a little peeved. He told me that he didn't usually hang out with his fans but he would make an exception for me." I paused to take another bite. 

"What did you say to him?" V was so amused by my story that he had completely forgotten his food. 

"I told him not to flatter himself and that I had no interest in feeding his ego and that I already had plans to take my girlfriend to dinner. That left him speechless enough to run to the bathroom and hide. I haven't been to a play since then." I finished my food and took my plate over to the sink. V began to laugh and I smiled. "You should finish eating before it gets cold." He stopped laughing and looked down at his plate.

"You're right. Delicious food shouldn't go to waste but after I'm done I'm going to tease Zen about this." He seemed like a little kid and I couldn't help but smile. I was glad to have made his insecurities disappear. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I saw that it was an email from a client. My face dead paned. With everything going on I had completely forgotten about work. I had two days to redesign an entire website for Mr. Smith. V took notice of my face and became concerned. "What's wrong? Is it Alex or something?" I shook my head and gave a small laugh.

"No I just kinda forgot about work and now I have two days to redesign a whole website. I really hate to do this but I'm gonna be busy for a bit. I'll get as much done as I can before dinner. Feel free to watch TV or read. The whole wall behind the couch is book shelves. I'm sorry I can't spend the day with you." It felt like I was ditching V but it couldn't be helped. Mr. Smith was my biggest client. V walked over and kissed my forehead.

"It's fine MC. Your work is important so take your time. I'll be fine relaxing for the day, just don't over work yourself." He patted my head and I smiled at him. I watched as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. As soon as I saw that he was settled in with a book I headed to my office and began to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DISCLAIMER* All Mystic Messenger characters belong to Cheritz


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DISCLAIMER* All Mystic Messenger characters belong to Cheritz

I opened my eyes and found that I had fallen asleep on my desk. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and felt something heavy fall off my shoulders. When I looked down I saw a blanket and realized that V must have put it on me after I fell asleep. He really was thoughtful and sweet, I couldn't help but smile. After picking up the blanket I looked at the wall clock and saw that it half past eight. V had been left alone well over six hours and I felt bad. I should probably check on him and make sure he ate, I thought to myself. I looked in the bedroom to see if he was sleeping but he wasn't there. When he wasn't in the living room or kitchen I could feel my anxiety building up. I searched everywhere for a note and when I didn't find one I began to assume the worst. I didn't want to believe that he just left or was annoyed by me. I then began to think that Alex had somehow gotten to him. The last thought sent me into full blown panic. A million questions ran through my head as I sank down on the floor. With every question I could feel my chest and throat tighten. The lack of answers to the questions made my breathes grow shorter and shorter. I heard the click of my door and wiped at my tears. I tried to run to the door but it was mostly stumbling. I was full of panic and rage. I had no idea what I was going to do with these emotions but I didn't want to just sit there and cry. When I saw that it was V relief flooded my body. When he saw the state I was in he looked confused and worried.

"MC, what's wrong?" He asked. My throat was too tight for words so I just ran to him and crashed into his chest. He dropped whatever he was holding and put his arms around me. "It's ok. I'm here so just breathe." I tried talking to him but all that came out were sobs. "It's alright. Just focus on calming down. Then you can tell me whats wrong." He rubbed my back and stroked my hair until my breathing slowed down. When my sobs became quite he kissed the top of my head. 

"You were gone." I said in a horse voice. "I woke up and you were no where to be found. I thought that you got mad at me for working so long and left or that Alex had gotten to you some how. I didn't know what to do." I felt V's arms tighten around me and I looked up at him. His face was twisted in anger but his eyes were so sad.

"I'm so sorry MC. I never meant to trigger an attack." He squeezed me even hard and I could see that he was beating himself up about it. 

"It's alright. All I care about is that you're ok."

"I sent you a text thinking that you'd check your phone when you woke up. I'm sorry it wasn't enough. Please forgive me." There was a heaviness in his words and his eyes seemed glazed over. It almost sounded like he was begging. I felt a sting in my chest at seeing him like this but I was also taken aback by how handsome he was. The lights from behind me casted a soft glow on his face and he looked so stoic. He must have noticed me staring at him because he looked down at me and we locked eyes. I reached up and swept his hair out of his face. The hair fell back so I did the gesture again but kept my hand cradling his face. "I truly am sor," I stretched up and planted a kiss on his lips before he could even finish his sentence. I felt him loosen up as I moved my mouth against his. He placed a hand on my waist and pulled me into him. I pressed harder into him and he knocked against the door. My hands were tangled in his hair as he gently bit my lip. I knew where this was going and logic told me to stop it but my body was aching for V. I wanted him to have this part of me. I wanted to solely belong to him. V's hands began to inch their way up when suddenly there was a pounding at the door. I jumped back so fast that I fell on my butt. V helped me up but he looked mildly annoyed when a voice came from the otherside of the door.

"Mr. Kim I heard a thud. Is everything alright?" V didn't even bother opening the door.

"Everything is fine, but you startled MC. Maybe don't pound on the door like a lunatic next time."

"My apologies sir. It won't happen again." V let out a long sighed and leaned against the door.

"It's probably a good thing he pounded on the door and brought us to our senses." I was too flustered to even look him in the eyes. My face was red and I was still trying to catch my breath. V pushed off the door and walked towards me. He grabbed my hand and gently kissed it. "Not that I'm complaining about what just happened. In fact I'd very much like to continue it when the time is right." My jaw dropped and I could feel my face heat up even more. I just stared at him while he laughed at my flustered face. His eyes had a playful gleem in them before he turned around and picked up the things he dropped. Slowly I came back to my senses and remembered everything that had happened.

"Who was that outside?" I asked trying not to be suspicious or paranoid.

"Oh. It's a security detail that Jumin placed outside the house. I was going to tell you but you were asleep when they got here. Right now there's about ten or fifteen out there so we should be safe."

"Isn't that a little much? I mean I know Alex is a handful but it's not like he's an assassin." V walked into the kitchen and I followed him.

"Trust me this is after I talked him down from fifty men, but that's Jumin for you. Efficiency above all things." V laughed a little as I watched him set a grocery bag onto the counter. I walked over and hugged his back.

"So how long was I sleeping and where did you go?" I asked trying to peer into the bag.

"I checked on you at 6 and you were sleeping, so at least two hours. Then after the security guards came I went with two of them to grab some clothes from my home and pick up food from one of the places on your fridge. And again I'm sorry my text wasn't enough to keep you from worrying. Next time I'll leave a note somewhere." He started taking out containers of food and I could feel my stomach growl.

"It's ok. My phone was actually dead when I woke up so I left it on the charger while I went to go find you. At least if it happens again I'll remember to check my phone before freaking out. So which take out place did you go to?"

"The one called China Inn. I had no idea what to get you though but apparently you go there enough that they knew your order. I would have been back sooner but the fact that I'm your boyfriend meant I had to meet everyone and they made us some extra food." He finally turned had all of the containers on the counter and the smell almost made me drool. I let go of V and went to get glasses for drinks.

"Yeah. I've known them for a long time. I graduated with their son and they also own this house." Yeti came running into the kitchen and rubbed around our legs. I gave him some food as V moved everything to the table.

"I never would have guessed that. I just assumed you owned this house." I laughed and joined V at the table. "I hope bourbon chicken is ok. They told me that's what you always get." I nodded and took the container from him.

"Thank you. And no I could never afford this place. After Jake went to jail I had no money and was fresh out of college. Then I guess one day John, their son, told them what was going on. Then the next time I went to pick up my order there was a house key and a note with my food. I cried for like a week straight after that." I broke open my chopsticks and took a bite of my chicken.

"I see. I'm glad you have such kind people around you." He smiled at me and took a bit of his food. A pleasant silence fell over us as we ate. I tried not to stare at V while he ate but it was so hard to look away from. He was constantly dropping his food and most of the time he could barely bring it to his mouth. I couldn't tell if it was because of his eyes were bad or if he had just never used chopsticks. He finally caught me staring and gave me a clueless look. "What is it?" I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Nothing. You know it's ok to use a fork if you want." I smirked at him and he put the chopsticks down.

"Am I doing that badly?" His face turned a bit red as he let out a nervous laugh. 

"Only a little bit. Is it your eyes or do you just not use chopsticks a lot?"

"A little bit of both. I haven't used chopsticks since I went to Japan a year or so ago, not that I was much better with them the last time." I got up from the table and returned with a fork. "Thank you." He said before finally taking a bite of his food. I smiled at him and sat back down. "This actually is very good. I've never had takeout like this before."

"I'm glad you like it. It's honestly the best take out place I've ever eaten from and I've eaten a lot of take out." I said as I got up to throw away my containers. When I was done I could feel a slight chill which was odd since the weather should be warming up. "I think I'm going to light a small fire. It seems like winter is going to give us one last cold front."

"That would be nice. I wasn't sure if your fireplace actually worked or not."

"Yeah. I fixed it when I moved in here. This house was actually in rough shape when I moved in." V looked around somewhat surprised.

"Really? I never would have guessed that. The traditional style made me think it was just an older house."

"I mean it was live able when I moved it but a lot of stuff was broken. Like lights in the bathroom would short out, there was a hole in the living room floor from a cable hook up, and I had a gas water heater. Those were just the cosmetic issues. Later on I had plumbing issues and that took forever to get fixed. I even got a couple of scars in the process." I rolled up my right sleeve and showed V the scars on my arm. He ran his finger over them and I couldn't help but blush.

"How did you get these?" He asked.

"Well the first one I got when I was ripping up the old floor boards and a nail snagged me. The second one I got by breaking an old window." He gave me curious look and I explained. "Marco and I were replacing my bedroom window and he lost his grip on it. I tried to hold it up on my own but my hand went right through the glass." I rolled my sleeve back down and headed towards the living room. I heard V follow me and watched him sit down on the couch.

"I see. You never striked me as the handyman type." I shrugged my shoulders and threw some logs into the fire place.

"I mean I've been on my own since I was a kid so I've had to learn a lot. I mean I was in my own apartment by the time I was sixteen. Not to mention Marco was a huge helped." I got up from the fireplace and joined V on the couch. He handed me my cup of tea and I smiled at him. I felt him put his arm around me and we sat in comfortable silence. V had a peaceful expression on his face and I wanted nothing more than to stare at it for hours but there was something on my mind that I had to ask him. I turned towards him and took a deep breathe. "V there's something I was to ask you and I want you to be honest." He a curious but concerned look.

"Of course MC. I have no reason to lie about anything." His reassurance gave me some more courage but I was still nervous. I took another deep breath and went for it.

"The person who hurt your eyes, was it the same Rika that I knew?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DISCLAIMER* All Mystic Messenger characters belong to Cheritz

V was definitely taken aback by my question. He began to cough and wouldn't even look me in the eyes. "I don't understand what you mean MC." 

"I know that you were engaged to the same Rika that I grew up with. I just want to know if she is the one who hurt your eyes." A blush crept across his face as he ran his hand through his hair. I felt almost bad for pushing him to tell me but these thoughts have been buzzing on my mind and I needed answers.

"How do you know all of that?" He still wouldn't look me in the eyes and he was clenching his pants with his hands.

"Well it's not like Rika is a common name and when I told you about her I could tell that you lied about knowing her. After that I just kinda put the pieces together. I didn't want to force you to tell me anything but it's all just been swimming in my head. That's why I just want one answer. You don't have to explain anything, just tell me yes or no." He rubbed his eyes, and sighed. He looked like a mix of frustrated and sad. "I'm sorry. Maybe it was a mistake for me to ask so soon." I moved to get off the couch but V grabbed my hand.

"No its ok. I wanted to tell you everything but I didn't want to overwhelm you with everything else going on." He paused and I squeezed his hand. "I also just didn't want you to see Rika every time you saw me." Suddenly an image of V wearing a blonde wig and wearing a dress popped into my head. I tried my best to stay serious but a small laugh escaped me. "What?" V finally looked at me and he was confused.

"I'm sorry. I tried to stay serious but when you said that an image of you wearing a wig and a dress popped in my head. It was hard not to laugh at." I cleared my throat and collected myself. "All joking aside though, I could never think of her when I look at you. You are both different people and I'm sure that you thought she was a good person, a lot of people did. I just want to know if she hurt you so that should I ever see her again I can at least punch her." V let out a small chuckle and just shook his head.

"You don't have to worry about that. She's very far away from us getting the help she needs." I gave him a confused look and he took a deep breathe. "I suppose I should go ahead and tell you everything. Where would you like me to start?"

"I guess just start with why she hurt you so badly. I know you told me some of it but I know there's more to it."

"You're right. We were fighting that night, which was really nothing new with her, but this night was worse. I had discovered that she had started another organization called Mint Eye. I didn't confront her with it until I found out that she was drugging people to make them 'happy'. When I did confront her she accused me of not understanding and during my attempt to comfort her she attacked me." He paused and I processed what he just told me. I had this weird feeling of deja vu hearing the name Mint Eye.

"Hold on a second. You said Mint Eye right?" V nodded and got up and went to my office. In one of the drawers was a flyer with a big greenish color eye on it. I walked back into the living room and handed it to V. "Is this the place?" V became wide eyed as he grabbed the flyer.

"Yes. When did you get this?" I sat down next to him and could feel anger rising in him.

"It was a while ago. I actually got it as an email but the color was pretty so I printed it out to show the paint guy. Other than that I never really thought anything of it." V crumpled up the paper and his posture was stiff. "What is it?" I asked placing a hand on V's shoulder, suddenly concerned. He relaxed a little at my touch and leaned back.

"Nothing. Just the thought of you in that awful place makes my blood boil. And even though I know it wasn't his fault I'm angry that Saeran even sent it to you."

"Wait, Saeran was involved in it too?" All the anger left V and he realized that I was still pretty clueless on all of this.

"Oh yes. You see when the twins were younger they got separated in an attempt to get them away from their mother. Saeyoung went to work for an information agency and Rika said she had found a suitable home for Saeran. Turns out she was just feeding his anxieties about Saeyoung leaving him. He became her number one follower and was bent on destroying Saeyoung. Rika had poisoned his mind to a point where he would have died in the name of her paradise and he almost did." V looked sad as he took a drink of his tea.

"That's terrible. I know Rika had her issues but I never thought she would go so far. Is Saeran doing ok now?"

"He's doing better now. Saeyoung tells me that he still has nightmares and bad days where he just shuts down. But I can see improvement. Him and Yoosung have become best friends and he seems to really enjoy working at an ice cream shop. I think he's finally healing." V smiled a bit and put his tea down. I had one last question but I was honestly scared to ask it.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" V raised an eyebrow at my request but nodded. "Do you still love Rika?" I looked down at my hand and waited for his answer. 

"To be honest I don't ever even know if I really loved her. I saw an emptiness in her that I wanted to create something with. It was more like I wanted to make myself feel better through her. It was a toxic type of love so I guess my answer would be no I don't. I used to always think that a part of me would love the person I thought she was but then something happened that changed all of that." 

"What happened?" I asked full of curiosity. Before V answered he put his arms around me and pulled me on to his lap.

"Isn't it obvious? I met you and fell in love." He whispered in my ear. My face became red as I buried it in his chest. I felt him laugh and he tipped up my chin and kissed me. When he pulled back I was stunned. In that moment I could see all the love that V had for me. "You really are adorable when you're so flustered. I could just stay like this forever." He whispered as he hugged me.

"I don't understand why but I feel the same way." I meant every word that I said but I couldn't help but think about all the bad stuff going on. I was finally happy and I didn't want anything to take it away. I must have done a terrible job hiding my anxieties from V because he seemed to pick up on it right away.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I could hear nothing but concern in his voice. Right as I was about to tell him everything on my mind the front door flew open. We jumped off the couch and V stood in front of me. At first all I heard was the shouting of the security guards, until I heard Marco's voice cursing. I moved out from behind V and went to the door and saw Marco desperately trying to make his was through the door but weighed down by security guards.

"Stop! It's ok he's my family. He won't hurt us." I screamed. The security guards instantly let go of Marco and he fell into my foyer. One of the guards came up to me and bowed his head.

"We are so sorry ma'am. He came up to the house demanding to see you but wouldn't give us his name. So we treated him as a threat. I'm greatly sorry." I was completely flushed and didn't know what to say.

"It's totally fine. You guys couldn't have possibly known. I mean it's not like you were given of list people who weren't a threat." I scratched the back of my head and laughed a little. The security guards cleared out and shut the door behind them while I followed Marco into the kitchen. I could tell that he was majorly pissed cause he went straight for the fridge and downed a beer. Now I was getting worried. "Marco what happened?" He ignored my question and walked straight up to V.

"Can you protect her? Shit is about to hit the fan and I need to know that my family is safe with you. So can you keep MC safe." Now I was getting angry for being ignored.

"Marco what the fuck is going on? You can't just come over and freak out like this. I've already had one attack today and I really don't need another. Now leave V alone and tell us what you're rambling about."

"Trust me you're not going to be so calm when I tell you what I found out today. He's going to have to know what he's up against if he's going to date you. You don't live with me and Lucy anymore so I need to know that you're safe, because Jake came to the shop today. He's out MC and you know he's going to come after you. Can you both handle that?" Marco sat down in a chair and ran his hand over his bald head. "I'm sorry to drop this on you but I knew you'd want to know. I was also worried that he had already came by here but I don't see that happening with your army out front." He laughed a little but I was still processing what he said. I could feel my heart rate rising and my breathing getting shorter. Suddenly a glass of water was in front of me and I saw V standing next to me. I took the water and drank it. V held my hand and faced Marco.

"Honestly Marco I don't know how well I can protect her right now, but I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe. It's not just me either. She's already won all of the RFA over and they'll do whatever they can to protect her because as far as they're concerned she's one of them now. The only thing that has me worried is when I get my eye surgery. I'll be useless to her as I heal after that." Marco gave me a confused look and I realized that he didn't know about V's eyes.

"V had an accident a while ago and it damaged his eyes. There's a surgery to fix them but I didn't know he was going to get it." I looked at V and he smiled at me.

"I made the appointment today. I was going to tell you but it kinda got away from me what with everything that happened once I came home." I blushed as I remembered my dramatic reaction to V not being home. Marco just seemed to brush it off and got serious again.

"So how bad is your eyesight right now? Is it good enough to watch everything and keep her safe?" Marco looked V dead in the eyes and I could see how serious both of them were.

"Marco you're being," V stopped me before I could finish.

"I have my good days and my bad days but my other senses more than make up for it. Today isn't so bad and I can see out of my right eye. My hearing has more than adapted to this and I can hear everything on through the house and outside. If something happens I'll more than likely hear it before anyone else. I greatly appreciate your concern about MC's safety. I'm very happy that she has family that cares about her this much. Not many people would bother fighting their way through Jumin Han's security guards." V laughed and Marco's serious aura completely dissipated. 

"Those are C&R body guards?" Marco stood up and looked out the window. He turned back around and put his hands on his head while pacing. "Holy crap I punched one of them in the face." Marco sat down in defeat and looked like he'd just seen a ghost. Between that and V's confused face I couldn't help but laugh.

"Marco is a fan of Jumin. He's looked up to him as a businessman for the longest time. Guess you could say he's a fan boy when it comes to Jumin." I laughed a little bit more and Marco glared at me. Everyone finally seemed to have lightened up a little bit and I was glad. 

"Well I should probably get home. Lucy has been freaking out since he came to the store. She'll calm down when I tell her that you have an army outside your house." He stood up and hugged me, then shook V's hand. After I walked him out I returned to the living room and saw V standing in front of the fireplace. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. 

"I know what you're thinking so stop it. I trust you and I'm not going to lose you." He placed his hands on top of mine. I felt him relax a little bit but he was still very tense.

"I'm just angry. I thought I had time to get stronger for you. I'm also angry that he's still bothering you. It's also funny because I've never been one to resort to violence but I just want to beat the crap out of him." He paused and took a deep breathe. "Considering everything I've already been through you think I wouldn't be so terrified of a pathetic loser like Jake but I am. I finally have something to live for and I could lose it all because of him." I heard a slight tremble in his voice. I moved to stand in front of him and saw how upset he was. His jaw was set very stiff and his eyes were locked into the fire. I placed my hands on his face and gently made him look at me. I smiled at him.

"Look at me. We knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Considering my level of anxiety I should be freaking out right?" He gave me a confused look. "The reason I'm not freaking out is because I have you. I believe in us and I believe that we'll get through this. I said I wasn't going to run and I meant it. Plus we still have time. I know Jake and he won't do anything if I'm around other people. He has a nice guy image to protect and he won't ruin that by making a scene." V smiled and pulled me into him.

"Your courage amazes me MC." He kissed the top of my head and let out a deep sigh. I could feel him finally completely relax.

"It's all thanks to you. I love you Jihyn." I looked up and him and was met with the full force of his lips. This kiss was full of hunger and passion and I met it with equal amounts. It wasn't until one of our phones rang that he went to pull away. I stopped him and pulled him back into me. "Leave it." I whispered to him.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I answered by pressing my lips back against his. Together we sank down on the floor with the phone fading into the background.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING*** HEAVY NSFW IN THIS CHAPTER. CLICK NEXT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DISCLAIMER* All Mystic Messenger Characters belong to Cheritz

I laid down on the floor as V hovered over me planting kisses down my neck. I arched my back and hummed in pleasure. With each kiss it felt like he was lighting my skin on fire. He pulled me up into his lap and ran a hand up my back. I felt my bra come loose and I gasped. “Sorry. Was that not ok?” He asked pulling back. I shook my head and kissed him.

“You’re perfectly fine. I just wasn’t expecting it.” I kissed his neck and he let out a quiet chuckle. V pulled his shirt over his head and I took in the sight. I knew that V was good looking but now I was seeing him in a whole new light. His skin was pale and his muscles were surprisingly tight. I ran my hands up his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. When I kissed him his hands moved all around my body. He explored every dip and it just seemed to make him hungry for more. I broke away from from our kiss and shed my bra and tank top. His hands instantly cupped my breast and I shuddered. I could feel the bulge in his pants getting tighter and tighter as I grinded against it. Without any warning V scooped me up and headed towards the bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and took off his pants. When he was done he climbed over me and just stared at me. It didn’t take long for me to grow self conscious. “Why are you staring so much? Is something wrong?” I asked crossing my arms over my chest and bit my lip. He gently moved my arms and began to kiss up my shoulder. His lips grazed mine and he smiled.

“You’re just so beautiful. Like an ever changing piece of art that I want to look at forever.” He said bringing his mouth to mine. His mouth slowly moved down my neck until he reached my breast. The feeling of him sucking and pinching my nipples had me squirming underneath him. The more he worked on my breast the more I noticed the fluid building up between my legs. V’s mouth moved up to my mouth and he lightly kissed me. “Are you sure you want to do this? I can stop if you want me to.” He brushed the hair out of my face and I smiled at him. I put my arms around his neck and twirled my fingers in his hair. I mustered up all my strength and flipped V onto his back. His eyes were full of shock as I leaned down and kissed him. 

“I wouldn’t be on top of you naked if I didn’t want this.” I whispered into his ear. I could feel the blush on my cheeks from both my words and our position. Being dominant was never a strong suit of mine so I let my instincts take over. I adjusted so the V’s cock so that it could slide into my entrance. Once it was in I began to roll my hips and V let out a moan. His hands reached up to my breast and he began to massage them. A deep moan came out of me and I sped up my pace. V’s hands moved down to my ass and before I could stop him he me pinned on my back. He loomed over with eyes full of desire and love. I had my fun but now I was more than happy to give him everything. He started out slow but quickly sped up. I could feel the heat building up inside me as I dug my nails into V’s back. “Oh yes Vvvvvv. God yes!” I yelled as I felt the pleasure explode inside of me. V also let out a finale moan before he slowed down and collapsed next to me. We were both panting but I managed to grab V’s hand and squeeze it. “Wow. I never knew sex could be so good.” I said through my panting. He brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it. 

“It truly was amazing. You were absolutely stunning.” I blushed at his words and the look in his eyes. It almost seemed like he wanted more but I wasn't sure if I could handle it. "I got too excited this time though. Next time I'll have to spend more time working on you." I wasn't exactly sure what he meant but the look in his eye was nothing but teasing.

"I'm not sure if I should be worried or excited." I tried to match his playfulness but I don't think I did a very good job. A look of enlightenment lit up in his eyes and he gave my hand a squeeze. 

“Can I ask you something?” He almost seemed reluctant. I propped myself up on my elbow and nodded at him. There was a pause before he spoke and I began to worry. “Was that your first time with someone?” His face was bright red and I couldn’t help but chuckle at him.

“Well in a way yes.” His face turned even darker and I laughed. “What I mean is it was my first time with someone I actually loved. I mean I’ve had other boyfriends and I slept with a couple of them and then there was Jake but that wasn’t even sex for me.” V’s face turned sad as he brushed a stray hair out of my face.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.” I just shrugged my shoulders and kissed him.

“Those memories are always there but right now they don’t matter. All that matters is that I’m here with you. For the first time in my life I’m choosing what I want and what I want is to give you everything and be with you.” I lightly kissed his chest and laid my head down on it. His heart beat was strong and steady as he stroked my hair.

“I really don’t deserve you.” He said it so quietly that I almost didn’t hear him.

“No one deserves anyone. That’s why we spend so much time trying to prove our love and what not.” I said before yawning.

“I suppose you’re right.” He said stroking my hair. I could feel my eyes getting heavy. Before I could even warn V I had fallen asleep in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DISCLAIMER* All Mystic Messenger characters belong to Cheritz

I heard my alarm go off and I lazily shut it off. I rolled over and saw V sleeping next to me. When I brushed the hair out of his face he put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I nuzzled against his chest until I realized it was bear, and we were both naked. Suddenly the memory of our night poured into my brain and I felt my face heat up. I slipped out of bed and put on my robe on. After making sure V was still asleep I grabbed my phone and slipped out of the room. I got to the living and dialed Lucy's number. It rang twice before she picked it up. "Hey MC what's up." I took a deep breathe ready to tell her everything.

"So,"

"Oh my fucking god! You fucked him didn't you!" My jaw dropped and she laughed. "I'm so proud of you. How did it even happen? I mean I kept calling to check on you but you didn't answer so we figured you were just freaking out. I guess now we know the real reason." She laughed again and I walked into the kitchen.

"Well what do I do now? I kinda freaked out when I woke up and left him in there sleeping. What if he wakes up and decides he doesn't love me now? What if I was bad?" I balanced the phone on my shoulder as I poured a glass of orange juice.

"You just need to relax. If anything has changed it's that he loves you more now. You're smoking hot and now you own him." I laughed a little bit with her and then her tone turned serious. "But seriously how are you doing? I know Marco's news was a surprise." I took a deep breathe and leaned against the counter.

"Well I'd be lying if I said I wasn't absolutely terrified, but I knew I couldn't run from him forever. That night Alex paid me a visit I realized that I can't have a future with V if I'm running from Jake." The sound of the front door took my attention away from the phone call. "Lucy I gotta go. Someone just walked in." I hung up the phone against her protest. The door latched and I heard some rustling. "Who's there?" I called out." I then saw Yoosung walk into the kitchen while looking at his phone.

"Sorry MC it's just us. The guards said that we could come in. I hope that's ok. I also brought Zen and Saeyoung, Saeran's brother." Then, as if on cue, two other people walked in behind them. A man with long silver hair and another who looked just like Saeran but with glasses. Zen's face instantly turned red when he saw me and he turned his back.

"Yoosung I told you that we should of called first. It looks like she just woke up." Yoosung looked at Zen confused and then looked at me. He then did the same thing that Zen did, leaving me confused.

"I'm so sorry MC! I swear I didn't see anything!" I just stared at them confused.

"What are you guys going on about?" Then Saeyoung bursted out laughing.

"They're just not used to seeing a woman's body. So immature." He said leaning on the wall as he laughed. Suddenly the dots connected in my head. I was still naked and only wearing my dressing robe. My face turned bright red and my arm gave out on the counter causing me to bang my forehead on the counter. The laughing went quite as I sank behind the counter. "MC, are you ok?"

"Yep. Just dying of embarrassment." I fixed my robe and stood up. "I'm so sorry about this is definitely not how I pictured the morning going." The three of them had a worried looks on their faces. "Ok well I'm just going to go get dressed and see if V is awake. Help yourselves to coffee or whatever." I sped off to the bedroom and ran straight into V. He was wearing pants but he hadn't put a shirt on yet.

"MC what's wrong? What happened to your forehead?" I let out a nervous laugh as I pulled on a pair of pants. I didn't even care about not having underwear on.

"Well I was in the kitchen talking to Lucy and then Zen, Yoosung, and Saeyoung walked in. And of course I was only wearing this," I gestured to my robe, "and I got frazzled and banged my head on the counter. That means half of the RFA has seen me naked. No big deal." I let out another nervous laugh as I pulled a shirt over my head. V grabbed my wrist and gently guided me to the bed. He moved my hair and inspected the knot on my forehead. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't get a chance to tell you last night but Saeyoung is taking me to meet a buyer for some of my works today. I was going to tell you this morning but I seemed to of overslept. I guess last night wore me out more than I thought." I blushed and then I frowned at him.

"You're lying again. Please don't lie to me." He gave me a deep sigh but then smiled a little. This told me that it had something to do with Jake. "If it's about Jake then please be careful. You really have no idea what he's capable of. You and Jumin may have money connections but he has crime ones. He knows a lot of bad people." I made no effort to hide my worry from V. He simply kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me.

"You really can read me like a book. The truth is that Saeyoung and I are going to watch him. I just want to try and figure out what his next move is. I'm sorry I tried to lie to you. Old habits die hard." He tightened his arms around me before I stood off the bed.

"It's ok. You'll try not to lie for my sake and I'll try to wear clothes when people come over." We both laughed as V put on a shirt and we headed out of the room. When we walked into the kitchen and saw quite a scene. Saeyoung was overjoyed that my cats had chosen him, Zens was far away with his jacket tied around his nose and mouth, and Yoosung was on the floor eating cereal. I looked at V and he seemed unphased. 

"V! Take a picture so that Jane will believe that cats love me!" Yeti meowed at him and rubbed against his chin. Azul was sitting contently on his lap until he saw V and ran over to him.

"Seven I swear to god if you come near me I will deck you so hard!" Something about the scene made me cringe and I knew I had to fix it.

"Zen knock it off you're freaking out for no reason. Your allergy won't act up here, my cats are hypoallergenic. Saeyoung you need to calm down. And Yoosung would you please sit at the table?" Yoosung looked away bashfully and stood up.

"I was going to sit there but the grey cat kept giving me evil looks. Sorry MC." I sighed and walked to my cupboard. I pulled down my bailey's and got a cup of coffee. "Now please, unless it's important, no one talk to me until I finish drinking this irish coffee." Zen and the others shared a confused look.

"She needs to adjust to you guys being here. Saeyoung, you and I should go anyway. Zen, Yoosung, just go watch TV until MC is done." Everyone just nodded and did as they were told. I was both turned on and impressed. He walked over to me and put his hands on my waist.

"Ok not gonna lie, that was pretty hot." He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Down girl. I'll be back before you know it and I'll kick everyone out so we can have some real fun." He kissed my lips and I would have dropped the coffee if V wouldn't of been steadying my hand. My face turned bright red and he brushed my hair back. "I love you."

"I love you too. Please be safe." I said as I put my coffee down and hugged him. He squeezed me back and kissed the top of my head.

"I will. And I'll text you to check in from time to time so you don't have to worry." I nodded and he turned around to leave. Soon I was left in the kitchen alone with distant sounds of the TV. An uneasy feeling settled in my stomach and I downed the last of my coffee before heading into the living room. Zen and Yoosung were flipping through channels and just talking. They looked so relaxing and I envied them.

"Can I ask you guys something?" I said sitting down followed by Yeti jumping in my lap. 

"Of course MC. What's up?" Yoosung said while putting down the remote.

"Is Saeyoung reliable? Like if they get into trouble can he protect V?" Zen and Yoosung exchanged a look before they both smiled at me.

"Are you kidding me? Seven, I mean Saeyoung, is awesome. He actually used to be a secret agent before he met his wife. He's got amazing survival skills and he'll do anything for V." Zen smiled softly as he spoke. Hearing such high regard for Saeyoung made me feel a little bit better but I was still worried. Jake would be merciless if he caught them. Yoosung's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"MC you really don't have to worry so much. Saeran is also with them and you already know how capable he is. And the fact that V even took them means that he's taking safety seriously. He's changed a lot because of you. The old V would have just lied and gone off by himself with no contact. That always made me so mad." Yoosung crossed his arms and knitted his brow together in annoyance. Both Zen and I laughed a little.

"Say where did they all even go anyway? I was distracted with coming here that I forgot to ask. Also why are the trust fund kid's body guards outside?" The look on Zen's face when he asked his questions went from curious to concerned. I looked at Yoosung and he seemed embarrassed.

"Yoosung, does Zen not know anything that's going on?" Yoosung laughed nervously and I took that as my answer. I let out a sigh and shook my head. Now Zen was even more confused.

"Yoosung what the hell is going on. There's not another hacker is there?" Poor Yoosung looked like he was about to cry.

"I wanted to tell you it all after that night MC got attacked but Jaehee said not to bother you cause you were so busy with work. She literally threatened me with judo!" I couldn't laugh at them bickering like brothers and they both looked at me.

"Zen I'll fill you in on everything. Basically my ex was an abusive piece of shit who I got put in jail, but now he's out, and he's not happy that I'm with V. He even sent his psycho bestie to send me a message while I was at my friends shop. After that we all agreed that V would stay with me and I guess he asked Jumin for some security. Then yesterday he was released from jail way sooner than he should be. Also the psycho bestie broke a window at V's house which is another reason he's staying here." I paused and let Zen process everything I just told him.

"So this guy would hit you and stuff?" I simply nodded. "Well that's reason enough for me to beat the shit out of him. Is there a plan or anything yet?"

"Well I have a plan but I know V won't approve of it." I stared down at my lap and fidgeted with my hands. In truth my plan was more like a dream. I wanted to get strong enough to fight back against Jake. I wanted to inflict all the pain he had caused me and give it back blow for blow. Zen cleared his throat and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What's your plan?" He asked. I could tell he was trying to read me but I knew he wouldn't get anything.

"I'll reveal it if it becomes necessary. Right now it's kind of a last resort plan that I've had before I met V." The air was starting to feel heavy with anger and worry so I changed the subject. "So Yoosung, how is school going?" He seemed surprised at my question.

"Um well I guess it's going good. I just finished my spring exams and I think I did good on them. Didn't you go to the same university as me?"

"Yes I did. I was there for graphic design and I graduated about three years ago." Yoosung seemed captivated.

"That's so cool. I've never actually met a graduate from my university. Who was your hardest professor?" 

"Easy. It was Professor Elkin. His geology class was so hard. It was the only class I passed with D's." Yoosung laughed and I noticed Zen staring at his phone. "Hows you're work going Zen? I saw that you just finished a new production." He looked up from his phone with eyes full of excitement.

"Thank you so much for asking MC. It went really well. I of course out shined my role. Everytime we performed the audience gave us a standing ovation and pleaded for an encore." I smiled at him as he continued to talk about his role. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out to see who it was. When I saw that it was just Lucy my heart sank a little bit. I still hadn't heard from V and they had been gone almost forty-five minutes. "MC. Hello MC. Did you hear me?" My head snapped up and I realized Zen was talking to me.

"Sorry my friend was checking on me. What were you saying?" Zen seemed to pout a little bit, debating if he should repeat himself. Then Yoosung chimed in.

"He asked if you wanted to see pictures of his play. Hey MC do you have anything to snack on?"

"Sure. Go ahead and help yourself." He got up and went to the kitchen. "And Zen I would love you see the pictures. Just let me answer my friend real quick. I kinda hung up on her when you guys walked in." I sent a quick text to Lucy and one to V just incase. "Alright, now show me the pictures." I moved to sit on the couch next to Zen and he began to swipe through his pictures. Most of them were just selfies of him in costumes around the set. It did look like a rather impressive production. I even saw Lucy in one of his selfies. "Hey I know that girl. She's my best friend."

"I didn't know you knew Lucy. She seems to get a lot of minor roles but she has a lot of talent."

"Well she has a son so she can't fully commit to big roles. Also she's gonna flip when she finds out that you know her name." He gave me a confused look. "She's been a huge fan of yours since like last year. She got her first role in a play with you and you inspired her to go after more roles." He blushed a little and smiled.

"Well I'm glad I was able to help her with my talent. That's my whole goal as an actor." He smiled and seemed to be filled with pride. Sitting here with Zen made me realize that I had misjudged him when we met. He may be a narcissist but he was still a good person. I made a mental note to apologize to him later tonight. He started to talk about something else but the sound of the front door got me distracted. I could feel my heart speed up and I just hoped that the feeling in my stomach was nothing other than my imagination. I stood up and walked to the door and saw Saeyoung and Saeran standing there. They both looked worn out and upset and I could feel my heart sink.

"What happened? Where's V? Please tell me he's just talking to one of the body guards, or you dropped him off at Jumin's house." Neither one of them would look at me and I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry MC. We were trying to follow Jake but we got separated. We tried to look for him but it was so crowded. I tried calling him but he must of lost his phone or something. Don't worry, we're going to go back and look for him. He won't get caught or anything. It's not the first time he's had to avoid a psycho ex and their goons." Saeyoung put his hand on my shoulder as I leaned against the wall. I could feel the panic clawing at my heart, and I wanted nothing more than to let it grab me, but that wasn't going to help find V.

"His eyes are getting worse Saeyoung. Jake had Alex watching us and it's not exactly like V blends in. If they find him he won't be able to fight back. He's not a violent person. You know he'll try and reason with him. And I know Jake, he'll beat him unconscious and leave him for dead. Hell he might even just kill him. No I'm not taking that chance." I walked away from everyone and into my room. I opened my night stand drawer and pulled out the small nine millimeter pistol that Marco gave me. I carried out to the kitchen as I reached for the bullets on top of the shelf. "Saeyoung where was the last place you saw V?" All four of them walked into the kitchen and froze when they saw the gun. "Don't worry I know how to use it very well and I don't plan on using it unless Jake finds me. Now please tell me where you guys were."

"MC just calm down. I'm sure he's fine. He's probably already found a phone and called Jumin."

"Yeah MC, I may not be V's biggest fan but he's smart and knows his limits." Yoosung looked worried but I could tell he was trying to help me feel better. I knew that we needed a plan but I was just really worried.

"I know but I'm still worried. You guys dealt with Rika but Jake is on a whole other level. And I should know, I knew both of them. And yes I know that's shocking new to hear but I'll be happy to tell you guys all about after we find V." I clicked the safety on the gun and put it in the back of my jeans. "I get that I can't just head out there so what do you guys want to do about this?" Everyone stayed silent for a minute before Saeyoung spoke up.

"Ok how about this. I'll look up the location of V's phone and that will at least give us a starting point. Then Saeran, Zen, and I will go look for him."

"And me. I'm sick of sitting on the edge of my seat worried all the time. V and I agreed that we were in this together so I'm coming." Saeyoung didn't look happy but he gave up fighting me.

"Alright. I'll call Jane and tell her to meet us there. MC can I use your computer?" I nodded and he headed towards my office. I chewed on my thumb and paced back and forth. Yeti paced with me and kept crying at me. I pulled out my phone and tried to call V. It rang a few times and went to voicemail.

"V, it's MC if you still have your phone then please call me back. I love you." I hung up the phone and then decided to call Lucy. She picked up on the first ring. "Hey Lucy, are you and Marco busy?"

"No. The shop is closed today so we're just sitting at home. Why, what's up?" I hesitated before answering her.

"V went to go spy on Jake today and he got separated from Saeran and his brother. Could you go drive around his territory and see if that's where he is. I don't know if that's where they were but Jake is a creature of habit so if V was watching him then that narrows down the search."

"Of course. Let us drop Oliver off at my mom's and we'll head over there. I'll call you if we find him."

"Ok thank you Luce."

"Just stay safe ok. Take your gun."

"I already have it ready. I'll talk to you later." I hung up the phone and looked around at everyone in my kitchen. Nobody seemed to know what to say and I was having a hard time controlling my anxiety. "My friends Lucy and Marco are going to help. Do you guys really think he's ok?" My voice cracked when I said the last part and tears formed in my eyes. As I was wiping them away I felt someone pull me against them. When I looked up it was Saeran. His face was flushed and he stared off at the fridge.

"It's alright to be upset ya know. You don't have to hold anything in just because we're all here." I stood there against his chest still shocked by his sudden hug.

"What's going on here? Saeran are you trying to steal V's girl?" Saeran pushed me away and I saw Saeyoung standing in the kitchen.

"Don't be such an idiot. I was just trying to make her feel better idiot! Someone needed to since that blind idiot got lost." Saeran's face was bright red as he crossed his arms and pouted. I couldn't help but smile at the two. Then I turned to Saeyoung. 

"Saeyoung, what did you find out?" I asked while trying not to sound too anxious. Saeyoung didn't seem to turn too serious which made me feel a bit better.

"I was able to track his phone so at least we know where we lost him. We should start there and check the cafes and stuff." I felt my heart flutter a bit now that we had a plan. I began moving towards the door when I felt someone grab my arm, it was Saeyoung. He suddenly looked really serious.

"Listen MC. Please just stay with me or Saeran. It's a public area and if Jake is there he could use that against you and I won't forgive myself if I lost you and V in the same day." I gently removed his hand from my arm and smiled at all of them.

"Thank you all so much. You guys care so much and you don't even know me. I'm very glad that V has family like you. And don't worry about Jake. I know how to avoid him and I never planned on going off on my own. I'm not that brave." Saeyoung gave me a toothy grin and everyone else was also smiling.

"Alright then, let's go. Zen, Yoosung, you two should stay here in case V makes it back here. I think that will be what he does after he gives up looking for Saeran and I." They both nodded and with that we went out the front door. Outside my house Saeyoung told the security guards what was happening. Him and Saeran then proceeded to get in the car and I froze. "Saeyoung, how far away is V's location?" They both stood by the car and stared at me.

"It's probably about a ten minute drive." 

"So I can't walk there? We have to drive?" I said, taking a step back. They both sensed that something was up and I felt like a failure. 

"MC what's wrong?" Saeyoung asked.

"I haven't rode in a car since my mom died. They've always given me panic attacks since then." I looked down at my feet and clutched my arms.

"MC if you want to come this is the quickest way to find V. If you want to wait here it's ok. V wouldn't want you to strain yourself just for his sake." I pondered Saeyoung's words, and I knew he was right, but at the same time I knew I had to get over this fear at some point.

"No. I want to go. I'm tired of my anxiety ruling my life." I marched off to the car and climbed into the back seat.

"MC are you sure?"

"Yes. Now please drive away before I lose all my nerve and change my mind." Saeyoung chuckled and Saeran climbed in the back seat with me. I was about to protest but he stopped me.

"Just shut up and breathe. My brother drives like an idiot." He rolled his eyes as Saeyoung yelled out in protest.

"I do not! I drive the way my babies like it. But I'll take it slow since MC is here." He started the car and my stomach did flips. I instictly clutched the seat belt. Saeran put his hand on my shoulder and smiled softly at me.

"Just breathe. Everything is going to work out fine." I nodded at him and smiled. After that the car fell silent with the just the purr of the engine to keep us company.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DISCLAIMER* All Mystic Messenger characters belong to Cheritz

After a while of driving I began to recognize the area we were in. This was the area of town where Jake and I would always go out on dates, if you could even call them that. There were several bars and restaurants and I had bad memories in most of them. There were however some new places that I had never seen. I began to think about maybe taking V to one of the new places and making new memories. "Saeyoung I have a fever to ask you." He arched his eyebrow in the mirror and I continued. "When I met Saeran at the shop he told me about how he and your wife spare from time to time." I paused and he continued to arch his eyebrow. "Well I was wondering if you could ask her to train me?" He didn't seemed to be suprised by my request and that seemed odd to me.

"That's actually something we've talked about. She wanted to teach you self defense since I told her about all of this. It even came up in our chat room but V wasn't sure if you could handle it. He also said that his goal was to make sure you never got into a situation like that." I smiled when he said that. It was just like V to look out for me like that. It just made me miss him even more. Saeyoung had parked the car and I felt relief flood over me. He turned around and looked at me. "Despite V's feelings it's your decision. So if you want to go through with it I'll tell her. She's more than happy to help you. But let's put a pin in it for now and look for V, ok?" I nodded and we all climbed out of the car. Being out of the car was so refreshing that I almost wanted to kiss the ground. I took a look around and saw that we had parked in an alley that was very close to where Alex lived. My throat clenched up and I tried to calm down so that I could tell them, but it was to no avail. Suddenly a figure jumped on top of Saeyoung and he fell to the ground. I was about to reach for my gun until I heard Saeyoung laughing. I looked down at the two very confused and Saeran seemed to understand my confusion.

"That's Jane his wife. They're always doing stupid stuff like this." He walked up and kicked Saeyoung's shoe. "Hey you two idiots are going to draw attention over here if you don't knock it off." They stopped laughing and stood up. Jane then walked over to me and gave me a big hug. I was so surprised that all I could do was squeak.

"I'm Jane Saeyoung's wife. It's good to finally meet you." She pulled back from the hug and smiled at me. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Her hair was long and honey brown with red highlights in it, and her eyes were a rich chocolate color. She looked so kind and sweet. 

"Hi. Nice to meet you too." I said bashfully. She walked back over to Saeyoung and kissed his check. He smiled back at her but then turned serious.

"So did you find him or at least any clues?" She nodded and my heart did flips.

"Is he ok?" I blurted out. 

"He seems to be at the moment but he's with someone else and the air seemed really heavy." She pulled out her phone and showed me a picture of V sitting in a restaurant with Jake sitting across from him. "Is that Jake?" She asked. I simply nodded my head as I felt my heart begin to race.

"I know this place. It's resturant that his family owns. They run lots of shady stuff out the back of it. If that's where V is then I guarantee Jake's gang is there too." I could feel my fist clenching as I spoke. This is the exact thing I was worried about. Jake was going to use V to lure me out. I was filled with so much anger and fear that I didn't even try to stop the tears that fell down my face. After letting them fall a bit I wiped them away. "We've got to do something. How do you guys want to do this?" I looked in between the three of them and no one said anything.

"Well if you guys aren't going to say it then I will." Jane spoke without fear and I envied it. Saeyoung and Saeran both gave her a nervous look. "The easiest solution is for one of us to go in there with MC and bring V out. I understand that he's scum but he doesn't seem like the type to raise hell in public." The boys didn't seem happy with her plan but I knew she was right.

"What if he tries to grab her and we can't get to her. Say you go in with her Jane, then you guys will be outnumbered and we could lose MC." Saeran said in a harsh tone. Saeyoung looked like he was in agreement with him. The two began to argue about it so I spoke up.

"You guys. Jane is right. Jake is trying to drawing me out. If his goal was to take me then he would have threatened me. He wants me to feel powerless. Like nothing has changed. As long as he has V he knows I won't threaten him with the restraining order. Especially on his territory. This is all a game to him." They all shared an uneasy look and I took a deep breathe. "Look this is the safest plan so you guys are either on board or I'm going by myself." Finally they all nodded in agreement.

"Alright let's get moving then." Jane said as she began to lead the way. I pulled my hair up into a low bun and followed behind her and Saeyoung. The restaurant was only a couple of blocks away but it felt like it took an eternity to get there. I spotted V's hair inside the window right away and my heart began to speed up again. He looked so calm and collected, like he was just in a business meeting. "Ok MC how should we do this? You know this creep better than any of us." I sank down on the ground of the alley we were in and put my hands on my head.

"I honestly have no idea. I feel like I've just been all talk until now. I don't know if I can actually go in there and walk out, but I know that I have to for V." Jane crouched down in front of me and smiled at me.

"Listen. You already have done so much for him. He would honestly not even want you to go in there, especially for his sake. If there's one thing V understands it's abuse and he wouldn't want you to face Jake if you weren't ready. So just breathe and do whatever you need to do." She smiled at me and helped me up. I took a deep breathe and faced the restaurant. I couldn't control what was going to happen but I knew that if I didn't walk in there then Jake might not let V leave. 

"Alright let's just get this over with. Saeran you should be the one to come in with me. Alex is already intimidated by you so he'll be less likely to make a move. Is that ok with you?" I looked at Saeran and he nodded. "Alright. Jane you should watch the back of the restaurant and Saeyoung you should watch the front. If things get bad I'll grab V and run out the side door. From there I can make it too a safe place that Jake doesn't know about. We can regroup from there. That's the worst case though." They nodded at me and I waited till Saeyoung told me that Jane was watching the back. I took a deep breathe and looked at Saeran, who cracked his knuckles and nodded at me. "Let's go." I said as I walked onto the sidewalk. The whole neighborhood suddenly seemed so lifeless as we crossed the street. Saeran opened the door and I felt all the eyes on me. Jake stood and faced me. He wore a sports jersey and had a slimy smile.

"MC baby! How ya been? Come take a seat, join us for our meal." He gestured to the table behind him. I locked eyes with V and I could see the worry all over his face.

"No thank you Jake. Jihyun and I already have dinner plans. Thank you for keeping him company. We'll be leaving now." I tried my best to sound confident but I could see the anger flare in his eyes as he got closer to me. I could feel my knees starting to shake. If it wasn't for Saeran putting his hand on my shoulder I probably would of collapsed.

"I think you misheard me. It wasn't a request, it was an order." He was less than an arm's reach from me now. With him standing so close a whirl of emotions filled me. I walked past him over to the table. "That's a good girl. Now sit down so we can have a proper talk." When I saw V sitting there something overcame me. I don't know whether it was the relief of finally seeing him or the coffee liqueur I drank earlier but I suddenly found courage. I gently sat on his lap and kissed him full on the lips. When I pulled away he was full on blushing. I heard Jake laughing so I looked over at him.

"Wow you really trying to pretend you've changed. Alright I'll let you keep pretending that you're some bad bitch, but I know you better than this joker ever will. We both know that you belong to me and it will always be that way. Now get out of here before I lose my temper." He stabbed into his steak as if to send a message. I was about to say something but then V but in.

"Well yes. Thank you for the lovely chat Jake. Now my girlfriend and I will be going home." V said, putting emphasis on the word my. Jake's silverware clattered on his plate and he clenched his fist on the table. V hooked his arm around my waist and we walked out of the restaurant with Saeran behind us. Once outside I took V's hand and guided him through the alley as we met up with Saeyoung. When we got over there look of relief washed over Saeyoung's face. 

"Well that was fast, but I'm glad everyone is ok. What happened in there." He asked, looking between the three of us. 

"These two just provoked a low level thug. I'm surprised he didn't try anything as we were leaving." Saeran had an annoyed look on his face as he talked. He almost looked disappointed that he didn't get to fight anyone.

"Ok first off, I told him no and he didn't slap me so I consider that a win. Second he's been provoked since our first date. And third, seeing him after all this time filled me with a lot of emotions. I'm not really sure what came over me in there but I decided not to be his doll." I was trying really hard to keep my composure. 

"Well we should probably head back to car. Zen and Yoosung are probably getting anxious." Saeyoung said looking at his phone. Him and Saeran began to walk away. I went to follow them but V grabbed my arm and pulled me into him. It felt so good to be in his arms again and I could feel my anxiety melt away.

"MC, why do you have a gun? I know you were worried but that's hardly a solution. Did you actually plan on using it." His face seemed so sad, almost disappointed. 

"It's a last resort. I don't want to use it but it's better than nothing." There was a pause and neither of us said anything. "We can talk about it more at right. I don't want to be here anymore." He let out a sigh and kissed my forehead.

"You're right. Jake told me that you came this area a lot with him. You must have awful memories here." He grabbed my hand and kissed it as we walked to catch up with the twins. When the car came into view I couldn't help but tense up. "What's wrong MC?" I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. 

"I'm just still nervous around cars. Let's just hurry up and get home." I climbed into the back seat and V sat next to me. He continued to hold my hand and I rested my head on his shoulder. With him beside me the car ride didn't seem as bad and it even seemed to go more quickly. When we got back to my house I was greeted by Yeti jumping in my arms. Everything finally felt normal, except for all the people in my house. When I walked into the living room I saw that Jumin and Jaehee were now here with Zen and Yoosung. Zen was the first one to notice we had come back.

"Oh you guys are back. And you found V!" When he spoke everyone looked to us and smiled. "Yoosung was getting worked up. He looked like he was going to cry."

"I was not!" Yoosung crossed his arms and pouted his lip.

"You were rather hysterical Yoosung. Despite me telling you everything would be fine." Jumin sounded as calm as ever. I smiled at them all and said my hellos. I left V talking to them as I went into the kitchen. I went to one of the cabinets and pulled down some wine and a glass. After pouring myself a full glass I drank about half of it in one swig. Two arms snaked around my waist and I instantly knew who it was.

"Rough day?" V asked kissing my head.

"Oh yeah. My boyfriend went missing so I had to ride in a metal death trap, and confront my ex. Now there's people everywhere and my adrenaline has worn off." I let out a chuckle before taking another sip of wine. 

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that just for me. Do you want me to ask everyone to leave?" V brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it. I turned around and shook my head.

"No they're fine. I just need some space to process everything. I'll be in there soon." I reached up and pecked his lips. He smiled at me and then returned to the living room. After he left I finished my wine and then poured me some more. I took my gun out of my jeans and walked back to my room with it. I decided to leave the bullets in it just to be safe and put it back in the night stand. My phone had been buzzing since I left the restaurant with V. I had ten new texts and five missed calls from an unknown number. Tomorrow I would have to call my provider and change my number or something. Now that I had made a stand against Jake I knew it was just a matter of time before he tried to come after me. My restraining order was about to expire so he would probably try something while a new one was being approved. V and I would have to talk about that tomorrow. I downed the rest of my wine and set the glass on the nightstand before heading towards the living room. When I got in there everyone but Zen was laughing.

"There's no way that happened! I would remember something like that happening." Zen was very worked up and seemed to be in a state of shock. 

"Well you could always ask her yourself. I don't know why she would lie about it though." V nodded in my direction and everyone else looked to me.

"Um what?" I said in my confusion.

"Hyun doesn't believe that you rejected him last year and pretended to have a girlfriend." V was highly amused and now everything made sense. Suddenly Zen was in front of me holding on to my shoulders.

"MC, please tell me it isn't true." His eyes were pleading and I almost felt bad that it was true.

"Sorry but it's true." I said. Zen's arms fell to his sides and he walked away defeated. Jaehee tried to comfort him and Saeyoung began laughing. 

"MC please tell us the story. I've got to hear this." he yelled in between laughs.

"I too would like to hear this story." Jumin had a smirk on his face. All the others seemed to agree also. I walked over to V and sat on the arm of the chair he was sitting in.

"I really don't see what the big deal is but if everyone wants to know I'll tell you all what happened." Everyone quieted down and all eyes were on me. "Well it was last summer, and my friend Lucy had finally gotten a decent role in a play. So naturally her boyfriend and I went to see it. This was actually my first time out since Jake had been in jail so I was really nervous. Well after the play I waited in the lobby while Marco went to go get Lucy. While I was waiting Zen came down to the lobby. I remember being so terrified that he was going to talk to me and I began looking for all the exits. He didn't even notice me until I sneezed, then he approached me. He was very friendly and asked me if I like the show and what not. I didn't really talk back and that only seemed to make him more forward. He thought I was being shy because I was a fan of his. Then he said, 'I don't normally make this offer to fans but would you like get a drink or some food. I bet you could make all the other fans jealous if we took a selfie together.', for some reason that line ticked me off. So I told him that I wasn't interested in feeding his ego and that my girlfriend was waiting for me. Then I stormed off and never went to another play again." When I finished the story there was a mix of emotions on everyone's faces. Yoosung and Saeyoung looked like hyperactive children, Jumin had a pleasant smirk on his face, and Jaehee and Zen just looked confused.

"That really doesn't sound like Zen. He's always stayed away from relationships. Are you sure it was Zen?" Jaehee asked trying to sort out her thoughts. 

"Yes I'm one hundred percent sure cause Lucy was in awe that he even talked to me let alone asked me out. Plus Zen is impossible to mistake for someone else." She took this into account and processed it. 

"Wait. I think I know when this happened." Zen spoke up and everyone went silent again. "It was that play where I played the shoe shine who found out he actually came from a wealthy family and his whole life changed. After our last night performing it some of the other actors and I had a few too many beers. They were all going to go to another party but I decided to go home. I went to the lobby to wait for a cab." Everyone seemed to be in awe of this news. "I do vaguely remember there being a girl there but I had no memory of talking to her, let alone what she looked like." He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Why do I feel like you had blueish hair?" I laughed and walked over to the fire place. I grabbed a picture frame off the fireplace and handed it to Zen.

"Because I did." Zen passed the photo around until it made it over to V. 

"Wow MC. You look like a mermaid. What made you change it back to brown?" Yoosung looked like a puppy with his head tilted to the side.

"Well once I got established as a website designer clients weren't really responding to the mermaid hair. In fact I was wearing a wig for my meetings, including my one for C&R. It wasn't until a few months ago that I was finally able to dye it. When the light hits it right you can still see the blue on the ends.

"It was silly that you wore a wig for your C&R interview. I could of cared less what color your hair was. I already knew you did good work." I rolled my eyes at Jumins words.

"Well I didn't know that then. I just went off of my experience with previous business owners. They were all very old fashioned and I think my hair scared them." I let out a laugh as I took the picture from V. "I do miss it though. Especially now that I have to see V's hair all the time." I playfully nudged him with my elbow. Everyone laughed and I put the picture back. When I returned to my seat a yawn slipped out. Everyone looked at each other and I blushed. "Sorry about that. My sleep schedule has been a little rough the past couple of days." I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was a little bit past six. "Is anyone hungry? I can order pizza or I can make something. Although I haven't been to the store yet so I'm limited in what I can make."

"MC you don't have to do that." V looked concerned but I simply smiled at him.

"It's ok I don't mind." I turned my attention towards everyone else. "So what do you guys want to do?" Everyone suddenly began to talk at once and the sheer volume almost knocked me off of the chair. Luckily V had a hold of me. I was trying very hard to hear everyone but with so many voices it was hard to reach a decision. "Ok guys I have an idea." I went to my office and grabbed a notebook. I ripped up a piece into eight pieces. I grabbed a handful of pens and went back to the living room. I began passing out the paper and pens. "Everyone write down what you want to do then I'll pull one from a hat. Because you all seem nice but talking all at once is too much." I waited as everyone wrote down their choice.

"MC do I not get a choice?" V looked at me and he had the saddest puppy dog eyes and I felt my heart tremble.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry I thought I had enough paper. I guess I was one short. Hold on." I got him another piece of paper and a pen. "Here you go babe. Sorry I forgot about you." He kissed my cheek and he put his paper in the box. "Ok is that everyone?" I saw everyone nodded and I mixed up the papers with my hand. I pulled one out and read it out loud. "And the winner is, MC's cooking. Ok then I'll go see what I have in the kitchen. If anyone wants to help come with me. It's probably gonna be pasta."

"I'll help MC, I'm really good at cooking!" Yoosung jumped up and raised his hand.

"I would like to help also if you have me." Jaehee stood up and adjusted her glasses. I smiled at the two and V also seemed happy. 

"Ok then let's get cooking." I said as we walked into the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DISCLAIMER* All Mystic Messenger characters belong to Chertiz

When we got into the kitchen I began opening the cabinets to look for ingredients. "Well I was right. Looks like it's pasta. What kind of sauce should we make?" I asked, taking out the box of pasta.

"To be honest I've never really had pasta." Said Jaehee.

"Neither have I." Yoosung also confessed. I swear my jaw dropped to the floor. 

"Is everyone in the RFA food virgins? V and Jumin have never had pizza, you two have never had pasta. That's it. I'm now everyone's food mom. It's now my mission to make all the food that you guys have never had. Alright let's get cooking." I started the pot of water and gave Jaehee and Yoosung various jobs. Jaehee did a perfect job cutting the tomatoes that it almost seemed professional, meanwhile Yoosung really struggled with the garlic. For a few minutes there was nothing but the sounds of knifes hitting cutting boards. Yoosung was first to break the silence.

"MC can I ask you something?" He had just finished washing his hands off and I nodded at him.

"Of course." He began to fiddle with the dish towel and I could tell he was nervous.

"Well before you left earlier you said something about having to deal with Rika. Did you really know her?" His eyes were full of sadness but I could also see the curiosity in them. I looked to Jaehee and she also looked curious.

"Yes I did. We were in the same foster home while we were teenagers." I paused remembering that Yoosung was her family. "It was definatly a learning experience." I didn't want to hurt Yoosung's feeling by being too blunt. My answer didn't seem to satisfy him though.

"Well what was she like? Did you two get along?" I took a deep breathe and poured some more wine. I think Jaehee caught on to my feelings because she looked uneasy.

"I'll be honest Yoosung, we didn't get along. Like at all. She was mean to me and turned our foster parents against me. Living with Rika are not my fondest memories." He looked sad and I felt bad. "However I know she was your family and I'm sure that having someone like you love her had a positive impact deep down." He seemed to brighten up after I said this and I felt better. "Plus I don't blame her for picking on me. My mom didn't choose to leave me like the other kids." I smiled softly as I stirred the pasta.

"I see. You lost your mom at a young age. That must of been very difficult for you." Jaehee's hand rested on my shoulder and I gave her a smile.

"It was but I know she's with me everyday and that helps." I stirred the sauce and gave it a taste test. The flavor was warm balanced so I began to mix it in with the pasta. "Well looks like it's almost time to eat." I got some place out and handed them too Yoosung. "Can you put these plates on the table Yoosung?" He nodded at me and headed for the table. "Is the salad done Jaehee?" 

"Yes. Would you like me to put it on the table?"

"That would be great. Thank you."

"MC are you sure there's gonna be enough room for everyone at your table?" Yoosung almost sounded concerned.

"Well it seats five people and my island has three seats so I think we'll be good." I set the bowl of pasta on the table and looked over everything. "Well I should probably go tell everyone else that it's time to eat. You guys can go ahead and find a seat." I walked into the living room and saw a merry scene. V was blushing, Jumin was smirking, and everyone else was laughing. "Did I miss something?" I asked before kissing the top of V's head.

"Just Jumin teasing me in front of everyone." V pouted.

"I was not. I was just telling everyone about the day I met MC and how worried you were for her." Jumin looked in between V and I. Now my face was getting red.

"I see. Well the food is ready so anyone who wants to eat come and get it." I squeezed V's hand and headed back to the kitchen. Everyone else followed behind me and filled up the table. V sat down in between Jumin and I, Yoosung sat at the island with Saeran and Saeyoung. Jaehee, Zen, and Jane sat across from the three of us. The small talk between everyone was very pleasant and V looked very happy. I got many compliments on my cooking and everyone seemed to really have a good time. While laughing with everyone I couldn't help but wonder if this was what it felt like to have a family. Even when I lived with foster parents we never had dinners like this. My heart felt so warm that I thought it would melt. The whole dinner seemed to go really fast and soon everyone stood up to leave. I said my goodbyes and then closed the door. Now it was just me and V and I let myself into fall into his arms. He chuckled and held me tightly.

"Tired Angel?" I let out a deep sigh and he laughed again. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Physically yes. My brain however is swimming with thoughts and information."

"Well we still need to talk about your gun. That was the most shocking thing for me today." I pulled back from him and sighed.

"Fine but can we at least talk in bed. I don't wanna stand anymore." He raised my hands up and kissed them.

"As you wish Dear." His sudden actions really had me flustered. If it would of been anyone else I would of been suspicious. Instead I locked the door and headed to the bedroom. V closed the door behind us and I realized I had to change. My face turned red and my heart began to race.

"Um, V, could you turn around so that I can change?" I was about to explain some more but he spoke before me.

"I'll just go to the bathroom and change. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." He reached over my shoulder and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him as be closed the door behind him. After I changed I climbed onto the bed and checked my phone. A new hoard of messages and phone calls littered my phone. I saw that a few of them were the RFA members sending me their info, I kept those ones and deleted the other ones. When V came in he looked somewhat nervous. 

"What's wrong?" I asked propping myself up on my elbow. His cheeks turned red and he ran a hand through his hair.

"No it's nothing. I guess I'm just nervous." I shot him a confused look and he blushed even harder. "I just don't know if I'll be able to control myself after last night." Now I was blushing.

"I didn't even think about that, but I trust you V. Plus after the days events I'm gonna sleep if you're not next to me." He finally settled on the bed next to me and I rolled over to face him.

"Speaking of, why did you have a gun today?"

"Because I was scared and I didn't know what I was going to be up against. Plus I always carry the gun when I leave. It's for my protection." He frowned at my reasoning and I sighed. "Think about it. Before I met you and everyone else I was completely on my own. Jake may of been in jail but Alex wasn't, and for a while there he made my life hard. He would throw things at my house, bang on the windows, and follow me places. I was so scared that I stopped leaving the house, I wouldn't even go out to get groceries. So Marco bought me a gun and I took classes for it. Once Alex found out he started to leave me alone." His face softened when I said this but I could tell he was still upset. "I've never once used it and I don't want to. In fact, if I'm being completely honest I hate it. It's like holding a life in your hands and that's a power I don't want." I twisted my fingers into the sheet and V grabbed my hand.

"I suppose I can understand why you needed it but still, bring it to that restaurant was reckless. What if Jake would of found out about it? Then he could of used it against you. All it would of taken is a word from Alex. I mean they even checked me for weapons."

"They still think of me as a pushover, so they would never expect me to do something so bold."

"Well they might after today. You surprised even me with that stunt." I blushed remembering my actions. "Not that I'm complaining. It was enough of a shock that we were able to get out of there." He fiddled with my fingers and I scooted closer to him.

"Did Jake tell you anything while you were with him?" The question had been on my mind all day so it just slipped out. I bit my lip after seeing his brow knit together.

"He said a lot of things that I didn't like. Like that he was excited to see you and talk about your relationship." I tensed up and V pulled me into him. "He also talked about you like you were property. Talking to him took all my self control. He even went into vulgar details. I have never wanted to hit anyone in my life before I met him." He paused and took a deep breath. I could feel the anger coming off of him. "I think what got me more than anything was that when he said he expected my blessing for your relationship with him."

"Wow, he really thinks he's going to get me back." My voice sounded so small with fear and I wanted to sound braver but I was just too tired. V must have noticed it because he tilted his head up and locked eyes with me.

"I swear I'm not going to let that happen. I love you and I'll do anything to protect you." His eyes were full of love and determination. I never in my life thought I would find a person who could chase the fear away so easily. I honestly believed that I could let all my walls down with him. Though I still woke up every day thinking that he'd leave me, I could feel that fear shrinking. 

"I love you too. And thank you for everything." I propped myself up on his chest and kissed him. He smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"I didn't really do anything but I'll never turn down the affection of a beautiful lady." I blushed at his words but I was happy. I sat up on the bed and looked at him.

"I don't think I'm gonna be able to sleep tonight. Maybe I should do some painting or something." V kinda gave me a surprised look.

"You paint?" 

"A little bit. I actually have a studio downstairs. I do painting, ceramics, and various other things. Do you want to see it?"

"Of course I do. I didn't even know this house had any other floors. You really are full of surprises MC." I blushed as I got up to lead the way

"Yeah there's also an upper floor but it's a little cramped so I use it for storage and I finished the basement when I worked on the rest of the house. I've been doing various art stuff as kind of therapy since I was a kid." We reached the door at the back of my kitchen. I took the key off a shelf and unlocked the door.

"Why do you keep the door locked?" 

"No reason really. I didn't start locking it until Lucy's son was old enough to reach door knobs. Now it's just habit." I opened the door. I grabbed V's hand and guided him down the stairs. "Sorry but the light is at the bottom and the stairs are steep." I reached over and flipped the lights on. The whole basement flooded with light and V stepped forward to take it all in.

"MC this is amazing. It doesn't even feel like a basement, and these works are amazing!" He walked over to the paintings and looked through them all. Then he moved to some of the ceramics I made and ended up at my photographs. While he looked through everything I grabbed my smock and pulled my hair up into a high bun. "MC your works are incredible. They're all filled with so much emotions and skill. I never even seen such work even from my father's galleries." I blushed as he praised me and then he kissed my cheek. I looked over at him and his eyes had that sparkle in them. 

"Thanks. Do you want to paint or anything?" I held out a brush to him and he seemed to hesitate.

"Actually there's something I'd really like to try if it's ok with you." I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "I'd like to paint on you if that's ok." He was blushing and it took me a second to realize what he meant. A blush crept across my face as I nodded my head. V took the brush and I removed my shirt for him. He pulled up a stool behind me and waited for me to get settled. I had already started my painting when I felt the coldness of the paint on my back. It made me jump a little but I soon adjusted. "Are you sure you're ok with this?"

"Yes. It actually feels really nice. Like waves are washing over me." We fell silent for a bit, lost in our works. "I know you take photos but do you also paint and stuff?"

"Actually no. I mean I used to draw when I was younger but I wasn't really into art as much as a kid. My father tried to groom me to take over his business so it wasn't encouraged."

"I see. So your upbringing was probably a lot like Jumin's." I cleaned my brush off in the water and selected another color.

"It was. I didn't even really connect with my mom until I was almost in high school. She's the one who really opened my eyes to the arts. I actually always wanted to be a painter but I choose photography instead." I listened to him as I felt the curve of the brush on my back. "In a way I think it was kind of ironic since my eyes got injured. Maybe it happened because I chose to be a photographer."

"I don't believe that at all. The universe is so big and constant that it doesn't care about us at all. To it we're just like specs of dust. I know it sounds kind of morbid but so does the fact that we have no control over our lives." I took a pause to think about my words carefully. "If the universe had any impact on us that would mean people suffer for no reason, that there's no reason to fight for a better life. Believing that the universe controls everything is just an excuse for people to not take responsibility for their happiness." V stayed silent and I worried that I offended him. "That's just what I believe though."

"I know but what you said makes sense. It actually makes me think and maybe I've been wrong all these years. I've just assumed that if I was meant to be happy then it would happen but lately I've been more active in it." I felt the brush swirl on my back as he pushed. "Maybe we're both right."

"How so?"

"Well maybe the universe puts things in our path and it's up to us to decide what happens with them. Like it gives us opportunities and it's up to us to take them." His logic had me perplexed. I always believed that happiness was something that you had to earn and work for.

"I could see that being the case. I mean after all we only met because you got lost and ended up in my grocery store and acted like a creep." We both laughed and I set my brush down.

"Well if I'm still a creep and I've seen you naked, so what does that make you?" My face turned red with blush and I reached around to give him a playful smack. He only laughed, and I laughed with him.

"You never did tell me why you took my picture that day." At first he didn't say anything. I wanted so badly to see his face but I couldn't. So I just felt the strokes. They were long and smooth so my question didn't seem to catch him off guard.

"I was wondering when you were going to bring that back up." There was another pause and a few more short strokes. "The truth is I don't really have a reason. Sure I could say it was because of your beauty or something like that, but at the time I wasn't even thinking about any of that. I saw you and something inside me knew I needed you. I guess taking your picture was my way of trying to get your attention. Apparently I was right." I blushed again thinking about that day. It was only about three weeks ago but it had already felt like months had passed. So much had changed in that time, I had changed so much since then. There was no stopping any of these changes but they caused a sea of anxiety inside of me. I wondered if V would still love when it was over and I was a new person. "I'm done." I jumped a little as I was snapped out of my thoughts. A sense of excitement and curiosity overcame me as I walked to a mirror in the back of the studio. V had painted a cascade of sunflowers down my back and at the bottom was a book that they were coming out of. It completely took my breath away. The flowers looked so life like that I could almost smell them. I looked at V who was standing a little bit away looking nervous. I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck. 

"I love it V! It's so beautiful and it almost looks real." I went back over to the mirror and looked at it some more. 

"I'm glad you like. I've always wanted to do that but Rika would never let me. She said it was pointless to create art that no one would ever see." He looked a little sad but perked up when I grabbed his hand.

"Well Rika was a bitch so of course she said no," he stifled a laugh, "but you can do this any time. Maybe we can even get some dyes so that way it will stay on for a bit after I shower." V blushed at my idea but his eyes seemed thrilled. 

"I think I'd really like that." he pulled my hand to his mouth and gave it a light kiss. A small yawn came out of me and V laughed. "I guess it's time for bed finally. I did suddenly feel tired but I also suddenly remembered something. 

"It seems to be but before we go back up I have a question. Are we still going on our date tomorrow?" V's face completely dead panned as he covered it with with his free hand.

"God I'm such an ass. Would you be mad at me if I told you I had completely forgot about it?" I simply laughed at him and kissed his cheek.

"It's ok. I just now remembered myself. If you want to postpone it that's ok." V shook his and pulled me into him.

"It's ok. I just have to think of a plan B. It will work out. Now lets go bed before." I nodded at him and picked up my shirt from the table and put it on. I let V go up the stairs first and once he was at the top I turned off the main lights but left the string ones on so I could see my way up. V started to open it but then in one swift motion V was pulled through and the door was slammed in my face. Before I could register anything that had happened I felt myself falling down the stairs. I landed at the bottom and my whole body was racked with pain. There was a lot of noise upstairs but I couldn't bring myself to get up and my vision was getting smaller and smaller. Soon everything was black and I couldn't hear anything.


	15. Chapter 15

When I opened my eyes everything was bright and I had to use my hand to shield my eyes. When they finally adjusted to the light I looked around. I wasn't in my house but Azul was laying on my chest. The room was very cool colored itself and had sunflowers all over it. I sat up and felt a tug on my arm, there was an IV in my hand. I pulled it out and put some gauze pads over it. I felt like there was something really important that I was forgetting but then I heard the door open. My eyes stayed locked on the door hoping that some answers would come through it. A tall man with light teal hair walked through the door holding some more sunflowers. My eyes welled up with tears but I didn't know why. The man dropped the flowers and ran to my bedside. He pulled me into an embrace and I was too shocked to speak. His scent made my heart ache and I wanted to badly to remember something about this man. "MC I'm so glad you're ok. Everyone has been so worried. People were beginning to think you weren't going to wake up." This mans words had me shocked and I didn't know what to say. My chest was hurting so badly but I couldn't figure out why. I needed to say something to him but what? "I'll be right back I'm going to call the doctor and tell everyone else you're awake." Almost as quickly as he entered he left the room and I was even more confused. A doctor soon came in and looked me over. He told me that I hit my head during an accident and that I had been unconscious for almost a week. He left after that and I processed everything he told me. A little after the doctor my friend Lucy came in and I was so relieved to see a familiar face.

"Lucy what's going on? I can barely remember anything and after seeing that guy with the blue hair I feel so hurt. Is Jake the reason I'm in here?" She gave me a confused look and then her face turned sad.

"You don't remember V?" I shook my head and she looked disappointed. "V is the name of the guy with the blue hair." When she told me his name my heart began to thump. I searched for a memory of him but I couldn't find any and my eyes began to water.

"Why does it hurt so much that I don't remember him? Lucy what happened?" She looked almost nervous with my questions. Instead of answering them she put a bag on the bed.

"The doctor says that you're ok to leave. So get dressed and we can talk at my place. I'm gonna go tell everyone what's going on." She left the room and I was just more confused. As I moved to get the bag I got an itch on my shoulder. When I used my hand to reach it felt crusty. I looked at my hand and saw yellow flakes under my nails. I was both concerned and curious so I went over to the mirror in the bathroom. I pulled down the hospital gown and looked at the mirror. There were broken sunflowers that went down my back and even though they were almost gone I could still see the beauty in it. Suddenly, like a flood gate, everything came back to me. I remembered V and all my new friends and I remembered what happened in the basement. My eyes begin to flood with tears at the fact that I had actually forgotten my time with V. I felt like some cliche girl in a soap opera. I put my clothes on and headed for the door. I had to find V. Before I got to the door it opened and I saw V. 

"Oh, sorry MC I was just," I didn't even hesitate to throw my arms around him.

"I'm sorry V. I'm so sorry that I forgot you. I'm so sorry." He put his arms around me and I felt him breathe a deep sigh.

"You're such a silly girl. I was never even angry. I knew you'd find your way back to me eventually." He tilted my chin up and wiped away my tears. "I won't lie though, when Lucy said you didn't remember me my heart broke. I felt so helpless, like a huge piece of me had disappeared." V paused as he stroked my hair. "Just out of courtesy, what made you remember?" I tilted my head up and looked at him.

"I saw remnants of your painting on my back and everything came flooding back. It gave me a killer headache but it's worth it." V walked me over to the bed and I noticed that it wasn't a hospital bed. It was an actual bed. "V where are we and what happened at the house?" He clenched his fist on his knee and I knew it was bad.

"There was a security breach with the security guards. Some of Jake's associates took the place of some guards and snuck into the house. Apparently their plan was to grab you and teach me a lesson." My heart sank when I heard V's words. I was instantly filled with worry.

"Are you ok? How did everything turn out ok?" I hated to think it but it didn't make any sense.

"Well Saeyoung noticed that Jake's phone was really close to your place so him and Saeran came back. They realized something was wrong when they saw the security gaurds go inside. So they came in and helped me." He ran his hand through his hair and seemed angry. "I honestly don't know what would of happened if they wouldn't have shown up. Even when I tried to protect you I just ended up hurting you." After he said that I realized that he blamed himself for what happened to me.

"Now stop that. It's not your fault that they surprised us and it's not your fault I fell down my illy constructed stairs. And honestly one of those goons probably would have pushed me down them anyway. It wouldn't have been the first time." I folded my hands in my lap and V placed one of his on top of mine.

"Speaking of, while you were still in the hospital they told me about the extent of your past injuries. They said that a lot of them should of been fatel. One nurse was even amazed that you were still alive. How come you never told me how badly he used to hurt you?" I shrugged my shoulders and traced my fingers on V's hand.

"I didn't really see a point. Plus I don't really want to rehash the trama. The injuries may have healed but I still remember them like they were yesterday." He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. "So are you going to tell me where we are now? This doesn't seem like a hospital."

"We're in Jumin's penthouse. The plan was just to move you back to your house so you wouldn't be scared when you woke up. Then Jumin suggested we move you here." I looked around and processed what V told me.

"And he was just ok with everything? Like even bringing my cats?" I began to feel guilty for causing Jumin so much trouble.

"He actually insisted on it. He said he needed to take responsibility for his security being so weak. I was just going to aske Saeyoung or Saeran to watch your cats but Jumin pointed out that since they're therapy cats so they might help you recover. So we brought them over and they've barely left the room." I petted Yeti as he laid beside me. 

"Was I really out for almost a week?" I felt bad that I had made everyone worry so much.

"Yes. Everyone was worried but we all knew you'd pull through. Marco and Lucy just kept saying that you've been through worse and I had a feeling they were talking about your past." I laid back on the bed and put my feet across V.

"That doesn't really narrow it down but they're probably talking the last time Alex got ahold of me." My hand instinctively went to my side and V noticed.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I hope that one day you can." I did want to tell him but I didn't know if I could talk about of of that yet. I took a deep breathe and lifted up my shirt so that V could see the scars on my side. His eyes went wide as he inspected it himself. I could see a mix of anger and sadness building inside him. He traced the scar across my torso and stopped when it disappeared under my pants.

"This is what's left of Alex's visit." There was no hiding the bitterness in my voice. I was used to blocking my trama but that was the only one I kept fresh in my mind. "I'll tell you if you want but it isn't pretty." 

"I do want to know but we should wait until later. Everyone is waiting to see you so I don't think now is the right time." My eyes widened as I remembered that I had everyone waiting. "What's wrong?" I shook my head and smiled at him.

"Nothing. I just always feel like I'm in my own world when I'm with you. Everything else just disappears, including our friends." I blushed and he just laughed.

"I know exactly what you mean. If we don't go out there soon they'll probably barge in. You go ahead and go, I'm going to clean up the vase I broke. Watch your step on the way up." I got off the bed and gave him a light kiss before heading to the door. "Oh and when you get a chance you should talk to Jaehee. She has some news for you." I gave him a look but he just smiled and shrugged. After rolling my eyes at him I went out the door. The hallway outside the room was very lush but gave off a cold feeling. Since I was unsure which way to go so I followed the sounds of voices. When I got the the end of the hall I saw most of the RFA and Lucy. Oliver was playing with Saeran and they were the first to see me. Oliver ran over to me and made me pick him up. Everyone else turned to see what was going on and their faces filled with relief.

"Well you seem in a good mood. I thought you were gonna come out all sour once V went in there." Lucy took Oliver from me and I gave her a confused look. Then I remembered that everyone still thought I had forgotten who V was. 

"Oh. Yeah about that, I actually got my memories back when I saw V's painting on my back. So I cried like a baby and he filled me in on what happened." Everyone seemed really happy about this and the air seemed a lot lighter.

"That's great MC! So are you going to stay here then?" I nodded at her and she hugged me. "Alright. I'm gonna go fill Marco in. He couldn't get away from the shop to come see you. Call us if you need anything." We hugged again and then she left with AJ. I looked at everyone else and I didn't really know what to say.

"I'm sorry that I had everyone so worried. If I was stronger then you all wouldn't of had to worry so much."

"MC you're being ridiculous." Jumin said from the couch with his cat.

"Yeah. Jumin's right MC. You literally slammed your head on concrete. V said they had to cut into your skull to relieve the bleeding. Anyone would have a hard time with that." Yoosung gave me a warm hearted smile and I started to feel better.

"Not to mention the doctor was pretty amazed at how fast you woke up. He said that people who don't wake up a couple days after surgery almost never wake up." Yoosung's face turned a bit sad but it was quickly replaced with a smile.

"They're all right MC." I turned around and saw V standing behind me. "Everyone was worried because they care." He put his arm around me and I blushed.

"MC why don't you sit down. You should still take it easy." Saeran threw a cat toy across the room and Elizabeth ran after it.

"No I'm fine. Sleeping for a week has me feeling restless. Sitting is the last thing I wanna do, plus I gotta think about what I'm gonna do about Jake." I looked at V and I could see that he was thinking. "I know you're against me training with Jane but after what happened I need it. Plus you have your operation coming up and we'll be defenseless." I could tell that V wasn't happy with my idea but he knew I had a point.

"I already told V that you are both more than welcome to say here while he recovers from his operation. Anything you two need I will do my best to help." Jumin didn't look up from his phone as he spoke but I could feel his sincerity.

"Are you sure Jumin? I know you're really busy and I've already been enough trouble." Jumin stood up and put his phone in his jacket pocket. 

"Oh course I'm sure. I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure. Not to mention I get something out of it."

"What do you get out of MC and V staying here?" Yoosung seemed filled with curiosity

"It's a joke between V and I. What did you call it V?"

"An inside joke."

"Yes that's it. Since they are staying here I get to see more of my friend and have nights like we used to."

"Well thank you Jumin. I greatly appreciate your hospitality and please let me know if there's anything I can do to thank you." He waved his hand in dismissal at my notion.

"There's no need. Seeing my friend happy is thanks enough." He looked our direction and gave us a small smile. Suddenly a very loud growling noise filled the silence and my face turned red. Before anyone could say anything Saeran had appread and grabbed my wrist. I looked back at V, who looked as confused as everyone else, as Saeran lead me through the penthouse. We ended up in the kitchen and Saeran sat me down in a chair. His face had been flushed since he grabbed me and I was beyond confused. A bowl of noodles was placed in front of me and wouldn't look at me. Right as I was about speak I heard V call out to me.

"MC is everything alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. I'll be back in a second." I looked back at Saeran and he almost seemed annoyed. "Saeran, did you make this for me?" He turned around so that his back was facing me and ran a hand through his hair.

"When I was in the hospital I got really hungry after I woke up so I figured you would too." He faced me again but he seemed too embarrassed to look me in the eye. I just smiled at him and took a bite of the noodles.

"Thank you Saeran. It's delicious!" He looked so happy when I told him that but then he just left the kitchen and headed back to the others. As I was eating Jumin's cat Elizabeth jumped up on the table across from me. "Hello Elizabeth. I hope my boys are minding their manners." She meowed at me and I swear my heart exploded because of how cute it sounded. "You have a very beautiful voice. Jumin is very lucky to have you." She meowed another time. "So tell me, do you like being called Elizabeth," She didn't make a sound. "or Elley?" She meowed almost instantly. "I see. Well Jumin isn't going to be happy about that." I laughed to myself and continued eating. When I was done eating she walked across the table and climbed on my shoulders. "Are you sure you want to do that? I have to get up and go back to V." She only meowed but didn't move. I got up very slowly but she didn't seem to mind. Her purring was very soothing and her fur was soft. Jumin obviously took really good care of her. When I walked back into the main room everyone seemed to be in awe. 

"Wow MC! That's so cool! How did you get her to do that?" Yoosung looked like a kid at the circus.

"She just waited for me to finish eating and then climbed up. She's also very chatty. Aren't you Elizabeth?" She meowed and Jumin was in awe.

"Remarkable. I've never heard her talk so loudly. She must like you very much." Elizabeth meowed and rubbed her head aganist my cheek. I laughed as her fur tickled my nose. 

"Alright Elizabeth time to get down. We wouldn't want you to fall." She made no intention to move.

"How very right you are MC. Come here please Elizabeth." I sighed when she didn't move but my shoulders were getting tired and I had to sneeze.

"Elley. Get down please." I said in a firm voice. Jumin was about to interject but then she jumped down and rubbed herself around Jumin's legs. He had a sour look on his face like he was in denial.

"MC you're like some kind of cat whisper." I shrugged my shoulders and then sneezed.

"Not really. I just get along really well with them." I fidgeted with my hands in embarrassment. 

"There's no doubt about that. Maybe I should consult you on all of my cat business." I was going to ask him to clarify but this his phone rang. "Excuse me I have to take this." He walked into another room and I felt awkward. I was starting to miss my home but I didn't know how to say that without sounding rude.

"Well I have to get going. I have work soon and I've got to get Saeran home. I'm really glad to see your awake MC." Yoosung walked over to the door and Saeran followed. "Oh and V let us know when your operation is." V simply nodded and they walked out the door. Once it was the door closed V walked over to me and slipped his hands around my waist. I smiled and leaned into him.

"So do you think you feel good enough for a date tomorrow?" I gasped and pretended to me shocked.

"Why Mr. Kim. You are very bold to ask out a lady who just got out of a coma." I poked his forehead and he rolled his eyes at me.

"I can't help it. I missed you so much. I talked to you everyday with no way of knowing if my words reached you." His face turned sad and I put my hand on his cheek.

"Hey, I'm ok. There's no way a little bump on the head is going to keep me from you. And I know that your words reached me because it broke my heart when I couldn't remember you." We moved over to the couch and sat down. "So of course I'll go on a date with you. What did you have in mind?" He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I pouted a little and he laughed. "I'm going to have to spend the day getting it all together though if that's ok." I nodded.

"Yeah. I should probably call all my clients and explain to them what happened. Hopefully not too many of them left. Did you bring my laptop from the house?"

"I did. There's a suitcase in the closet of the room you were staying. It has your computer, phone, and clothes in it. I also put all your bathroom stuff in the bathroom." He kissed my forehead and moved off the couch. "I have to go talk to Jumin real quick. Is there anything you need?"

"No I'm just going to shower quick and call my clients. Maybe I'll go the shop after all that. Oh and I should probably call Jaehee."

"Alright I'll go find Jumin now and then take care of my errands. I'll be back later." We headed our different directions but then V called out to me. "MC will you please let me know if you're going to the shop." 

"Of course. I love you." He blushed a little but he looked happy.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear those words again. I love you too." I smiled at him and then turned around to head to the room. When I got in there I found the suitcase V mentioned and pulled some clothes out of it. My shower felt really nice after being stuck in a bed for a week. When I got out of the shower I felt newly refreshed and my headache was slightly better. I went back to the bedroom and pulled booted up my laptop. As expected my inbox was full and it took me a good hour to sort through it and call my clients. Marco and Lucy had managed to reach some of them for me but I still lost the current projects I was working on, including my big one that I'd been working on for a month. I walked back out to the living room feeling slightly dejected. Jumin was sitting on the couch looking at his phone, he only looked up briefly to acknowledge my presence.

"Hello MC. How did everything go with your clients?" He asked still looking at his phone. I sat down on the couch next to him and sighed.

"As good as it could I guess. Since I was asleep all of my current projects got taken over by someone else. So I'm out of work for a bit it seems other than the Aurora site, but that one I mostly do for free." Jumin looked up from his phone and gave me a confused look.

"Why would you do work for free especially with having lost all your clients."

"The Aurora site is like my baby. It was the first site I designed and it's what got me out there. So it's not really work anymore. I just had changes to it a lot cause of all the events at the shop."

"I see. And that's the shop that your friends own?" I nodded and he appeared to be thinking. "V mentioned that you might want to go there today. Would you mind if I came with you? I'm very curious about this game business. It might benefit to look into it." I raised an eyebrow at him but he didn't seem to notice.

"Aren't you really busy with your work though?"

"I had Assistant Kang move all of my meeting to Monday and everything else is just paperwork that I can also sign on Monday. So no I'm not busy." I raised my eyebrow again but then shrugged my shoulders.

"If you really want to come I won't stop you but you might not want to wear a suit."

"What's wrong with wearing my suit?" He almost seemed offended.

"Nothing but we have to walk there and the environment there is very casual. I just think you'll feel better in casual attire." He gave some thought to what I said and seemed to understand.

"That sounds very logical. Alright I'll go change and then we can leave. Make sure you tell V that we're leaving." Jumin got up and headed to another part of his penthouse with Elizabeth following him. It seemed somewhat surreal that I was about to spend the day with Jumin Han but then again my whole life seemed like that these days. I dialed V's number and listened to it ring. He picked up and I almost melted at his voice.

"MC is everything ok?" I heard lots of noise behind him and figured he was outside.

"Yeah everything is fine. I was just calling to let you know that I'm about to head to the shop with Jumin." He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Really Jumin is going to go with you? That should be interesting. It will be quite a story over dinner." I laughed with him.

"It will. I should go now, stay safe. I love you."

"I will and I love you too." He hung up the phone and I was left feeling bitter sweet. I knew we couldn't spend every second together but I wished we could. It just felt unnatural to not be with him. 

"Will this suffice MC?" I turned around and saw Jumin. He was wearing some tan slacks and a grey cardigan over a white t-shirt. He even had a pair of sunglasses on his head. I had to admit that was a lot better than I expected. I opened up my phone and took a picture of him. "Seems you and V have taking surprise pictures in common. No wonder you two get along so well. I suppose you're going to send it to him?" I stood up and put my phone in my pocket. 

"Yep. Are you ready to go?" 

"Of course. Are you sure you don't want to take a car? It's a safer option." I froze in my place and did my best to keep myself composed.

"If you really want to drive then I'll meet you there. I can't ride in a car, they honestly terrify me. Since my mom died I've only ridden in a car once and it was to go get V." I could feel my hands starting to shake.

"Alright. Then we'll walk. I'm sorry if I upset you. V told me you had anxieties but he didn't go beyond that. Next time I'll ask for a list. I apologize." I laughed a little and rolled my eyes.

"Jumin there isn't enough paper in the world to list my anxieties. But thank you for trying to be considerate." We exited the penthouse and headed towards the elevator.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DISCLAIMER* All Mystic Messenger characters belong to Chertiz

The front of the elevator was glass and I could see just how high we were and the view was amazing. "Jumin how high up is your penthouse?" He seemed to think about it for a second as if counting.

"I believe it's on the 60th floor. Why, do heights bother you also?" I shook my head and continued to look out the glass.

"No actually quite the opposite actually. Heights make me feel lighter, they're like an escape from all my troubles. When I was younger I used to climb trees and just spend days looking over everything. It was fascinating that no matter how high I climbed I could never see everything. I felt like there were limitless possibilities." Suddenly the elevator lurched to a stop and I fell flat on my butt. 

"That's rather peculiar. The elevator seems to have stopped. This won't do." He held out a hand and helped me up. "Are you alright MC?" I stood up and rubbed my butt.

"Yeah. Just a little surprised. Is this normal?" I looked to Jumin and I could tell that he was angry. "Hey could be worse. At least we got a killer view."

"This still should not be happening. Not in my building. My signal also seems to be weak but I should be able to get a message to Assistant Kang. Can you reach anyone?" I pulled out my phone out of my bag and checked the signal.

"I've got nothing but I've still got Wifi so I can maybe get a message to Lucy." I opened Fobook messenger and tried to tell her what was going on. After five minutes of the messenger telling that it was still connecting I gave up. "Looks like it's not going to happen." Jumin leaned against the wall of the elevator with a scowl on his face. "Well there might be another way to call for help if someone hasn't noticed already." His expression perked up a bit as I walked over to the elevator panel. I kneeled down and popped open the panel. There wasn't a fire phone but there were three buttons labeled front desk, fire department, and police. I went ahead and pushed all three and a voice came out of the speaker.

"Hello? Is everything ok?" The girl on the other end sounded nervous.

"Would we be having this conversation is everything was ok?" Jumins words sounded really harsh. 

"Mmmr. Han. I'm sorry I didn't know it was you. I'm sorry." I shot Jumin a look but he was oblivious to it. He was about to say something but I held my hand up to stop him.

"Hi sorry about that. Mr. Han is just upset about the elevator not working." He tried to interject but I held my hand up. "See we got stuck still pretty high up. I already pushed the buttons for the fire and police departments. When they get here could you just fill them in on the situation?"

"Of course. I'll go ahead and let Assistant Kang know too. We'll get you out of there as fast as we can." The speaker then went silent and and it was just Jumin and I.

"For the record I never said I was nervous. If anything I'm angry that this happened in my building." I rolled my eyes at him but applauded his bravado. I sank down on the floor and looked out the window. It stayed silent for almost thirty minutes before Jumin finally caved and sat on the floor across from me. "Are you handling it ok? I know you'd rather be stuck with V than me." 

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm honored that I get to spend this time with you. V talks about you a lot so I've actually grown quite curious of you. So even though I know you called off work to watch me for V, I'm glad we get to spend some time together." He laughed a little and took his sunglasses off his head.

"Seems you already know him well. When did you realize that was his plan?"

"I suspected something was up when you stayed at the penthouse with me after everyone left. Then when you offered to go to the shop with me I knew that V probably asked you to stay with me today. You know how overprotective he can be." Jumin smiled at me and seemed impressed.

"You really do know him well. I'm glad that you're able to call him out on his habits though. They've gotten him into trouble in the past."

"I know. He told me about his past with Rika and the awful things she did. I'm sorry you all had to go through all that but I understand. Rika was really good at fooling people and twisting them her way." Jumin's face became full of curiosity and he almost jumped up.

"So you really did know Rika before all of us." I nodded and he seemed to be reflecting on something. "So she wasn't a good person when you knew her?" I saw the hope on his face just like Yoosung. I wanted so badly to lie to them all and not cause them any pain but I knew better than anyone that wouldn't help them heal.

"I could tell that she wanted to be, but I think that the trials of being an orphan twisted her. Like me she was bullied at lot and even abused by adults, but somewhere along the way I think she gave into that pain and despair. It happened to a lot of kids but I think Rika completely gave into it. I'm sorry if that's not the answer you were hoping for. I know you all really cared for her so I try not to sound too mean. I honestly hope that one day she gets better and can be happy." Jumin closed his eyes for a moment as if to sort out his emotions. I could see that he was hurting but didn't want to show it. "Jumin it's ok to show your emotions. I'm not saying you have to cry but it's ok to talk about them. I know how lonely it can get if you keep everything locked up." His eyes snapped opened and he looked surprised.

"It's funny cause Rika used to tell me the same thing but she never sounded as sincere as you just did. This may sound strange but I think the Rika we knew was trying to be like you. I can see it know that I have all the information. That must be why everyone feels so comfortable around you." I was both flattered and taken aback by his words.

"I can't say I'd be surprised if that's what she did. Rika was like a mirror that reflected kindness but it prevented her from absorbing any of it. If that even makes sense. That's just how an old school friend described it when Rika went to school with us. I'm sorry if this isn't help you feel any better."

"No this is good information to have. For the past year since Rika went away myself and the other members have had so many confused feelings. We didn't know which Rika was the real one and I think we all felt confused. This information actually helps me process everything. For the first time in a year I feel at peace, so thank you MC." He smiled at me and I blushed.

"Well I'm glad I was able to help. I can tell that Rika is still a touchy subject with all of you. Especially V."

"Well V was the only one who knew the truth about Rika. He shouldered everything about her by himself and was even willing to sacrifice himself to her. If Saeyoung and Jane wouldn't of stepped in V probably would of died in that clut." 

"Oh wow. Really?" 

"Yes. Did V not tell you all of this?" 

"Well he told me everything that happened but I didn't really push for details. V get's this distant look in his eye when we talk about our tramas so I try not to push it." I looked at my phone and saw that and hour and a half had passed. "Any idea how much longer we'll be stuck here?" Jumin checked his watch and took off his cardigan.

"Hopefully not much longer. I'm really starting to worry about Elizabeth."

"How did you get Elizabeth?" He seemed surprised at my question.

"Oh. Rika got her for me and V actually named her. She quickly became my only companion and I told her everything. The only woman in my life who didn't want anything from me." He paused as if trying to find the right words. "Even though she doesn't understand most of what I say it feels good to have someone to talk to." 

"I understand what you mean. I'm the same way with my cats. People often listen with intent to respond but not animals."

"Precisely. Seems we have more in common that I thought. You're actually rather enjoyable to talk to." I blushed a little but smiled. I mean it wasn't every day a billionaire told you that he liked you.

"Thank you. I enjoy talking to you too." We smiled at each other and then fell silent for a bit. I looked down at all the people and noticed that they were close enough to see us yet no one seemed to noticed. Then I saw a familiar head of teal hair. "Jumin look it's V!" I pressed up to the glass and waved at him but he didn't see me. I knew it was a long shot that he'd see with since we were high up and he had bad eyes.

"He couldn't see us even if he had good vision. The glass is one way, we can see out but no one can see in." I sat down defeated. Seeing V had me all excited and not being able to see him was frustrating. "I'm sure he's going to want to call Saeyoung as soon as he finds out what's going on. That's his way of panicking." I walked back over to the panel and pushed the front desk button. I waited to see if anyone one would respond. It was almost six so it was possible that the girl had went home. Suddenly a gruff voice came over the speaker.

"Yes what is it?" He almost sounded annoyed.

"Um we were just wondering how much longer we were going to be stuck in here." I tried my best to sound polite.

"Can't say Miss. Were doing everything we can but we don't even know what floor you are on so it's been a bit of a guessing game. The motor powering the elevators went out so the emergency brakes are the only thing keep you both in place. We just have to hope you stopped in a location that we can reach you." My heart sank a little knowing that how much longer we'd be in here.

"So if we can find out what floor we're on it will speed things up?" Jumin said from cross the elevator.

"Yes Mr. Han that's the idea." 

"Alright. Let us know if anything changes."

"Yes Sir." The gruff voice hung up and everything was silent again. Jumin was looking out the window and seemed deep in thought. I looked around the elevator and saw a hatch in the roof of it. An idea began to form in my head and a lump formed in my throat. I swallowed the jumped up to push the hatch. When I landed the elevator rocked and we both froze.

"Ok not my smartest idea. Sorry."

"It's alright. I think you were on to something though." Jumin walked over to me and reached up to the hatch. His hand stopped just short of it. He scowled in disapproval but continued to try and reach it. Finally he sighed and put his arms down. "It's useless. I can't reach it." He seemed to be thinking again and then looked at me. "Our only option is for me to lift you up so that you can open it." I couldn't help but groan.

"I knew you were gonna say that." I took a deep breathe and pulled my sweater off. "Alright just please don't drop me." I said as I put my hair in a messy bun.

"You have my word." He crouched down and laced his fingers together as a foothold. I placed a foot on his hands and braced myself on his shoulders. Once I was steady he slowly lifted me up and I used one had to reach for the door. I unlocked the latch but the hatch iself was really heavy. Using all my strength I pushed it open causing a loud thud to echo in the chamber.

"Alright lift me higher so that I can climb up." He lifted me up until I was able to pull myself up into the hatch. I was too scared to stand up so I sat there and looked around. It was too dark to see anything inside so I stuck my head over the hatch. "Hey Jumin hand me bag. I think I have a flashlight in it." Jumin handed me my bag and I rummaged through it until I found my small red flash light. I turned it on and began to look around. I soon found the door to the floor above us and it looked like we had stopped just a couple feet below it. "I found the door to the floor above us. We're just couple feet below it."

"Great job MC. Is there a number or anything next to the door?" I shined the light around the door and saw a small number but I was too far away to see it.

"There is but I'm too far away to see it." Another lump formed in my throat that I swallowed. "I'm going to have to walk over there and get a closer look."

"Just be careful MC. I can't imagine that it's very safe up there." I kept his words in mind as I slowly stood up. The metal creaked under my feet and each one made my heart race more and more. Despite how movies made it seem there was hardly any foot space on the roof of the elevator, and all the metal brackets had made it far from flat. Luckily there were lots of cables I could use to steady myself. I stopped when I was almost to the wall and looked back up to see the number. It was a 25. I hastily made my way back over to the hatch in the roof.

"Jumin!" He seemed to be startled by my sudden outburst but looked glad that I was ok. "Jumin it's floor 25. That must mean we got stuck on 24!" He smile and went over to the panel. With in a few seconds a voice was on the intercom, I soon recognized it as Jaehee.

"Hello? Mr. Han, MC. Are you alright?"

"I wish people would stop asking that everytime we push this button."

"Jaehee! Tell them we think we're on floor 24!" I yelled from my hole in the ceiling. 

"Very well." There was a pause and then she came back on. "MC V wants to know if there's anything you need for when you get out of there. What should I tell him?" 

"Take out, wine, and probably a bandage. I'm like eighty percent sure I cut my leg."

"Are you sure you don't want a doctor? Is it bad?" 

"Well for Jumin's sake I'm trying not to look at it cause if I do then I'm going to pass out. It doesn't hurt though so I don't think it's deep. That's what I get for wearing shorts today I guess." I laughed to try and lighten the situation but Jumin looked very cross and I knew V would be upset. "Jaehee just focus on getting us out of here. One thing at a time."

"Alright I'll let him know. Just sit tight." The speaker went dead again and Jumin stood under the hatch. The look on his face was far from pleasant.

"Ooooo. I know that look. V gave me that look when I got hurt on the tree." Jumin's face softened and now he just seemed annoyed. "If it helps I was going to tell you about it after I figured out how to get down without looking at it." He sighed and walked away only to return with his cardigan.

"Close your eyes and put your injured leg through the hatch. I'll cover it with this and help you down."

"Use my sweater instead. It's thicker and I won't bleed through it. Plus that sweater is really ugly and now I'll have a reason to throw it away." He raised an eyebrow but brought the sweater over anyway. I took a keep breath and closed my eyes before adjusting so that my leg could stick out of the hatch. I felt Jumin wrap the sweater around my leg a few times before he actually felt satisfied.

"Alright that should do. Now let me help you down." I put my arms in front of me and hung down from the hatch. Jumin placed his hands on my waist and I could see a faint blush on his cheeks. As soon as I touched the ground he cleared his throat and turned around. We were both going to need a lot of wine after this crazy day. I sat down on the floor and Jumin stood against the glass. 

"Thank you Jumin. This would of been really stressful if I would of been alone. Plus without you I wouldn't of been able to find the floor number."

"I didn't really do much but I'm glad you found my actions helpful." I sat back down and we both fell into silence. The air seemed more anxious now that we knew our rescue was on its way. I tried to think of something to talk but I was starting to feel worn out. I pulled my headphones out of my bag and plugged them into my phone. I put one of the buds in my ear and held the other one out to Jumin.

"Do you want to listen?" He raised and eyebrow at me but didn't move.

"What kind of music are you listening to?" I shrugged my shoulders and scrolled through my phone.

"A little bit of everything. Jazz, pop, classical, there's even some punk rock in here." I held the ear bud out to him but he still seemed hesitant. "Come on. You might find something new you like." He finally moved over to me and sat down. He took the ear bud from me and put it in his ear. I hit play on the phone and it started with a modern jazz song. As we listened to the music I could feel my eyes getting heavy and wanting to close. I probably would of passed out if it wouldn't of been for the sound of groaning metal. Jumin and I both jumped up. I wanted to get closer to the door and see if anyone could hear me but Jumin held out and arm and stopped me.

"We should remain still. There's no way to if that was them trying to open the door or gravity straining the breaks." His words had my heart racing. It had been three and a half hourse since we got stuck and it was really starting to wear on me. If I didn't get out of here soon I was going to have an attack.

"Jumin if we don't get out of here soon I might have an attack. I've been handling it pretty well since you're here but this is getting more and more dangerous and I'm getting worn out." I crossed my arms across my chest and squeezed my arms with my hands. Jumin turned to face me and put his hand on my head.

"Don't worry MC. As long as you're in here V will try and move mountains to get you out. He's that stubborn and he loves you that much. Even I can see that." Hearing Jumin's words made me a feel a little more at ease and as if on cue I saw the door starting to crack open.

"Jumin, MC can you hear me? Are you two ok?" It was V's voice and I felt my heart soar, even Jumin seemed excited.

"MC is getting a little stressed but other than that we're fine." The doors were only part open but this was enough to lift our spirits.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small nsfw moments

Jumin and I stood motionless as we watched the door slowly open. When the doors finally opened we saw a group of people, V and Jaehee were among them. The elevator must not have went down very far because we could only see them from the chest up. They looked as relieved to see us as we were to see them. Once they had the doors secured a firefighter instructed us on how to safely climb out. As soon as my feet touched the ground V pulled me into him and was checking me all over.

"V honestly I'm fine." He put a hand on my shoulder and cradled my face with the other.

"Well that crude bandage on your leg says otherwise." He then gave me the same look that Jumin did in the elevator. I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Calm down. Jumin already gave me that look in the elevator and I'm sure a lecture wasn't far behind." I turned to look at Jumin but he wasn't there. "Speaking of, where did Jumin go?"

"My guess would be to talk to the mechanic. I doubt Jumin is happy about this whole incident." V grabbed my hand and we began to walk but I stumbled a bit because of my leg. V saved me from falling on my ass and I just blushed. 

"Sorry guess my leg wasn't ready for my weight." I laughed a little but V was nothing but serious. Before I could even protest V had picked me up bridal style. "V this is unnecessary." He squeezed me in his arms and I could see a tide of emotions on his face.

"Please just let me take care of you. I just got you back today and I felt like I almost lost you again. So please just for the moment let me hold you. Let me pretend that you need me." I bit my lip in embarrassment. This whole day I didn't even think about how worried must of been and with everything going on. I was so focused on trying not to worry V that I never even thought about his own anxiety. 

"V I'll always need you. I don't even know how I managed so long without you. I'm sorry I had you so worried." I nestled against his chest and listened to his heart beat. "I promise to try and not be so stubborn around you." I heard the ding of an elevator and looked up at V.

"I know you just got out of one but this is the quickest way back up to the penthouse. Don't worry though we had it triple checked to make sure it was in perfect working order. I know it probably still freaks you out though." He wasn't wrong. I wasn't exactly happy about being in another elevator so soon but I knew there was no avoiding it while we were staying at Jumin's. 

"I'll be ok with you holding me." The elevator began to rise and I gripped V's shirt with my hand. He hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head. It felt like forever but eventually the door opened and we were walking back into the penthouse. V set me down on the couch and disappeared towards the kitchen. He returned with a bottle of wine and what looked like a first aid kit. Once he handed me the wine I didn't even bother putting in the glass. I blushed after realizing V was still there. "Sorry. It's been one hell of a day." He smiled and laughed a little at me.

"I perfectly understand. Now close your eyes so I can look at your leg." I did as I was told and closed my eyes. I felt the cold sting of an alcohol wipe and I did my best not to jerk. V's grip on my leg was gentle but firm and it must not of been that bad because I soon felt him put a bandage on it. "Alright I'm done." I opened my eyes and looked down at my leg. "How did you even cut your leg like that?" I poured some wine in a glass and V did the same.

"Well we had to find out what floor we were on so Jumin lifted me up so that I could climb on top of the elevator and see what floor was above us. After I found the floor number I think I got excited and wasn't as careful going across the elevator. I didn't notice it until I felt the blood run down my leg." V gave me a disapproving look and I just shrugged. "Hey it helped get us out of there so I have no regrets. And one little cut is better than plummeting twenty some stories do my death." He shook his head at my joke and drank his wine.

"I guess you're right. Even though that joke was far from funny." I took another drink myself and settled next to him on the couch.

"I know. My sense of humor gets pretty dark when things get serious. It's a pathetic attempt to lighten the mood, especially if it's about me." The wine was starting to take effect and I felt very relaxed. "I'll be honest though, despite the whole trapped in an elevator thing, I had a good time with Jumin. Turns out we have a lot in common." I tilted my head back to look at V and he chuckled into his wine glass.

"Well I'm glad that you two got to know each other better." He took a sip of wine and I smiled.

"I would hope so. We had our fair share of awkward moments, like when he touched my butt." V choked on his wine and began to cough. I couldn't help but laugh a little. "It wasn't intentional. It happened when he was lifting me up to the elevator hatch. I didn't want to make a big deal about it but I knew your reaction would be funny." I was full on laughing now and V playfully pouted at me. After setting down my wine glass I turned more towards V and leaned into his ear. "However if you had been in there with me I would of passed the time much differently." When I looked V's face he flushed and I could tell that he was struggling to keep his composure.

"Well that's awfully bold of you." He said before taking a big drink of wine. "However I can't say I'd be opposed to that." He sat his wine glass down next to mine and pulled my face into his. Our lips met and neither of us held back. His hands slid down to my hips and then up to my breast. I found my own hand gravitating to the growing bulge in his pants as I rubbed my palm against it. We were both hungry for each other and neither of us planned on stopping. I would of let V devour me right there on the couch if it wouldn't of been for the sound of penthouse door opening. V and I quickly pulled away from each other and tried to act as if nothing was going on. He kept his hand on my waist though as he reached for his wine and finished the glass. We soon saw Jumin walking into the penthouse and Elizabeth came running towards him. He bent down to pet her and I could see that it made him relax. "Hello Jumin." V said trying to sound normal but I could hear the slight crack in his voice. Jumin looked over at us and smiled.

"I'm glad that you seem to be more relaxed now MC. It's amazing that V has such an effect on you." We both blushed and V laughed a little.

"I don't see how. It's not like I do anything special." He looked at me and I just rolled my eyes.

"I could probably write a book on what makes you amazing. I'd publish it too." V laughed and Jumin raised an eyebrow.

"If you're serious about that MC I'd like to read it but first I need to go feed Elizabeth." With that Jumin disappeared to the kitchen. I shook my head at his words and took another drink of wine. Once I set the glass back down V kissed me again.

"Maybe staying here was a bad idea. My best friend almost walked in on me pawing at you like a wild animal and I'm not sure my self control is strong enough to resist you." I blushed but smiled at him. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I twirled my fingers in his hair, and kissed him. When I pulled away he almost had a pout on his lips.

"If that's the case then I might have to have some fun teasing you." He blushed and I could see the curiosity build on his face with a hint of excitement. I began planting kisses on his neck and he stifled a moan. I pulled back and giggled at his flustered expression. Jumin came back into the room and any retaliation V had in mind would have to wait.

"I see you two opened the wine without me." He said while pouring himself a glass. I could see that V was still trying to compose himself so I talked to Jumin.

"Well I was pretty tense. I apologize for my rudeness Jumin." He waved a hand in dismissal.

"It's alright. After today I don't blame you. I will say though you handled it very well." I raised my glass to him and he did the same.

"I have you to think for that my friend. I would of been a wreck if I would of been alone. I also wouldn't of been able to climb into that hatch without you." I took a drink of my wine and Jumin glanced down at my leg.

"That reminds me how is your leg?" I shrugged my shoulders and finished my wine.

"You'll have to ask V. I didn't see it." 

"It wasn't bad. a little deeper than I'm comfortable but she doesn't need stitches. The bandage should suffice." V then looked over to me. "You really need to be more careful though. If that would of been a rusty piece of metal you would've needed a tetanus shot." He gave me a serious look and I rolled my eyes. He refilled his glass and then mine and I drank almost all of it in one drink. 

"Jihyun you really don't need to worry about me so much. In my life I have been stabbed twenty times, broken almost every bone in my body twice, hit by a car, been in several fights, and even thrown through a window. And that's just the short list. I've come to far in life to be defeated by a tiny cut." I didn't really expect to say any of that, especially with Jumin right there. I could tell that they were both shocked by my rap sheet. "Sorry. I didn't mean to spill all of that. Maybe I've had a bit too much to drink." I laughed a little and they exchanged a look.

"Well I will say that an injury report like that is impressive. The human body always seems to go beyond the laws of science. What's most impressive is stab wounds. How did you manage to survive all of those?" I laughed a little and finished my mind. This was not how I imagined telling any of this to V but I knew there was no stopping Jumin's curiosity.

"Well I didn't get them all at once for starters. Most of them came from my teenage years. My foster homes were usually in bad neighborhoods so things got rough sometimes. Like this one lady I stayed with would lock me out if I wasn't home by six. So I usually ran into trouble because of that." V had poured me some more wine and I gladly drank it. "And then you can probably guess where most of the broken bones came from. Then there's just my natural clumsiness but that's very rare."

"I see. So this Jake person caused most of the injuries then?" Jumin asked and I simply nodded. "I wish you would of told me all of this V. I had no idea that this person was this much of a threat." His attention turned back to me. "If possible tell me everything about the injuries he inflicted on you. It could help us process him." I shook my head and I felt V's arm rest on my shoulder.

"Jumin that won't do any good. Jake has already been through the courts and they know very well what he's done." I was thankful that V explained it because I really didn't want to go through another injury report. "We're still not even sure how he got out of jail so soon. The only thing actually stopping him from making a move in daylight is MC's restraining order." When V said that I went ridgid and he noticed. "MC what is it?" 

"What day is it today?" I asked before my throat tightened. V looked at his phone.

"It's the 16th. Does that mean something?" I nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"It means that the restraining order is expired. I have to take him to court again if I want a new one." I saw the worry on V's face and I felt guilty. "Damn it. What are we going to do V? He could literally walk right in and try something." As if on cue there was knock on the door. I jumped up and V was instantly in front me shielding me. "Please tell me that one of you is expecting company." When neither one of them answered me I grabbed V's hand. I was beginning to panic the fear was the only thing keeping me standing. Jumin walked to the door and stood in front of it.

"Who is it? I was just about to sleep so this better be important."

"It's your chief of security. We received a package for Ms. MC but she was stuck in the elevator so I wasn't able to deliver it. Shall I bring it in?" Jumin looked back to V and I. When V looked to me I nodded my head.

"Very well bring it in." Jumin backed away from the door and the chief of security came in with a decent sized box. "Just set it on the coffee table." He did as Jumin said and then made his exit. We all gathered around the box and I think everyone was just a nervous as me. The box didn't have any wrapping on it except for a black ribbon. 

"MC do you want to open it or do you want me to?" V's question rang in my ears. If this was from Jake I wasn't sure any of us wanted to open it. I took a deep breathe and reached for the box. It wasn't that heavy but something moved around inside of it causing the weight to shift. I untied the ribbon and lifted the lid slowly. When I saw what was inside it I fell backwards and screamed as I scooted back. There were at least four snakes in the box crawling around one of my favorite dresses and a note buried underneath them.

"Snakes!" V was instantly beside me pulling me into him as I sobbed into his chest. I heard Jumin calling for the chief of security but everything beyond that just became static. I was terrified of snakes and seeing that many was too much. I was in a full blown panic attack and all I wanted to do was run away but my legs were frozen. I knew V was trying to talk to me but I could feel my stomach churning. "Bathroom." Was all I managed to say as I clung to V. I felt him pick me up and hurry to the bathroom as soon as he sat me down I went over to the toilet and emptied my stomach. After that I started to gain my bearings somewhat. I hugged my knees to my chest and tried to breathe. V sat on the floor next to me and put me on his lap.

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere." He rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head. "Jumin will handle all of that so just breathe and find your way back." I could feel my muscles relax as I leaned into V but I was still shaking pretty bad, and my mouth felt like plaster. V handed me a glass of water as if reading my mind and I drank it so fast that I began to cough.

"Thank you." I whispered as V set the glass down for me.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked hugging me. I nodded and welcomed his embrace. It still amazed me that I was able to calm down so fast with him. In the past it would of taken me much longer to calm down.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Not my best moment." I said in a horse voice. V only continued to hug me.

"It's alright. That would be hard for anyone to see. Even Jumin and I struggled with it. All I care about is that you're ok." I slowly adjusted in his lap so that I could hug him.

"I'm ok. Just a little freaked out. Snakes terrify me more than cars and my favorite dress was in that box. That means he was in my home and going through my things." A shutter filled my body and V hugged me close. "What are we going to do V? He's never going to stop and I don't want any thing to happen to you. Or anyone else for that matter. I'm really happy that I met you and the other RFA members but I'm so worried that Jake will use all of you to get to me. You all would be better off if you stayed away from me." V tilted my face so that I was looking into his eyes. They were as blue as ever and seemed to be filled to the brim with determination.

"He's going to have to go through all of us if he wants to get to you, and we wouldn't have it any other way. Everyone considers you family and we'll help you in any way we can. Because we love you." I could see that V meant every word that he said and it brought tears to my eyes. I never really had a family even when my mom was alive. It was always just me and her. Then when she died no one wanted me so I accepted that I'd never be part of a family. Then I met this blue haired man and he not only loved me but he gave me a family. I didn't think I'd ever be able to thank him or any of the members, but I'd sure as hell try.

"Thank you Jihyun. That really means a lot to me." I kissed him on the cheek and he smirked at me. "What?" I asked not sure what I did.

"My name doesn't sound so bad when you say it. Maybe you could say it more often?" He was blushing and I smiled at him.

"I love you Jihyun." He smiled and pulled me into him. Before we could say anything else there was a knock at door.

"MC. There's a police officer out here if you feel up to answering some questions." Jumin sounded rather calm I wondered if that was all just an act.

"Alright. Let me wash my face quick and I'll be out there." Once Jumin walked away V and I stood up. He kissed the top of my head and squeezed my hand.

"Are you sure you feel up to answering questions." I nodded but V still looked worried. "I'll have you beside me so I know I'll be ok. You go ahead and go out there. I'm just going to clean off my face and brush my teeth."

"Alright I'll make you some tea to help you relax." He kissed my forehead and left the bathroom. After using a cool rag to try and relieve my puffy eyes and some mouthwash to get rid of my puke breathe, I headed out to see if this officer would make a difference.


	18. Chapter 18

When I walked into the living room I recognized the officer. He was older now but he was the one who always responded to calls about Jake and I when we were together, he was also Jake's cousin. When he saw me he put on the good cop act but his eyes said everything. He was enjoying this. I sat down next to V and he pecked me on the cheek before handing me the tea.

"Hello ma'am. Do you mind answering some questions?" I set the tea cup down and nodded.

"Of course officer. I want to do everything I can to catch the sick bastard who did this." When I said that the officers eye twitched and I knew I struck a nerve. This kid had always thought the world of Jake and would do anything to help him.

"That's understandable ma'am. Can you think of anyone who would want to cause you harm or distress?" I pretended to think about his question as if we both didn't already know the answer.

"Well maybe my ex boyfriend. He didn't handle our break up very well and I know that he's not happy about my current relationship. But this should all be in the file since I had pressed charges against him in the past."

"I see, and what were the charges against him?" The officer tapped his pen on his tiny notebook.

"Sexual assault and aggravated assault. There were other charges but those were the ones he was convicted for." I felt V squeeze my hand and it felt good to have him near. "These are all in the file and I'd rather not rehash them in I don't have to. It's not exactly fun to talk about." The officer nodded his head and looked to V.

"And you're the new boyfriend?" He asked as if trying to sum up V.

"I don't see how that's relevant to the package that was delivered. It was nothing but malice towards MC." Jumin spoke up and seemed to be suspicious of the officer.

"I am her boyfriend but I agree with Jumin. How is that relevant?" V had seemed to pick up on Jumin's sense because his eyes had narrowed at the officer.

"I'm just trying to sort everything out Sir. We want to find out who sent it as much as you." It took all my self control not to roll my eyes at him.

"But she just told you who was most likely to have sent it and you didn't ask anything else." I could see that V was getting angry.

"V it's alright. I'm sure the officer is just doing the job he was given." I looked back to the officer and could tell that he was fighting a glare. "Do you have any other questions for me?"

"No ma'am. I think I have everything I need. I'll go through the file you mentioned and look into this ex of yours. If you think of anyone else in the meantime please feel free to call my direct line." He handed me a card and I put it on the coffee table.

"Thank you officer. I'm sure you'll find that file helpful and something happened to it or anything just call my lawyer. He made several copies just to be safe." The officer's eyes were flaming with anger now.

"Very well ma'am. Thank you for your cooperation." He turned around and quickly left the penthouse. Jumin locked the door behind him and walked over to us.

"Well that was a complete waste of time. Are you alright MC?" Jumin sat on the couch next to us and leaned back. 

"I'm alright." I was still shaking but It was small now and I didn't think anyone would notice. 

"And how are you V?" I could see that the question surprised V.

"I guess I'm mostly angry but I'm glad that MC is ok." He was pouring himself the last of the wine. "I knew he was going to try something but how did he even know that she was awake? The official hospital record said that she was brain dead." This had me choking on my tea.

"Wait, what?" V instantly regretted what he said. "I was pronounced dead?"

"Yes and no. The only way they would let us move you is under a hospice title. And the ER doctor honestly thought you wouldn't wake up. So according to that hospital you were dead. It probably says that we sought a second opinion but that hardly means anything. We all knew you would wake up though and we were right." I was still shocked that they actually said I was dead. "Please don't be upset MC."

"I'm not upset. It's just a bit to process. I mean with Jake and everything it makes sense but I wish you would of told me." I rubbed my temple with my hand and closed my eyes.

"To be fair, V wanted to tell you but the doctor told him that he should wait. Something about a possible relapse if we overwhelmed you too much." Jumin said from my left. I bit my lip not knowing what to say. "However V brings up a good point. Jake should not have known you were awake yet considering that you didn't even get to leave the building today. He must carefully be watching all of us." My head was really starting to hurt from the days events.

"Well we need to do something soon. And the police are going to be no help. That officer who was just here, that's Jake's cousin. He handles all the domestic calls for the city and he's always swept Jake's abuse under the rug. And the file that I mentioned to him probably doesn't even exist anymore. That's why I brought up my lawyer. He was an old friend of my moms and he made sure that several copies of the file was made."

"That's a very smart thing to do. Especially if he has help inside the police department." Jumin looked to V. "What do you want to do next V?" V leaned his head on his fist and knitted his eyebrows together.

"I think for now we should all just get some rest. This evening as been stressful on all of us." Jumin and I both nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a good idea. Then I'll bid you too good night." With that Jumin disappeared into the penthouse and everything went silent.

"I guess I'll go get ready for bed then." I stood up from the couch and looked at V. "Are you coming too." He smiled at me and kissed my hand. 

"I'll be right there. I'm just going to call Saeyoung and fill him in on everything." I leaned down and kissed him real quick.

"Alright. I'll see you in there." I left V to his phone call and headed to the room that Jumin was letting us stay in. I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a loose sweater that hung off my shoulder. As I brushed my teeth I could feel my exhaustion catching up to me. I washed my face and then got into the bed and almost instantly fell asleep. I was already half asleep by the time V got into the bed and pulled me close to him. He was so warm that I couldn't fight it anymore and I drifted asleep in his arms. While I slept I dreamed that I was back home and my mom was sitting on my couch petting Azul. My eyes began to water and I ran to her. "Mom!" I tried to hug her but I fell right through her and onto the couch. Disappointment filled my heart. "This is a dream isn't it?" She nodded her head and put her hand near my cheek, I could swear that I felt the warmth of her hand. "I've missed you so much Mom. There's so much going on and I could really use your advice."

"I know sweetie. I'm sorry I can't be there for you, but I'm here now, so I'll do what I can." Hearing her voice was the sweetest sound I'd ever heard and my eyes began to water. "Why do you start by telling me about the boy you gave my shirt to." She waved her hand and an image of V appeared in front of us. I couldn't help but blush. My mom had died before I was interested in boys so I never got to have this talk.

"That's Jihyun, but everyone calls him V. He's an amazing photographer and an even better person. I thought he was a creep when I first met him but we've been through so much already and he continues to stand by me. Through him I've met some amazing people and even have a family." I realized that I was basically gushing and I blushed even more. "I hope you're not mad that I gave him your shirt." She smiled and shook her head.

"Not at all. In fact it's quite suiting that you gave it to him considering that your father gave it to me. I'm glad to finally see you happy after everything you've been through." I smiled at her and she waved the image away. "But what do you plan to do about Jake? " My smile fell and I looked at my hands.

"I honestly don't know. I want there to be a peaceful solution but I know he won't allow that. I'm not even sure if there's any good left inside of him. Deep down I know that I have to fight him but I'm not sure how. I don't think I'll be strong enough to physically fight him, and he has too many connections to fight him legally. He really has me backed into a corner." 

"You keep looking for solutions on your own but you keep forgetting that you're not alone anymore. You have a life full of love, you have a family. I know you don't want to be a burden but acting alone will only hurt them more." I knew she was right and I hung my head in shame. I had been trying to handle everything on my own when in reality I had some very talented people who could help me. Suddenly I heard a faint ringing noise and my mom began to fade away. "Looks like this is all the time we get. Be brave MC nothing worth having comes easy. I know you can get through this."

"No. Mom you can't go again. I need you. Please don't leave me alone!" I tried to reach for her and only fell you my knees. Tears fell down my face as I cried for her not to leave. She said something to me but the ringing was so loud now that I couldn't hear her. Once her image was completely gone everything went dark before I shot up in bed. I wiped the tears and found the source of the ringing. It was a cell phone with and unknown number calling. I threw it across the room and sobbed into my knees. It took about ten minutes before I realized that V wasn't in the bed with me. I looked to the bathroom but the lights were off and the spot where he was laying was cold. After wiping my face off I stood up and headed towards the door. I opened it slowly and walked out to the hallway. There was a light on at the end of the hall and I could hear hushed voices. As I got closer I was able to make out V's voice but I wasn't sure about the other two. When I got to the end of the hall I looked around the corner and saw V, Jumin, and Marco. I was going to make my presence known when Marco said something that caught my attention.

"So have you told her about what the doctor said yet?" I stopped before passing around the corner and listened.

"No. The plan was to tell her tomorrow but after everything that happened I don't know if I should wait. I'm just worried about how she'll take it. I mean the doctors don't even know why the hormone was there. They doubt it was an actual baby since we'd only had sex once." I couldn't see it but I heard the blush on V's face. My head was spinning. Just what were they talking about?

"Well she loves kids but after what Alex did to her the doctor wasn't sure if she'd even be able to conceive. I always assumed that she had come to terms with that but this might give her hope. So I think you should tell her. I mean if there's anyone she'd want to have kids with it's you." Kids? Just what were they talking about? Wanting answers I stepped in the room.

"What hormone? A baby? Why are you talking about kids?" I was trying not to choke on my words but my anxiety was riding high. Knowing that three people close to me were keeping some kind of secret had me in a ball of nerves. 

"MC listen." Marco tried to tell me but I cut it off.

"No. I want to hear it from V." I looked at V and I knew he was upset but I needed to hear it. "What are you hiding from me?" He took a step towards me and I could see the pain in his eyes and it only made my breath speed up. Without thinking I took a step back and could see that it hurt V even more.

"When they did your labs at the hospital they found traces of HCG. They don't think it was an actual baby considering the time table. To be honest they're not sure why it was there at all." My head was spinning even more now and I didn't know what to say. I couldn't understand why they would hide this from me. 

"Is there a chance I was pregnant?" The three of them looked between each other and my blood was getting hot. "Please stop treating me like a child and tell me." V only looked at the floor and Marco stepped forward.

"We honestly don't know MC. Like V said only a day had passed since you two did, that, so the chance of you being pregnant was slim to none. They said there were other reasons it could of been in your system but we weren't sure what to tell you." I could feel my knees buckling and I couldn't handle it anymore. Without even giving a response I turned around and headed to the bathroom. I shut, and locked the door before sliding down the back of it. With my knees pulled into my chest I finally gave way to the feelings inside of me. It wasn't the subject that upset me but the fact that they were keeping a secret and treating me like a child. I would of been fine if they told me. It's not like I had a miscarriage or something. Despite my many anxieties I hated being treated like I was weak or fragile. I heard a knock on the other side of the door followed by V's voice.

"MC I'm sorry. Please don't shut me out." I couldn't even talk and I heard V slid down the other side of the door. "I really did want to tell you. I wanted to tell you the second I found out but I couldn't. I had to process it myself. I began to think about all the what ifs and the could of been. Even the idea that you could of been pregnant makes me feel worse for not protecting you." Hearing the plea in his voice had my heart breaking but I was still angry.

"When were you going to tell me?" I tried not to sound bitter but I was hurt that he'd kept this from me.

"I was going to tell you tomorrow after our date. I thought I would of found a way to tell you by then." I heard a thump on the other side of the door as I processed V's reasons. "Are you mad?" I let out a deep breath and stood up. I unlocked the door and opened it up. When I did V fell backwards onto the floor.

"I'm not mad. I don't know what I am." I stepped over him and sat on the bed. "I woke up from a dream about my mom, you weren't there, and then I found you in the living room having some kind of secret conversation. I don't know what I'm supposed to be thinking. Why was Marco even here?" V stood up and leaned on the wall across from me.

"He came over to check on you after he closed the shop but by the time he got here you were already sleeping. I only knew because I couldn't sleep and went to go get a drink. Then we all just started talking." V's eyes look almost like they were on the verge of tears and I could see how sincere he was trying to be. I let out a deep sigh and stood up. I walked over to V and hugged him tightly. He seemed surprised by the sudden hug but he gladly wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry MC. I keep saying that I won't keep things from you but I do."

"It's alright. I know you don't do it on purpose and that your heart is in the right place. As long as you don't lie to my face I'll try to be more understanding." He kissed the top my head and I smiled into his chest.

"Well there's something else I haven't told you but only because Jaehee asked to tell you in person." I looked up at him and raised my eyebrow. "Just make sure you call her tomorrow. She's pretty excited to talk to you about it." I let go of V and walked over to where I threw my phone. I picked it up and saw that the screen was cracked and it wouldn't turn on.

"Well I'll probably have to get a new phone first. I guess I don't know my own strength." V took the phone and looked it over in his hands.

"Why did you throw it so hard?" He asked almost surprised.

"It woke me up from my dream because and unknown number was calling me. I should of answered it but I was took angry that it stopped me from seeing my mom." I sat back down on the bed and V followed me.

"Do you want to talk about your dream? I can tell it's got you all emotional." I blushed when V saw through me.

"I honestly don't even know what to say about it. I was in my house and she was sitting on my couch. It all seemed so real but I couldn't even hug her. It's been years since I've had a dream about her and it hurt so bad." I laid back on the bed and V laid with me. "The dream did make realize something though." V swept my hair back and raised his eyebrow at me. "She yelled at me for trying to find a solution about Jake on my own. I think she was right though. All of the solutions inside my head involve me facing him alone but I don't think it has to be that way. I mean every solution I have for Jake is me facing him on my own but I'm not alone and I to stop thinking that I am." I looked at V and seemed surprised by my words. He put his arm around my waist and pulled into a kiss.

"I'm glad you finally believe that. Everyone really wants to help you move on. However I have the best motivation of all of them if you ask me." I gave him a curious look and he blushed. "I have something to give you but I wanted to wait a bit longer." I laughed a little at his embarrassment.

"Well what is it?" He bit his lip and I played with his hair. "You should at least give me a hint. Who knows when I'll go into another coma." He gave me a look and I just shrugged my shoulders. "Just being realistic given our current luck." He rolled over to the night stand on his side of the bed. I heard him open the drawer and pull something out. Whatever it was he held it behind his back and smiled.

"Alright you can have a hint. Close your eyes and hold out your hand." I did as I was told. V placed something small and fuzzy in my hand. I rubbed my thumb over it and realized that it was velvet. I closed my hand around the object and realized it was a small box.

"V is this a jewelry box?" I was a mix of nervous and excited. V took the box out of my hand and I heard him put it back in the nightstand. I opened my eyes and saw him smiling.

"It could be but I guess you'll just have to wait and see." I shot him a look and he just smiled.

"You didn't need to get me anything ya know. I'm more sentimental than materialistic ya know." He kissed my forehead and smiled.

"I know and I didn't plan on getting it but I saw it and thought of you. That's the only reason I got it." I blushed and hid my face in his chest. We fell into silence and I noticed that V had fallen asleep. I tried my best to follow him but my head was swimming and I began to feel restless. I rolled over several times but finally decided to grab my computer and head to the living room. The hours all blurred together as I just began to draw and soon the sun began to peep into the penthouse.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more MC bonding with RFA members. Will she ever learn Jaehee's exciting news??????

It took me while to notice that not only was it morning but also that Jumin was awake and staring at me. He cleared his throat and I nearly fell off the couch. Jumin walked across the floor and handed me my stylus that had fallen.   
"My apologies MC. I didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't expect to see you up this early. Have you been up long?"

"Depends. Can you wake up if you never went to sleep."

"I see. You should really get some sleep. It's not healthy to stay up so much." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm used to it. Before meeting V I always had restless sleep patterns." He sat on the couch next to me and peered at my screen. "Is this digital art?" I nodded at him as he studied my work. "It's quite amazing. I knew you had talent but this is beyond my expectations. It might even be better than V's art." I blushed and shook my head.

"An artist is only as good as their inspiration and intentions. That's what my mom always told me." Jumin seemed confused so I explained. "V is my inspiration and freedom and love are my intentions. If none of those were good then the art would be lacking and be very negative." 

"I see. So it's like how having good business partners will make your business better." I nodded and smiled at him. "Fascinating. I normally don't understand art very well but having you explain it makes it seem very simple. You're an excellent teacher." I laughed a little and sighed sadly. 

"That used to be the goal. I originally went to school to become an art teacher but then my anxiety got bad so I switched to graphic design. Jake didn't really help with that either." Jumin listened intently with a serious look on his face.

"I see. Well I hope that one day you are able to achieve your dream." I smiled at him and saved my drawing on the computer. "V said that the night of your accident you two were coming up from your studio. Does that mean you do more than digital art?" 

"Yeah. I'm a pretty decent painter and I love to work with charcoal. I've also dabbled with clay and metal work." Jumin almost had a sparkle in his eye.

"Fascinating. I have a business deal for you MC." I raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled. "C&R is about to expand into the creative arts, so after V's operation, I would like you to teach me about art. I will of course compensate you for all the materials that you need." I began to chuckle at how serious he was and it made me feel better.

"Jumin you don't need to pay me, and I'm sorry for laughing. You're just always dressed so neatly and picturing you in a messy studio is amusing. Of course you can come to my studio and learn." He smiled at me and held out his hand. I shook it and he stood up from the couch.

"Alright. I need to leave for the office now but we can work out more details later. Will you tell V I said goodbye?" I nodded and he headed out the door. After talking to Jumin I felt more relaxed and not as restless. I closed my laptop and walked over to a nearby bookshelf. There were mostly business books but I saw a copy of my favorite book, Dorian Grey. "Looks like we just keep having things in common." I said to myself. At first I tried reading on the couch but it wasn't all that comfy now that I was feeling drowsy. I quietly crept back into the bedroom and saw that V was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful and calm that I just stood there forgetting about the book in my hands. It didn't seem to matter how many times I saw him but every time I did my heart strings got all tangled up and I fell hard. We had been together about a month if you counted my coma time and yet without fail he continued to stay with me. I used to think that he would of gotten bored of me an left with in the first week, but he didn't. It was beginning to come clear that he truly loved me despite how broken and flawed I was. I always believed that I wasn't worthy of love or family and that I would die alone, but V was changing all of that. I could feel this feeling stirring inside of me and it was getting stronger. I wanted to change and be a better person and I actually believed that it was possible. My mom always told me that real love was powerful enough to move mountains and change the world. I moved over to the bed and laid down next to V. He stirred a little bit but didn't wake up. I opened up my book and V's arm snaked over my waist and I smiled. With him next to me I suddenly felt even more drowsy and I barely read the first few pages before I fell back asleep.

When I woke up I didn't see V but the clock on the wall said that it was well past noon. I sat up in a groggy state and saw all three cats on the bed. The bedroom door was half open and I could hear some faint noise. I carefully stood up as not to disturb the cats and headed out the door. When I got out there I saw Jane sitting on the couch looking at her phone. She noticed my presence without even looking up from her phone. "Morning MC. If you're looking for V, Saeyoung took him to a doctor appointment." It was weird to have her read me so easily and I started to feel awkward. Jane was one of the only people in the RFA who I had yet to spend any time with so I didn't know her very well. I didn't know what to say to her or anything. 

"So you got stuck babysitting me then?" Now she looked up from her phone and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I wouldn't really call it babysitting. More of keeping you company because your ex keeps traumatizing you. Plus I felt like you could use some girl time." I felt bad for sounding so grumpy just a minute ago, even though she didn't seem to mind.

"Sorry. I can be a little grumpy when I first wake up. It's good to see you again Jane." She smiled and patted the seat next to her. I walked over and sat down next to her. She handed me the phone she had been looking at and I became confused.

"V said that you broke yours last night, so Saeyoung brought you a new one over. I went ahead and set it up for you while you were sleeping." I stared in shock as I looked over the phone. It was a brand new model much better than my old one.

"Thank you. He didn't have to do that though, this must of been expensive." She waved her hand and smiled.

"Please, don't worry about it. My husband has boxes of various electronics around the house. We can stand to part with it." I laughed with her and she smiled. "It also has the RFA app on it so you can talk with everyone on there. It's going to be a little confusing at first but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it."

"So does that make me part of the RFA then?" She nodded at me and smiled.

"Welcome to the family, Sis." I felt my eyes start to water and she smiled sweetly at me. "I know, it feels great to be part of a family doesn't it?" I was both happy and confused by her words.

"It really does. I gave up my dream of belonging to a family a long time ago." She pulled me into a hug and it felt so good. I used to have foster sisters but they never hugged me or got close.

"I was the same way before I met everyone. I grew up with no one and was very distant when I met the RFA. Then I fell in love with the biggest idiot on the planet. They all had absolutely no reason to trust me or anything but they did." 

"Can I ask why you were an orphan?" Her eyes turned a bit sad but she nodded.

"My mom died when I was a kid and my dad wanted nothing to do with me so I was on my own. It's actually quite a long story for another time. I'm just glad you're happy about joining us." We smiled at each other and then I remembered Jumin telling me how Jane and Saeyoung saved V.

"That reminds me, thank you for saving V. I don't really know what happened but Jumin said that you and Saeyoung saved V from Mint Eye, so thank you." She blushed a little bit and smiled. 

"So you haven't heard the whole story yet?" I shook my head and she laughed a little bit. "Wow you must really love V to just ignore his past like that."

"I don't ignore it. I just don't push him to talk about it because I know it's sensitive. He's told me most of it, just not every detail. I haven't told him everything about my past either. Plus it's not like our tramas are going anywhere."

"That's a fair point. Do you want me to tell you the short version?" I nodded and she sat back on the couch. "Well basically Saeyoung and I used to work for the same intelligence agency, so when we learned that my father had teamed up with Rika we used our combined skills to take them down. When it was over though Rika became super psycho and tried to shoot V but I managed to knock him out of the way." My face was in shock and she just nodded. "I know it sounds like some cliche action movie but I swear that all happened. I even have a scar from where the bullet hit me." She lifted up her shirt a bit and showed me a round scar. 

"I don't doubt you I just never thought Rika would go that far." I paused trying to find the right words. "What a bitch." I covered my mouth after I said it. I didn't know if Jane was close to Rika like everyone else. She began to laugh and I realized that my words didn't bother her.

"That's a lot nicer than what I expected you to say, but you're right. She really was a crazy one and the way she manipulated people was scary. Poor Saeran was so under her thumb that he had split personalities for a while there. He had a very rough recovery because of her and if you ask me she deserved much worse that what she got."

"V told me she was far away getting help but he didn't really go beyond that." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. See do to the extent of her charges and being partners with my father, Jumin couldn't protect her anymore, but before he could turn her over to the police Yoosung and Zen sent to to Alaska. They said she could heal in peace there." She rolled her eyes and took a drink of the tea in front of her. "I personally think she should rot in prison with my father but I know she didn't mean as much to me as everyone else." 

"I know what you mean. Everyone keeps asking me questions about what she was like when we were young and it's hard not to be honest. She was awful and even though I don't harbor any hate towards her, the truth about her makes it sound like I do. I also don't want to confuse any one any more than they already are." 

"That's understandable, but enough talking about her. You should hurry up and go get dressed." I gave her a look and she smiled. "I told you we're having a girls day. You need to get out of this boring penthouse and get some good greasy food." I fitgedted some what on the couch but smiled at her offer.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" She rolled her eyes again and pulled me off the couch.

"Of course I'm sure. I promise you're 100% safe with me. Plus you definitely need some girl time, a new outfit, and I need some spicy talk on V." I blushed and her eyes went wide. "So you guys did do it!" My face turned completely red and I hurried to the bedroom. I could hear Jane laughing as I pulled on some clothes. When I came back out in the living room she had a smug look on her face as she tossed me my jacket. I glared at her and she laughed a bit. "What? My mom always said that if you can't talk about sex then you shouldn't be having it." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"I can talk about it, you just caught me off guard. Let's just go get some food." I put my jacket on and headed towards the door. She didn't say thing until we were halfway down the elevator.

"So is the sex good?" I smiled thinking back to that night and couldn't help but smile. "I'll take that as a yes. Damn you guys move faster than Saeyoung and I did. Saeyoung asked if we could wait until we were married before we did it and that was hard."

"I honestly didn't expect it so fast. I haven't had sex since I was with Jake and none of that was fun. In fact is was never even wanted. Then I found out that Jake was out of jail and something changed in me. That night the future became so unsure and in that moment I wanted to give V everything I had." The elevator dinged and I realized everything I said and blushed. We got off the elevator and Jane hooked our arms together.

"That's really romantic. You guys really are perfect for each other." I continued to blush and we walked out of the building into the huge plaza. This had been the first time I'd been outside since that day I had to go get V. The sun was warm but the breeze made it comfortably cool. "Saeyoung tries to be romantic but he usually ends up turning it into some kind of joke which I think is better. Before I met him I never really laughed so I found his childish humor charming. The first time we had sex he was a blushing mess and refused to let me take over." She laughed a little and her eyes had a fondness in them. 

"I'm glad that you two make each other happy. I hope everyone can find that kind of happiness." She smiled at me and seemed to agree. "So where should we eat?" My stomach growled at the mention of food and I realized that I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. 

"I know an awesome food truck near buy. They have the best dumplings." I smiled at her as she lead the way. Once we were at the truck it didn't take long for us to get our food. We made pleasant small talk in between bites. I couldn't believe that I had been so nervous to talk to her just an hour ago. Now it seemed like we'd known each other for years. After eating our food Jane dragged me to several stores to find what she called the perfect date outfit. I rejected all of them because they seemed like something you'd wear to a night club. 

"Jane none of these outfits are my style. They're way to sexy for me to pull off."

"Don't talk like that. You look amazing in anything." She said as she thrusted a a short, strapless, black dress. I held it up and looked at it in horror. 

"No way Jane. I have t-shirts longer than this. Plus I'm too curvy and the fabric will just ride up." She looked at the dress thinking about what I said and took it away.

"Valid point. I'll try it on instead." I rolled my eyes as she pulled a few more things off the racks. "Alright let's hit the dressing room." We headed back over to the dressing rooms and I looked through all the clothes. Most of them were either too short or super low cut and I didn't bother trying them on. Then I noticed a burgundy dress with halter top straps. I took the dress and held it up against my body and it looked decent. I pulled it on after removing my jeans and shirt. I tied the neck and looked in the mirror. It hit in the middle of my knees and had a plunging v neck line, but it still looked classy. I tried spinning in it and the way the dress unfurled looked like a movie dress. The dress was so distracting that I didn't even hear Jane yelling on the other side of the door. "MC come on out and let me see something." I took a deep breathe opened the door. She whistled at me and I blushed.

"It doesn't look stupid does it?" She shook her head and I tucked some hair behind my ear. "Are you sure? I feel like it's too much skin. Are you sure I don't look like a hooker or something?" She laughed and dragged me over to the mirrors. I could now see myself in every angle.

"No way. I think you need to get this dress for your date tonight. Not only is is V's favorite color but you look super hot in it." I smiled at her words as I looked in the mirror. I really did like this dress and it was simple enough for any occasion, so I could wear it often.

"I think I will get it. I really like it." I gave the dress one last spin and we both laughed. Jane was right I really did need a girls day. "Hey Jane. This has been a really fun afternoon, thank you." She smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Funny I was about to say the same thing to you." I gave her a curious look and she smiled. "You brought peace to V and everyone else. Since the whole mint eye thing everyone has been really confused, emotionally speaking. You've helped everyone sort out the emotions and for that I thank you." I was blushing again and then she grabbed my hands. "Enough of this sappy talk. Go change so we can pay for that dress and go do your hair and stuff." She was pushing me back towards the dressing room and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright I'm going, I'm going." As soon as I got back into the dressing room I heard a phone go off. I thought it was mine until I heard Jane talking. I tried my best to not to eavesdrop but it was hard because she was right next to me. The way she answered the phone made it obvious she was talking to Saeyoung. I was putting on my normal clothes back on while she sat outside talking. Her voice sounded cheerful but in a fake customer service way. When I stepped out of the dressing room I saw that her face was actually very annoyed. When she saw me she rolled her eyes and pointed to the phone. She then ended the phone call and laughed a little. 

"Sorry about that. I forgot to tell V and Saeyoung that we were leaving the penthouse and ditching the body guards. It freaked them out a little bit." It felt like all the color drained from my face as I realized that we left so suddenly.

"I should probably call V shouldn't I?" Jane shook her head.

"Nope we're too busy to make phone calls. They know you're in safe hands." She grabbed my hand and began dragging me to the register. After leaving the store with my dress she insisted that I needed matching shoes and my nails done. She wanted to get our hair done too but I managed to talk her out of that one. I liked my hair the way it was and didn't need any help with it. By the time we were done with all of that the sun was starting to set and I was feeling tired.

"Jane not that I haven't been having fun, but I should probably get back to the penthouse soon. It's already past six and I still have to get ready." She looked at her watch and her eyes widened.

"Damn, you're right. Good think the building is only two blocks away. Let's get a move on girl!" I smiled at her and we headed back. We walked silently for a couple minutes before Jane said something. "Oh MC, I was wondering something. Do you always carry a gun when you travel outside?" I almost stopped walking because her question caught me so off guard. I thought it was perfectly concealed and I blushed.

"Yes. It's the only way I feel safe going anywhere. I stopped doing it once Jake was in jail and Alex left me alone, but recently it's the only way I feel safe when I go places. I don't like carrying it but it's better than being defenseless."

"I understand that. Before I met Saeyoung I worked with a gun and he didn't like it one bit. I'll tell you this though, don't ever pull the trigger. Killing someone will change you and not for the better." Her face was serious and I could read the pain in her eyes.

"I'm aware of that. Carrying it really has me torn. I don't want to die but I also don't want to kill anyone, even if it's Jake. It's like a double edge sword and I'm scared of both outcomes. Does that even make any sense?" 

"It does. It makes you a good person who still has an innocence inside of them. Starting tomorrow I'm going to train you so that you don't need the gun. I promise that you won't have to be afraid anymore." I smiled at her as we walked back into the C&R building. She pressed the elevator button and we waited. "Just be ready cause it's going to be hard at first but you seem capable enough to get the hang of my training." The elevator doors opened and we stepped inside. Just as they were about to close a voice called out.

"Hold the doors please!" Jane instantly stuck her arm between the doors and they opened back up. We then saw Jaehee hurrying towards us. "Jane thank you so much." She then noticed my presence "Oh MC it's good to see you too. I've actually been wanting to talk to you since you woke up."

"I know. V told me that you had something to tell me. I was going to see if we could meet at lunch but I overslept and then Jane made me go shopping." I noticed she was carrying a lot of papers and struggling with them. "Here let me help you." I said, taking some folders before she could protest. Jane also took some and Jaehee thanked us profusely.

"So let me guess. All of these are papers that Jumin forgot to sign before he left his office?" Jane said after eyeing each stack. Jaehee nodded and suddenly seemed very tired.

"You'd be correct. He said something about being inspired and needed to go gather art supplies. I have no idea what that was about." I suddenly felt bad and blushed. The elevator opened on the penthouse floor and the three of us walked in. 

"That's my fault Jaehee. Jumin saw me drawing this morning and asked me if I could teach him about art. I didn't know he'd neglect his work because of it. I'm sorry." She sighed but smiled at me as we set the papers down on the coffee table.

"I see. Well it's hardly your fault MC. Mr. Han is easily distracted when he has a project on his mind. I'm just grateful it's not any cat related business." Jane and Jaehee laughed and I just smiled. I noticed that it was now seven and I really had to start getting ready.

"Well I'll be sure to make sure his art ventures don't give you more work. Now I'm going to go get ready. I'll be right back."

"I should also leave since Mr. Han isn't here."

"No Jaehee stay. You can help get MC ready and tell her your news." I had once again forgotten that Jaehee needed to talk to me.

"That's a good idea. I mean I don't know what Jane means by help but now is a great time for us to talk." I smiled at her and Jane seemed beyond excited. Seeing her like this made it hard to picture her working for an agency but that was probably what made her so good. 

"Alright if you're ok with that MC." I nodded at her and she smiled. Then the three of us headed towards the bedroom. I hung my dress up on the wall and went to the bathroom to start on my hair. I pulled it out of the bun and noticed that it already had some lose curls in it. I started up my curling iron and went to check on Jaehee and Jane. They were both sitting on my bed looking at their phones.

"So what's this big news that you need to tell me Jaehee?" She looked between Jane and I almost like she was nervous. 

"Well you see when you were in the hospital I learned your last name and it sounded familiar. Well I did some digging and found out that our late parents were siblings." I began to realize what she was saying and my heart started to pound.

"So then that would make us,"

"Cousins." She finished with a smile. The smile on my face matched and I began to cry. 

"Jaehee that's amazing!" I said wiping my eyes. "I was told that I didn't have any living family. How did they miss you?" 

"I'm honestly not sure. It could because of the fact that I took my moms last name after she died. Or maybe our parents had a falling out and your mom never told anyone about them." 

"That could be. I had always assumed my mom was an only child because she never talked about any siblings. I wonder what caused such a wall between them." I walked to the bathroom and picked up the curling iron. I stood in the doorway of the bathroom so that I could still talk to the girls.

"I have no idea. My father mentioned having a sister once but told me she lived abroad. I never asked about it after that." She seemed to ponder for a minute. "MC, if I may ask, when did your mom die?" I did my best not to look sad but I did a pretty poor job. "I'm sorry if the question upset you." I finished another curl and let it cool.

"It's alright. I was eleven when she died and I'm about to turn twenty six, so it was about fifteen years ago. Do you think that has something to do with it?"

"Possibly. She died before mine so maybe that's why my father never talked about her. My parents didn't die until I was almost in college. Knowing that though still doesn't answer the question as to why the authorities didn't send you to them." I shrugged and put the curling iron back in the bathroom. I brought my makeup bag out and sat on the floor across from the bed. 

"Oh please let me do your make up MC! I've always wanted to do it to someone else." I was surprised by her request but held the brush out to her and she jumped off the bed.

"Anyway, Jaehee, I have a lot of records that my attorney gave me once I turned eighteen. I even have her will, maybe there will be something in there." I closed my eyes as Jane rubbed the brush across them.

"Possibly. I'm not sure when I'll be free to go over there but I'll put in the request to Mr. Han." I couldn't see her but her voice sounded defeated already.

"Well if he denies it then I'll talk to him. It won't kill him to give you a day off to learn about our family." I was finally able to open up my eyes and she was smiling. 

"Thank you MC. I really am going to get going though. It's almost eight and I can hear a Zen DVD calling my name." Jane stood up and and pulled me off the floor.

"Yeah my work here is done so I should head out. Have fun MC but not too much. You've got training tomorrow." She winked and me and then they both left. I took the dress off of the hanger and put it on. My heart began to beat and I had to talk myself down. This was my first real date with V and I was really nervous. I tried telling myself that dinner at my house counted but this was different. I was dressed nice and V had been planning this for two days. There was excitement and nervousness swimming inside of me as I slipped on my shoes. They were black with straps that twisted up to my ankles, and a little higher than what I was used to but I managed. Now I just needed to find a light sweater or something, but failed to find one in the suitcase. Then I heard a knock at the door and practically jumped.

"MC, are you in there?" It was V's voice and my heart began to flutter. I went over to the door and slowly opened it. When it was open I stood in front of V and saw that he was wear a long sleeved black dress shirt, and a grey jacket, with tan pants, and he had the first few buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. "Wow MC." My cheeks blushed and I fidgeted with my hands.

"I don't look weird do I?" I asked trying not to sound nervous. He simply bent down and kissed my hand.

"You look stunning. I don't know how I ended up with such a beautiful date." I blushed as he placed my hand on his arm. "Shall we?" He asked and I nodded. We then set off for our date.


	20. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***********LIGHT NSFW******** PROCEED WITH CAUTION. JUST SOME LIGHT SMUT

We left the penthouse and got in the elevator. I was so nervous and I could tell that he was too. We were both holding hands, but we stayed quiet, and I was beginning to feel awkward. It was very strange for V and I to such a silence and I didn't really know how to move past it. "So how did your appointment go?" I suddenly blurted out just as the doors opened. We walked out and V smile at me.

"It went good. We scheduled a date for my operation, it's going to be a week from today. Is that ok?" I nodded at him and he smiled. "I'm going to have to undergo a lot of test and preparations so Jumin invited us to stay with him until it's all over." I thought about what he said and I was about to answer him until I saw the horse and carriage in front of the building. The horses were black with shining coats, and the carriage was covered in flowers. It was so beautiful and all my nervousness faded away. "I guess we'll talk it about it over dinner." He opened the carriage door and held out his hand, which I took. "Your carriage awaits my love." He kissed my hand before I climbed in.

"V did you do all of this?" I asked as he climbed up next to me.

"Well I know you don't like cars and walking at night is dangerous, so I thought of this. Do you like it?" I gave him a quick peck and squeezed his hand.

"It's perfect." The carriage began to move and V put his arm around me. "So where are even going?" V only smiled and put his jacket around me. I was so excited that I hadn't even noticed the chill in the air.

"Somewhere special that's falls within your conditions." I gave him a curious look. "Remember you agreed to a date as long as it wasn't anywhere fancy or with too many people." I couldn't help but blush and chuckle at his memory. My head rested on his shoulder as I held his hand.

"I would have gone anywhere with you V. This is absolutely magical. This is actually the first date I've ever been on." 

" Well I'm glad I got to be your first." He kissed the top of my head and we fell back into silence until the carriage stopped. I looked around and noticed we were in a small park area. V climbed out of the carriage and helped me down. There were string lights all over the trees and they lit up a path that winded through it. 

"Where are we?" I asked in amazement. V took my hand and began to lead me down the path.

"You took me to a special place so I wanted to do the same. My mother and I used to meet in this park often and talk about art and such. This place holds some of my fondest memories." I squeezed his hand and he smiled at me. 

"What was your mom like?" I asked trying to tread carefully. V had only told a small bit about his mom so I couldn't help but be curious. 

"I didn't realize it until after she was gone but she was an amazing woman. She was an amazing violinist until she lost her hearing in an accident. But even after losing her hearing she still found beauty in the world. I often wonder if she'd be proud of my art and what advice she would give me." I could hear the sadness in his voice and I understood it all to well. 

"I'm sure she would be proud of you. It seems like she loved you very much." He squeezed my hand and stopped walking. The path had lead us to a huge greenhouse that was full of plants. We talked inside and the air was warm like it was summer. The plants were all lush and filled the air with a sweet fragrance. "Wow. This place is amazing V!" I ran ahead and looked at some of the flowers. There seemed to be everything from roses, lilies, and even orchids. "Some of these I've only seen in pictures!"

"I'm glad you like it. I've been taking care of the flowers here for a while. Even Jumin comes to visit every so often. Don't tell him I told you that though. He likes to keep his gardening habits a secret." I laughed and pretended to zip my lips shut. V also laughed and guided me to a table in the middle of the greenhouse. The table was decorated with a black table cloth and had candles and rose petals on it. V pulled my chair out for me and I sat down. Soon a man in a waiters uniform brought out a bottle of wine and poured each of us a glass. Another man wasn't far behind him caring two dishes and he set them down in front of us. It was some kind of soup, I normally didn't care for soup, but this one had a nice flavor. After taking a couple of bites I placed my chin in my hand and smiled at V. He noticed me looking and blushed. "What's wrong? Do you not like the soup?" 

"Oh no it's good. I just can't believe you went to all this trouble for me. It's more than I ever expected." He began to blush but before I could say anything else the waiters came back and replaced out soup with plates of pancakes. I couldn't help but laugh and my smile grew. "Pancakes. Just like the day we met." 

"They're not as good as yours but I thought it would be a nice reminder of the best day of my life." Now I was blushing as I took a bite of my pancakes. We continued with small talk as we ate and soon we both had out plates cleared and moved on to dessert. I had barely gotten two bites into my dessert before I heard music and V was standing next to me. "May I have this dance my Angel?" He held out his hand and I took it. We moved away from the table and began to sway. I wobbled a bit because of my heels but V held me tightly. 

"Let me take these off real quick." I leaned against him and unlaced the heels on my feet. Once they were off I was noticeably shorter than V but my feet felt much better.

"You really do look amazing in that dress. I've been having inappropriate thoughts all night because of it." I blushed when I saw that hungry look in his eyes. 

"Really like what?" I said, batting my eyelashes at him. He bent down so that he could whisper in my ear.

"How about I just show you." He hissed as his hand slid towards the top of my dress. I felt the knot behind my neck come loose and I shuddered as V planted kisses down my neck. A chill ran up and down my spine as I clutched V's shirt. 

"You know. We could just leave dessert and go back to the penthouse." I said, spinning my fingers in his hair. His hand slid up down my dress and grabbed my ass.

"I don't know if I can hold back that long. How about you grab that bottle of wine and follow me." He held my chin between his thumb and forefinger and kissed me. When he pulled back I simply nodded and smiled. I loosely tied my dress back up and grabbed the bottle of wine. V had already moved everything off the table and was pulling the tablecloth off. He grabbed my hand and moved us over to a thicket of tall plants. He laid out the table cloth on the ground and and pulled me down on to his lap. We both drank some more out of the bottle before V moved my hair aside and began planting kisses down my neck and shoulder. I shuddered at every kiss and he tightened his grip on me. The kisses went across my bare my shoulders and when he reached the other side he turned me around. Our lips met and I was filled with a flood of emotions. I could feel the passion, love, hunger, and happiness in his kiss. It was like all of the emotions he'd been holding in while I was injured, were spilling out. I was more than willing to soak them up. We pulled apart and our foreheads rested on each other. "You have no idea how happy I am right now. I've missed you so much." He kissed me again and I smiled against his lips. 

"I know. I promise I'll get stronger so that I never leave you." His eyes looked a little sad when I said that and I couldn't figure out why. I put my hands on his face and locked eyes with him. "I mean it. I'm not going anywhere." His eyes looked almost shocked when I said this but he smiled and pulled me in for a kiss. As we built up momentum V's hands untied my dress and my hands tugged at the buttons on his shirt. He worked with my body slowly and tenderly, but I could feel him holding back. Weather it was out of concern or just uncertainty. I wanted to feel all of it. He kissed down my sternum, and grabbed my ass as I moaned in pleasure. "You don't have to hold back. I want you." I whispered in his ear. I heard him chuckle a little before he kissed me again.

"I really can't hide anything from you. Are you sure you can handle all my emotions for you?" I nodded as I looked into his eyes. He smiled and seemed happy. "I love you MC." I nuzzled his neck and he hummed with pleasure.

"I love you too." He kissed me again but this time he bit my lip when I went to pull away. With out lips still together he swiftly, but carefully, laid me on my back. His lips left my mouth and traveled down my neck, all the way to my breast. V made sure that there was almost no space between us. Almost as if he was afraid I would slip away at the slightest breeze. I could feel all of his emotions pouring into me. All of the love, fear, and pain that these last few weeks had brought. It was all in the way he massaged my breast and the way he entered me. Being with V in this way amazed me, because without any words we told each other how we felt and comforted each other. In the end we both finished together and V collasped next me panting. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I moved closer to him and he put his arm around me. For a moment the only noise was the sounds of us panting unil V spoke.

"I have something I want to give you before I forget." He sat up a bit and reached for his jacket. He pulled out the jewelry box he had showed me last night. It was small and square and my heart began to pound really fast and my mind was racing. V handed me the box and I slowly opened it. Inside was a silver ring with a band shaped like a vine and a flower with a red stone in the center on top. "Now before you saying anything, I'm not asking you to marry me just yet. I just saw this and thought it suited you." I took the ring out of the box and slid it on my finger. It glistened in the light of the greenhouse and I felt like I was about to burst with happiness. "And this way you'll have something to remind you of me when I'm not with you. That way you'll never forget me." I knew what he was referring to and I felt bad.

"That's never going to happen again." I settled onto his chest and he relaxed. We laid there in silence and I probably would have dozed off if a new voice spoke from the edge of the thicket. 

"My, my. This is quite a romantic moment isn't it?" V and I both jumped at new voice as we scrambled to cover ourselves. Once he saw who it was he shielded me with his arm and turned tense. After pulling my dress back on I looked over V's shoulder and saw a woman with long blonde hair in a beige dress. Once I saw her snake like eyes I knew for sure who it was. It was Rika.

"Rika what are you doing here?" V asked as he started buttoning his shirt. His voice was shaky I could see that V was full of emotions but I was still in shock. Rika seemed amused at the sight of us and I began grow uneasy.

"I came back to see you of course. I just came from the airport and saw the lights on and remembered that you always talked about this place. I didn't think I'd actually see you in here, let alone see you so busy." She smirked at her words and V turned his back to her. He picked up his jacket and put it around my shoulders.

"Are you ok MC?" I nodded and I could see the worry on his face. He seemed to know that I was struggling to stay in control.

"So you're just going to ignore me V? That's awfully rude of you." V kept his back to her but I could see the anger on his face.

"Rika I really have nothing to say to you." He grabbed my hand and finally turned back to her. "You know you still face charges here. Why did you come back?" I had never seen V so cold before and I was beginning to grow more anxious. Without even thinking about it I squeezed his hand and he seemed to understand.

"As I said, I came back to see you. I had plan to talk to you tomorrow but I suppose now will do. My time abroad taught me that our love may have been obsession but I'm willing to try again and work past that. I believe that we could have a beautiful love if we stay honest." I felt a ping in my chest at her words. The idea of V leaving me was too much to bear right now and I could feel myself slipping.

"I'm sorry Rika but that's not going to happen." I perked up at V's words and I already started to calm down. "You can obviously see that I'm with someone else right now, and we're very happy." V let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist. "In fact we should probably get going. Lets go MC." V began to walk away and I could feel my legs following him until Rika said something that got to me.

"MC. Now that's a name I haven't heard in a while. Do you really think she can understand you, let alone love you, like I can? You're too much for someone small like her." V's face became a mix of worried and sad at her words and that pissed me off. I stopped walking and turned to face Rika. 

"Rika I have never wished you ill for the way you treated me, but I'm only going to say this once." I took a step towards her. "If you even try to hurt V or anyone else I will not just roll over and ignore it." I could see the familiar look of anger forming on her face as she debated what to say. I turned away from her and walked out of the greenhouse with V before she could say anything else. As soon as we got outside I fell by a nearby tree and threw up everything in my stomach. V was beside me in an instant holding my hair back and rubbing my back. 

"MC are you ok? Do you need anything?" I shook my head and slowly stood up. My whole body was shaking and I could see the concern on V's face as he pulled me into him. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea this would happen. She shouldn't even be out of treatment yet." I stayed silent and he held me tighter. "MC please say something. You're shaking so bad." His voice was almost pleading but my throat was too dry to say anything. So instead I wrapped my arms around him and held on with everything I had. 

"Please don't leave." I squeaked as my eyes filled with tears. V kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back. 

"Never. Now let's go home. You're freezing. Will you be ok if I call a taxi to get us home?" I nodded against him as he gently separated from me. He wrapped his jacket back around me and pulled out his phone to call for a car. He was smiling at me, and I wanted to smile back but all the muscles in my body felt numb. Even breathing was too much work. "It should be here in a couple of minutes. Are you sure you're alright?" I felt bad that I was making him worry so much so I just nodded. He didn't look like he believed me but he didn't push. We had only walked a few feet before I began to stumble and feel the pain of the rocks under my feet. "That's it. Come here, I'm going to carry you." I went to protest but he was already picking me up bridal style. 

"V." I stopped when I saw the look on his face. It was full of sadness, anger, and worry. "I'm sorry. I'll get stronger. I promise." 

"MC that's enough. No one thinks you're a burden. No one thinks anything less of you because of your trama. You don't have to hold it all in around any of us. So please just don't push yourself." I nodded and rested against his chest. We were now at the road and a black car was waiting for us. The drive back to the penthouse was quite and I knew that V was trying to sort out his emotions. In the silence my anxieties began to creep up on me and I wondered if we would ever have peace. Jake was more than enough problems and now Rika showed up out of the blue. The theories about everything began to swirl in my head as we walked into the penthouse. When we entered the room Jumin greeted us but I went straight back into the bedroom. Once I was in there I took off my dress and flew it across the room. I paced back and forth as I put on sweats and a hoodie. Everything was swimming in my head as I sat on the edge of the bed. It felt like an eternity before V came into the room and saw me. "MC." His voice was sad as he sat down next to me. 

"It's too much V! A coma, snakes, and now Rika. I feel like we'll never have any peace at this rate. What am I supposed to do? I don't know how much more I can handle this." Everything I had been holding back suddenly exploded inside me. Tears began to flow down my face and my makeup stung my eyes. I wiped at my face with the sleeve of my hoodie. V pulled me into his lap and rubbed my back. I could feel his shirt getting wet but I didn't want to move out of his arms. "What are we gonna do V?"

"I wish I had an answer, but I know we can get through this. Remember when you said nothing worth having comes easy?" I nodded. "Well I believe that we both have a lot of trauma and in order for us to be happy together, we have to face it. I'm sorry if this doesn't make you feel better. I wish there was more that I could do for you but I'm inexperienced in this area. If I could take away all your pain I would." Hearing the sadness in his voice chipped at my heart and I just wanted to be close to him. I sat up in his lap and kissed him.

"All I need is your love. Let me be selfish with your love, just for tonight." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with all my emotions behind it. I wanted him to wipe away all the anxiety and insecurity that were swimming inside me. V was the only one who could do that and I needed him. We fell onto the bed and V held me closely.

"Are you sure you want this? I couldn't take it if my love was too bright and hurt you." He brushed the hair out of my face and I smiled. I knew he was talking about Rika and I wanted him to know that it was ok.

"My life has been filled with nothing but darkness. Your light is the only thing that gives me hope. I don't want to be lost and alone anymore. I want to be filled with your love and light. So please just promise me that you'll stay with me and help me heal." My voice kept breaking and I hated sounding so pathetic. "I know it's a lot to ask and I sound selfish, but," V cut me off with a kiss and I could feel my body filling with warmth. He rolled me over onto my back and laid on top of me.

"It's not selfish Love. I will spend everyday loving you and I'll never stop." His words made my heart sore and for the second time that night we made love before falling asleep in eachothers arms.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ********IMPORTANT***** When I posted chapter 20 I didn't get the ending and I didn't notice it till this morning. I guess that's what I get for posting so late at night. Anyway if you've already read it then you're going to want to go back and reread it.

A week went by since Rika crashed out date and so far she stayed away. Yoosung said that they had lunch a couple of times but he felt that something was off about her. Saeyoung told us that all of Jake's activities had also gone silent and I couldn't shake this bad feeling that something really bad was about to happen. It also didn't help that V's operation was today and I had been pacing the whole time. "MC, everything is going to be fine. Please try and relax." Jumin had barely looked up from his phone since the operation started. He must of been taking care of work at the from office or in a chatroom.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm being annoying, but I just don't like hospitals. I've never been in one under good circumstances." I sat down across from him and began tapping my foot. "How much longer do you think it's going to take?" Jumin looked up from his phone and at the clock on the wall.

"Probably another two or three hours." He pulled out a cross stitching frame and offered it to me. "Would you like to try cross stitching? I find it very calming in stressful situations." I shook my head and held up a shaking hand.

"Probably not the safest hobby when you're shaking." He nodded at me and put it back in his bag. "I think I'm just going to walk to the cafeteria. Maybe some food or a drink will help me calm down. Too bad there's no wine." I laughed nervously and Jumin smiled. 

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. Will they have commoner food in there?" He asked.

"Probably. I mean this is a super nice hospital so it might be better quality but I'm sure they still have burgers and stuff." He stood up from his seat and put his phone in his pocket. 

"Good. I'll come with you then. Sitting here won't make time go faster." I smiled at Jumin and nodded. Over the last week I had become fairly close with all the RFA members. Yoosung frequently came to the shop, Zen was in lots of plays with Lucy, Saeran and I cooked, Saeyoung tried to prank me, Jaehee and I had continued to learn of our families, and Jumin had been taking art lessons from me. Of course Jane and I were still training and she said that I was getting good. I had enjoyed the week of peace in my life but I still couldn't shake the knot in my stomach. Jumin and I avoided the elevator and took the stairs in silence. 

"Jumin you're allowed to be nervous you know." He opened to stairwell door for me and cleared his throat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I know for a fact that the surgery will be a success. Worrying about it would be pointless." He was back to looking at his phone as he talked. I had to pull on his sleeve to avoid him crashing into a cart. He blushed a little and put his phone away.

"Alright but if you were nervous it'd be ok. He is your best friend." We were now in the cafeteria and I had to order the food. We sat down and Jumin inspected his burger and fries. "Enjoy your commoner food Mr. Trust Fund." He rolled his eyes and took a bite of a fry.

"These are rather plain. I'm a little disappointed." I laughed and squirted some ketchup on his tray and he looked confused.

"Dip it in that and then try it. Fries are always better with ketchup. You can also put it on your burger if you want." He nodded at my suggestion and I knew he was paying extra attention. We ate in silence for a while while Jumin studied the flavors of the food and what not. After we finished I got us some drinks from a vending machine. "I hope water is ok. I didn't think you would want a soda or energy drink." He graciously accepted the water and I sat back down. "Jumin can I ask you something?" He raised and eyebrow at me and nodded. "How do you manage to stay so calm right now? Like I'm barely holding it together right now." He put down the water and seemed to be thinking.

"You know I'm not very prone to emotions. I'm just choosing to focus on the numbers because those are certain." I looked down at my half empty can and nodded. I knew that was the answer he'd give me but it was still disappointing that it didn't help me. "However I know that doesn't help you any. Your anxieties are much stronger than mine so I know you require emotional support, which I am lacking in, but let me offer some condolences." I raised an eyebrow at him and he cleared his throat. "In the unlikely event that something does happen to V, we will all still be here for you. No one is going to abandon you." Jumin's words were definitely not something I expected to hear but they were exactly what I needed. 

"Thank you Jumin. That actually helped me feel better." He smiled in triumph and took a drink of water.

"I'm glad. I've been reading books on how to help loved ones with anxiety. V's advice is also a big help. He told me you would need reassuring." I was blushing now. V was the one in surgery yet he was still worried about me.

"Well now that we've killed an hour getting food, what else should we do to pass time?" I emptied out the rest of my energy drink and threw it in a trash can. 

"Well we could always go back to the penthouse and wait. That would be the most comfortable option but something tells me you won't leave this hospital." I shook my head and Jumin stood up. "Well I don't think there's much we can do but wait. Why don't you try drawing or something like that?" I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. Jumin was right. I wasn't going to just go home and my only choice was to wait.

"I guess I could try that. And who knows, maybe V's surgery will finishes quicker that planned." Jumin smiled and nodded. 

"That's the right attitude. Now let's head back to the waiting room, so that the doctor knows where to find us." I smiled at Jumin and we headed back to the waiting room. While we waited I drew on my tablet. Most of the drawings were of Jumin cross stitching or of other things around the hospital. At some point I fell asleep in the middle of a drawing and woke up to the sound of Jumin talking to someone. I opened my eyes and saw a doctor standing in front of him. I jumped up out of the chair and half ran over to Jumin. 

"Jumin, is Jihyun out of surgery?" I tried not to sound so desperate for an answer but it was hard.

"He is. The doctor was just filling me on how it went." I looked to the doctor with hope in my eyes. The doctor smiled at the two of us and I took that as a good sign.

"The surgery went well with zero complications. Mr. Kim is in a recovery room so he only gets family as visitors until he wakes up." The doctor looked over the chart as he said all of this and smiled at us again.

"So we can see him now, right?" The doctor nodded and my eyes began to water. 

"Yes. He's on the third floor in room 311. It will probably be a while until he wakes up but as soon as he does I'll be in there to run post op." Jumin shook the doctor's hand and thanked him before he left. I didn't even wait for Jumin. I found the nearest stairwell and ran down it. By the time I reached the third floor I was out of breath and paused at the door. I took several deep breaths and wiped my eyes. As I walked through the door my heart sped up and everything sounded like static. It didn't take me long to find the room and as I opened the door I felt relief wash over me. V was still sleeping and his eyes were bandaged but he still looked peaceful. I sat down on the bed next to him and held his hand. The tears that had been building up in my eyes finally began to fall. I didn't even hear Jumin come into the room until he bumped into a chair. I wiped my eyes in a hurry and looked at him.

"You know it's very rude to just run away from a person in your party." He sat down in the chair and flashed a teasing smile.

"I know and I'm sorry. When the doctor told us the room number my feet began to move on their own. I couldn't help but run all the way here."

"I can see that. You just woke up and you already look exhausted. Maybe you should just sit down and sleep until he wakes up." I shook my head and squeezed V's hand.

"He won't be able to see when he wakes up. I don't want him to feel alone, so I'm going to hold his hand until he wakes up. Waking up alone in a hospital is so cold. The last time I was in a hospital room I wanted so badly for someone to hold my hand, even if it was just for a second, I wanted that warmth. So I'm going to give that to V. It's the least I can do for him, after everything he's done for me." I glanced over at Jumin and he was smiling.

"I'm honestly jealous that V has someone like you. You're so full of emotions and yet you express them so well. Is that because of your anxiety?" He was completely full of curiosity and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm not sure honestly. A lot of bad things have happened to me, so I know a lot about pain. I actually used to be a lot like you, Jumin. I wouldn't show my emotions to any one because my anxiety told me that it was pointless, that no one cared. So I would do things to help me process the emotions." Jumin was completely absorbed into my explanation and I could feel a lump forming in my throat.

"So you mean like your hobbies?" 

"Yes and no. Sometimes I would paint or something, but sometimes there were more harmful methods. I'm not proud of them but I learned from them, and that's what matters." Jumin now looked confused and I knew that he didn't know what I meant. It made sense why he didn't understand, but part of me was still hoping I wouldn't have to explain my self harm to him. I hadn't even told V about any of that yet, and I honestly didn't want to. That was a part of me that was still healing and I didn't even want to think about it.

"I see. Well as long as you're no longer doing anything harmful I won't ask." I smiled at him and felt relieved. I guess Jumin understood more than I thought. He looked like he was about to say something but then my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that it was Yoosung calling.

"It's Yoosung. Did you tell everyone that V was out of surgery yet?"

"I told Assistant Kang who informed everyone else. So he should know by now." I shrugged my shoulder and answered the phone. 

"Hey Yoosung. What's up?" 

"MC!" His voice was so loud that I had to hold the phone away. "I tried to stop her but she overheard Zen on the phone."

"Yoosung calm down. What are you talking about?" He took a couple deep breathes.

"Rika is at the hospital. She said she wanted to see V and make sure that he was ok. I tried my best to tell her that V doesn't want to see her but she wouldn't here it." I put him on speaker so that Jumin could hear. My heart was racing and I was struggling to stay calm.

"Yoosung I put you on speaker. How do you know Rika is already at the hospital?"

"I followed her here while I was trying to talk some sense into her. I'm sorry MC." Jumin's face had turned sour at the conversation. 

"Yoosung there's nothing to worry about. As Assistant Kang told you only family can visit right now, and MC and I are the only people considered family. I'll inform the desk outside about it though just to make sure." Jumin's words sounded so sure but I could see that he was angered by this.

"Thank you for warning us Yoosung. We'll take care of it." I hung up the phone and Jumin stood up. "Hey Jumin," he stopped and turned back around. "I know you used to be friends with Rika and you don't have to stop that just for mine or V's sake." Jumin smiled as he looked at V, but his eyes were sad.

"No. I stopped being friends with Rika the day she tried to blind my friend. I may not know a lot about love but I know that it shouldn't be abusive. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make sure my friend can heal in peace." 

"Thank you Jumin." He nodded his head and went out the door. As my heart beat faster time seemed to move slower but I refused to let go of V's hand. It wasn't long before I heard Rika's voice down the hall and everything stopped. There was anger and fear building inside of me. I wanted to go out there and give her a piece of my mind but I also didn't want to let go of V. "Jihyun I love you. Please wake up soon. I feel like something really bad is about to happen and I could really use your words right about now." It felt like an eternity had passed before Jumin came back into the room. I jumped off the bed when I heard the door close behind me but relaxed when I saw it was Jumin.

"Sorry. It's only me." He looked both annoyed and exhausted. 

"Are you ok Jumin?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and sat down.

"Yes I'm just annoyed how difficult she was. She was causing a scene when the staff wouldn't let her through and she only became worse when I showed up and asked her to leave. I don't understand why she just can't accept things the way they are. V has moved on, why can't she?" I could see that Jumin was struggling to understand and I wanted to help him. I let go of V's hand and walked over to Jumin. He was looking at me with a confused look. I pulled him into a hug much to his surprise. "MC. Why are you,"

"I know it sucks and I'm sorry that everyone is having a hard time. Rika is stubborn and I think she is just lonely more than anything." I let go of Jumin and walked back over to the bed. "I think I understand why she doesn't want to let go of V's love though. It's so intense that it's almost hard to look at. I think Rika was so full of darkness that V's love gave her hope and that scared her. But hope can drive you crazy if you never let it go." I paused as I pulled up a chair next to V's bed and held his hand. "I think all Rika has ever wanted was to be loved but she didn't know how."

"Well they say you can't love someone until you learn to love yourself." Jumin said as he sat in the chair across the room. I looked him straight in the eye.

"That's bullshit." Jumin's eyes went wide at my words. "I have never loved myself, but I love V so much I've forgotten what hating myself felt like. Just because you love yourself doesn't mean you can love anyone. Love is so much bigger than one person."

"Well then how do you explain Rika's current behavior? All she cares about is V. She doesn't even seem to care what anyone else thinks of her."

"Well I can't say for certain but I think that Rika has accepted that their past relationship was an obsession. She told V that she believes that they can overcome that but I don't know her logic behind that. Even before she came back I asked V if he still loved her and he said that he doesn't even believe that it was ever really love. I think Rika is just in denial about there being nothing positive between them." Jumin seemed to be thinking hard about what I was saying but I still tried putting it in better terms that he would understand. "It's like a businessman who has gone bankrupt but keeps sending you business proposals."

"I see. Well I hope she accepts it soon. My opinion about Rika won't change but I'm worried about her actions affecting Yoosung. She was like a sister to him and he's very sensitive about her."

"I know but I think Yoosung can sort out his feelings. He may be young but I can tell that he's strong." Before either of us could say anything I felt my hand being squeezed. I stood up and looked at V. "Jihyun, can you hear me?" My eyes began to fill with tears again and I didn't even try to stop them. V groaned and adjusted in the bed.

"MC, is that you? Why are you crying?" I couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice.

"I'm just happy that you're finally awake, and Jumin is still here too." Jumin placed a hand on V's shoulder and V smiled.

"Glad to see you're awake V. I'll go ahead and go get the doctor." I nodded at Jumin as he left the room. V squeezed my hand again and I sat on the bed next to him. He brought my hand to his mouth and gently kissed it. My cheeks turned red and I was glad his eyes were covered.

"How are you feeling?" I asked while I stroked his hand.

"A little groggy but other than that good. What did the doctor say about the surgery?"

"He said it went very well. Jumin can tell you more though cause I stopped listening after he told me what room you were in." He laughed and I felt all my worry lifting. 

"Sounds like you really missed me." I rolled my eyes at him and then remembered that he couldn't see me.

"Well of course I did but if you're just going to make fun of me I can just leave." I pretended to get up but V despretly tightened his grip on my hand.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry for teasing. I missed you too." He tugged on my arm and I laid down with him. "Having you next to me is just making me want to sleep some more. You're just so calming." I laughed a little as he snuggled against me.

"I don't see how. I've been a nervous wreck all day. Rika showing up didn't help either." V seemed to stiffen a little when I told him that.

"Rika was here?" I was about to explain but then Jumin and the doctor came back into the room.

"Hello Mr. Kim. Glad you see you're awake and feeling well. I'm just going to take the bandage off your eyes and see how they're doing." The doctor turned off the lights over V's bed and stood next to him. He began to take the bandages off of V's eyes and everyone seemed to be holding their breath. When the bandages were off V's eyes were very red and swollen. The doctor put some eye drops into V's eyes and V sighed in relief. "Well the surgery seems to be a success. Lucky for you the damage to your eyes wasn't severe enough for a full thickness transplant. That means you can go home today if you'd like, or since it's late you can stay the night." 

"I'd like to leave if that's alright. I've never been a fan of hospitals." The doctor chuckled and pulled out a black plastic shield. He placed it over V's eyes and adjusted it to fit him. 

"That's perfectly fine, but you have to wear this until the end of tomorrow. You're also going to need a follow up appointment once a week. I'm also going to write you a prescription for steroid eye drops. The'll lower your chance for rejection and infection. You'll also have to wear patches on your eyes when you sleep. There's lots of other rules and restrictions but they'll all be covered in your discharge papers. Do you have any other questions?" The doctor looked between all of this and I felt V squeeze my hand.

"How long will it take for his eyes to heal?" I asked squeezing V's hand. No one had said it but we were all worried that Jake or Rika would try something while V was healing. Jumin's penthouse was nice, and was was more than generous for letting us stay there, but I really missed my home.

"Well since it was only partial-thickness transplant it could range anywhere from a few weeks to a full year. However considering that the damage was mostly in the right eye, and it wasn't that deep, I'd say that his vision will return in four to eight weeks. Any other questions?" Everyone shook their heads and the doctor looked through the clipboard one more time. "Alright, then I will give this to the nurse and we start your discharge process." V thanked him as he left the room. As the door closed behind him the air got heavy. I began to feel anxious but I didn't want to say anything and risk sounding ungrateful. So instead I just sat on the bed and held V's hand.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him as he sat up.

"Yes I'm just anxious to get out of here. Where are my clothes at?" Before V could even move Jumin had set a bag of clothes on V's lap. He felt it with his hands and smiled. "Thank you Jumin." I knew V was going to have to change and I figured it would be better if Jumin helped him. 

"While you change I'm going to step outside and call Lucy." V was still groggy but I could tell he slightly disapproved.

"Wait MC, what happened with Rika?" I tensed up at her name and noticed that Jumin was shooting me a look.

"Jumin handled it so he can tell you more. I'm going to go call Lucy now. I love you." With that I ducked out into the hall and pulled out my phone. There were so many texts from Lucy and the other members that I didn't even know where to start. I was dialing Lucy's number when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around and saw a tall man who looked rather stern. I looked closer and noticed that he looked a lot like V, but older, with brown eyes, and with white hair.

"Sorry to interrupt your phone call but I'm looking for my son's room. His name is Jihyun Kim. Do you know where it is?" I almost dropped my phone at his words. This was V's father.


	22. Chapter 22

V's father was standing right in front of me and I had no idea what to say. He had asked me a question but I hadn't done anything but stare at him. "Um yes. Sorry I didn't realize you were coming." I took a deep breathe and tried to smile but his facial expression remained stern. "I can take you to him if you want." My voice sounded so small and I was kicking myself for it. V's father nodded and I turned back around to head back towards the room. I knocked on the door and heard V tell us to come in. When I walked into the room I could see the shock on Jumin's face, but he quickly recovered. 

"How did your phone call go MC?" V was completely oblivious to his father and I let out a nervous laugh.

"I didn't make it. Instead I ran into your father." V's shoulders straightened up once I said that. He stood up and I could see that he was still a little wobbly. Without any hesitation I went over to support him.

"Hello Father. Why are you here?" His father seemed to stiffen at his question.

"My secretary was informed that you were having surgery so naturally I was concerned." V let out a sigh but I didn't understand it. He sat back down on the bed and I looked between them.

"I'm assuming that you had something to do with this Jumin." I looked over at Jumin and he was almost smirking.

"I will neither confirm or deny that, but MC and I will step outside so you two can talk." Before I could say anything in protest Jumin was pulling me out of the room and out into the hallway. He stuck his head into the door to say one last thing but I could barely hear it. Once he closed the door he began to walk down the hall. I was beyond shocked as I chased after Jumin.

"This is going to sound very rude, but what the hell Jumin? Was the really V's dad? Why did you call him here?" I was so full of questions but I stopped when Jumin put his hand on my shoulder.

"They have a lot to talk about. V and his father are very distant and I think it's time they close that gap. Plus I know that my father would want to know if I had a life changing operation. Do you oppose to V seeing his father?"

"Of course not. Everyone should be with their family if they can. I just feel bad about surprising him with it. He's barely been awake for an hour. What if this overwhelms him." I looked back to the room and Jumin sighed.

"I'm sure V will be fine. He may not admit it but he misses his father and I also think his father would want to be part of his son's happiness. That means meeting you and knowing about V's life." I was blushing now as I recalled my encounter with V's father.

"Well I'm positive I already made a terrible first impression." We were now at a vending machine and Jumin was studying it. "Not to mention my appearance. I look like I just rolled out of bed. That's probably why he thought I was a nurse or something." Jumin glanced at me as I leaned against one of the machines. Thinking more about it I didn't really know anything about V's father. All V had ever told me was that he owned various galleries and other art business. He seemed like a very serious man from what I saw of him. I had never met anyone's parents before. Hell I wasn't even used to the people in my life having parents, let alone such serious ones.

"I don't really see what your appearance has to do with it. You're in a hospital so you're not expected to be dressed in a professional manner." He began trying to put a fifty dollar bill into the vending machine only to have it spat back out. 

"Says the man in a suit who is trying to put a fifty dollar bill into a vending machine." I rolled my eyes and handed him a one dollar bill instead. "Use this and then punch in the letter and number of the item you want. I can't believe you've never used a vending machine before." He followed my instructions and seemed almost amazed. 

"It's not something I've come across before now. As for the way I'm dressed, it's not necessarily by choice. I was at the office all morning so I didn't really have time to change. Not to mention reporters are still following me ever since it leaked that you're staying at the penthouse." His face had become annoyed as he reached down for his snack. I didn't blame him for being annoyed. Those gossip articles had been such a pain by saying that I was dating Jumin. They all started when Jumin came to the shops grand opening ceremony and we rode back to the penthouse together. Even though V was there with me one of the reporters twisted it to look like I was dating Jumin. Ever since then he was constantly being bugged by reporters about it. That's one of the many reasons V's operation was at a hospital two towns away. 

"Yeah but my point still stands. You say first impressions matter all the time." We had began walking back towards the room and Jumin was pouting.

"They matter in business. You know that's what I said. This is hardly business. Just don't worry about V's father. Once he actually meets you and talks to you I'm sure you'll charm him." As if on cue we saw V's father leaving the room and heading towards us. He stopped in front of us and shook hands with Jumin.

"It was good to see you Jumin. Tell your father I said hello."

"I will. Also I'm not sure if you were aware but this is MC, Jihyun's girlfriend. She's a very talented web designer and artist." Jumin gestured to me and V's father reached his hand out to me. Just pretend he's a potential client, I said to myself in my head. I shook his hand and smiled at him.

"It's very nice to finally meet you sir." His handshake was firm and he didn't return my smile. He gaze was so stern and I felt like he was judging me. Inside I was freaking out but I somehow managed to hold it together. 

"I see. Likewise MC." When he let go of my hand he didn't bother to say anything else as he moved past us. Once he was out of sight I let out a breath. 

"Well that was interesting. I honestly couldn't tell if he liked me or not." I opened the door to V's room and saw a nurse in there holding some papers. She was oblivious to us coming in as she sat on the bed next to V and handed him the papers. It may of just been my insecurities but her hands seemed to linger a bit too long when she did it. I listened to her as she read everything on the papers to V and even as she giggled at some of his comments. Then she put her hand on V's shoulder and kept it there. I cleared my throat and she jumped off the bed. V smiled in my direction 

"I was wondering how long you were going to stand there Darling." I couldn't see his eyes but he was clearly amused which means he knew the nurse was flirting with him. I walked over to V and kissed the top of his head. The nurse and I locked eyes but she didn't seem to be intimidated by me. She then bent over and was very close to V's face.

"And lastly here's my personal number if you ever have any questions. You can call me anytime." Her hand guided V's to where she'd written the number. She shot me one last look and strut out of the room, almost as if she thought she had won. I gently took the papers from V and sneered at the number.

"Well we definatly won't be needing that number." I said scratching it out with a pen. I heard V laugh and I glared at him.

"MC are you jealous?" I blushed at his accusation and held the papers close to my face.

"No! She was just obnoxiously flirting with my boyfriend instead of doing her job." I had never been jealous of anyone in my life and I wasn't about to admit it had just happened, at least not with Jumin there. "So are you all set to leave now?" I was desperate to change the subject.

"Yes as long as you're willing to help me leave." He held out his hands and I helped him up. "I'm supposed to wait for them to bring a wheelchair but we can avoid that if we hurry." 

"Alright." Jumin opened the door for us and we headed out. When we finally got to the lobby I really needed to pee. "Jumin can you help V to the car? I need to use the restroom before we leave." Jumin nodded at me and guided V to the car. I walked over to the sign that showed where the restroom was but they were closed for cleaning. I let out a sigh and began to head back to an entrance when I felt someone tug on my arm. It was man about Saeyoung's height with ashy blonde hair. "Do I know you?" I asked trying to pull my arm back. The man just looked at me and and tightened his grip on my arm.

"No but I know very well who you are. We really need to talk so you should just come with me." This time I jerked my arm away and stepped back from him.

"Why the hell would I do that? I don't even know you and my ride is waiting on me." My heart was beginning to race and this guys serious stare didn't help. He stepped closer and whispered in my ear.

"Because if you don't come with me then your car is going to crash and they'll take you by force. Jake knows you're here and I'm supposed to take you to him." I immediately tensed at his words. "Don't worry I'm not going to follow through with my orders. Just call the CEO and tell him you met an old friend. Once you know they're safely home I'll let you go and tell Jake that you got away. You've been training with Jane right?" 

"How do I know I can trust you?" My throat was so tight that the words barely came out. The guy let out a sigh and I could tell he was getting frustrated.

"Let's just say that I'm not the loyal type and I owe Jane a favor. Now make the call before the guy who came with me comes over to make you comply. I'll tell you more once we're in my car. Now make the call." He had grabbed my arm again and was squeezing it. My brain was screaming to kick him and run away but if there was even a chance of V getting hurt I wasn't going to risk it. I pulled out my phone and called Jumin.

"Hey Jumin. I ran into an old classmate from school so I'm going to catch up with him. Go ahead and take V back to the penthouse. 

"Are you sure MC? Do you want me to send a car back for you?" I could hear V's voice in the background asking questions. It broke my heart to lie to them but I had no choice.

"No he'll bring me back after it's done. Just let me know when you guys get back to the penthouse. Tell V I love him if you don't mind."

"I will. Please let me know if you need a car or anything else. Goodbye." 

"Good bye." I hung up the phone and the guy began to drag me towards the parking garage. "Do I at least get to know the name of my kidnapper?" We stopped next to a black car and he faced me.

"It's Gavin. Now be quiet and just do what I tell you to." He opened the trunk of the car and pulled out a roll of duct tape and a blindfold. "Don't worry I'll let you out as soon as I can. Now turn around." I did as he said and he put the blind over my eyes. He took my hands and folded them in front of me as he taped them together. My heart was going nuts and I was beginning to panic. He walked me around the car a bit and I heard the door open. "Lay down. Jake's going to call soon so act scared."

"Like that's hard to do." I said as he closed the car door. I heard it open again as he settled into the front seat. My breathing was the only thing I could focus on.

"Oh I almost forgot about your mouth. It will look suspicious if I don't." I tried to swallow the knot in my throat as he pressed the tape on to my mouth. It was quite for a moment before I heard the car door open again and heard a new voice. 

"Damn that Ricky is a pain. He left with a damn nurse and took the keys with him. So did you get the girl?"

"She's in the back seat. I'm just waiting on the boss to call and check in. What am I supposed to do with you? Boss said only I should go to the safe house cause three will look suspicious." The frustration in Gavin's voice was obvious.

"I guess you'll have to ask him." He let out whistle and I felt someone move hair out of my face. I instantly moved away and the new voice laughed. "Damn she's hot. Think the boss will let us as some fun with her before he comes to get her?" He sounded almost excited and a whimper escaped me.

"I guess you'll have to ask him. For now just leave her alone. She belongs to the boss."

"I know but nothing turns me on more that a tied up girl. They just look so helpless." I didn't know who this other guy was but I could tell that he was as sick as Jake. I also knew that Jake had no problem sharing me with his 'friends' as long as he got his hands on me. While I was lost in my thoughts Gavin's phone began to rind and snapped me out of it.

"Hey boss. I got the girl but Ricky ditched Nathan. Should I still go to the safe house?"

"Let me see her." Jake's voice shot through me like cold steel. My breathing became eratic and I didn't feel like I was getting enough air. "Perfect. Take her to the safe house and I'll meet you there in three hours. You two may do with her as you please until I get there. Just don't over do it."

"Alight! You're the best boss. I promise not to break her before you get there." Nathan was laughing as the car began to move. The two were silent for most of the ride and that didn't help my nerves. I still didn't know if I could trust what Gavin said but it looked like now I had no choice. I just hoped he could get me out of there before Nathan got to me.


	23. Chapter 23

Since I was blindfolded I couldn't tell where we were or how long we had been driving. When the car finally stopped I noticed that it was really quite in the area. One of the guys in the car pulled me out and his breath was on my neck. "Damn you smell good. Are you scared?" I flinched at Nathan's voice and he laughed. "Oh yeah I'm gonna have lots of fun with you." He stroked my cheek and I struggled to pull away from him.

"Knock it off before you start drawing attention to us." Nathan backed off of me and I heard something that sounded like a garage door opening.

"Well it's your fault for driving so slow. I got impatient."

"I didn't think it would be in our best interest to get pulled over with her in the back seat." Nathan dropped me onto what felt like a cheap mattress. "Go outside and make sure no one saw us bring her in here."

"How come I have to? I wanted to have some fun with her." I flinched at his words and could almost feel his creepy smile after he said it.

"I grabbed her so I get her first. You can have her when I'm done. Now get your ass outside." Nathan cursed under his breath and I heard the door open and close. Gavin took my blindfold off and cut the tape off of my hands. We were in some kind storage locker and I was in fact sitting on an old mattress. "That should keep him away from you until Jane gets here." My phone started ringing and he pulled it out my bag. "Ugh what a pain. Your boyfriend is calling so you should probably answer." He took the tape off of my mouth and handed me the phone. I took it and answered the phone.

"Hello." I answered while not sounding too eager.

"MC are you alright. Jumin said you haven't answered either of our messages so I just wanted to check in."

"Yes I'm fine. I just never turned my phone off of vibrate. How are you feeling? Are you following the doctors orders?" Gavin gave me a signal to wrap it up.

"I am and I'll feel better once you get home. How much longer will you be out?"

"I'll be home soon. We were just going to grab something to eat." Gavin was beginning to look annoyed and I knew his patience was wearing thin. "I need to go now. I'll see you when I get home. I love you Jihyun." I had barely even heard V say goodbye before Gavin took my phone and hung up. I felt bad lying to V but I really had no choice. Gavin said that Jane was on her way so my only option was to trust that.

"Good move not telling him anything. The less people involved the sooner you get out of here and the sooner I can ditch that idiot." He leaned against the wall and looked at his phone.

"Why are you helping me if you work for him?" The question barely came out as a whisper but it had been bugging me since the hospital.

"I already told you at the hospital. I think Jake is a sleeze ball and I owe Jane a favor." I hugged my knees to my chest and sighed.

"Can you at least tell me why he's trying so hard? He knows I'd rather die than go back to him but he won't let me go." I could feel tears forming in my eyes. 

"From what I can tell he's just possessive. You ended things with him before he was done with you and that pissed him off. I do know that you won't survive long if he gets you again and I want no part in that." 

"I just want it to end." I said as I wiped my eyes.

"Your friends won't tell you this but the only way it will end is if one of you die. You can send him back to jail but he'll just get out and it will start all over again." I knew Gavin was right. That's part of the reason I asked Jane to train me. My gut kept telling me that there was only one way it would end but I didn't want to listen. There had to be another way. Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door and I jumped.

"Gav, buddy are you done yet? You really suck at humph," There was another bang against the door and and everything went quiet. The door opened and Jane dragged Nathan's limp body inside before closing the door. I immediately ran up to her and hugged her. 

"MC I'm so glad you're safe. I thought I would get here too late." We pulled apart and she smiled at Gavin. "Thank you for your help Gavin." He chuckled a bit and walked over to us. 

"Well it ain't over yet. One of you needs to beat me up and probably tie me up with that pain in the ass." He pointed to Nathan and Jane sighed.

"You're right." Before I even saw it happen Gavin was on the ground groaning. "Do you think that was good enough or should I kick you just to be sure?" She was smiling so big that she almost seemed to enjoy this.

"I know you want to so just get it over with." Without another word she delivered two swift kicks to to Gavin's abdomen. Even I cringed at how much she seemed to be enjoying this. Gavin coughed and laughed a little. "Thanks for going easy on me." He slowly stood up and went over to mattress.

"I only went easy on you cause you took care of MC and didn't let that animal get his hands on her." I watched as Jane dragged Nathan over to the same mattress and began to put tape on him. "Plus I was being considerate of MC. This day has been hard enough for her and I know she doesn't like violence."

"Actually I'm all for violence on the at guy right there. He's a real creep. I mean you should of heard some of the things he talked about." I shuddered at the memory and hugged my arms. Jane was now taping up Gavin and they were whispering about something I couldn't hear. Once she was done she stood up and punched Gavin one more time. This time he went down and stayed down. "Was it necessary to actually knock him out?" I asked slightly concerned. 

"Yes. Jake will be here soon and it's more believeable if both of them are unconcious. Now we've got go. Jake is getting closer and we don't have a lot of time." Jane went to the bag she had brought in and pulled out my gun. She handed it to me and I was beyond surprised. "I figured this would make you feel better and today we might actually need it. Now lets get out of here." She opened the door to the storage locker and made sure to close the door behind us. 

"Which way do we go to get out of here?" I asked completely lost among all of the units. Jane took my hand and guided me down the isles until I was able to see the road between them. As we got closer I could hear voices and one of them was Jake. I stopped walking and Jane grew concerned. "Jakes already here. What are we going to do?"

"It's ok just stay calm. I came prepared for this so just breathe." Jane pulled out a short red wig and sunglasses. "Here put these on. Just to be safe." I pulled my hair back into a bun and did as she told me too. As soon as I had the wig on my phone broke the silence with Lucy's annoying ringtone. I had never even thought to put my phone on silent with everything going on and now I was in a panic. I ignored the phone and we heard Jakes voice getting closer. Jane took my phone from me and put it up to here ear. "Hey mom. Yes were at the unit." Two of Jakes men came around the corner and were watching us. Jane pretended not to notice and kept talking to the phone. "Well they said they couldn't find the spare key. So you either need to bring it us or we have to come get it from you." Then men were still watching us and I could see that Jane was getting nervous. "Of course Nessa is with me. Ugh mom just stay at work and we'll come get the key from you." The two men were now leaving and Jane looked relieved. "Love you too mom, bye." She pretend to hang up the phone and looked behind her. "That was a close one but I think it worked. Alright Nessa let's go visit mom." She winked at me and we slowly began to walk towards the exit. "Just play along with the mom thing as we get closer. So think of V and act happy." I nodded at her and thought of V. "I can't believe this is how I'm spending my spring break. I should be on a beach sitting in the sun." I laughed at her sudden change in personality.

"Well maybe if you weren't failing all of your classes mom would of paid for your trip. Or if you had taken the job I offered you." I tried my best to match her tone and I seemed to be doing a good job. "Plus it's good to help out mom and spend some time with your big sister." I jabbed at her with my elbow. Jake and two of his men walked past us and I could feel their eyes on us. Thankfully we passed by without them stopping us. Now we just had to get past the last guy who was hanging back by the exit.

"Yeah easy for you to say. You're a weirdo who never has fun. All you do is work." I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed. We fell into a silence as we walked past the last guy. I could feel his eyes on us as we walked until we rounded a corner. Then Jane grabbed my hand and began to run toward her bike. I had never ridden on a motorcycle but frankly I didn't care. All that mattered right now was getting away from Jake and back to V. Jane handed me a helmet and I took the wig off to put it on. "That took longer than I planned. We have less than five minutes before Jake finds those guys in your place and I don't think it will take him long to realize who we actually were."

"Took the words out of my mouth. Please just get us out of here." I said as I climbed on the back of the bike. She turned the keep and revved the clutch. The whole bike vibrated underneathe me and was super loud even with the helmet one. I grabbed onto her waist and the bike sped forward. As we were passing the entrance to storage compound Jake's men were running back and it looked like they were shouting. My stomach did flips as the motorcycle sped up and got on to the main road. With going going so fast and the fact that we were wearing helmets the ride was quite. Thankfully it wasn't long before I began to notice familiar buildings on the outside of our town. Soon we were in the downtown area and I could see Jumin's building looming over all the others. Jane drove in between cars but slowed down once we got into a parking garage behind the C&R building. Once the bike stopped I tried to get off but my knees were so wobbly that I fell into someone. When I looked up I saw that it was Jumin who had managed to catch me and Saeyoung was standing with him. Jumin's face was a mix of angry and relieved which told me that he knew what had happened.

"I honestly can't believe you'd be so reckless MC. I also don't appreciate being lied to. You should of been honest with me." I felt bad but I also felt angry that Jumin was yelling at me.

"I had no choice Jumin. Gavin said that if I didn't then they were going to wreck our car. I couldn't risk that and I know it was stupid but it was my only option." Jumin seemed surprised at my response and even I was. The old me would have just apologize and stayed quite but I wasn't like that anymore. Being with V had changed me and now I had a fire inside of me. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be angry with you. I was just concerned and so was everyone else." He adjusted his cufflinks and I looked between the three of them.

"It's ok. I didn't mean to snap at you either, also I'm sorry I lied to you." I paused and twisted my ring on my finger. "How is V doing?" I asked feeling ashamed. Saeyoung put a hand on my shoulder and smiled brightly at me.

"He's sleeping right now but I think he'd prefer you as his nurse rather than Jumin." Saeyoung laughed and I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"So he dosen't know anything that happened?" Saeyoung shook his head.

"Nope. We thought it was best if you told him once you were back safely." I nodded and took a deep breathe.

"I will tomorrow. Right now I just want to sleep." I turned to Jane and hugged her. "Thank you for your help today."

"Don't even mention it. I'll always be there for you." We pulled apart and she waved to her husband. "Come on babe. Let's head home so that MC can go inside. Plus I'm feeling a bit excited." She winked at Saeyoung and moved with the speed of light. Before I could even blink he was pulling Jane onto the bike and starting it up.

"See you guys later. God Seven has to please his lady." Jane smacked him on his helmet before they sped away. I couldn't help but laugh a little. It didn't take long before the air between Jumin and I to grow thick. I was about to say something but Jumin had already headed back to the penthouse. I followed after him and the whole way up was silent. Once we got back in the room I peaked in on V and saw that he was still sleeping. I knew Jumin was angry with me and I felt bad, so I went back out to the living room to talk to him. He was sitting on the couch looking at his phone and I stood a few feet away. 

"I'm sorry Jumin. I truly am. I never should of lied to you and I'm sorry for making you worry so much. You have every right to be angry." He got off the couch and walked over to me. I was expecting him to be angry but instead he pulled me into a hug. Now I felt even worse because for Jumin to show such a display of affection he must have been really upset.

"I'm not angry, I'm disappointed. Did you even think about what would of happened if Jane hadn't of shown up? If anything would of happened to you it would of killed V. Not to mention how it would of affected everyone else. It would of been worse than losing the Rika we knew. None of us would survive your loss." He let go of me and went back over to the couch. The look on his face was riddled with emotions as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Jumin you need to understand something." He raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed. "I'm willing to accept everyone's help to deal with Jake but I will not willing put any of you in harms way. I know better than anyone what would of happened if Jane wasn't there. It was a calculated risk but it was either trust Jane's friend Gavin or run and try to get away from them. Going with them ended up being the safest option. Next time I promise to try and do better with my judgements but I will do what ever it takes to make Jake go away." He seemed to of grasp the seriousness of my resolve and sighed.

"You've had a long day. You should go and rest. We can talk about this more after V wakes up and you both are in better shape. You haven't stopped shaking since you came back." I looked down at my hands and saw that he was right. "Is there anything you want me to send for to help you feel better?" I shook my head and smiled at him.

"No. I just need to lie down for a while. Thank you though." I turned to head towards my room and quietly closed the door behind me. V was still sleeping so I quickly changed my clothes and laid down on the bed next to him. He stirred a bit and put his arm around me. I gladly welcomed it and began to drift off with him.


	24. Chapter 24

When I woke up it was very dark in the room and V was still in the bed with me. Since he had eye patches on I couldn't tell if he was awake or not. I moved to get up but was pulled back down by V. "Don't get up just yet. I want to hold you a bit longer." His voice was quiet and he almost sounded afraid. I rolled over in his arms so that we were facing.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to. How are you feeling?" I asked putting my hand on his cheek. He reached up for my hand and lightly kissed it.

"I feel less groggy but my eyes are slightly burning." 

"You've been asleep for a while. You probably need your eye drops." He frowned at my words and I grew confused. "What?"

"That means I have to let you up so you can get the drops." He was pouting now and I laughed before kissing him.

"I'll be right back. Do you know where they are?" He shrugged his shoulders and gestured to the room.

"My guess would be either on the night stand or in the bathroom. I don't remember where Saeyoung put them. I got up to look in the places that V suggested and found them in the bathroom. I sat back down on the bed with the drops and began reading the directions. They were pretty simple. The anitrejection drops were to be put in twice a day with four drops in each eye, and the other ones were to be used whenever there was eye irritation. "I take it you found them?" V asked as he stroked my arm.

"Yeah. You need to take off the patches though. Can you put them in or do you need me to?" He took off the patches and blinked a little.

"If you don't mind I'd prefer you to do it." I smiled at him and guided him so that his head was on my lap. It was quite at first cause I was so focused on doing it right. After all the drops were in I put his eye shield back on and played with his hair. I had missed him so much and this quality time reminded me of how much I loved him. "So how did your meeting with your old classmate go?" I nearly froze at his question. I knew I needed to tell him the truth but I was afraid to.

"Actually I need to tell you something about that." I paused and grabbed his hand. "Before I need you to promise that you won't get angry." He let out a sigh and squeezed my hand.

"I guess that means it has something to do with Jake. Did you go talk to him or something?"

"Just please promise you won't get angry and you'll hear me out completely." He nodded and I took a deep breath. "I kind of let his men kidnap me at the hospital." V tried to sit up and I could feel how tense he was. "Please just let me explain. When I went to the restroom a guy named Gavin came up to me and said that if I didn't go with him our car was going get ambushed. I couldn't risk you or Jumin getting hurt." 

"How did you get away though?"

"The man who took me knew Jane and he helped me. He protected me from his partner Nathan until Jane was able to come and help. And now we have someone inside of Jake's operations." V sat up on the bed and ran a hand through his hair. I tried my best to read him but it was hard when I couldn't see his eyes. His jaw was clenched and he had let go of my hand but he seemed to be thinking. "I'm sorry V. I know it was risky but I had to do it." He stayed silent and I was beginning to freak out. I expected him to at least be angry and yell at me but he wasn't doing anything. I reached out for him but I hesitated. "Please just say something. Yell at me or something at least." He remained silent but instead pulled me onto the the bed with him.

"Please don't ever do that again. I don't care about the reason's and I don't care about the what ifs. If I were to lose you it would be the end of me. You promised me that you weren't going to disappear again. Did you not mean that when you said it?"

"Of course I did but,"

"Then don't be such an idiot. If you're going to keep your promise then you have to think about your safety too. You were lucky this time because Jane was there. But what if she would of been late? Then Jake would of had you and you've said it yourself that if he catches you he'll kill you. There were other options you just didn't consider asking for help." I knew he was right. They wouldn't of made a scene inside the hospital. I wasn't thinking about that at the time though, I was just worried about V.

"You're right and I'm sorry. I'm trying to not do everything on my own but it's hard, especially when it involves your safety. It's also hard for me to be logical when I'm panicking. You know that." He sighed and began to stroke my hair.

"I know. That's part of the reason I worry so much. You're so used to being alone that you forget you have people who care about you and will help you. Please don't forget that." My eyes were tearing up now as he stroked my hair. "Can you promise me something?" I nodded against his chest. "Please, at least until my eyes heal, promise you'll tell me everything. Even if you think it will put me in danger." His request hit me like a ton of bricks. Even though he had proved it many times it still amazed me that this man was willing risk so much for me.

"Alright I promise." I felt him relax a little as he held me and I was glad. We laid there in silence until there was a knock on our door. "Who is it?" I asked. I really didn't want to deal with people if I didn't have to.

"It's Saeyoung. We need to talk and I figured it was best to do it here. Can I come in?" I looked over to V and he nodded.

"Yeah you can come in." The door opened and Saeyoung came in followed by Jumin and Saeran. I helped V sit up on the bed and put some extra pillows behind him. When I was done with that Saeran walked up to me and slapped me upside the head. It wasn't very hard but it was enough to sting a bit.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" I said, rubbing my head.

"For acting like a stupid girl. Hopefully that put some sense into you." V began to laugh and I just pouted.

"You're right. I did act very rash today and I deserved that. Believe it or not though I've done worse." Everyone raised an eyebrow at me and I just shrugged.

"What could possibly be worse than letting yourself get kidnapped?" Jumin seemed both angry and genuinely curious. I fidgitted a bit from my spot on the bed.

"Yeah I'm kinda with Jumin on this one. I honestly can't think of anything more stupid and I used to be a secret agent." Saeyoung was sitting on the floor while Yeti climbed all over him.

"I once threw myself off of a three story balcony to try and catch a cat. It wasn't even a cat, it was a squirrel, and I ended up being impaled on a metal pipe." The room went silent until Saeran spoke up.

"How the hell did you even make it this far with that brain of yours?" I could see that he regretted his words the second he said them because he bit his lip and looked at the ground.

"I think what Saeran means to say is, you're incredibly innocent and kind to risk your safety like that." Saeyoung smiled and Saeran seemed to perk up a bit. "I on the other hand have so many questions about that incident." Jumin cleared his throat and Saeyoung frowned. "But I suppose they can wait. Right now we need to talk about today. MC did Gavin tell you anything about Jake's plans or anything like that?" My expression went dead at Saeyoung's question and I began to panic a bit as I remembered Gavin's words. V placed a hand on my back and it helped me get the words out.

"He didn't really say anything specifically. All he told me is that if Jake does get a hold of me I won't survive long." I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a deep breathe. "I'm not an idiot though and neither is Jake. We may not of had a healthy relationship but we do know each other well. He knows that I love with every fiber of my being. He knows that the best way to make me suffer and be compliant is through V." I paused so that they all could soak that in and then I chuckled a bit. "Honestly if Jake could have his way he'd probably make me watch him kill V. He knows that's the only way to kill me without losing his toy." I didn't even notice that I was crying until the tears fell onto my hands. V grabbed one of my hand and squeezed it. I used my free one to wipe my tears away and finally look at everyone in the room. I could read the worry and sadness on their faces and I felt nothing but guilt. I loved everyone in the RFA and I just wanted them all to be happy. "I'm sorry you guys. I seemed to of lost control of my emotions again." I took another deep breath. "My point is that he knows my weaknesses as well as I know his. It makes me feel like we're in a constant state of checkmate. I know what he likes, what he avoids, and where he hangs out most." Yeti had left Saeyoung and was now sitting on my lap. I began to pet him and focused on my breathing while everyone else seemed to be thinking.

"I think that having a mole in his gang and your history with him is enough to come up with a plan. What do you think Saeyoung?" Jumin looked over to Saeyoung and he seemed to be thinking.

"I think right now we need to focus on getting the restraining order back. We might even be able to apply it to his associates, like Alex." This had peaked my attention. In the past I tried to get a restraining order against him but he paid me vist and I dropped it. "How ever we'll need actual proof that Jake and his people intend to cause here harm and that means,"

"She needs to meet with him." Saeran finished for him. Their idea rang around in my head and I wasn't happy about it but the more I thought it about it the more it made sense.

"No. Absolutely not. There's too much out of our control to insure her safety. It's too risky." V's free hand turned into fist and his jaw was clenched.

"I'll do it." V squeezed my hand and I ignored it. "It's the best option. Since I'm not with him the only way to get a new restraining order I have to have proof that he wants to harm me." V let go of my hand and I could tell he was angry. "V just think about it. We can control where I meet him and everything else. Jumin can even have bodyguards around just incase." V still seemed angry and I didn't know what to do. This was something that had to be done and I wasn't sure I could go through with it if V wasn't on board. "V please don't be so stubborn. This could actually work."

"Could you three please give us a moment?" They all nodded at him and left the room. Once they were gone I waited for V to say something but he stayed silent. "I'm not being stubborn. I'm concerned for your safety. Something you seem to be lacking." His voice was cold and it cut through me like a knife.

"V I'm only trying to do what needs to be done for this to end peacefully. I'm tired of living in fear and making everyone worry. I want to live my life with you and not be looking over my shoulder all the time. Do you not understand that?" It felt like all the air was being squeezed out of my throat. We had never fought like this and I didn't like it. Every word of it felt like bile in my throat. I held onto his hand as if he was going to run away.

"Of course I do. I'm just not willing to dangle you like bait! Do you not see the danger? All it would take is for one little thing to go wrong and he'll have you. You throw all your caution to the wind when dealing with Jake and sometimes it makes me think that you want him to catch you." His words shocked me so much that not only did I let go of his hand but I began to cry.

"After everything I've told you how could you even think that? I would rather lose my mom again that go back to him. He's a fucking nightmare that I can't wake up from. That's why this needs to end. Do you really think I would go back to that when I have you? The man I love more than anything. You've given me more reason to live than I've ever had in my whole life. If you really think that I want to go back to him then that's all you projecting." I stood up off the bed and grabbed my bag. Fighting like this was making me feel sick. 

"MC wait, where are you going?" I heard V call out to me and I paused at the door.

"I'm going out. We both need to cool off before one of us says something we regret. Fighting isn't going to solve anything." I sent a text to Lucy telling her to meet me at our favorite bar called Mystic Mess. I had been so wrapped up in my emotions that I was halfway to the door before Saeran grabbed my arm.

"Hey where are you going? What's wrong?" I forgot about the other people who were there. Just another reason I missed my home.

"Nothing. I'm just going to meet Lucy for some drinks." I felt bad not telling them, and their worried faces only made it worse. I had to get out of here for a bit. I need some shots and fresh air. I pulled my arm away from Saeran and grabbed my coat. It didn't take long for my phone to start ringing but I ignored every call. Instead I opened a chat room and simply typed that I needed to be alone right now. At that point I was out of the building and headed towards the bar.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I took a nap and made sure that I posted the right chapter this time. Sorry for all of the confusion

When I entered the bar there were a few cheers from the regular patrons. I looked around and spotted Lucy in our usual spot. She handed me a shot and I gladly downed it. "So what's wrong? Is it Jake?" I waved to the bartender and he poured me a drink.

"V and I had a fight." I gulped down my drink. "Hey Mike just leave the bottle." He did as I asked and I poured another shot. 

"Seriously? What happened?" She tipped her glass to me and I poured her some more.

"Long story short. Apparently I'm reckless with my safety because I want to go back to Jake." Lucy nearly spat her drink out and had the most absurd look on her face. "I know right! Thank you!" I took another shot and slammed the glass down. "It's absolutely ridiculous. I know I acted a little rash today but it all worked out and I learned a lot."

"What the hell did you do today?" Lucy had ordered a new drink and I just started drinking out of the bottle. "Did you try to save another cat?" I rolled my eyes at her and went to pour another drink.

"I may of sorta gotten bribed into being taken by two of Jake's men." Lucy punched me in my arm and I almost dropped the bottle. "Ow what the hell?"

"No wonder everyone is pissed at you. That's worse than when you tried to catch the squirrel. Why did you do that?" She took a sip of her beer and looked at me. I had just had this conversation at the penthouse and didn't want to have it again.

"I panicked and didn't think. They threatened V and I thought it was the only option. You'd do the same if it was Marco." She laughed at me and leaned against my shoulder. 

"That's funny MC. You know I don't worry about Marco like that. I know for a fact that he can handle himself. Are we already that drunk that we're comparing booyfriends?" I laughed and spun in my chair before taking another sip. 

"Oh hun I've almost emptied this bottle. I think I'm drunk enough for karaoke." Lucy sat up and looked like a kid on christmas. She nearly fell out of her chair before she headed up to the small stage in the back of the bar. Lucy was a performer and always made a big deal out of things. Her being drunk only made her more energetic.

"Guys! MC is gonna sing!" The whole bar broke out into cheers and I waved to everyone. "Tell us what you want to sing girl!" Lucy yelled into the microphone.

"Your choice Luce. Pick something to get this party started!" I walked onto the stage and took the microphone as the music started. It was our party anthem so I knew the words right away. I always like singing but could never do it because of my anxiety, so moments like this were rare. Hearing the cheers of the other patrons made want to do another sont. Then I saw a familiar head of long silver hair come through the door. With the microphone still in my hand I called out to him. "Oh my god! Zen you should come sing something!" He seemed surprised by my outburst as he made his way over to Lucy and I. 

"MC what is going on? Everyone is freaking out cause you just suddenly left. I mean I don't blame you for wanting to get away from that rich jerk but you gotta at least tell someone where you're going. V is really worried about you." I had done nothing but spin on the bar stool while he talked and then he finally took notice. "Are you drunk?" I suddenly stopped moving gasped.

"No your drunk and this is all a dream." He just stared at me until I gasped and latched onto his arm. "Holy shit! I totally meant to text him when I got here but I forgot. God I'm a terrible girlfriend." I dove over the bar and checked my bag but I couldn't find my phone. "Hey I need my phone! Where's the cactus?" I yelled to the bar but no one answered. "Zen what am I going to do? V probably hates me right now." I sat back down at the bar and Zen sat next to me. 

"I doubt that. He's worried sick about you and he said he feels bad. Let me call him real quick and I'll let him know that you're ok." He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey V. Yeah I found her." He paused and nodded his head. "She's like super drunk right now."

"Don't tell him that! He said he wanted to see drunk MC but he can't even see right now!" I tried to snatch the phone from Zen but he easily escaped my reach.

"Yeah that's her. Of course I will. Get some rest V." He hung up his phone and ordered his drink. "V asked me to stay with you until you're ready to go back to the penthouse.

"That's awesome! Hey Lucy Zen is going to join us ok?" She jumped off of the stage and ran over to us.

"Sweet. You ready to go MC?" I nodded at her and Zen began to freak out. He had completely forgotten about his drink and was trying to figure out what was happening.

"Yeah I just have to find my phone." I stood up on one of the stools and cupped my hands around my mouth. "Hey you beautiful bitches! MC is leaving now where's the cactus?" Someone across the bar held up a plastic jug in the shape of a cactus. I ran over to the person holding and pulled out my phone. "I got it let's go!" Lucy laughed as she grabbed on to Zen's arm and dragged him out the door.

"Wait where are we even going? We should just stay in one place and have fun there." Zen stood in front of both of Lucy and I. We looked between each other and laughed. 

"Zen just relax. You work so hard, just have a little fun. OMG Luce we should go swimming!"

"Totally. To the hotel!" Lucy grabbed my hand and we took off running. Zen called after us and we stopped.

"What the hell is happening? You guys are insane." I could tell that we were stressing him out and if I had been more sober then I probably would of felt bad.

"Lucy's brother is a hotel manager so he lets us go swimming when ever we want. Plus I brought this from the bar!" I pulled out a bottle of strawberry vodka and Lucy cheered. She wrapped her arms around me and took the bottle.

"MC have I ever told you that I love you? Because I really do." She opened the bottle and took a big drink before giving it back. 

"Maybe we should just get some coffee and sober up so that we can all go home. I mean you know it's not really safe to be out late at night. Especially for two drunk girls." I pulled a beer can out of my bag and tossed it to him.

"Zen relax. This is not our first night out. I know you told V you'd keep an eye on me but that doesn't mean you can't have fun too. So drink a beer and have some fun. You don't have to get drunk but at least just relax." Lucy and I flashed our best smiles at him and he finally opened the can, taking a big drink.

"Fine but let's try and not get too crazy. I still have an image to uphold after all." I laughed and hailed down a cab.

No promises!" We all piled into the cab and went off for a night of whatever the hell we did. It all became a bit of a blur but I woke up on Jumin's couch back in the penthouse. I went to sit up and my head felt like it was being hit by a wrecking ball. I laid back down and groaned.

"Good morning MC." I opened my eyes and saw Jumin standing there with a glass of water. My whole body protested as I sat up and took the water.

"Thanks Jumin." I took a big drink of the water and rubbed my head. "When did I get back here?" Jumin raised an eyebrow at me as he handed me a bottle of aspirin.

"You don't remember?" I shook my head and he seemed amused. "Well Zen brought you back crying around 2a.m."

"Sounds about right. I usually end drunk nights crying. Any idea what it was about this time?"

"Zen said that you dropped your taco and it reminded you of your fight with V. He said after that you just wouldn't stop crying so he brought you here. You were half asleep by the time you got here so we just put you on the couch. I will admit your drunk bable was very amusing to hear." I hung my head and my hands and groaned.

"I hate my drunk self so much." Jumin chuckled and I rubbed my temples again. "How is V doing?" Jumin shrugged at my question.

"Same as when you left. Worried about you and blaming himself. If you're feeling up to it you should go talk to him. I'm sure he's awake right now considering it's almost eleven." My eyes widened in shock I had no idea it was so late in the day. I went to stand up but felt a churning in my stomach. I ran to the my room and into the bathroom so I could puke and heard V's voice coming from the bed.

"MC is that you? Is everything ok?" I wanted to respond but I was still busy emptying my stomach. When I was done I rinsed my mouth out and exited the bathroom. "MC?" I fell onto the bed wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry about leaving yesterday. I know you didn't mean what you said and I shouldn't of reacted that way. Definitely shouldn't of gotten so drunk." V chuckled a bit and stroked my hair.

"I'm sorry too. That was something I shouldn't of said and I never should of doubted your love for me. Can you forgive me?" I squeezed my arms around him.

"Of course. Can you forgive me for running off and getting drunk?" He began to laugh and I looked up at him.

"Trust me you more than made up for it with your phone calls and texts. It was quite entertaining for everyone." I bolted up right and fought through the pain.

"What are you talking about?"

"You should just check your phone. Jumin read most of them to me but I didn't get to see any of the pictures." I patted myself down, trying to find my phone, and pulled my phone out of my bra. I opened up the chat room app and scrolled through the previous messages. Most of them were just drunk gibberish with Yoosung and Saeyoung. Some selfies of Zen and I at the pool and other various places. In the pool one I was only wearing my bra with a towel around my shoulders. 

"Why the hell did I think swimming was a good idea. Oh my god. That means Zen saw me in my bra! Why couldn't I just swim in my shirt? I mean I kept my pants on." My face turned bright red and I was freaking out. 

"Ok that part I didn't know, but I trust Hyun. I'm sure he was just as flustered as you are right now. However, still not happy that another man saw you half naked. Especially when I can't even see you naked right now." He had on a cheeky smile and I blushed even more.

"Normally I'd have a better resonse to that but I'm still a little freaked out at how I behaved last night. Like I know I tend to get a little crazy when I'm that drunk but this seems to be on a whole other level."

"Well you have been under a lot of stress and I'm sure you're just exaggerating it."

"V there's a picture of me in a tree holding a possum. My drunk ass probably thought it was a cat." I fell back onto the bed and the pain ringed in my head. "Owwwwwww. I'm never drinking again." V only chuckled at me. "Ugh I'm going to die." V bent down and tried to kiss me but his lips landed on my eye. Now I was laughing as he planted kisses all over my face, trying to find my lips.

"You could help instead of laughing ya know. I feel like I'm trying to kiss the Invisible Woman." I grabbed the sides of his face and gently guided him to my lips. It was the first time we had actually kissed since his operation and it almost made me want to cry. He pulled away and the biggest smile on his face. "God I missed kissing you." I smiled at him as he laid back down on the bed.

"I did too. I'm also surprised you know who the Invisible Woman is." I could see a blush forming on his face and I giggled.

"What? I enjoyed my fair share of comic books growing up. I still do from time to time." I couldn't help but laugh and his lips formed a pout. "What? Is there something wrong with liking comics?"

"No, not at all. It's just that our first encounter would of gone so much more smoothly if we had talked about comic books instead of you taking my picture." Now V was laughing and shaking his head.

"I never imagined I'd fall in love with such a hot nerd." I blushed and slapped him playfully in the arm. "It's true." He paused and suddenly seemed nervous. "Also MC, about you meeting Jake. I thought about it a lot last night and I'm ok with you doing it, but under one condition."

"What?" I would of sat up if not for the pain in my head.

"All I ask is that you wait until my eyes are healed. That way I can actually help instead of sitting in a bed waiting." He was now squeezing my hand and I could feel all of his worry. 

"That sounds like a fair offer." He smiled and brought my hand up to his lips. 

"Thank you. Now how about we go sit with Jumin. I need to get up and stretch my legs." I helped him up from the bed and guided him through the penthouse. We spent the rest of the day talking with Jumin and then V and I spent some quality time together. I was beginning to drift off watching a movie and I snuggled up next to V.

"When your eyes get better we should get married." I yawned as he rubbed my back

"Nothing would make me happier Love." I drifted off after that happier than I've ever been.


	26. Chapter 26

Two months had passed and we were sitting in the doctor's office for V's check up. Normally Jumin came with us to the appointments but he had too much work so Saeyoung was with us. This would hopefully be V's last check up and after today his eyes would be healed. His vision had mostly come back and he had even started painting and taking photos again. The only struggle he had so far was focusing on things far away, especially when they were moving. I was really nervous but I could tell that V was more nervous. The doctor had told us that even with his vision coming back it was still possible for rejection to occur. V had followed every rule to the letter over the last two months. He never touched his eyes unless he was putting his drops in, he almost always wore sunglasses, avoided any strenuous work, and he even gave up smoking his pipe. There was a knock at the door and I jumped a little. The doctor came in and smiled at us. "Hello Mr. Kim. How do your eyes feel today?"

"They feel perfectly fine. No itching or anything like that. I can even see things further away more clearly now." The doctor looked over V's chart as he sat on a stool across from V.

"Alright well let's do an eye exam and see how much it's improved. If it's the same as the last two test them we'll go ahead and give you a prescription for glasses. We can talk about contacts when it's been a full year. " The doctor stood up and opened the door. V kissed me on the forehead before following him out of the room. Now it was just Saeyoung and I.

"You need to relax MC. It's been two months and V's vision has only improved. And V really wants this so I think the transplant is going to stick. Rejection usually shows signs with in the first month. So just breathe." I sighed and laughed a little.

"I really wish I wasn't so easy to read. Stupid anxiety." I kicked at the floor as Saeyoung moved over to the doctor's stool. "So what are Jane and Saeran up to today?" I asked as he spun around the room.

"Jane isn't feeling well so she's resting and Saeran is probably either with Yoosung or at the ice cream shop." Saeyoung must seen the worried look on my face inbetween spins. "Don't worry about Jane. She'll be fine in time your training tonight. Mother nature is just kicking her ass right now." I let out a sigh of relief.

"So Saeyoung, can we talk about something while V's not in the room?" He stopped spinning and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I want to talk about how we're going to set up my meeting with Jake. I know V is going to want to go to it with me but I feel like that's too risky. His harassment is only getting worse and I think he might try something when I meet him." I fidgeted with my hands in my lap and Saeyoung rolled over to me.

"Hey don't worry. We've come up with several plans to ensure that you stay safe. All we need is for V to get better and then we can take action. Jane's associate Gavin has also been really helpful at feeding us information. That's why we've been able to fend off his harassment. We've got your back MC." He smiled at me and I actually felt better. "Also unlike V I know that you can handle yourself if you need to. I mean you've been sparing with Saeran and he's not an easy opponent."

"Yeah but I'm not afraid of Saern. I'm worried that all this training will be usless cause I'll just freeze when I need it. Like as much as I want to hold my own aganist Jake, I'm worried I don't have what it takes." 

"Nah you've got this. And if all else fails you can just suduce him and run away with his wallet." I kicked him away with my foot and he went spinning and flying off of the stool. Just as he landed on the floor the door opened and V had come back in.

"Saeyoung did you fall out of the doctors chair?" V was smirking and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Only cause MC pushed me." He pointed a finger at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't of pushed you if you wouldn't of been acting like an idiot." I was now ignoring Saeyoungs looks and gave V my full attention. "So what did the doctor say?" 

"He said that my vision is still the same so I need glasses for now. I'll more than likely get contacts after a year has passed." V smiled at me and I was so happy for him.

"So your eyes are better now?" I asked filling with excitement. He nodded his head and I could resist throwing my arms around him.

"I'm cleared for everything except contact sports, which shouldn't be a problem." His smile was brighter than any of the previous days since the surgery. I knew he had been very frustrated with his recovery but now he was without a doubt happy. V leaned in close so that he could whisper. "That also mean we can have our own fun tonight." My face turned bright red just as a nurse came in the door. When I looked I saw it was the same nurse who flirted with V after his operation. She pretended to be shocked when she saw V and smiled.

"Oh Mr. Kim, what a pleasant surprise. It's good to see you again." V looked confused which made me feel a little better. His confusion also seemed to through off the nurse but she just smiled nervously. "It makes sense you don't recognize me. I was the nurse who discharged you after your eye operation. My name is Rose." V still looked a little lost but smiled at the nurse.

"Of course. Yes, I hope you've been doing well." I knew V was just being nice but it still stung. I mean this girl was obviously tired but she still looked beautiful. Like she was flawless. I could feel my self confidence dwindling just with her presence. 

"I've been good. Not going to lie though. I was a little disappointed that you never called me, but seeing you again seems like a sign." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. V looked to me and I couldn't even meet his eyes. I knew I should say something but I was too intimidated by this girl. I was starting to draw into myself until V put a hand on my shoulder.

"MC are you alright?" I looked to V and saw that his attention was fully on me. I glanced over to the nurse and saw that she looked very irritated.

"Wow. Such brotherly love is so rare these days." V and I both tensed at her comment and Saeyoung began to laugh. The nurse finally acknowledged Saeyoung and glared at him. "What? Do you think it's funny for a brother to treat his sister kindly?" Saeyoung continued to laugh and now V was chuckling a little bit.

"I'm sorry Rose but you misunderstand." V looked at me and grabbed my hand. "MC isn't my sister, she's my fiance." V still wasn't looking at the nurse as he kissed my ring finger. In a room full of people he made me feel like the only person there and it was the best feeling in the world. 

"I see. Well congratulations on the engagement." Her voice was bitter as she scribbled something on the the papers and handed them to V. "Well you're all set to go. I went ahead and wrote down my personal number in case you need any help with the wedding. I used to work for a wedding planner so I could really help." This time I decided to say something. It was one thing to flirt with V, before knowing who I was, but she was still trying. I stepped in front of V and took the papers and a pen that Saeyoung was handing me. I scratched out the number and smiled at her.

"That's very kind of you but I'm planning a classy wedding and I just don't think you'd be a good fit." I looked back at V and he seemed pleasantly surprised. "You ready to go babe?" He nodded and I grabbed his hand as we walked past the stunned nurse. Once we were outside Saeyoung almost fell down laughing.

"I can't believe you said all of that to her. You completely slayed her!" He bent over and held his stomach. I was completely blushing and couldn't even look at V. Saeyoung took a deep breath and stood up. "I'm going to bring the car around. Hey MC try to not be a savage until I get back." I was blushing even harder now as he disappeared out of sight. V's fingers were caressing my cheek and I looked over at him. His smile was so kind and sincere. He looked like he could cry.

"After two months of not seeing you, I had forgotten how cute you are when you blush." His words and his touch only made my face turn even more red. "Actually it feels like I'm seeing you all over again for the first time. You're so," he hesitated as if searching for the words, "clear." He finished as he leaned in close to my face. His eyes seemed so bright and full of life. For the first time since meeting him I was at a loss for words. 

"What is the the thing you mean?" My words were a complete mess but V only smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I'll explain later. For now let's go back to Jumin's." He took my hand and we walked over to Saeyoung's car. V opened the door for me and I climbed inside. Going to all of V's doctor appointments had helped me overcome my fear of cars for the most part but I was still only comfortable riding in the back seat. V always sat next to me even though I always told him that he didn't have to. Part of me was secretly glad that he didn't listen though. The car was filled with lively small talk as we drove back to town. It was so cheerful in fact that I began to notice that we were heading the opposite way of the penthouse.

"Saeyoung where are we going?" I asked leaning forward. He had a mischievous grin on his face and I knew he was up to something.

"Oh we're going to a party of course. V can finally see and that is something worth celebrating." He looked at us through the mirror and V seemed totally surprised.

"Saeyoung that's really not necessary. MC are you going to be ok with this?" I smiled at him and held his hand.

"As long as there's not a lot of people, I think it's a great idea. Our health is the one thing that we'll always have in this life and it's something that should be celebrated." V seemed shocked by my answer and almost seemed to be pouting. "Plus there's been so much going on that it would be nice to have a little bit of fun with everyone." I gave him my brightest smile and he finally caved.

"Alright fine. I don't want to stay too long though. MC and I have plans tonight." I raised an eyebrow at him and he only winked in response. Somehow I instantly knew what he meant and my face turned red again. Thankfully the car stopped and I was able to stop my mind from going to lude places. As we followed Saeyoung up to the door I noticed just how much confidence V was putting into his stride. I knew being able to see again would make him happy but he was almost a whole new person. While I was happy that he was feeling better my anxiety had began to nag at me. I couldn't help but wonder if this new, happy, and healthy V would still want to be with me. I heard the door open and the cheers erupt as we walked through it. For now I pushed my fears away and created everyone with a smile. Even though V objected to the party I knew that he was still happy to see everyone.

"Hello everyone. It's great to see you all." The room went silent at V's joke except for Zen. Once his laughter broke the silence everyone joined in.

"So you're making jokes now?" Zen asked still laughing. V only shrugged and Zen patted him on the shoulder. "Well I'm all for it. It suits you much better than your artistic brooding." Everyone else in the room seemed to get a laugh out of that. Yoosung turned on some music and everyone began to casually chat. I stayed next to V but I mostly just listened. Even though I had gotten used to everyone in the RFA I still wasn't very social. I said a few words to Jane and Jaehee but I was mostly watching V. The happier I saw him the more I worried that he wasn't going to love me anymore. My anxiety was only getting worse so I let go of V's hand and slipped out the back door. I breathed in the fresh air and tried to stay calm. No matter how many times I repeated to myself that V was going to stay I couldn't help but get worked up. Even thinking about V leaving was enough to make me cry and panic. Why would he want someone like me when he could be with someone who wasn't a complete mess. I don't know how much time I passed when I noticed someone sit down beside me. I turned my head away so that I could wipe my eyes, and then saw that it was Saeran. He didn't say anything but he handed me a cool rag. I took the rag and held it against my eyes for a bit. 

"You ok?" Was all he asked after I handed him the rag back. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Yeah. Just an attack. I thought I could stop it but that was dumb. Thanks for the rag." He nodded at me and bit his lip. Saeran and I knew each other well enough to know about our anxieties and when attacks were flaring up. So when Saeran bit his lip I knew he wanted to say something. "What is it?" He let go of his lip and looked embarrassed.

"Nothing. I just don't get why you don't talk to V about your anxiety more. You know he wants to help you but you continue to suffer alone. It kina pisses me off." He rolled his eyes and tried to look annoyed, but I could see the concern on his face. I sighed and hugged my knees.

"I know but it's not that easy. See when I'm with V I don't even think about them, so there's no reason to talk about them. It's not until I'm the only one awake, or I'm not with V that it becomes a problem. Having V as a distraction is a blessing and a curse." I paused and Saeran lightly punched my shoulder.

"Be honest, at least with me." I hit him with my foot but he was right.

"It's also scary. I love him so much but what if my anxieties about him leaving actually cause him to leave? Then it will of all been for nothing. I mean you've seen him here today. He's so happy and confident now that his eyes are healed. What if he decides that I'm no longer good enough for him because I'm all messed up." I hid my face in my arms and Saeran punched my arm again, but harder than before. "Ouch! Was that supposed to cheer me up?" I glared at him but he was just smiling.

"Nope. Now stop being an idiot and overthinking. V isn't such a flip flop. I mean the dude has been creeping by the windows since you came out here. He's obviously worried." I looked behind me and saw V standing by one of the windows. Saeran stood up and dusted off his pants. "See you inside." I nodded at him and heard the door close behind me. I sat there debating what my next move should be. Now that I had calmed down my outburst felt ridiculous, as they always did. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket so I checked it. There was a text from V asking if I wanted him to come out there with me. I smiled at the text and replied to it. After putting the phone back in my pocket I made my way back inside. Once I was back inside the house V pulled me into him and was kissing the top of my head. I gladly welcomed the hug and melted into him.

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked, tilting my chin so that I would look at him. His eyes were so clear now and I could see all of his emotions swimming in them. "You look like you've been crying." The worry in his eyes was clear as the sky. I was a fool for ever doubting him.

"I'm fine. Just got a little anxious so I stepped outside to calm down." V still looked worried but I really didn't want to talk anymore about it while we were at a party.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would of helped you through it." He looked almost hurt and I felt bad.

"I thought I could ground myself before it started, and I would of felt bad pulling you away from the party." As soon as I finished my sentence V bent down and kissed my lips. It was a short kiss but it was so full of sentiment.

"Don't be ridiculous. You always come first no matter what I'm doing." His expression was so loving and soft. I felt like putty in his hands and any doubts I had about him staying were completely thrown out. His hand cradled my face and he smiled. "Jumin is headed back to the penthouse. Do you want to head back with him?" I smiled at him and nodded. He grabbed my hand and led me through the house as we said our goodbyes to everyone. Soon we were in the car with Jumin and he seemed in a fair mood.

"So how are you feeling V?"

"A little tired but in terms of my eyes I feel fine. How was work today?" Jumin's pleasant expression changed after V mentioned work. "Not good I take it?"

"Most of it was pleasant but that damn tabloid reporter caught me as I was leaving the office. he truly is starting to become a pain." I felt bad that Jumin was having such a hard time with the reporter. He had backed off since V's surgery but then he saw Jumin and I sharing an umbrella. Since then he was hell bent on writing about our "relationship".

"I'm sorry Jumin. I've told you before that you can just tell him the truth." He waved my solution away with his hand.

"Nonsense. I'd never give him the satisfaction of even acknowledging him. It's only becoming a pain now because my father has caught wind of it. The questions he asked me almost made me think that he believed that garbage." V was chuckling and that seemed to make Jumin smile.

"Well your father has always been a bit eccentric. Plus he probably has gotten used to keeping an eye on tabloids since his name comes up in them often. What all has he asked you?" Jumin shrugged and seemed like he was losing interest.

"Well of course he asked me if it was true. I simply told him that I was only helping out friend and that I would explain better later." He stopped talking when he realized that we had pulled into the parking garage. "In any case it just turned what was a good day into and annoyance." He pinched the bridge of his nose and then rubbed eyes. We all got out of the car and headed toward the elevator. Right as we got out of the elevator I realized I had left my phone in the car.

"You guys go ahead. I think I left my phone in the car." I turned around to head back when I felt a tug. I looked back and saw V holding my sweater.

"I'll come with you." I smiled at him and nodded. I held his hand as we went to the car. When we got back to the garage V explained to Jumin's driver what was going on and he gave us the keys to the car. It didn't take me long to find my phone. When I closed the car door V got really close and I was basically pinned against the car. My heart began to race as rested one hand on my hip and the other brushed my hair away. "Pardon my suddenness but you are just too beautiful. Thank you for sticking with me through everything MC." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a ring. "I planned on waiting a bit longer to give you this, but having that reporter think that you're dating Jumin gave me some courage. Turns out I am in fact a jealous man. MC I know we still have a lot of things to do but I love you beyond all reason and if you say yes I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you." My eyes had teared up the second he pulled out the ring but now I was full blown crying. I tried to say yes but my throat was so tight all I could do was nod. He slid the ring onto my finger and I finally managed to squeak out a yes. V pulled me into a kiss and we pulled apart smiling. "We should hurry up to the penthouse. Now that my eyes are healed I'd like to get reacquainted with every part of you." He kissed me again and I blushed. I'd be lying though if I said I didn't want it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEAVY NSFW AT THE END.

When we got back up to the penthouse Jumin was sitting on the sofa with a glass of wine. He raised his glass to us and smiled. "I take it she said yes?" He asked with smirk. 

"Did you have any doubts?" V asked giving a chuckle. Jumin shook his head before standing up and getting two more glasses.

"Of course not. How about a toast then?" He poured some wine into the glasses as V and I walked over to claim them. "I wish you both nothing but happiness and security in the future. I know you two will make each other very happy." We all clinked our glasses together and took a drink. "May I see the ring MC?" I was a little bit surprised by his request but held out my hand anyway. Jumin gently held my hand and looked at the ring. "Assistant Kang didn't lie when she said it was elegant. The stones in it are very high grade considering the age. She was also right about how well it suited you." I gave him a curious look and just looked at V in return. "I take it you didn't tell her about the ring." He asked V while still holding my hand. V ran a hand through his hair and blushed a little.

"Not yet. I couldn't really find a way to work it into the sudden proposal." V saw the confusion on my face and smiled. "The ring is a family heirloom from your family. Jaehee said that it belong to your grandmother and that it was given to her father to give to his wife. She got the ring after her parents died. When she found out that I wanted to propose she gave it to me and said that it would suit you better." I looked down at the ring on my finger and saw why Jaehee thought that. Yes it was elegant, and suited to my taste, but the stones that surrounded the diamond were mine and my mothers birthstones. A memory suddenly came back to me as if a fog was lifted. I was sitting at the kitchen table working on a school project. It was a family tree and my mom was helping me. We had all these pictures out on the table and she was telling me about my grandparents. I had the same birthday as my grandma and she had the same birthday as my grandpa. Thinking about that memory made my heart feel warm as tears filled my eyes. V wiped one away and gave me a concerned look. "MC, are you ok?" I nodded my head and smiled.

"Yes I'm fine. I just remembered something that I had forgotten and it made me happy. I'll have to call Jaehee tomorrow and thank her." I took a drink of my wine and leaned against V. "How are you feeling V? Are you sure you're eyes feel ok?" He kissed the top of my head and smiled.

"I feel better than I've felt in years. If anything I feel dumb for not getting the surgery sooner. Especially when I look at you. You are more beautiful than I remember." His answer made me happy to hear but I was still fidgeting. We needed to discuss the issue of going back to my house. "Is something on your mind Love?"

"It's just now that your eyes are healed I've been thinking about our living situation." Both of them gave me a surprised look and I panicked a bit. "Not that I don't enjoy staying here or that I'm not grateful for your hospitality Jumin. I just really miss my home but if we're engaged now then I don't know where we're going to live. Do you just move in with me, or do I move in with you? I mean I guess I'm ok with moving but," V grabbed my hand and I stopped mid sentence.

"Just give me a couple more days and we'll go home. I had no idea you missed it so much." He kissed my hand and I felt a little better.

"I also apologize MC. It never occurred to me that you missed your home. This place is quite different from your house. If you would of said something I would of let you redecorate or something." Jumin's face was serious and I felt bad.

"It's alright. Your home is actually very lovely Jumin it's just bigger than what I'm used to. I never said anything because I didn't want to seem rude or ungrateful." I paused as both of them looked a little disappointed. "Not to mention I know a big part of us staying here was just the timing of my accident and V's surgery. So I couldn't really go home even if I wanted to." I laughed nervously but they both looked concerned. Jumin finished his wine and sat his glass down. He stood up and adjusted his cufflinks.

"Well I'm going to turn in for the night. I'll leave you two to celebrate and talk about things. Congratulations again to you both." He smiled at us before he retreated to his room. I sat down my glass and leaned into V. We sat in silence for a moment as V sipped on his wine.

"Jihyun." He hummed in response and I bit my lip. "Are you sure you're ok with spending the rest of your life with someone like me? You could do so much better than me and I don't want to hold you back." I twisted the ring on my finger as I watched V set his wine glass down. He turned toward and before I could figure out what he was doing I was pinned down on the couch. V's face was inches from mine and our eyes were locked. He pressed his lips to mine and I couldn't help but welcome it. With his kiss he seemed to pour so much love into it and I almost didn't let him pull away. 

"Of course I'm sure. Even if I was blind I'd still be sure. I've known since that night you cooked me dinner at your house that I wanted to stay with you. In fact I'm the one who worries that I'm not good enough for you." He paused and his eyes looked so sad. "Not only are you the most beautiful person I've ever met, but you're kind, talented, caring, passionate, and I could honestly just go on and on. I've made so many mistakes in my life and I really don't deserve someone who shines like you but I don't want to let you go either. I just hope I don't screw things up like I have in the past." I knew it wasn't very often that V expressed himself with words and I could see the anxiety in his eyes. It had been a long time since he opened up to me like that and it made me feel selfish. I was always so worried about my anxieties, my troubled past, my problems. These were on my mind so much that I always forgot that V had wounds and anxites too. My eyes began to water and V looked alarmed. "I'm sorry MC. I shouldn't of said any of that. Please don't cry." I shook my head and pulled him into a kiss.

"No I'm glad you did." He gave me a puzzled look as I wiped my eyes. "The monsters in my head get so big that I forget about yours. I don't want you to have to constantly put your worries and doubts on hold because of me. I want you to be able to come to me with anything. No matter what's going on with me. We need to be able to share our anxieties with each other." He smiled at me and nuzzled into my neck.

"I'm glad you feel that way." He carefully got off the couch and scooped me up in his arms. "I have more to say but the couch was getting uncomfortable." We made our way to bedroom and V continued his train of thought. "It's true that I have my own anxieties but I know that yours are far worse than mine." He set me down on the bed and then sat next to me. "We both have our tramas but I had my friends to help me work through mine. You've been on your own for so long though and I can't even imagine what that's like. How you've managed to stay so kind is a mystery to me." He paused as if at a loss for words. "I guess what I'm getting at is that I want you to know that you can open up to me. Like you do to Saeran." His eyes shifted down to look at our hands. I now felt bad for not letting V in. I had no idea that it weighed this heavily on his mind. 

"I'm sorry Jihyun. I never knew that it bothered you so much." I bit my lip not sure what to say. "When I met Saeran it was just really easy to talk to him. He knew what it was like so I never had to explain things to him, he just knew. I'm sorry if it seemed like I relied on him more than you. That's actually quite the opposite." V looked back at me and raised an eyebrow. "Saeran and I only stabilize each other when we're not with our persons'. See when I'm with you all of that I don't really have attacks or anxiety, the same goes for Saeran with his person. In fact the only anxieties I get are about losing you, and you're always quick to dismiss those." V kissed my nose and smiled. 

"Well I think that's good, but what about your attack at the party?" I bit my lip and twisted my ring.

"I just got wrapped up in over thinking. I was watching you and you seemed so happy. Now that your sight is back I began to think that you would want to leave cause I was holding you back. I was worried that you'd want better since I have so many problems." V took one of my hands and kissed it. His eyes were so soft as he gazed at me. I could see only love and kindness and I never felt more relaxed. 

"I'm sorry you had such ugly thoughts Love. Is there anything I can do so that it never happens again?" There was a hint of guilt in his eyes but also determination. I leaned forward and kissed him.

"Just keep proving them wrong." He seemed a little unsure by what I said. "Anxiety is irrational. I don't actually believe that you're going to leave me but it's one of my biggest fears. Once the thoughts get in my head it spirals, but your actions are what make those fears go away. Like today when Saeran told me that you had been watching me from inside the house. Knowing that reminded me of how much you care and all those thoughts disappeared." V moved me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"Well I guess that makes sense. I still wish I could just stop them all together though." He let out a sigh and kissed the top of my head. "It's late. We should probably get some sleep. I have a lot to do tomorrow if you want to go home." I knew he was right but I noticed the ring on my finger. The excitement on being engaged still hadn't left me. I spun around in his arms and kissed him.

"I mean yeah we could sleep or we could do something else." I planted kisses down his jaw line and ended at his ear. "Didn't you say you wanted to get reacquainted with every part of me?" V hummed as I began kissing down his neck. I felt an arm tighten around my waist and his other arm lifted my chin up. V's tired expression was suddenly gone and I could tell my feelings had gotten across. He ran his thumb over my lip just before seizing it in a hungry kiss. Without even pulling away we sat up on the bed. I pulled at V's shirt and he gladly let me take it. Looking at his bare chest always made me blush but I could never bring myself to look away. I planted kisses on his collarbone and down his sternum. My hand grinded against his crotch as I continued to plant kisses down his chest. Reading what I wanted V helped me pull down his pants and I stroked his cock. His breath caught in his throat and I smiled before taking the tip in my mouth. V gasped and his breath was shaky.

"Mmmmm. MC, that feels sooo nice." He barely got the words out before I released his cock and smiled at him. I pulled my shirt over my and V pulled me back on top of him. Our lips crashed together and I felt V unhook my bra. It didn't take long for his hands to find my breast and I let out a moan. "You were so nice to me. Now let me return the favor." Before I could even process what he meant V had me on his back and was showering me with kisses. His lips left my skin feeling like it was on fire and I had never craved his touch like this before. I felt him slip a finger inside of me and he began to slowly tease me. I arched my back and looked at V. His stare was so intense that I couldn't look away. Waves of pleasure washed over me but V only continued to stare and smile at me. When I reached my first climax V slowed down and leaned in close to my ear. "I love seeing you like this. You look so beautiful when you cum for me my angel." His words were like honey in my ears and I almost came on the spot. V pulled his fingers in and he began to tease my entrance with his cock. I moaned and arched myself trying to beg him to enter me. When he finally did I couldn't hold in my moan and I was sure it was heard across the penthouse. V began to move slowly at first and I was completely restless.

"Jihyun. Make love to me. I'm not glass, I won't break." I let the desperation show in my voice as I clung to him. He kissed the crook of my neck and he let out a small laugh.

"Trust me I know better than anyone how strong you are. I'm just worried that this is a dream and I'll wake up if I'm too rough." He brushed the hair out of my face and I rolled my eyes. I put my hands on his face and kissed him. 

"It wouldn't matter if this was a dream because I'd be next to you when you woke up. Now please for the love of god please fuck me!" I kissed him again with all the force I could spare and he smiled.

"As you wish Love." With that V picked up speed and I became a mess underneath him. He lifted my leg up and put it over his shoulder. Sex with V was always great but this time it was different. Something about officially being engaged lit a fire between us and I was excited. I wanted to be this close to V and never let him go. 

"Mmmmm fuck Jihyun. I love you." I let the feeling of my orgasm wash over me and I noticed V had a satisfied look on his face. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. His mouth moved down my neck and I moaned.

"I love you too MC." He continued to kiss me all over and each touch felt like a small fire on my body. "I hope I didn't wear you out too much because I'm just getting started." He loomed over me with a smirk on his face. His mint eyes seemed more alive with desire than ever before. If this was any other man I'd be afraid but I could see feel the love in his touch and the kindness in his lips. If he wanted more of me I would gladly give it to him. 

"I think I might be ok with that." I connected our lips again and a growl escaped from V's chest. Sitting us up on the bed he grabbed my ass, and I couldn't help but smile into his kiss. "I can't wait to marry you." I murmured brushing our noses together. V chuckled and held my face in his hands.

"Me either my Love." His hands went back to my ass and he smiled. "Now back to business." With that remark we fell back on to the bed. That night V took his time getting to know my body and I his. When we collapsed together in exhaustion I still found myself excited for our future together. There were no doubts about anything in my mind and I fell asleep with total peace of mind.


	28. Chapter 28

When I woke up the sun wasn't even up yet. I rolled over and looked at the time on my phone. Six thirty in the fucking morning, god I hated my messed up sleep schedule. My alarm wasn't set to go off for another hour or so at least. I carefully got out of bed and made sure that I didn't wake up V. I made my way to the kitchen and found Jumin feeding Elizabeth. "Good morning MC. Why are you up so early?" I shrugged my shoulders and began making some tea.

"Hell if I know. It's only because of V that I even sleep anymore. Are you about to head to work?"

"I still have about and hour before I leave. Elizabeth was hungry though so I woke up early." He leaned against the counter and looked at his cat with a fondness. I smiled at the two and wondered where my own cats were at. "If you're looking for your cats Azul was on the balcony and Yeti is on the sofa." I nodded at him and took a drink of my tea. It stayed silent for a bit which was unusual because it had become normal for Jumin and I to be up alone with each other.

"Is something the matter Jumin?" He seemed a bit surprised but smiled softly at me.

"Nothing is really the matter. I'm just thinking about how soon Elizabeth and I will be alone here. I'm worried about how she'll adjust." I smiled at Jumin and knew what he really meant. 

"If you're going to be lonely you could always get a girlfriend." I winked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't find that funny at all. You know I have no interest in that sort of thing." I shrugged and petted Elizabeth.

"What about getting another cat? Blue Russians are a good breed." Jumin seemed to think it over but didn't seem that interested. "But seriously I know a neurosurgeon whose single and doesn't care for romance. Considering how busy you both are I think you'd match well." This time he didn't roll his but almost seemed curious. It was brief but he seemed like he wanted to ask, maybe there was hope. "No pressure though. You'll meet her at the wedding anyway." I sipped my tea and waited to see if I had peaked his interest.

"Why is that?" I smiled behind my tea cup.

"She was my foster sister after Rika and we've stayed in touch through the years. She was also always the who treated me under the radar when I was with Jake. She's very stubborn and headstrong but she's good at her job and she cares more than she'll admit." Jumin gave me a stern look as he realized what I was doing.

"I can see what you're trying to do and it's not going to work. My resolve to stay away from relationships is firm and no woman will change that." 

"What about a man then? Maybe someone like Zen." My suggestion definitely caught him off guard and I couldn't help but laugh. "Hey I'm not judging. Being bisexual isn't a bad thing. It would put an end to all those rumors." Jumin's cheeks were flushed as he coughed.

"You sound ridiculous. Anyone who would believe such nonsense is an idiot." Seeing him so flustered had me laughing and he gave me a very flat look. "You're hardly one to give life advice anyway. You've only loved one man your whole life." I sipped my tea and shrugged.

"I had young loves before collage and Jake, none of them hold a candle to V, but that's beside the point. To be honest Jumin I worry about you sometimes. I see so much of myself in you. Closing off my emotions, throwing myself into work, confiding in my cats. Any of this sounding familiar?" Jumin almost looked sad while I spoke but I wanted to say this before I went back to staying back at my house. "You're basically doing the same things I was doing before I met V. I know it gets comfy inside the bubble but I also know how suffocating it is." Jumin let out a sigh and I was worried that I had pushed the subject too far. 

"How is it that you're able to understand others so well?" I let out a bitter laugh before taking a drink.

"Because despite being majorly depressed and anxious I have a very high level of empathy. It's a blessing and a curse." After a giving me a nod he looked at his watch put on his business face. 

"I see. I promise to keep your words in mind but I should leave for the office. I still need to call assistant Kang and tell her I'm on my way in." Suddenly remembering my plans for the day I stopped Jumin.

"Do you actually mind if I ride to that area with you? I have a client meeting over that way in an hour." Jumin seemed to have a worried look on his face and I knew why. "I swear it's an actual client meeting. Nothing to do with Jake whatsoever." His eyes looked relieved and he nodded.

"Alright. We'll leave as soon as your ready." I nodded at him and finished my tea before heading off to change clothes. When I entered the room V stirred and I tried my best to get dressed without waking him. I was in the middle of buttoning my shirt when I felt myself being pulled down on the bed. V kissed my neck and I giggled.

"You weren't trying to sneak out were you?" His voice was laced with sleep and his arms held me fast.

"Not really. I have a client meeting today and Jumin is giving me a ride. I didn't want to wake you so I was going to leave a note." One of V's hands tugged at my shirt as if trying to undo the buttons. I spun around in his arms so that they were out of reach. His eyes were still closed but he pouted his lips. I smiled and kissed them. "Sorry Dear but I've got a business to run. And to run it I need clients." His hand slid down my back and stayed right on my butt. He began to plant kisses down my front and I held in my moan.

"Well why not start with me. I'm a very needy client." His eyes fluttered open and I could see the lust inside of them. I had a strong will but I knew I couldn't hold out much longer.

"Don't worry you're still my number one client, and I promise to take very good care of you, but I still have to actually go meet this new one. Not to mention Jumin is waiting for me." V sighed and laid on his back so I could get up. I got off the bed and finished buttoning up my shirt. V's eyes were on me the whole time even if they were still half closed. I leaned against the wall and put my shoes on. "Do you want me to call you when I'm done? We can meet up for lunch or something if you want." V blinked his eyes and smiled from the bed.

"I'd like that very much." I walked over and kissed his forehead.

"Alright. I love you Jihyun." 

"I love you too MC." He squeezed my hand before I walked out of the room. Jumin was sitting on the couch looking at his phone when I got back into the living room. "Sorry I took so long." He looked up from his phone and smiled at me.

"It's not a problem." He stood up and looked me over. I raised an eyebrow when he looked amused.

"What's with the look?" Jumin blinked as if confused.

"Nothing particular. Just surprised by how professional you look. Almost like an executive." I rolled my eyes as we headed out the door.

"I mean technically I am. I'm the owner, and sole employee of my web design company." Jumin raised an eyebrow as we went down the elevator. It was raining out now and I made a mental note to thank Jumin for driving me.

"I see. I didn't realize you had an actual business. When I hired you I was under the impression that it was all free lance. All you had were contact cards at the time." I shook my head and fished a business card out of my work bag. He took it and looked over it. "I didn't realize that this was your company. Apparently you've done more work for C&R than I thought. Almost all of our smaller branch companies use this web company. This is most impressive MC." I blushed as he put the card in his jacket pocket. The elevator opened at the car garage and we exited.

"It's nothing really. Like you said they are smaller companies so the sites don't get too much traffic. There for the workload is light. I didn't know that it was mostly all owned by C&R though." Jumin's driver opened the car door for us and we got in. I was going to say more when I noticed someone else in the car with us. I recognized him as Jumin's father but I was still surprised none the less.

"Hello Father. I wasn't sure if you were going to come to the office or not." Jumin seemed happy to see his father but there was a hint of something else. Almost suspicion.

"Well you've been dodging my phone calls the last couple of days, so I figured it was the best way to talk to you." The Chairman looked over to me and smiled. "I wasn't aware that you had a friend with you though. It's nice to meet you Ms," 

"MC. It's nice to meet you Sir." I held out my hand the Chairman gently kissed it before letting go.

"I see. So you're the pretty girl that the tabloids are raving about." I blushed a little and he chuckled. "Jumin I can see why you've kept her a secret." Jumin's jaw clenched and I knew he was annoyed.

"I'm sorry to disappoint Sir, but those tabloids couldn't be more wrong. You see I'm actually engaged to Jumin's best friend Jihyun." I showed the Chairman the picture of me kissing V's cheek that was on my phone. I then showed him my ring and he frowned a little.

"I see, but why have you been staying with my son if you're engaged to Jihyun?" He was smiling with his question but his eyes were sharp. Like he was looking for any kind of crack in my story.

"Jihyun is staying there too. Jumin was kind enough to let us stay with him while Jihyun recovered from his eye surgery. He truly is a great friend." The Chairman's eyes softened and then he chuckled. 

"And here I was thinking that my son had finally found someone to settle down with." Jumin rolled his eyes and the Chairman chuckled again. 

"Please don't say such ridiculous things Father." I could tell that Jumin was trying to seem uninterested but his eyes looked a little lonely.

"I believe he'll find someone someday. Call it a gut feeling." The Chairman gave a hearty laugh and Jumin was shooting me looks.

"I like this girl. Maybe we should bring her over to C&R." For the first time since getting in the car Jumin smiled.

"I mean technically she's already working for us. MC is the owner of the web desgin company that we use for all of our branch companies." Jumin handed his father the business card I gave him earlier. The Chairman's eyes widened and it was clear that he was impressed. I tried my best not to blush but I couldn't help but feel proud. 

"I see. Well thank you for your great work MC. Maybe we can give you some bigger projects in the future." The car stopped and I realized that this was where I was meeting my client. 

"Thank you Sir. That means a lot coming from you." I held my hand out to him and he graciously shook it. I then looked to Jumin and smiled. "Thank you again for the ride Jumin. I'll see you later." He nodded at me and I exited the car. Once they drove away I was able to relax but felt exhausted. Having the Chairman in the car had caught me off guard and it took a lot of energy not to be nervous. After I had relaxed a bit I headed into the building to meet my client. 

My client meeting had taken longer than I planned but still went smoothly. They hired me on the spot and the rest of the interview had become a consultation to talk about what they wanted. When I got back down to the lobby I pulled out my phone and called V. When it rang more than twice I immediately frowned and then the voicemail message came. I hung up the phone and sighed in defeat. As I was walking out of the building my phone chimed and I tried to pull it out excitedly. In my distracted state I bumped into something hard and fell to the ground. Some of the papers in my bag spilled out and I hurriedly tried to collect them. "I am terribly sorry. I really should pay more attention to where I'm going." I stood up and quickly bowed to the person I bumped into. When I looked at them I nearly froze, it was V's father. His face was very stern but his eyes seemed almost curious.

"I am equally at fault. I too wasn't paying attention." He peered at me and raised an eyebrow. "You're the girl that's dating my son Jihyun, correct? MC?" I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

"Yes Sir, but we actually just got engaged recently." I shyly held up my hand so that he could see the ring. His face remained stern but his eyes widened a bit. He put a hand on his chin and seemed to be thinking.

"I see. Well then I'd like for you to have lunch with me. If you're going to marry my son I'd like to know what kind of person you are." My heart swelled with happiness and I did a poor job hiding my excitement.

"I would like that very much Sir. Thank you!" I could tell my excitement surprised him but I didn't care. For the first since I had seen V's father he almost looked like he was going to smile.

"Very well. Please follow me then." He began to walk down the sidewalk and I followed him. "This actually works out rather well for me. Ever since our meeting in the hospital I've been wanting to speak with you, however I was worried about Jihyun's reaction." His face looked a little sad but it made me happy to see that he still cared about his son. He turned into a restaurant and I was in awe at the elegance. The floors were a black marble with gold veins stretching through it. Red curtains hung on the huge tinted windows, and elegant crystal chandeliers hung throughout the restaurant. He spoke to the hostess and we were immediately shown a table. I opened the menu and nearly had a heart attack at the prices. If I wasn't so good at my job I'd need to take out a loan just to eat here. "It's on me, so order whatever you'd like." I was both relieved and surprised by his kindness.

"Thank you Mr. Kim. I truly appreciate that." He only nodded at my gratitude as we began to look over the menus. Once our orders were placed he took a sip of his tea and looked me over.

"Tell me MC, how did you meet my son?" I was a little surprised by his question but I was glad to answer it.

"I actually met him at the grocery store near my home. Apparently he had gotten lost while trying to go out on his own. He was asking me for directions when he took my picture." I smiled and my heart fluttered as if this had happened yesterday. "Naturally I thought he was a creep and I stormed off. Then he chased me three blocks just to apologize." I laughed a little and was lost in my own story. "He tried his best to explain but I was still unsure. Some how he ended up talking me into having dinner with that night. After that it was hard not to fall in love with him." I looked down at both the rings on my hands and felt nothing but joy. Things had been hard but I loved V more than anything so I didn't regret anything. When I looked to V's father he was actually smiling. My cheeks blushed and I felt dumb for gushing so much but I honestly couldn't help it.

"That's quite different than the story was expecting. I thought that perhaps you met him at one of his gallery openings. So did you not know who he was when you two met?" 

"Nope. I mean he told me that he was a photographer but I've never seen any of his photos. Other than the ones he takes of us and our friends. I have seen him paint though and it was beyond moving." The look on his face was nothing but shock.

"He painted for you?" His eyes looked a sad and I was about to say something when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was V.

"It's Jihyun. Do you mind if I take this?" V's father nodded at me and turned his attention to his food. "Hello!" I said cheerfully.

"Hello MC. I'm sorry I missed your call earlier. I was visiting Saeyoung. I hope I didn't worry you." I could hear the concern and guilt in his voice.

"No I'm ok. I actually ran into your father and now we're having lunch together." V stayed silent for a moment and I was worried that he was going to angry with me.

"I'm sorry MC. I hope he hasn't been too cold to you MC." My heart sank a little to know that V and his father were still at odds. I could clearly see that they both still cared about each other but were too prideful to apologize for whatever caused the rift.

"Not at all. He's been nothing but kind." V's surprise was so obvious that I could feel it through the phone.

"Well that's good I think. Do you want me to come and pick you up? I'm pretty far away so it will take me awhile to get there but I miss you." It sounded like he was blushing and I smiled.

"I'd like that very much. We're at the Golden Lotus. I love you." 

"I love you too MC." I hung up the phone and returned to my lunch. There was some silence as we ate but V's father broke it soon enough.

"I take it Jihyun wasn't too happy that you're with me?" There was a hint of sadness on his face and I felt bad.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you two?" He wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"You mean Jihyun hasn't told you?" I shook my head and he sighed. "I'm honestly not sure when it started. I began to notice changes in him when he was in middle school. He had also began visiting his mother around that time so I'm sure it was partly her doing. Jihyun had began to show less of an interest in business and more interest in art. I foolishly scolded him and after that he began to distance himself from me. Then after his mother's death he cut off almost all contact with me." He paused and I could feel tears forming in my eyes. "Ever since then I've only been in his life through Jumin."

"I'm really sorry to hear that Mr. Kim." I wiped the tears out of my eyes and tried to hide how upset I was.

"Please just call me Jang." I smiled at him and I was glad that V had such a caring father.

"I promise to talk to him because it breaks my heart to see you two so distant. I know he still loves you but I can tell that you both are full of pride. You two have already lost so much time and time is beyond precious. Please don't waste anymore." I could tell that I was getting emotional so I did my best to reign it in.

"You have a strong sense of family. You must be close to your parents." My face fell a little at his words as I poked at what was left of my food.

"I was but that was a very long time ago. You see I never knew my father and my mother died when I was eleven. I was raised in foster care until I went to college. But if there was a chance to see my mom again I would move heaven and hell to do it." When I looked up V's father was smiling and it reminded me so much of V.

"Too show such kindness after such sorrow takes a lot of courage. You remind me of his mother in that way." His eyes had a steely look to them but I wasn't sure why. I sat there debating if I should ask more about V's mother but his father spoke for me. "I take it Jihyun hasn't told you much about his mother either." I shook my head and took a drink.

"He told me about what happened to her. How she was a great violinist and lost her hearing. He also let me read one of her diaries. She seemed like a kind woman." His eyes looked sad for a moment but only briefly. The way he hid his emotions reminded me of Jumin. "Mr. Kim, I mean Jang. Jihyun once told me that he believed you never loved his mother. Is that true?" I knew that my question was probably over stepping but something told me that this is what drove V away from his father. "I'm sorry if I'm out of line, it's just I think that's what made Jihyun keep his distance. To him love is precious and he can't stand to see it wasted." His stern features finally fell a bit and he looked sad.

"I believe you are right. The truth is I did love his mother at one time. I was probably about Jihyun's age when I met her. The way she played the violin made her shine on the stage. We were happy and couldn't wait to be married. Then my father passed away and his business fell to me. I guess somewhere along the way I changed. I no longer saw the shine in her and after the accident I only thought of her as a nuisance. I'm honestly not sure when we stopped loving each other but I regret how painful it was for her. I knew she still loved me but for some reason I just didn't love her anymore." He paused and sipped his drink. "It really makes me sound like a terrible person doesn't. A man who put business before his marriage and didn't fight to save it." He looked so guilty and I could see that he felt bad. I also felt bad because it was V who should be hearing this, not me. Just before I could say anything in response a familiar voice called my name. I looked up and saw that V making his way towards us. He smiled at me until he saw his father and expression flattened.

"Jihyun!" I didn't bother to hide my excitement in seeing him. He kissed me on the cheek as I stood up to great him. As I sat back down V looked at the extra seat reluctantly, but finally say in it. 

"Hello father, you look well." V's words were cold and formal. He then turned his attention to me and smiled. "I hope my father hasn't bored you too much with business talk. I know he talks about it a lot." Jang frowned at V's words and I felt bad.

"Not at all actually. I've had a fantastic time and I think we get along rather well." V was surprised by my words and a small pout formed on his lips. Jang chuckled a bit and this surprised V even more.

"She's not wrong Jihyun. In fact I've taken quite a liking to her." He smiled at me and I could now see V getting uncomfortable.

"I'm happy to hear that Jang. I'm sorry that I have to leave now but it was great getting to talk to you." I reached in my bag and pulled out another business card to give him. "Here is my contact information if you ever wanted to reach me for any reason." Jang raised an eyebrow as he looked at the card.

"Thank you very much MC. You can expect a call from me soon. There's still more I'd like to talk to you about." I nodded at him and then stood up from the table with V.

"I'll look forward to it." I gave a small bow before leaving the restaurant with V. Once we were a few feet away V's body finally relaxed and he pulled me into him. His suddenness had me a little concerned since V was never one for pda. "V what's wrong." He didn't say anything and I tried my best to to panic. Finally he pulled back and held my hand.

"Nothing. I just always feel so exhausted after seeing my father." He ran his hand through his hair and I could see the conflict on his face. I grabbed his hand and we began walking.

"Maybe that's because you hold so much back when you're around him." V raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed. "It's obvious that you want to close the gap between you two but neither one of you want to take the first step. You two are more alike than you think." V was trying very hard to hide not only his blush but the smirk forming on his face. 

"Just what did the two of you talk about?" He was full of curiosity.

"You should just call your dad and ask him. I guarantee he's more than willing to tell you." V frowned at my answer as we stopped in front of a car. V pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the passenger door. I looked at him confused and he chuckled. "This is my car. It's what I had to go talk to Saeyoung about." I looked the car over and was actually impressed. The sleek, vintage body made it look like a bullet and inside was rather roomy. It almost seemed like a spy car.

"I didn't know you could drive, let alone that you had a car." I was still rather nervous in cars but something about this one seemed comforting.

"This car was actually one of the first things I bought after selling my first photo. I just wasn't able to drive it with my eyes being bad." What he said made sense but I still found it somewhat shocking. I had just assumed that he was like Jumin and had a driver. "Do cars still make you nervous?" He must of noticed me zoning out. His hand caressed my cheek and I smiled.

"Normally yeah, but I feel less nervous with this car. Maybe it's because you're driving or I'm just impressed with the car." V smiled at me and grabbed my hand so that he could give it a quick kiss. He didn't say it but he almost seemed proud and I was too. I had changed a lot since meeting V and I was proud of myself. He opened the door for me and I climbed in. The leather was cool and a nice feeling from the hot air outside. V climbed in and smiled at me. After hearing everything from Jang I was very overwhelmed with feelings. I loved V so much and it always felt like my feelings for him were overflowing. The words to express it were there but they felt out of reach to me. So instead I leaned across the seat and met his lips with a kiss. He was surprised at first but relaxed into it. His hand tangled in my hair and I poured all of these feelings into my kiss. I wanted him to know without the words even though I'd say them for the rest of my life.


	29. Chapter 29

Almost a week passed since my lunch with V's father. I tried several times to talk to V about his father but he was a master of distracting me. Today I was trying again and this time I had an ace up my sleeve. "Hey V can you come here a second?" I yelled from the kitchen. He appeared in the doorway and raised an eyebrow when he saw me holding a ham. "Can you give me the brown sugar out of the cupboard?" He did as I asked but still seemed confused.

"What's this all about?" He asked setting the sugar down next to me.

"Oh I just figured we could celebrate properly. You and I are engaged now, we're finally back in our house, and our exes seemed to of backed off. So I figured we'd invite some people over and celebrate." I noticed V staring at me and I could tell that he was suspicious.

"And who all are we having over?" He moved hair out of my face and kissed my neck. I felt like he already knew but I still wasn't sure if I should say it.

"Just the usual people. Jumin, maybe. Definitely your father." After I said that V stepped back from me and crossed his arms.

"I knew you were up to something when you said people were coming over. You hate having company. Why is my father coming over?" I wiped my hands off with a towel and faced him.

"First of all I don't hate all company. Secondly, because you've been dogging me on this for a week now. Your dad loves you but he's convinced that you hate him." V looked down at the floor and I could see the guilt on his face. I walked over to him and put my hands on his shoulders. He was still pouting but put his hands on my hips. "Jihyun you can't honestly tell me that you don't want to make up with him. I know that you do." He tried to avoid looking in my eyes but I gently turned his face back towards me. "I know it seems like I'm being pushy but it breaks my heart that you two are so distant. If I could get even five seconds to talk to either of my parents I'd do anything. I don't want you to carry the burden of unspoken words when you can actually speak them." V gave me a soft smile and kissed my forehead.

"I can't believe you just pulled the dead parent card on me." I pouted but couldn't resist that smirk.

"Well you're not giving me much of a choice. You're too stubborn to listen to reason." V sighed and pinched the bridge of nose. In that moment I knew I had won.

"What time will he be here?" I looked at the clock on the wall and smiled.

"You've got about an hour before he gets here." I didn't bother to hide my excitement and V seemed to notice.

"Alright. Do you need any help with anything?" 

"If want to peel and chop those potatoes that would be a great help." I pointed to the bowl on the counter and V nodded. "Just be careful I always cut myself when I do it" V nodded and started peeling. We fell into a comfortable silence as we worked on dinner. V had begun humming a pleasant tune as I pulled the ham out of the oven. It sounded familiar but I couldn't quite place it. I found myself swaying a bit to the tune. When I noticed V staring at me I stopped moving and felt my cheeks get hot. He walked over to me and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" I blushed even more and almost didn't take his hand.

"I guess. I'll probably just step on you though. I've never danced before." V raised an eyebrow and had a look of intrigue on his face.

"I'm sure you're a wonderful dancer." As soon as he said that I stepped on his foot and he flinched a little.

"Sorry." I went to stop but V held me tightly and kept us dancing.

"It's alright. Just means we need to practice more." He winked at me and my face turned red. I rested my head on his chest and felt a chuckle vibrate through it. The fact that he was still able to get me so flustered maybe my face blush even more. V began to hum his tune again as we continued to sway. The familiar tune plus V's warmth made it feel like time had stopped. Then the doorbell rang and I jumped a little. V laughed and kissed my hand. "Thank you for the dance Love. Do you want to get the door while I set the table?" I nodded and he gave me a quick kiss. Once I got to the door I opened it and saw V's father Jang standing there.

"Good evening MC." I smiled at him and moved so that he could come in. He handed me a small bundle of lilies. "I wasn't sure what to bring but I hope these will suffice." I smelled them and smiled.

"They're beautiful. Thank you Jang." I took his coat from him and hung it on the coat rack. "Jihyun is setting the table right now. Would you like anything to drink?" We walked into the kitchen and V was setting the ham on the table.

"Some tea will suffice. Thank you MC." Jang sat down at the table and I went to get the kettle going.

"V dear is there anything you want to drink while I'm up?" He shook his head but I knew better. "Are you sure? I'm already making tea and there's a bottle of wine right here." I set the wine on the table and V gave me an eye roll. I just shrugged and sat down. It came to my knowledge that neither of them had started eating and I wondered why. Both V and his father looked nervous, like they didn't know what to say. The kettle began to whistle and V fought back a jump. "You two go ahead and start eating while I get the tea." V looked at me like a little kid whose mother was leaving him at school. It was so silent between the two of them you could hear a pin drop. I had been hoping that they would talk on their own but now I knew that I'd have to help. As I poured Jang his tea I smiled. "So how was your day Jang?" 

"Actually it was busy day. I was almost worried I'd have to cancel on you." V seemed surprised by what his father had just said.

"Well I'm glad that you could make it. And again thank you for the beautiful flowers." I guestered to the lilys that I had put in a vase on the counter.

"Well I'm glad. I was worried you wouldn't like lilys." I shook my head and smiled. 

"No they're actually very special to me. I even grow them outside in my garden." I looked over at V and he seemed a little sad. I squeezed his hand and he smiled a bit. "V refuses to admit it but he likes them too. He puts them in almost all of his paintings and drawings lately." I took a bite of food and watched as V's face blushed. His father raised an eyebrow and V just looked down at his food.

"Well they were his mother's favorite. So you really are painting?" V only managed to nod as he took a bite of food. "Well I'm glad. Your mother always said you were happier when you were drawing." V's fork fell and he had a look of shock on his face. "I'm sorry. Did I say something that upset you?" 

"No it's just that I've never heard you speak about her. I mean you used to scold me for even going to see her. Yet just now you almost seemed to miss her." Jang's eyes fell sad and he looked at his plate. I watched the two quietly, making sure they cleared the air between them.

"You're right. In the past I was very harsh about you seeing her. Looking back I think it was because I didn't want to feel the regret of losing her. After her accident she was different. I no longer necessary for my business. Even though I knew deep down that I was wrong, I was too blind by pride to notice." V honestly looked like he was about to cry and I was worried. 

"Your words truly mean a lot to me but I'm not the one you should be saying them to." V's words sounded a bit cold but I could see that he was struggling with his emotions. His face softened and he squeezed my hand again. "Do you ever visit her grave? You could say it there."

"I have said it every time I visit. However since I've been out of the country so much it's been a while. I had considered asking you if you wanted to go with me before I head back overseas." V finally smiled and it finally seemed like the gap between them was closing.

"I would very much like that. It's been a while for me as well. How about going this Sunday?" Jang nodded in agreement and then V looked at me. "Would you like to come MC? We can go see your mom after." I was a little surprised by his offer but then again this was V.

"I wouldn't want to impose on such an important family moment." I fidgeted in my chair. I already had plans to go see my mom that day since it was her birthday but I wanted to keep the focus on them.

"Nonsense MC. I already consider you my daughter, so please come." I looked up at Jang in surprise and felt my eyes water. He looked so much like V as he smiled at me and I was so happy that he accepted me. 

"Thank you. That really means a lot to me." I felt like tears were about to fall down my face. "Excuse me. I'm just going to go to the bathroom quick." V looked worried but I smiled and squeezed his hand before getting up. I simply shook my head so that he would know that it wasn't an attack and that relaxed him. Once I got into the bathroom I let my tears fall like a happy idiot. I wiped my face off after I was done and reapplied my makeup. When I got back in the kitchen I saw that V and his father were no longer in the kitchen. After a quick look I noticed that the basement door was opened so I figured they must be down there. I went over and opened the door more. "V? Are you down here?" I heard some shuffling and became a little nervous.

"Yes we are." I sighed in relief and made my way down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I saw V and his father gathered around the paintings. They both looked at me when I came down and V smiled. "Hello Love. My father asked where I paint so I decided to show him the studio." I was now standing next to V and grabbed his hand. I had never shown anyone other than V my art so I was a little nervous.

"I see, but why are you showing him my paintings and not yours? I mean mine just look like kids stuff compared to yours." I placed my hand on the rack of canvases and sighed.

"It's my fault MC. I was curious of Jihyun's works but I became distracted by that." He pointed to the biggest canvas in the room that stood against the wall. It was a painting of my secret spot in the winter except for the area around the tree where a figure sat. "When he told me that you painted that I asked to see more. The emotion is just so raw and every piece is different. Almost as if each one is done by a different person. Your talent certianaly is more than commendable." He continued to look through the stacks of canvases and I blushed. "How long have you been practicing?" His question caught me off guard and I actually had to think.

"Well I took every art class that I could in school, but stopped in college. So I'm not sure, maybe five years in total." That sounded about right since I was mostly self taught and didn't have a whole lot of experience. Jang raised an eyebrow and seemed to be thinking.

"Most impressive. MC if it's alright with you I'd like to buy whatever pieces you have available. I will give you 100,000 for each piece." My jaw as well as V's dropped. I couldn't even speak let alone think. Selling my art had never even crossed my mind let alone for so much money.

"Father you can't be serious. I mean not to say that her art isn't worth it but that is a huge offer." V was clearly flustered and I still couldn't speak.

"Well of course I'm serious. Letting such amazing works sit down here is such a shame." I hardly thought that applied to my works. All I did was vent to them. There wasn't any passion in them like real artist. 

"You don't need to buy them." I broke my silence and they both looked at me. "I'm more than happy to let you have some of them but I don't want you to pay for them. Every piece I've ever made is just a way for me to vent. That's why the emotion is so raw. I can look at every piece and tell you why it was made. None of it was made on a whim, or because I wanted to. There's no passion or drive in my works and I don't want to be paid for that." A moment of silence passed but Jang seemed to understand what I meant. 

"Very well. If you won't let me pay for the paintings then at least let me pay your wedding." Once again I felt like I had the rug pulled out from underneath me. V and I hadn't really talked much about the wedding and I assumed it would be a while before we made any plans.

"Thank you father but let us think it over. We haven't even set a date or worked out any details." V smile was reassuring. It was like he was reading my mind. "Also it probably won't be that grand of a wedding considering how small our families are." V's father looked a little disappointed but nodded nonetheless.

"Well we can talk about it later." He looked at his watch and sighed. "Well I should probably be going. I'll see you both on Sunday." V nodded and walked his father up the stairs. I stayed in the studio and began to look through my works. To me they really all just were emotions, especially the paintings. They were all just the suffering of a tormented girl who wanted to feel better. I could feel the intrusive thoughts creeping into my brain and it felt like a candle being taunted by the wind. My mind was so busy folding in on itself that I didn't notice V's return. It wasn't until he gently touched my cheek that I realized he'd been talking.

"Have you heard a word I said?" I shook my head and looked away from him. He tilted my chin so that I was looking at him. "Hey, what's wrong?" His face was sad and felt bad for making him worry over nothing.

"It's nothing. I just can't figure out why your father was so interested in my work. I'm not special and neither is anything I make." V seemed so sad and confused by my words but smiled anyway.

"You just can't see the plum on your back like everyone else." I raised an eyebrow in confusion and he chuckled. "Think of peoples good qualities like the plum on a rice ball. It's on your back so you can't see it but everyone else can. You might think your plain and boring but you're not. You have your own little plum and it's amazing." V kissed my forehead and I was at a loss for words. "The fact that you were able to actually make my father smile multiple times is just an example of how amazing you are." I blushed now and it only made V smile more.

"If you're going to keep being cheesy then I'd prefer if you did it in bed. I'm beyond exhausted. V smiled and kissed my wrist.

"As you wish Angel." Without another word he scooped me up and walked up the stairs. I tried to protest but he silenced me with a kiss. "I need the practice for after we get married. It's bad luck to drop a new bride on the threshold." I laughed at him and rolled my eyes. He set me down on the bed and climbed into it with me.

"You really think our luck can get worse than two delusional exs?" He wrapped his arms around around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I'd rather not take the chance. Plus I love carrying you in my arms." I blushed a little as V held me close. His voice was so smooth and I could feel my eyes getting heavy. "Is my voice that boring that it's putting you to sleep." I shook my head and rolled over so that I could lay on his chest.

"No. It's just so soothing to hear and I feel at peace." V chuckled and stroked my hair.

"Well in that case I'll tell you a story about how Jumin got us in trouble by going to a red light district, but talked his way out." I laughed at the idea and V began to tell him story. His voice sounded so happy as he recalled the memory. As he got to the part where they had just found a very adult shop, my eyelids began to slip closed. V's voice had lulled me to sleep and I made a mental note to ask him for the rest of the story later.


	30. Chapter 30

I opened my eyes and saw how dark it was in the room. Something had woken me up but I wasn't sure what. Then I heard the knocking on the door, and I sat up so quick that V half woke up. "MC? What's wrong?" His voice was laced with sleep as he tried to pull me back to him. "Was it a nightmare?" He sounded a little more awake now that I wasn't answering him.

"No. Someone is knocking on the front door." This really seemed to get his attention because he was already moving off the bed. I got up too and followed him. As we got closer the pounding got louder and I could hear crying on the other side. I moved past V and unlocked the door. V grabbed my arm and I could tell he was worried. "I think it's Saeran." V let go of my arm and looked confused. I opened the door. Sure enough Saeran was on the other side in a pure state of panic. As soon as he saw me he collapsed into me and started sobbing.

"It happened again. They must hate me now." Saeran gripped at my shoulders and I could feel his nails dig through. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

"I know Saeran. Come inside and calm down." He nodded and followed me. I heard V close the door behind us, and I knew I was going to have to explain things too him, but first I needed to help Saeran. We walked into the living room and Saeran sat down on the couch. I went into the kitchen where V followed me.

"Is everything ok MC?" I sighed as I got a container of ice cream out of the freezer.

"It will be once he calms down. I'll explain later." V seemed uneasy but he nodded. "If you want to go back to bed you can." V crossed his arms and frowned at me. It was obvious that he didn't want to leave. I felt bad for what I was about to say but it was the truth. "He'll calm down faster if you're not there." V's face filled with sadness and guilt, so I went over to him. "I'm sorry. It's just complicated when Saeran get's like that. It's nothing that you did it's just that he doesn't want anyone to see him like this. I promise to explain it later but right now Saeran needs my help." I reached up and gave him a quick kiss. He still looked dejected but I could tell that he understood.

"You truly are amazing." He kissed my forehead and looked down at me. "I probably won't go back to sleep but let me know if I can help." I nodded at him and he headed back toward the bedroom. I took the ice cream and some spoons back into the living room and found Saeran sitting on the couch hugging his knees to his chest. I sat down next to him and offered him the ice cream. As soon as he took it his phone started to ring. He took the phone out of his pocket and squeezed it in his hand. I held out my hand but he just ignored me. "Saeran he's worried about you. If you don't want talk to him then I will." Saeran handed me the phone and I answered it. "Hello?"

"MC thank goodness. Is Saeran with you?" Saeyoung's voice sounded worried and horse.

"Yeah he is." Saeyoung breathed a sigh of relief. "It's bad this time Saeyoung. Just give him some space for now." I knew how hard this was on both of the them but I also knew that whatever caused this attack was serious. Saeran seemed almost unstable right now.

"Alright MC. Thank you for helping him. Let me know if there's anything you need."

"I will. Now go try and get some sleep Saeyoung." I hung up the phone and set it on the table. Saeran had already eaten half the ice cream. I grabbed the blanket from the end of the couch and wrapped it around us. "So you wanna talk about it or you just gonna hog all the ice cream?" He stopped eating and passed it over to me. I took it the pint and started eating. "Did you lose control again?" Saeran nodded and I could see his eyes watering again.

"I think it happened because I saw Rika today. You know how normally I only get angry and break stuff?" I nodded and he clenched his side of the blanket. "This time I attacked Saeyoung. When I snapped out of it I was on top of him, and I was hitting him." His voice cracked as he spoke. "I thought he was my mother and she was trying to hurt me." He forced the words out of his throat and burst into tears again. I set the ice cream down and Saeran latched his arms around me. 

"It's ok Saeran. You did nothing wrong. Saeyoung knows you didn't do it on purpose and he still loves you." I rubbed Saeran's back as his sobs quieted.

"How could he after today? I could of killed him if Jane hadn't been there." He said between sobs.

"I could hear it in his voice. He worries so much when you run off, even though he knows where you're going. I think more than anything he's more upset with himself for not being able to help you." Saeran had stopped crying and rested his head on my shoulder. He was still upset and hugging his knees but this was progress.

"I'm just too scared that he'll see how messed up I really am and leave again. I just don't want to lose my brother again." I understood his fear all too well even though it was irrational. It was the same as my fear of V leaving. 

"I know, but Saeyoung knows what he signed up for. Jane told me that all he does in his free time is read about PTSD and how to heal from it. He cares Saeran, don't take that so lightly." This seemed to at least bring some peace to Saeran and his breathing was slowing down. Now that Saeran had calmed down I knew it was time for a distraction. "So what movie do you want to watch?" I gave him a moment to think as I reached back for the ice cream.

"What's that one with the girl who has the other mother?"

"Coraline?" I asked kinda surprised.

"Yeah. I like that one. It's creepy but not too scary for you." I nodded and got up to put the movie in. "Thank you MC." I smiled and sat back down next to him. We were only about half way through the movie when I noticed that Saeran had fallen asleep. I slowly got up and guided him so that he was laying down. He shifted a little but I was glad to finally see him at peace. Once I turned everything off I quietly made my way back to the bedroom but ran into something solid but warm. I looked up and saw that it was V. His eyes were heavy with sleep and I felt guilty.

"Is Saeran finally sleeping? He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah. Have you been awake this whole time?" I asked feeling bad. I learned a long time ago that V also had trouble sleeping and we both only seemed to sleep peacefully together. He shrugged at my question and leaned against the wall. 

"In and out, but I expected it. I honestly thought you'd be with Saeran longer. How's he doing?" I could tell that V was worried about him.

"He's ok. This episode was a lot worse than the other ones so I think it just wore him out more. He pretty much passed out as soon as he calmed down."

"Other ones?" I bit my lip at V's question and looked back towards the living room. I then grabbed his hand and lead him back to the bedroom. Once we were in there I closed door and looked at V's confused face. "MC?"

"I didn't want to risk waking up Saeran." I let out a sigh and felt bad. Saeran made me promise not to tell V any of this but after tonight I couldn't really lie. "Apparently Saeran sometimes has episodes where he slips into something like another personality. Tonight I guess he had a really bad slip." V's face was nearly white and he looked so sad.

"I knew that those would happen after he left mint eye but I was under the assumption that he was more stable now." I wasn't sure what to say since I didn't really know all the details. 

"Saeran told me that they had stopped for a while but I guess they started back up a little bit before you and I met. Apparently this one was triggered when he saw Rika today. She must of went to Yoosung's house while he was there or something." V finally sat on the bed next to me and I could tell he was upset.

"Does he always come over here when he has these episodes?" I nodded and he hung his head in his hands.

"I was going to tell you but Saeran asked me not to. He said that he didn't want to add to your guilt." V still didn't move, but I could tell that he was upset. 

"How often does it happen?" I shrugged because I honestly wasn't sure.

"I guess at least once or twice a month. I'm not sure though since we spent so much time staying at Jumin's place. Tonight was really bad though. He was completely terrified and it reminded me of that night Alex came to the shop." My body shuddered at the memory and I leaned on V. He felt so rigid and I didn't know what to do. It was easy to comfort Saeran because I had similar anxieties, but with V it was different. V always seemed so calm rarely got upset. So I was still trying to figure out what comforted him. I reached out to grab his hand and they felt like ice. "You know none of this is your fault right?" V let out a bitter laugh and shook his head.

"It doesn't seem that way. If I had taken better care of Saeran then none of this would be happening. What's even worse is that I'm completely useless to help" I let go his hand and adjusted on the bed so that I could lay his head on my lap. He looked up at me with wide eyes and it was hard not to blush.

"Listen Jihyun. You are not the one who inflicted the pain. His trama belongs to his abuser and her alone. Rika was her own person and she made her choices. Even if you had sacrificed yourself I doubt she would of stopped. People like Saeran and I can't be helped by people feeling guilty. We need understanding and support." I was in full on rant mode right now and I wasn't stopping. "Feeling responsible for what Rika did to him is like Marco blaming himself for Jake abusing me. And yes I know that you trusted Saeran with Rika but that doesn't matter. You are not all powerful and there's no way you could have known how things turned out. If Rika wanted you to think she was better than that's what you were going to think. That's just how she is. I do really hope that one day she'll see all the wrong she's done and get better but I'll never forgive her. Not after everything she's done to you and Saeran. Not to mention the other members. I try not to speak badly about her around the others but I honestly don't think I can do it anymore. A person's back story is no reason to justify bad deeds." I stopped talking and V suddenly burst into laughter. 

"I'm sorry Love. Please forgive me for laughing. It's just so rare to see you so worked up over something. Your words are so angry but you just look too cute. It's an amusing combination." I pouted at him but I was glad that he was feeling better. "Aww don't give me that look Princess." I blushed at his nickname and he smiled. "That's the first time you've blushed at a nickname. You must of liked it." Teasing me must of given him some energy because he seemed wide awake now. Even in the dim light of the room I could see the light in his eyes.

"I mean I don't hate it but it's not really fitting for me. I'm about the furthest thing from a princess you can get." V reached over and swept some hair out of my face. 

"Well I'll just have to spoil you like a princess until you think otherwise." I rolled my eyes and V stood up. "Well should we head to bed now Princess." I fell back on the bed and sighed.

"Yes please. I never knew being alive could be so exhausting. I'm too tired to even be anxious." V chuckled as he settled in next to me. "Also I think Saeran is going to be staying here for a couple of days at least. And he'll probably be moody." 

"What do you mean?" V's voice was full of curiosity and I bit my lip trying to explain it.

"I think it's cause he hides his emotions, and he finds it annoying, but he won't admit it. Like he's still fighting all those sides of him and it just makes tired and moody." I tried thinking of a better way to explain it but gave up. Plus V would just see for himself in the morning. "Just don't push him tomorrow. Treat him like you normally would and he'll be fine." 

"Alright. I'll trust your judgement. You seem to understand him better than I do." V seemed a little sad when he said that but I knew he understood. He was the type of person who would shoulder the everyone's happiness on his shoulders, so I knew that not knowing about Saeran's episodes was like a punch to the gut, despite understanding it.

"V it's going to be ok. This is all part of the healing process. The best thing to do is to support him and be kind, and you already do that. So please don't worry about it too much ok?" He gave me a soft smile and kissed my forehead.

"You always know just what to say. You're amazing." I blushed a little and smiled at him. He began to stroke my hair and was humming the song from earlier. It was so familiar and seemed like a distant memory. I wanted so badly to ask him what the song was but I had already lost my voice to sleep and could feel my eyes getting heavy. I made a mental note to ask him tomorrow before I peacefully drifted asleep in his arms.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning I woke up and, like always, V's arm was draped across me. I rolled over and looked at his sleeping face. His hair was completely disheveled, he had a small line of drool that had dried, and his cheeks were a little flushed. All of this and I still thought that he was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. After taking a quick picture on my phone, again, I slowly got up to start breakfast. I peaked in the living room and saw that Saeran was still sleeping on the couch, guess I was making breakfast for three. As I was getting everything set up my phone buzzed. It was a text from an unknown number, and I opened it. The message was from Jake and I sighed. So much for our exes backing off, I thought to myself. I would have to show V the text later even though it would upset him. I had been so wrapped up in the text that I didn't even hear Saeran get up. He tapped my shoulder and I jumped backwards and knocked down some eggs. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." He hugged his arm and looked at the ground in guilt. I could see that he was still depressed about last night and I just wanted to help.

"It's ok. I was the one who was spacing out. Are you feeling ok?" He just shrugged at my question and bit his lip. I had a feeling he was trying to ask if he could stay here but was too nervous. "If you want to stay here for a bit you don't even have to ask. I have an extra bed and it'll be relatively quiet here." Saeran relaxed a bit and sighed.

"Thanks. Normally I'd stay with Yoosung or something but since," He hesitated and I knew what he wanted to say.

"That bitch Rika?" He nodded and had a small smile. Saeran was really the only one who shared my complet dislike of Rika. In fact I'm sure he hated her more than I did. He couldn't even stand to say her name.

"Yes her. She, she always randomly pops up at Yoosungs I didn't want to risk it." I nodded at him and pointed to a seat at the counter. He sat down and I gave him some coffee and the sugar bowl.

"Understandable. I already told V you'd probably be staying here for a bit so it's all good." A look of guilt fell on Saeran's face and I frowned. "I know you didn't want him to know but I couldn't lie to him. Plus he kinda saw the state you were in last night. He was really worried about you too. I think he still carries some guilt about what happened to you. He just wants to help you feel better, so try not to be so grumpy." Saeran rolled his eyes has he poured sugar into his coffee.

"I have no idea what you mean by grumpy." Now I was the one rolling my eyes. Saeran's moodiness rivaled a pregnant woman's and it was a pain to deal with if you didn't know him.

"Alright Mr. too cool for emotions. Inside you're basically an emo teen who just screams at everything." Saeran frowned at me and I shrugged. "Am I wrong?" He didn't say anything and I nodded. "That's what I thought. You need to vent to someone other than me. Tell your brother what's going on and I bet you won't feel so guilty." Saeran seemed to be thinking about what I said when my phone went off again. I knew from the ring tone who it was and didn't bother to read it. When I didn't bother to look at it Saeran raised an eyebrow.

"Is that Jake?" I shook my head and flashed a smile.

"Don't know. I haven't looked at it. Kinda busy cooking." Saeran began to reach for the phone and I panicked.

"Then I'll just tell you who it was. I know how much it bugs you when you don't check." I set down my spatula and snatched up my phone. "Yeah that's what I thought. What does he want?" I didn't say anything and Saeran sighed. He looked like he was about to say more when V walked into the kitchen.

"Morning you two." He walked over and kissed my cheek before pouring some coffee. "What are you guys talking about?" Before I could even think of anything to say Saeran spoke up.

"She's getting text from Jake and won't say anything about it." I shot Saeran a look and he just shrugged. V had sat down his coffee and had nothing but anger and worry on his face.

"Is that true MC?" I could see the worry on V's face despite my calm demeanor.

"Yes. And it's not that I was refusing to talk about it. It's just that I figured it could wait till after breakfast." V face remained unchanged and I sighed. "It's really nothing new. Just more of the same." I honestly didn't know what to say. I was used to this and having V in my life made all the texts just seem so empty. They just weren't worth the energy to worry about. 

"Can I at least read them?" I sighed and turned off the stove. 

"Of course you can but they're just going to upset you. It really is just more of the same." I handed him the phone and V began to look at them. Everytime his expression changed I knew which text he was reading.

"MC these are worse than the first time you showed me. 'You must think it's fun to tease me like this. I'll cut your throat on the altar before I let you get married. I always wondered what you looked like covered in blood. I'll tell Alex to take pictures this time'. And then he has the audacity to apologize and attempt to sweet talk you?" V's eyes were full of anger but they also looked a bit sad. "We have to do something about this."

"No we don't." Both Saeran and V looked like I had shot them with my words.

"MC I'm kinda with V on this one. I used to be a criminal and even that one is too much for me." I could see a worried look on Saeran's face even though he was trying to hide it. "I mean it couldn't hurt to be careful."

"Yes it will. I agree that the threat sounds really scary but going into a panic and freaking out is a win for him. He wants us to be afraid of him and he wants me to think that he'll kill me. To people like Jake panic equals power and that's when he'll make a move. I'm not saying that we shouldn't be careful but we need to do it quietly." I could tell that V didn't understand because he seemed to be in shock but Saeran seemed to be thinking.

"So basically what you're saying is that he'll just keep making threats, and stuff, until one of them affects us and then he'll try something?" I nodded and V frowned. "I guess that makes sense. That's how I used to be when I was a hacker. I would poke holes in the messenger security trying to get Saeyoung's attention but none of them ever worked. Then I brought Jane on and it was like I had all the power."

"MC you can't seriously expect me to ignore this and act like it doesn't bother me. It's one thing if he talks about slapping you or something but this is an actual death threat. We should at least take this to the police." I could tell that V was scared and frustrated and I felt bad. He was so worried about the text that he wasn't listening to me. So I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the basement. 

"Excuse us for a moment Saeran. Help yourself to anything you need." He nodded at me and I lead V down the stairs. Once we were down there I put my arms around him and he instantly grabbed hold of me. He held me so tightly, like he thought I was going to disappear. "Jihyun. I know it's a lot to ask but please have faith in me. No one on this earth has the power to take me from you. I know you're scared but it's ok."

"How do you know? You still can't bring yourself to tell me what Alex did to you on his orders. I don't understand how you can take this so lightly." V's voice was bitter and almost sounded cracked. I knew he wasn't trying to sound mean. He was scared and panicking.

"I can take it lightly because Jake is making these threats to a girl that doesn't exist. Do you see it Jihyun? Your love has made me stronger and I'm not the person Jake knows anymore. He said those things trying to use my trama against me. He wants to see me scared and panicked before he tries anything. That's how he get his kicks. But I'm refusing to give him that satisfaction. Part of me is hoping that he'll see this change and get bored with me." V's embrace didn't loosen but I heard his breathing slow down. After a few moments of silence V loosened his arms around me but he still held me close. "It's ok to be afraid, I'm afraid too. I wake up everyday afraid today is the last day I could see you. Sometimes I'm so scared that I don't want to go to bed, but then I see you. I see you and I know that everything is going to be ok. I know that sounds utterly ridiculous but that's just how it is." I realized and I was rambling now and decided to look up at V. "Feel free to say anything and stop my rambling at any time." V looked at me and his eyes, that were usually calm and peaceful, had a storm raging inside of them. I understood why V was so afraid and angry but I needed him to try and understand. Jake was trying to treat me like prey and he got some sick twist out of messing with me, he had always been like this. I took comfort though in knowing that Jake hadn't changed in all these years, and I had. I honestly believed that I could use this to my advantage but first I had to get V to calm down. "V, Jake hasn't changed and we can use that to our advantage, but I need you to trust me. Trust that I'm strong and that I love you too much to leave you behind." I laid my head against his chest and he sighed.

"You're right. You really have changed since I met you and I'm happy if I was able to help with that." Hearing him finally speak felt like a weight being lifted. "However that doesn't change how dangerous this is. I understand what you've been saying but I don't see how we can take precautions and hide them from Jake. I still say we should go to the police." I shook my head and V frowned.

"He has too many dirty cops and some of them are high positions. Even if he got in arrested there's no telling how long he'd be in there. I'm not sure how but we have to make him give up on me." V's frown remained but he seemed to be thinking. "I have an idea but I don't think you'll like it."

"You want to meet with him like we talked about at Jumin's don't you?" I nodded and he sighed. "I was just thinking the same thing. It makes me feel uneasy but if you feel up to it I really can't stop you can I. Do you have a plan on keeping our precautions secret from Jake?" I nodded and he relaxed a bit. Thanks to my anxiety I had thought of hundreds of plans to get Jake out of my life. So I had a lot of idea.

"From now on we don't talk about any of it outside of the messenger. We keep just the three bodyguards but they stay distant, like we don't know they're there. For now me just make it seem like we're ignoring his messages." I bit my lip unsure of whether or not to say the next idea. I wasn't sure if it was necessary or not but I wanted to see what V thought. "Lastly, I think we should consider getting married soon. I know it's not what either of us wanted but we can always hold a ceremony or something later." I could tell I was blushing and I quickly stopped talking. My eyes fell to the ground and I was too scared to look at V. 

"I'm not opposed to that but why do you want to push it forward?" He tilted my chin up so that I could look at him. His eyes were kind and curious which eased the nervous feeling in my stomach.

"Well if we're actually married then it would be harder for his dirty cops to ignore it because it would be highly suspicious. Basically we'd be using your status against him, and I know that sounds like an awful thing to say but right now it's the only thing we have over him." I could tell that V was thinking and I felt nervous again.

"That's actually a very smart idea. If someone in his pocket brushed aside a case by someone of my status it would draw attention to them and make the police look bad. We can also make a big deal about it in the tabloids. Alright we'll go to the courthouse on Monday. Just know that once your my wife I won't hesitate to call you out when it comes to Jake. I'll do anything to protect you even if it upsets you. Are you ok with that?" I was surprised by V's declaration. It was always clear that V didn't like any of this but I never realized that he was hold his tongue about it. I nodded and he smiled at me. "Alright. I'll set everything up for Monday." He kissed the top of my head and I was about to suggest we head back up, when we heard a series of crashes above our heads. Without even a word we both ran to the stairs. "Just stay behind me." He opened the door and I looked over his shoulder and saw broken glass all over the floor. My first thought was about Saeran. If he was having an episode then he could get hurt. I pushed past V and my eyes instantly found Saeran backed up against the counter. He looked like a wild animal who would attacks anything that came near him. I ran across the kitchen and grabbed his shoulders. I spun him around despite him trying to knock my hands away. 

"Don't fucking touch me! I'll kill you!" He tried his best to push me away but I refused. I felt a sharp pain in my arm but I ignored it. This was the first time I'd ever seen one of Saeran's episodes and I was a little afraid but I knew he wasn't talking to me.

"Saeran calm down! Listen to me. You're safe. It's all over so listen to me!" I squeezed his shoulders and his eyes slowly became softer. He blinked a couple of times and looked around. When he saw all the broken things he realized what had happened and he tried to get me off of him again. "Nope not gonna happen." I pulled him into me and I could feel him shaking. "What happened? Is everything ok?" Before Saeran could answer V did.

"I'm just going to assume it was her doing." I looked to V and saw him point toward the hallway. When I looked that way I saw Rika standing in my house with a smile on her face. My whole body tensed up in a mix of anger and fear. I was angry that she was here and I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to control that anger for long. "What are you doing here Rika?" She put on an innocent face as V talked to her.

"Well isn't it obvious. Yoosung was so worried about Saeran that I decided to check on him. I was worried too of course." Her smile made me feel sick and Saeran only continued to shake. I looked to V and he too seemed frozen, unsure what to do. Rika turned her attention to Saeran and I. "It's very kind of you to act so loving to Saeran. Are you sure you truly love V? You seem pretty flippant with your affections." V looked to me and almost looked like he was apologizing, for me that was the last straw.

"How about you shut your mouth before I do it for you. Why the hell are you in my house?" Rika seemed confused by question and tilted her head.

"I just said why. To make sure Saeran was ok because Yoosung was worried about him. They are quite close you know." I couldn't tell if she was just dumb or trying to push me so I'd beat her ass.

"Doesn't change the fact that this is my house and you're unwelcome. So leave before I make you leave." A frown formed on her face but her eyes shined with excitement. 

"MC I have no idea why you're being hostile. I know we didn't get along well as kids but surely we can get past that. I mean for god's sake we've both slept with the same man. We're more alike than you think." My blood was beyond boiling now. I let go of Saeran and walked up to her. I could see that my sudden movement had her uneasy but she stood her ground. When I was close enough I smiled and slapped her across the face. Everyone in the room seemed to be shocked but no one moved.

"For your sake I hope you never put us on the same level. Stop acting like you did nothing wrong and own up to it. You did this to Saeran and you can't even acknowledge it. You make me sick." Rika looked to V in shock.

"V are you just going to stand there while she hits me?" When V didn't answer the disbelief remained on her face.

"I can forgive you for the way you treated me because I understood your pain, but I can never forgive you for the pain you caused all of them. Your background is not an excuse to justify making others suffer. No one believes this act that you put on and it's obvious that you're still a two faced bitch. Saeran still has violent episodes because of what you put him through and V is only able to see because of months of recovery, and Jumin has considered getting rid of Elizabeth. You act so pure like you can solve everyone's problems when you're the cause of them. If you truly cared you'd just stay away from all of us. Especially my husband." I had been clenching my fist and my head was feeling dizzy. V must of sensed my stress or something because he had stepped in between us.

"I think it's time you leave now Rika, and never come back." V's voice was cold and Rika's turned sharp.

"Fine. But you'll all come back to me once you realize I'm the only one who can save you." I watched over V's shoulder as she turned and left. Only when I heard the door close did I relax and V turned around with a concerned look. "MC are you all right?" I nodded and sighed. My legs were starting to feel wobbly and now that the adrenaline had worn off I remembered why. I took a deep breath trying to stay conscious.

"Yes, but Saeran. Is bleeding." I swayed a bit and V held me steady. I saw some dried blood on my hand and my heart was racing. Everything was getting fuzzy and I was fighting it very hard. I heard both V and Saeran yell to me but I couldn't hear them through the buzzing in my ears. I managed to say something else but everything had already gone black and I couldn't make it out.


	32. Chapter 32

When I woke up I was in bed and Saeran was sitting on it with his head hanging down. I moved to sit up and his head instantly shot up. "Hey you probably shouldn't move yet. You've only been passed out for an hour or so and you lost a decent amount of blood. You don't need stitches though so that's good." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who was bleeding I saw it on your hand." Guilt washed over his face and he looked away from me. I saw the bandage on his hand so I know I didn't imagine it.

"I had a piece of glass in my hand and I cut you with it while you were trying to bring me back. I don't even remember doing it and I didn't even realize until you were confronting Rika." After he told me that I felt the bandage on my arm and looked at it. "Thanks for that by the way. It felt really good to watch you slap her." The guilt was still in his eyes but his smile was genuine. I smiled back but couldn't help but wonder where V was. "Sky boy is in the kitchen cleaning up the mess. There was a lot of blood from the two of us. You also cut your foot on broken glass." He got quiet again and I knew what he was thinking.

"It's alright ya know. Rika knew what she was doing when she came here. She probably thought she could gain control of you though your episodes. No one blames you for anything that's happened, so you shouldn't either." He still looked upset and I sighed. "Did I ever tell you that I used to have episodes like you?" He finally looked at me, his eyes full of surprise.

"Really?" I nodded and he seemed desperate for answers. "When?"

"Well they started after my mom died. Any time I went into a hospital this switch would flip and it was like I was a different person. Then I got serious about school and they stopped. I didn't have them again until after I got away from Jake. They were real bad during that time. One night Marco found me swinging a bat around and I even hit him with it. I would have nightmares of him coming back and I got real violent."

"So what did you do?"

"Well I made myself busy. I got this house and put a lot of work into it and I started my business. In time I realized that I was safe and I was ok. I still had terrible anxiety but I was doing better. It's all about the baby steps sprinkles." He rolled his eyes at my nickname for him but he still smiled.

"Yeah well that's easy for you to say ya damn rice ball." I rolled my eyes but was glad to see him feeling better. "All you need is Jake to leave you alone and you have your dream life. Loving husband, nice house. Hell you'd probably actually start teaching art and have a kid." I blushed at his last prediction but looked down at my hands. I had never told Saeran about my chance of having kids.

"I doubt that last part will ever happen, but I can hope right?" Saeran gave me a curious look and I was about to explain but then V's broke came from the doorway.

"MC, how are you feeling?" He made his way over to me and cupped my face in his hands.

"I'm fine now but did anything else happen while I passed out?" V shook his head and kissed my forehead. 

"Nope." He looked over to Saeran and smile at him. "Thank you for taking care of her Saeran. I would of been clueless on how to dress her cuts let alone stop the bleeding." Saeran just shrugged like it was nothing but I could tell he was happy. I could also see that V was greatful. Even though I was glad to see them boding I was starving. I moved to get out of bed and they both stopped me. "MC what's wrong? Do you feel sick?" I just kinda blinked at their worried expressions in shock. All I wanted to do was go get some cookies but they were acting like my leg was broke. 

"I'm fine, I was just going to take an iron pill and eat a couple of cookies. Really I'm fine." They both still look worried and I blushed. I wasn't used to this. Everytime Jake had left me injured or something I was left to deal with it on my own. Now I had two people worried about me, and it was bizarre. Despite their worried looks I got out of bed and stood up. I winced a little bit when I put weight on my foot. V was next to me in an instant holding me up. "It's ok. Just forgot about my foot."

"You really are an rice ball." Saeran pulled me back onto the bed and V looked confused. "If you walk on that now you'll just reopen it and bleed all over again. We'll get you the stuff you need so just relax. If I catch you walking on it I'll delete your DVR crap." Without another word he turned and left the room. I sat there still baffled by his threat because I knew he wasn't bluffing.

"Why did he call you a rice ball?" I looked to V and he was confused as ever. When I laughed he only became more confused.

"It's his nickname for me. He thinks it's weird that I eat rice balls so much so he started to call me one. Although I think he only started it because of the sprinkles thing." I saw that V was full of questions and it was cute. I never really got to tell him about what happened when I was with Saeran. "One day Saeran let shop to go get something. Well apparently he stopped to get ice cream and I called him because he'd been gone for a while. Well when I was on the phone with him he randomly started yelling about sprinkles because the guy didn't put them on the ice cream. Since then I've called him sprinkles." Now that V had heard the story he began to laugh just as Saeran came back into the room.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked as he tossed a package of cookies at me.

"I told him about your nickname." Saeran was blushing as he glared at me. "Calm down. It's not like I told Saeyoung." V stopped laughing and looked Saeran.

"Is he not allowed to know?" Saeran's glare turned into a piercing stare.

"No and if he ever finds out I'll kill you both! I hate that stupid nickname." He was blushing again as he stormed off.

"Well that was nice. I almost never get to see Saeran so embarrassed. He is always so quiet and reserved. I'm glad you've been able to bring out such a side of him." V grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb across it. He had that distant look in his eyes like he was remembering something.

"Hey can you help me to the living room? I'm hungry and I'm really tired of sitting in bed. It makes it feel like a hospital." V smiled at me and nodded. "So I assume we're ording out for dinner since I can't cook." V just shrugged but seemed to be thinking.

"It's really not that big of a deal. Despite what you think Saeran and I are capable of taking care of ourselves." He scooped me up off the bed and started walking. I blushed and was about to protest but V shook his head. "You asked for my help, but you didn't say how to help." He gave me a childish smile as I pouted. He set me down on the couch and I was a little sad. I hated being carried but when ever V held me close to his chest I felt so warm and light. It was like floating on top of a pool with the sun shining on me. V's phone started ringing and he looked at it. "It's Yoosung. I should probably talk to him." I nodded at him and he disappeared into the kitchen. Not long after V left Saeran joined me in the living room. He had a first aid kit in his hands and just stared at me.

"Let me look at your foot." I raised an eyebrow at him but swung my foot up on to the couch. He sat down next to my foot and started taking the bandages off. "Close your eyes."

"I'll be fine. I," Saeran cut me off.

"Just close your eyes. V will only freak out if you pass out again. You want to avoid the hospital right?" I nodded. "Then close your eyes." I did as he told me to and felt him take the rest of the bandage off.

"How's it look?" I heard V's voice from somewhere in the room. As if I knew he was searching for him V placed his hand in my hair.

"She really shouldn't walk on it. It's starting to close but she tries to walk on it or moves it too much it will probably bleed again." I felt something cold on my foot and tried my best not to jerk. "You can open your eyes now." My eyes shot open and Saeran was frowning. "You better not be stupid and try to walk on it." He shot me a look and I could tell how serious he was.

"Well I refuse to just sit and not do anything." 

"MC Saeran's right. Just rest for a couple of days and I'll help you with anything you need." It made my heart swell that V was so willing to help me but I still couldn't sit. If I didn't move around and stay busy then all I would do is overthink, and that never ended well. "I'll call my father and tell him that we can't go with him tomorrow." I looked to V and even though he was trying to act unbothered I knew he was upset. The sadness in his eyes and voice was so painfully obvious to me and I felt awful.

"No don't do that!" I grabbed his hand and he was clearly surprised. "You still need to go. I have a pair of crutches in my closet so I can get around the house. I'll be ok by myself for a bit, and Saeran is here too." He gave me a sad smile and kissed my hand.

"MC I wouldn't feel right leaving you here. I can always go visit her grave another time." I shook my head and grabbed his phone. As I did my weight shifted and I began to fall off the couch. V easily caught me before I landed on the ground. Even though I knew he was going to catch me I couldn't help but blush. He set me back on the couch and frowned. "MC please be more careful. There was no need for that. Can I please have my phone back?" I realized that I was acting childish but this was the only thing I could think of to make sure V met his father tomorrow.

"Not until you promise to go see your dad tomorrow. If you still refuse then I'll just go with you, simple as that." V had locked eyes with me but eventually sighed. I knew that meant I had won, and I smiled.

"Very well. I'll go the the grave with my father tomorrow if that will make you happy." I smiled and handed him back his phone. "When did you get so stubborn?" Giving me a teasing smile he gently tasseled my hair.

"She probably learned it from you." I nearly jumped at Saeran's voice, and V seemed surprised too. I had completely forgotten that Saeran was there and now I felt embarrassed. V only began to laugh and looked at his phone.

"You're probably right. I'm going to go pick something up for dinner. Saeran can you keep an eye on her and make sure she actually rests?" Saeran rolled his eyes but nodded his head. V gave me one last kiss on the forehead and then left. Once the door closed Saeran relaxed and his expression became softer. 

"Sorry about all of this. If I wouldn't of come over here you wouldn't of gotten hurt." He looked at me but I only smiled at him.

"It's alright Saeran. I've been in worse scrapes than this. Plus it was hardly your fault and I got to slap Rika. So I call that a win." This made him smile and I was glad. With him feeling better I reached under the couch and pulled out a pair of crutches. I stood up on them and ignored the baffled look on Saeran's face.

"What the hell? I thought you said those were in the closet. Where the hell are you going?" I ignored him till I got the the kitchen and he was right behind me.

"I do have a pair in the closet. I have like five pairs. Did you really just expect me to be bed ridden and over think?" Saeran gave me a sharp look but didn't say anything. He knew exactly what I was talking about. "Plus I doubt that you or V knows how to make rice balls." Now Saeran just looked annoyed.

"Seriously? Rice balls should be the least of your worries right now. We can just order you some rice balls if you want them that badly." I stared down at the counter and tried not to let it show. No one but Marco and Lucy knew about my mom's birthday, or how I celebrated it. 

"This is important Saeran. So you can either help me or just go watch a movie. This isn't the first time I've had to do this on crutches before. I'm trying not to sound mean but you all forget just how long I've lived like this. I know that I'm not alone anymore and I appreciate all of you but you guys need to stop worrying so much. Being injured doesn't mean I can't be busy. In fact it's better if I do. Especially with tomorrow coming." I said the last part under my breath but I was pretty sure he heard me because he suddenly started helping me. I gave him a surprised look and he just shrugged.

"I had to cook all my own food at Mint Eye, so I'm not completely useless in the kitchen." I smiled at him and we made the rice balls until we heard the front door open. V walked into the kitchen and frowned when he saw me in there.

"MC what are you doing in here? And what are you making?" He looked at Saeran, who just shrugged.

"I already tried to yell at her but she won't listen. She kept babbling on and on about how important the rice balls were for tomorrow." I ignored V's curious look and focused on the rice in my hands. "Besides it's not like she's never been on crutches before."

"I know but still." I knew that V was worried but this was something I had to do. I didn't want to give myself away so I just stayed focused on the rice balls. Then V's hands hovered over mine and he made me put the rice down. "At least come eat something. Can the rice balls wait that long?" I finally looked at V and his eyes looked almost pleading. I felt bad for making him worry but I also felt bad for not telling him what I was doing. I looked over the rice balls and sighed. I got off the stool and steadied myself with my crutches.

"Alright. Thank you for picking up dinner V." The three of us went over to the table and V passed out the food. As soon as Saeran got his food he moved over the bar and began eating. V raised an eyebrow and I only shrugged. Saeran didn't like eating around other people so I just let him be.

"So why are you making so many rice balls?" I swallowed my food and looked to the counter.

"They're for tomorrow." Since I was picky I had only made three so far, and I needed thirteen. A yawn escaped my mouth and I saw V frown. "What?" I asked feigning innocence.

"You really should rest." I shook my head.

"Nope. Got things to do." I pointed to the rice counter and V sighed. He looked so tired and I felt bad for being so stubborn. I knew that I needed to just tell what was going on but I just wanted V to focus on his father. "How about a compromise?" He gave me a curious look. "I'll keep making my rice balls until," I looked at my stove clock, "eight, and then I'll go to bed. Deal?" He seemed to be thinking it over and finally sighed.

"Alright. Eight o'clock and no later." I smiled at him and got up from the table. Once I was back on the stool I kept making rice balls. The time flew by fast and was filled various small talk. V still tried to figure out why I was making rice balls but I wouldn't tell him. Before I knew it V was stopping me again and reminding me of our deal. I thought about trying to buy more time but I was too drowsy to fight it. After making sure Saeran had everything he needed V helped me to bed. I don't even think V was in bed yet before I began to drift off. When I woke up it was still dark and quiet. V had his back to me but I knew he was sleeping. I slowly sat up on the bed and began to take the bandage off my foot. It was a pretty big cut but it had already scabbed over and I could tell that it was safe to walk on. I stood up slowly just to make sure and made my way to the kitchen. Once out there I got out my rice and started making rice balls again. I had done about eleven in total when V's hands made me jump. "What are you doing out here?" He rested his chin on shoulder and I could tell that he was still half asleep.

"I'm making rice balls for tomorrow." He nuzzled into my neck and squeezed my waist.

"Why are they so important that you had to leave me in bed?" He kissed my neck and a hand went down my hip. 

"They're for my mom." Once I said that V stopped teasing me and his eyes fluttered open. I smiled at him as he took a seat next to me. "You see when I was young my mom always worked and she was a terrible cook. The only thing she could make that was any good was rice balls. We ate them so much that my mom always teased that we'd end up looking like one." I paused as I scooped some more rice into my hands. "Sometimes we would each make nasty ones and mix them in with the good ones. We wanted to see who would make worse one. Since she died I make thirteen rice balls on her birthday and take two of them to her grave. One is a good one and the other is a bad one." I felt V tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. 

"Why thirteen though?" V was almost wide awake with curiosity.

"Thirteen was her favorite number. She was born on the thirteenth and she on a thirteen." I could feel tears welling in my eyes and my chest felt tight. I had never told anyone that before. "I used to ask her why thirteen since it's an unlucky number but she said that was her reason. She didn't think that it was fair for people to think it was unlucky. That it was just a number and it didn't get to choose that. I used to think it was a dumb reason as a kid but I think I understand it now." My hands were shaking now and I ended up dropping the rice. As soon as it hit the counter V pulled into his chest and I could feel my tears soaking into his shirt. "I'm sorry." My voice was cracking now and I knew I couldn't keep my feelings away from V anymore. "I didn't want you to know yet." I was speaking in between sobs and wasn't sure if he even heard me. His arms tightened around me but I couldn't bring myself to look at his face yet. Guilt drove its way into my heart, making my chest feel even tighter. I knew how much it hurt V when I kept my anxieties from him but I was still doing it. "I'm sorry." It was the only thing I could think to say but I only felt V sigh in return.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm here for you no matter what. For the record though I still would of went with my father tomorrow if you had told me." I looked up at him in surprise and he just smiled kindly at me. "That's why you didn't tell me right?" I looked away from him for being found out and he only laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." He put his hand on my cheek and brushed away the tears with his thumb. "I know I tend to hover but I don't want you to feel like you have to hide things just so I won't worry. I know now that you can handle things on your own and that sometimes my hovering just makes you more anxious. So I'll try to hover less. I hope that then you'll open up to me more." He smiled at me but the twinge in his voice gave him away. He was hurt and, knowing V, probably blamed himself. I slid my arms around his back and rested my hands on his shoulders. 

"It's not your hovering that bothers me. It's that sometimes you get so worried that you think everything falls on your shoulders. You get so worried that you don't listen to me or you forget that I'm actually pretty capable. Like today with trying to keep me bedridden. I really don't do well when I'm not keeping busy." I paused and took a deep breath. "I was going to tell you about her birthday tomorrow but then I got injured and you were so worried. You had already tried to cancel on your dad once, so I was worried you'd think I couldn't handle my mom's birthday and actually cancel on him. That's why I didn't say anything yet." When I finished speaking a brief moment of shock flashed in V's eyes before he smiled and touched his forehead to mine.

"Seems we know each other too well. Our communication still could use some work though." I let out a small laugh as I nodded and V's face lit up. The tense air between us was gone and our familiar warmth settled. It never amazed me how V was able to make me feel better so fast. If I had been by myself there's no telling how long I would of spent crying. "Oh also my foot's all better so I can actually go with you tomorrow if you want." Shock registered on V's face as he realized that I had in fact been standing this whole time. The shock soon turned into a worried frown as he studied me.

"Saeran said not to walk on your cut though." I rolled my eyes and lifted my foot up.

"See no blood." V looked down and almost seemed amazed. I put my foot down and started my last rice ball. "One good thing about being abused for so long is that your body tends to heal faster than normal. My foot is still a little sore from standing on it but I can tell that the cut is closed and healing." I set my rice ball down with the others and smiled softly at them. When I looked to V his expression was very bitter sweet. "What?" I asked suddenly feeling self conscious.

"It's just that your strength amazes me, you amaze me, but it's sad to know how you got this way. I'm not sure what you call it. Irony?" I just shrugged and leaned into V. His warmth seeped into me and I just now realized how cold I was. 

"You're so warm." I said as I snuggled into him and slipped my hands inside his shirt. V jumped a little and chuckled.

"And you seem to be completely frozen." He put put his hands on my arms and slowly rubbed them. "Come to think of it why is it so cold in here tonight?"

"It's only like fifty something out right now and the AC is on. I was going to turn it off but I struggle to reach the thermostat. Especially with a bum foot." V continued to hold me and laughed.

"You knew all of this and yet decided to wear shorts and a tank top?" I poked him in the chest and he kissed the top of my head.

"It almost sounds like you're complaining. I thought you liked it when I wore shorts." V hummed into my ear and I felt his hand slide down to my butt. After grabbing a handful of it he hummed again.

"Oh trust me no complaints here. In fact if you're not too tired I can show you how much I love it." He picked me up easily and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our foreheads pressed together and I saw a look of pure desire in his eyes. I wanted to answer him but I was too mesmerized. No one had ever looked at me like that and I was speechless. Not knowing how else to answer I kissed his lips and felt him move toward the bedroom. I hadn't planned on us doing this but now I knew there was no stopping it. Despite my brain telling me I was tired and Saeran was in the next room, I was pulling my clothes off and begging him to touch me. I was going to be tired as hell tomorrow


	33. Chapter 33

I felt a something warm stroke my face and it felt nice. Once it stopped I slowly opened my eyes and saw V hovering over me. He smiled at me kissed my forehead. "Good morning." His voice was a light whisper but I could tell how happy he was. 

"Morning." I said rubbing my eyes. "What time is it?"

"A little bit after eight. I told my Father we'd meet him in the cemetery at eleven, so we have plenty of time." V pulled me into him and I was eye level with his bare chest. My cheeks flushed as I remembered last night. I look up at V and he has an amused smirk. "You're so cute when you blush." I pouted at his teasing but then I remembered something.

"Hey V, do you remember after your last doctors appointment? You said that I looked more clear." He took a moment to think and then nodded. "What did you mean by that? You said you'd explain later but you never got a chance." V let out a small chuckle and kissed the top of my head. 

"I'm surprised you remember that. I had forgotten about that until now." I waited as he sorted out his words. "Well before my surgery I could see you. Like I would of been able to describe you to an officer or something. But there were things that I missed, and didn't see until after my eyes were healed."

"Like what?" I was full of curiosity and V seemed amused by it.

"Just little details. Like this mole you have in front of your ear. I also never noticed all of these." His hand glided over my arm and I new he was talking about the scars on my arm. "Also your eyes. I never noticed how deep they were before my surgery. When I look into them I'm completely captivated and they seem to change every time. So bright and yet so cryptic. Since I've noticed this I've wanted to paint them but I honestly don't think I can do them justice. I've honestly not even sure what color they're supposed to be but I love them all the same." I wanted V to tell me more but I was too shy to ask. No one had ever made me feel more beautiful than V was in this moment. No matter how hard I tried to see if he was lying I knew he was telling the truth. "I've also noticed small things that you do. Like how you twirl your hair when you're embarrassed, or how when you're about to have an attack you fidget with whatever is on your wrist, normally a hair tie." V began to stroke my hair and I relaxed into him. "I guess since the surgery I've just began to notice small things and it finally felt like I was finally seeing you. Like all of you." I watched as V continued to try and sort out his words. "I'm honestly not doing these feelings any justice. I was never really good with words." I rolled over so that I was laying on top of him. He was definitely surprised.

"I don't know about that. Your words have definitely had an effect on me." I moved my head down and kissed his lips. His surprise only lasted a second before he returned my kiss, and tangled a hand in my hair. When I pulled away he almost pouted and I couldn't help but giggle. "I never thought someone could love me as much as you do and I always feel bad for letting my anxiety doubt you." He pulled me in for another kiss and this one was full of love and empathy. When we finally pulled away I was left breathless and V only smiled.

"I'm glad that you doubt my love sometimes though, because if gives me an opportunity to prove it to you. Like just now." I blushed thinking about the last kiss and he smiled. "I may not be smooth with words like Hyun but I find myself good with actions. At least when it comes to you I am." I knew exactly what he meant. No one had ever had an affect on me like V did. He was able to calm my attacks like they were nothing, and everything just felt natural with him. "You really are an amazing person MC." I was about to kiss him again when a pounding came from the door. I was so startled that I fell off of V and the bed.

"Hey Jumin's here so put clothes on and get out here." It was Saeran and I just sat on the floor in embarrassment.

"I swear to god I want to strangle him sometimes." I stood up and went over to my dresser to get dressed. I could feel V's eyes on me the entire time. "It's rude to stare ya know." I said hiding my blush.

"It is unless your staring at art, and I see a very fine piece before me." His line was so smooth that I actually tripped on my way to the closet.

"I thought you weren't any good with words?" I glanced at him from the closet, and he just shrugged as I pulled out a black dress. Once I had it on me I smiled at him and headed for the door. "Well this 'art' is leaving the room so you better hurry and get dressed if you want to keep staring." He made a grab for me from the bed but I moved out of the way and slipped out the door. As I made my way into the kitchen I found Jumin and Saeran talking. "Good morning." I said as I went over to my rice maker. 

"Good morning MC. What are you doing?" Jumin's voice was curious as always and I smiled. In a lot of ways he really was like a little kid.

"I'm making a rice ball. Do you want one?" Jumin gave me a picular look as I moved the rice in my hands.

"I've never heard of a rice ball. Is it commoner food?" I rolled my eyes at him and handed him the one I just finished.

"Does that really matter? Just try it." He shrugged and took a bite out of the rice ball. His face became pensive as he tasted it.

"It's good. A little plain but filling. I like the taste of the seaweed with the rice." I smiled at him as he took the rice ball over to the table to finish it. V came into the kitchen wearing a pair of grey slacks and a black button shirt. He went over and began talking to Jumin. I continued to make a few extra rice balls when Saeran's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"MC when did you make all of these? Last night there was only about five or six." He was pointing inside the fridge at my containers, and I blushed.

"I woke up in the middle of the night so I came out here to finish them." I joined V at the the table with a plate of rice balls and took a bite of one. Saeran only nodded and went into the living room. 

"So what are you doing here Jumin?" He raised an eyebrow at V's question and shrugged.

"I had some time so I thought I'd visit. Judging by how you're dressed though I can see you two have other plans." Jumin looked at me and his eyes became sharp. "By the way MC, why do you have a bandage on your arm?" V looked at me for an answer and I just smiled.

"Oh this?" I asked looking at my arm. "I was down in the studio yesterday and I cut it on nail the was sticking out of the wall. I plan to fix it later today." Jumin was peering at me but seemed to believe me.

"I see. Well I'm glad it wasn't caused by something serious. So what do you two have planned today?" Jumin took another rice ball off the plate and studied it.

"We're going to the cemetery to visit my mother and then MC's mother. We'll probably leave here at ten thirty or so since my father is meeting us there at eleven." Jumin's eyes slightly widened in surprise.

"Really? You're actually spending time with your father, on your own accord?" V rolled his eyes and I laughed at Jumin's teasing.

"We're just visiting graves. I don't really know if it counts as spending time with him." Jumin just shrugged and looked at his phone. 

"I would think so. By the way MC why is Saeran here?" Jumin seemed more curious than suspicious with this question.

"Oh he said he needed a break from Saeyoung. So he's hanging out here for a bit." Jumin nodded and put his phone away. I got up from the table and began clearing the plates.

"MC why don't you sit down and let me do that." V took the plates from me before I could even protest. He gave me a soft smile and I just sat back down across from Jumin. As V put the dishes in the sink I noticed that Jumin was watching him with curiosity. V noticed too and seemed to grow self conscious. "What is it Jumin?" When V asked the question Jumin stopped watching him and shrugged.

"I've just never seen you act so domestic before. I'm also curious as to why you stopped MC from clearing the dishes." Jumin then looked at me as if studying me. "Are you ill MC? Is that why V wants you to rest? Or could it be that," He trailed off before finishing his question and his cheeks turned red. I raised an eyebrow and Jumin suddenly seemed nervous. "Are you expecting?" V dropped the plate he was holding into the sink. I looked over to him and his face was bright red. It was almost as if he thought it was possible. Hearing Jumin's question made my cheeks turn red too but I knew better than to hope for it to be true.

"As much as I wish that were true, no I'm not." I tried to hide my sadness but both V and Jumin knew that it was highly unlikely. 

"I'm sorry MC. I had forgotten about your situation. Forgive me." V had returned next to me as if he expected me to fall apart. I simply smiled and waved them both off.

"It's alright. It's not something that I let get to me anymore. In fact it's probably a good thing given everything that's happening. Getting pregnant would would probably kill V with worry." The subject was starting to eat at me so I decided to try and end it. "I'm going to go finish getting ready." I gave V a quick kiss on the lips and headed toward the bathroom. Not long after I started getting ready I heard Lucy from somewhere in the house. It didn't take long for her to find me in the bathroom and she seemed almost distressed.

"MC I'm so sorry I forgot what today was and couldn't get out of work. Are you ok?" She pulled me into a hug and I was only more confused.

"Yeah I'm fine. I actually meant to text you so that you knew not to worry about it." She now looked at my attire and seemed either surprised or confused.

"Wait are you actually going for a visit?" Lucy leaned against the sink and I could tell that she was worried. "Are you sure that's a good idea." I sighed and put down my brush.

"Probably not but I'll V with me so I think I'll be ok. Plus we're going to visit him mom first so I've got some time to prepare for it." I couldn't bring myself to look at her. "I mean worst case scenario is I break down in an attack and we have to leave." Giving a final shrug and looked at Lucy. "I'm gonna be fine." I tried to sound convincing but the worry never left her face. We stayed silent in my bathroom until her phone chimed.

"Shit I gotta go. I'm going to tell V to watch you like a hawk ya know." I nodded and she finally smiled. "Good. Please be careful." I nodded again and she left the bathroom. Honestly until she came in all worried I had been doing fine, but now I was nervous. The knock on my bathroom door made me jump and I opened it. V was on the other side smiling at me.

"Are you ready to go?" I nodded and V frowned at my lack of response. "Are you sure you want to go. It's alright if you just want to stay here." He grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it.

"No I need to go. I've been away from her for so long. Lucy just has me all worked up because she was freaking out. With you there though I'm not so worried." I smiled at him and that seemed to put him at ease.

"Alright well if that's the case then we should get going." I nodded at him and we walked out of the house. Before we left I grabbed everything I needed and took my spare key out of the drawer. I tossed it to Saeran. He nodded at us as we left and soon we were driving in V's car. The drive itself was quiet but not in a bad way. V's car had a unique sound that I had come to love. When we pulled up the the cemetery V's father Jang was waiting at the entrance. We drove as far as we could and then got out to walk.

"Jihyun, MC. I'm glad you both came. Shall we?" V nodded and I could tell that he was nervous. I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. He smiled at me and we continued to follow Jang. V's grip on my hand tightened when we approached his mom's grave.

"Are you ok?" I asked and he simply nodded. He let go of my hand and stood next to his father. I only watched as they talked to each other and the grave. There was a slight sadness in the air but also a feeling of peace. After saying their peace V walked back over to me and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you for making me come here MC." He kissed the top of my head and turned to his father. "And thank you Father for coming. It really means a lot to me." Jang smiled at him and walked over to us. He gave V a brief hug and V stood there in shock.

"Of course Jihyun. I'm glad I was able to do this with you." He then looked to me and hugged me too. "I'm forever in your debt MC. Thank you for giving me another chance with my son." I smiled at him and noticed that V was blushing.

"It's nothing really. All I did was not give in to his stubbornness." Jang laughed and V's cheeks got darker.

"Yes well he gets that from me I think, so I know it's no easy task." He then eyed the container and the flowers in my hands. "Are you visiting your mother perhaps?" To be honest I hadn't even been thinking about it until Jang reminded me. A small lump formed in my throat as I nodded.

"Yes. Today is actually her birthday and it's been a while since I've visited her." I felt V's hand rub my back as I talked and it was a nice comfort. "You're more than welcome to come if you'd like Jang." He peered at me as if to try and tell how guine my offer was but just smiled at me.

"Thank you MC, but I have lunch plans with an old friend, so I have to be going." I was actually a little relieved when he said that but I didn't let it show. 

"Alright. We'll have to have dinner again before you leave. It was good to see you again Jang." He nodded at us and had a warm smile on his face before heading back to his car. I waved at him one last time before he drove off and then turned back to V. "You ready?" He nodded and we got back in the car. I directed to my mother's grave and it seemed like time moved slowly the closer we got. By the time he stopped the car I was beyond nervous. It felt like everything inside of me was shaking. V reached over to me and gently touched my cheek.

"You really don't have to do this. There's no need to push yourself." I took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"Thank you darling, but this is something I need to face. There's a reason I haven't come to visit in so long, and I think I can handle it with you here." I knew this would only confuse V but it was all I could say at the moment. The rest of me was trying to prepare for my mother's grave. I got out of the car and walked over much faster than I thought I would. When I got closer I could still see the dark stains on the stone and I suddenly felt cold. V's shock was made clear by his gasp and I knew he would have questions.

"MC is that blood? What happened to the headstone?" My shaky hands set down my offerings and V pulled me into him. "MC what happened here?" His voice seemed almost afraid when he asked. Taking a deep breath I decided to tell him everything about the night I counted as my own personal hell.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING*****THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME GRAPHIC CONTENT. MENTIONS OF BLOOD, TORTURE, ASSAULT, AND GENERAL VIOLENCE.******* The beginning of this chapter talks about MC's past and what Alex did to her, however I didn't go too far into detail of it. Also be aware that further into the chapter another character gets injured and their injuries are talked about. Again I tried not to go too into detail as a way to be fair to all readers, but it is there and there will probably be more to come as the story draws to a close. Just so that everyone can keep that in mind.

V and I had finally made it to my mother's grave and of course he noticed the the dried blood on it. He turned me away from it and held me tightly. "It's ok MC, we'll find out who did this." I could hear the anger in his voice but I only shook my head and pushed away from him.

"I already know who did this. Alex did this the night he nearly killed me." I took a deep breath and looked at the headstone. "Jake hadn't been in jail very long at the time and I had decided to finally visit my mom and tell her everything that had happened. However Alex was here waiting for me. Jake had told him he could do whatever he wanted to me except for killing me. While he was assaulting me Alex told me how he had planned it out down to the last detail." I tried to keep my voice from trembling but I failed. V wrapped his arms around me again and I took some deep breaths.

"Just what did he do to you?" I swallowed the lump in my throat and recalled that night.

"He really didn't hold back. It started out with a beating. He broke my ribs, my leg and dislocated my shoulder. To keep me from passing out he gave me adrenaline shots. He got his rocks off by torturing me with small cuts and burns. Anything he could do to cause pain and keep me awake. The scar I showed you before is from that night. He kept cutting me and burning the wound closed. At some point the drugs weren't enough to keep me awake and I passed out. I have no idea what he did at the point." V tightened his hold on me and I assumed he knew what I meant. "No one thought I was going to survive after I got to the hospital. Marco told me that the landscapers found me in the morning. After that I not only avoided the grave but leaving my house too. That's also when I started carrying a gun." I was out of words now and we just stood there in silence. The longer it went the more I wanted V to say something, anything really. Finally he broke the silence.

"The first thing I'm going to do as your husband is order a new head stone for your mother's grave. Secondly I'm going to make sure that we take care of Jake and Alex." I looked up at him and I could see how tense his jaw was. His eyes were burning with anger, but it faded away when he met my eyes. V was normally so gentle and I wasn't sure what to think of the eyes I just saw. He leaned down and brushed our lips together. "I still can't believe you went through something like that. I'll never forgive either of them." His voice was heavy with anger and again I didn't know how to feel about it. Seeing it made part of me afraid but also happy that he cared enough to be so angry.

"The past is the past. I just want to focus on my future with you. And right now I want to introduce you to my mom." I smiled at him and his face softened. He let go of me and grabbed my hand before we stepped closer to the grave. I ran my hand over the stone and it felt warm from the sun's rays. "Hey Mom, long time no see. I'm getting married tomorrow and I wanted you to properly meet V." I squeezed his hand and I could feel the tears choking my voice. "I wish you could be there with me but I met my cousin Jaehee. Apparently her parents died in a car crash too. I hope you and your brother had a good reunion." A few tears fell from my eyes but I didn't try to hide them. "I brought some rice balls for you and I'm sorry I was gone so long. I'll try to come back more often." I put the rice balls on the grave and stood next to V. Any other words I had wanted to say got stuck in my throat and I began to cry. V put an arm over my shoulder and I leaned into him.

"Hello mama. It's nice to meet you." I looked at V with surprise when he started talking to the grave. "You're daughter is an amazing person but I'm sure you already knew that. I promise to cherish her and protect her too." V looked at me when he said the last part and I smiled softly at him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I felt so safe and warm in his arms and I never wanted to leave. When he pulled away his thumb brushed across my cheek. "Are you ready to head home?" I nodded and we headed back to the car.

"I wish we could get married today instead of waiting till tomorrow." He chuckled and kissed my hand before opening the car door for me. When he got back in the car he gave me another quick kiss.

"I wish we could too, but as far as I'm concerned we're already married. Mrs. Kim." He flashed me a teasing smile and I rolled my eyes. "What you don't like it?"

"No I do but I don't want you to call me that until it's official. Otherwise I feel like a relative not your wife." V began to laugh as he reached across the console for my hand.

"Your way of thinking certainly is strange sometimes dear. Why on earth would it make you feel like a relative?" I only shrugged but he was clearly amused.

"I don't know. Just feels like you're teasing me since I'm not actually your wife yet. Which I know you're not but that's what my brain tells me. Not to say that I don't want to be called that because I really do but," V let go of my hand and instantly put it in my hair calming me. I realized that I needed to breathe so I took a deep breath and the tension in my body disappeared.

"Better?" I smiled at him but before I could answer him my phone began to ring, loudly, cause me to jump. "Who is it?" I could hear the concern in his voice as I checked the caller ID. Thankfully it wasn't an unknown number.

"It's Jaehee." I answered the phone and spoke into it. "Hello?"

"Oh thank god you answered MC. V isn't answering. Is he with you." Her voice sounded more frantic than usual and it worried me.

"Of course he is. Is everything ok Jaehee?" Now I was starting to worry.

"I'm afraid it's not. Mr. Han was, I'm afraid he's," she couldn't even get the words out, "V needs to get here now, please."

"Hold on Jaehee. V's driving so I'm going to put you on speaker." I could tell that V was confused but I put the phone on speaker. "Ok Jaehee what's going on?" I heard her take a deep breathing and I copied her. I could feel her anxiety pouring through the phone.

"Mr. Han was attacked this morning on his way to the office. He's in surgery right now. I don't know what happened but before they took him back he said he needed to see V. Please get here soon." Jaehee's voice sounded like it was trembling and it made my heart sink. I already had a pretty good idea of what had happened and I hoped I wasn't right.

"We're on our way Jaehee. Just sit tight and thank you for letting me know." V's voice was calm, and his face was stoic, almost like he was deep in thought. I couldn't see the worry on his face from his side profile, but I was sure it was there. V cared deeply for Jumin and I knew that better than anyone.

"Thank you so much V. I'll see you two in a bit then." The relief in her voice was obvious. Once the phone called disconnected I felt V speed up the car, and his grip on the steering wheel was turning his knuckles white. My brain desperately searched for words to comfort him but I felt to guilty. If this was Jakes doing then it was my fault and I wasn't sure how V would take that. I honestly wouldn't blame him for being angry at me. The drive to the hospital was short and quiet. V wasted no time in parking the car and we hurried to the waiting room where Jaehee was. When she saw us relief flooded her features and I hugged her. "Mr. Han is still in surgery. Thank you both for coming." V only nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. The three of us sat down and Jaehee took a deep breath.

"Jaehee do you know what happened?" V's voice was fulling of concern but I could sense the anger in it too. Jaehee shook her head and sighed.

"No I was barely across the lobby to greet him when security ran outside to try and help. They're still investigating right now. All we know is that there were three people and they drove away in a silver car with no plates. One of the guards said that at least one of them had a firearm." Her voice was shaking and I felt the guilt bubbling up in my chest. This had Jake written all over it and I hated it. It was one thing to come after me but if he was behind this then he was done messing around. He was attacking her where it really hurt and she hated that it was working.

"Jaehee I'm," before I could finish a doctor had approached us. All attention went to him as he told us about Jumin's surgery. Apparently he had internal hemorrhaging, a ruptured spleen and appendix, three broken ribs, and a break in his left arm. Soon after the doctor left Jumin's father showed up and V explained the situation to him. The two of them went to go see Jumin while Jaehee stayed behind and waited for the other members. My phone had done nothing but buzz inside my bag but I was too afraid to look at it. If it turned out that Jake had caused this then I couldn't see any of the members forgiving me. This right here proved that they weren't safe with me in their lives. If Jake had been able to hurt Jumin so bad then there was nothing stopping him from going after anyone else. I was so lost in my fears that I hadn't even noticed that Jaehee was speaking to me.

"MC are you alright?" I blinked at her as I pulled myself to the present. She seemed to of realized that I hadn't heard a word she said. "I asked if you were going to answer your phone. It's been ringing a lot."

"Oh. No it can wait until I go see Jumin. If it's the other members I don't want to talk to them without having any answers." Giving me a nodd Jaehee went back to her own phone. It seems like ages passed before V came back to the waiting room. Jaehee approached him first and I followed behind still somewhat lost in my thoughts.

"V how is he?" Jaehee's voice was full of concern as V placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He's awake and expected to make a full recovery. The doctor said we can see if now if you'd like." Jaehee nodded and I began to follow them as they talked. When V opened the door to Jumin's room my breath caught in my throat. His face had bruises on it and his arm was wrapped in a white cast. He frowned at seeing all of us but didn't say anything.

"Mr. Han I'm glad that you're alright. Everyone's been really worried about you." He moved to sit up but his face twisted in pain. I felt so bad watching him and wanted to say something but nothing would come out. I wasn't even sure if I deserved to say anything. My throat was beyond dry as the guilt grabbed hold of me. I hung back as the three of them conversed until I heard someone calling my name. When I realized it was Jumin I only blinked.

"MC I asked if everything is alright. You seem distracted." Jumin almost seemed to be studying me but I just smiled and shoved my feelings aside.

"Sorry I'm just still not really used to hospitals I guess. I was debating if I should go to a vending machine. Were you trying to ask me something?" I saw a look of concern on V's face but kept up my guise of being fine.

"Yes I was trying to ask if you could look at these men and tell me if you recognize them." It was then that I noticed that Jumin was holding a tan folder in his right hand. I took a step closer to the bed and grabbed the folder. Looking through it only confirmed that Jake was behind this attack. I nodded and didn't hide my frown.

"I do. The first one is Kim Myeon, he's a low level thug. The second is goes by the name T.J but I don't know who real name. He was the person who kept an eye on me when Jake wasn't around." I paused when looking at the third picture. It was a face that I knew all too well. "The third on is Kotaru Niijima. He was and probably still is obsessed with Jake. Thinks of him as a mentor and a challenge. He's honestly completely insane and unstable." I put the pictures back in the folder and set it down on the bed. "They all have criminal records and are in and out of jail. So they won't be too hard to track." I could feel everyone looking at me and I began to feel like I was in a glass box. My guilt had only grown and I just felt awful. V's best friend was hurt and in the hospital because of me. How would he even be able to look at me now. "Jumin I'm sorry. This happened to you because of me." Tears welled in to my eyes and it began to feel like I was being stuffed into a box. I took a deep breath and looked up at Jumin. He had a disapproving look on his face and I couldn't help be feel it was toward me. "I'm sorry." Without saying anything more I turned on my heel and hurried out the door. I found my way to a bathroom and locked myself into a stall. I pulled out my phone and sure enough there were messages from Jake laughing about what happened. How it was supposed to be V they attacked but because of the tabloids they got Jumin instead. There were a couple of messages from Jane and Saeran bout I couldn't bring myself to answer them. After what happened I wasn't sure if I could face any of the RFA members. However I knew I couldn't stay in here crying either. After I had calmed down I decided to take a cab home and stay at Lucy's house. I had just finished cleaning up my face when my phone began to ring. It was an unknown number and I sighed. Suddenly a wave of anger over took me as I answered the phone. "Hello." Whe I didn't bother to hide the anger in my voice it was met with an amused laugh.

"Uh oh. Sounds like someone's in a bad mood. Is there anything I can do to make it better babe?" I rolled my eyes and clicked my tongue with annoyance.

"Yeah you can drop dead. And don't call me that." Jake didn't say anything but I figured that he was ticked off by that.

"You'd like that wouldn't you babe? For me to just disappear and you get to marry that joker. Do you really think he loves you? You know I'm the only one who knows how twisted you are. He's going to bolt as soon as he finds out. I'm the only one capable of loving you, remember?" I could try he was trying to goat me but I suddenly found myself laughing.

"Don't get it twisted Jacob. You never loved me. You just loved slapping me around when you got bored. Hell you even cheated on me more times than I can count. That's not love. V loves me no matter what." I felt my heart swelled with love remembering every time V had proved my anxiety wrong.

"Are you sure he'll still think that after you caused his best friend to be hospitalized?" His words shot through me like an arrow and he laughed. He still knew just how to poke at my anxiety, that's for sure. "Yeah that's what I thought. You may think you've changed but you're still the worthless girl I've always loved. You're nothing more than a burden to everyone you know. Your life means nothing to no one but me." His words hit a sore spot in my heart but I had to stay strong. "What nothing to say about that? What happened to your new backbone?" He began to laugh at me again and I found more anger rising inside of me.

"You're wrong. I'm not useless. You're the one who's useless. You're nothing more than a spoiled child who wants something he can't have. Well I am done being afraid of you and I'm going to end this. I am not a toy! I love V and being married to him is the best choice I've ever made." I heard something shatter in the background and I knew I had angered him. Even though it was only a bluff I had to find a way to stall whatever plan he had. "That's right. I'm already married to him. So please just find a new toy and move on. I've outgrown you there's no point in coming after me anymore."

"Listen here you ungrateful bitch. I don't give two fucks who you're married to. If I say you're mine then you're mine. Hell you'll be lucky if I don't just sell you after all the trouble you've caused me. You definitely need to be put in your place again that's for damn sure." His breathing was heavy on the other end of the phone but I only rolled my eyes.

"Goodbye Jake. Please stay away from me and my friends." I hung up the phone before he could even respond and took a deep breath. My words probably could of been chosen more carefully but I was sure that I bought some more time. Jake would have to plan carefully if he thought I was married. I checked to see if I had any messages or anything from V and my heart sank when there were none. Still I sent him a text telling him that I would take a cab home and that he should stay here with Jumin. It didn't rid my guilt completely but it helped. I walked out of the bathroom and made my way toward an elevator. When the doors opened up I saw V standing there with a look of surprise on his face. Feeling the guilt rise up in me I avoided looking at him. I couldn't handle seeing the anger he probably held towards me. "Sorry I'll take the next one." I went to move away from the door but I felt V grab my arm and pull me in. Soon I felt myself pressed against him and I was beyond shocked.

"Thank goodness. I've been looking everywhere for you. I was so worried about you." His words rang through my head and I couldn't bring myself to say anything so I just repeated his words.

"You were looking for me?" He cupped my face in his hands and forced me to look at him. I could see all of the worry fading from his face and it was replaced with relief.

"Of course I was. You just ran out of the room crying. Did you really think I'd just let you go like that?" His smile was so soft and I could feel my eyes watering again. I buried my head in his chest and wrapped my arms around him. V was clearly surprised but he held me anyway. "What is it Love?"

"I thought you were angry with me for what happened to Jumin. He never would of gotten so hurt if it wasn't for me. I never wanted anyone to get hurt in all of this, but Jumin did. I'm so sorry Jihyun." I held onto him with everything I had as if he was going to cast me away any second, but he didn't. Instead he began to stroke my hair and kissed the top my head.

"MC none of it is your fault and no one blames you. You're not the one who hurt Jumin and he knows that better than anyone." He tilted my chin up so that I would look at him. His smile was so soft as he brushed away my tears. He looked at me with so much love and kindness that it just made me want to keep crying. However there was one thing that kept bothering me.

"If you were looking for me then why didn't you try calling me or anything?" V's cheeks turned a little pink and he flashed a nervous smile.

"Well my phone actually died while we were at the cemetery. Both Jaehee and Jumin had tried calling you though. They're worried about you too." I frowned remembering the guilt I felt when I didn't answer the other members messages and calls.

"I didn't answer because I thought everyone would be angry with me too. Jake told me that he ordered the attack. It was meant for you but someone mistook Jumin for you. I think it was because of all the tabloids." V gripped me a little tighter and I looked at him. The softness on his face had hardened and was now showing concern.

"You talked to him? How? He didn't actually show up here did he?" V spun me around so that his back was to the elevator door. I could tell that he was being protective but I knew there really wasn't a threat.

"No he called me. But listen I told him that we're already married so that will buy us some time. Also I recorded the phone call and he admitted to telling those guys to go after Jumin in the messages." V's eyes went wide at all of my information. "I'm not really sure what all we can do with this but I'm sure my lawyer can help." I looked at V and saw that his features had softened again.

"Alright. We'll go talk to him as soon as we get done at the courthouse in the morning." My eyes went wide as he smiled at me.

"You mean you still want to marry me?" He frowned at my question but soon bent down and kissed me. The kiss seemed to sweep away all of my lingering anxiety. When he pulled away I found myself pressed against his chest.

"Of course I do. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else." I hugged him tightly and felt so happy. A light chuckle vibrated his chest and I could tell he was amused. He let go of me and put his hands on my shoulders. "So are you ok with heading back to Jumin's room now?" I nodded and he smiled at me. He took my hand and intertwined our fingers as he pushed the elevator button. Apparently I had ran up two floors from where Jumin's room was. I really must of been in a panic since my goal was to leave the hospital. As we walked back to Jumin's room I couldn't help but feel nervous. V must of noticed because he stopped in front of the door and squeezed my hand. "Your anxiety is wrong. I promise." He kissed my hand that he was holding and I took a deep breath. We opened the door and I walked in practically hiding behind V. When I looked around the room I saw that Jane, Saeyoung, and Zen had arrived. When they saw me both Jaehee and Jane ran over to me. They pulled me away from V and hugged me.

"MC what on Earth happened? Why did you leave like that?" I could tell that Jaehee was trying to scold me but the worry and relief in her voice betrayed her. My cheeks turned red in embarrassment and I wasn't sure exactly what to tell them.

"You felt responsible didn't you?" Saeran's voice came from behind me and I jumped in surprise. He was right but I still felt too embarrassed.

"Yeah. I knew in my gut that it was Jake who did this and I knew he was trying to rattle me. I thought everyone would be angry with me so I thought it would be best if I left." I was still looking at the ground when I felt something hard hit my head. "Ow!" I looked up and saw that Saeran had gotten closer and figured that he hit me upside the head. "What was that for?" Saeran only rolled his eyes and Jumin gave an answer.

"I imagine it was for thinking of something so ridiculous." Saeran only nodded to confirm and I looked at Jumin. "Honestly MC I thought you were smarter than that. It's completely illogical that any of us would blame you when you had nothing to do with this." Honestly I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do with this. I had been so prepared for them to all be mad at me that I didn't know what to do with all smiles that faced me. I felt like I was on the verge of tears again when I was pulled into a group hug. When everyone pulled away V's arm slid around my waist and he smiled as if to say I told you so. While I full of happiness I suddenly remembered what I had learned from Jake and I figured it was worth telling everyone.

"Thank you guys for being so understanding but I do have some good news." V gave me a concerned look but I only smiled at him. "Today one of my worst fears happened. Someone I cared about got hurt instead of me. Well Jake confessed to me that not only was he behind Jumin getting hurt but V was the intended target. Then I answered a phone call from him where he threatened me several times." Everyone's faces were very solemn but I figured that would happen. "I know that all sounds bad but I think we can use it to at least get restraining orders against him. Since he admitted to attacking Jumin I think that would count as reason for all of you to fear for your safety. V and I are going to go talk to my lawyer tomorrow. I also bought us some time by telling him that V and I are already married. Now he'll be rethinking whatever plan he had." I waited to see if anyone would say anything but it remained silent. Half the people in the room seemed to be thinking and the other half seemed to be surprised. Finally V spoke up.

"I think it's at least a start. Jake will have to back off for a while since Jumin got attacked. He won't be able to hide behind his dirty police officers when Jumin's own police force is looking into it." This was news to me but everyone else seemed to know this.

"If Jumin has his own people looking into it then can't we just give them MC's information and they arrest him?" Zen seemed to be more than confused by everything that was going on. His solution was a good one but I still felt like there were too many loopholes. Jake's organization was large and we needed to be sure about every move we made. I leaned against V's side and he kissed the top of my head.

"That could work but Jake knows his men fucked up. He's going to be trying to cover his tracks They attacked the richest man in the city and in broad daylight. I'm sure the news has been having a field day with it." As if to prove my point Jaehee groaned.

"They have. Since it happened I've received over fifty phone calls asking about Mr. Han's condition. Due to Jake's involvement we're keeping it silent." I hated to think it but Jumin getting hurt was turning out to be a good thing. Finally feeling like we had the upper hand I felt relief wash over. My body completely relaxed and I leaned into V.

"Well like I said after the courthouse V and I are going to go see my lawyer. We'll let you guys know what happens from there." Every suddenly perked up and I could feel V tense next to me. "What?"

"Why are the two of you going to the courthouse tomorrow?" Jane was peering at the both of us and suddenly I remembered that we didn't tell anyone about our elopement. I looked at V not sure what to say and he seemed at a loss too. As if to shield me from Jane Saeyoung stepped in front of her and kissed her.

"Babe you're starting to sound like a concerned mother and that's Zen's job." Jane pouted and Zen began to protest.

"Just what does that mean? I am not a mom! Concerned yes but hardly a mom." Everyone in the room laughed a little as Zen pouted and I was glad to have the focus shifted. It seemed selfish but I wanted to keep our elopement a secret. Something was just for us, and seeing that V didn't say anything about it made me think that he felt the same. Several minutes passed and it was filled with cheerful small talk. Jumin kept trying to make Jaehee go get Elizabeth but she made up a lie about how cat fur would interfere with hospital equipment. So she settled for picking Elizabeth up and taking her home. Then a nurse came in and told us that visiting hours were over and we needed to leave. V and I were the last ones to file out and I could tell that he didn't really want to leave.

"V do you want to stay with Jumin tonight?" He looked at me in surprise and I smiled. "I can read on your face how badly you want to stay with him." V only kissed my forehead and gave me a sad smile. "If you're worried about me I can stay with Jane and the twins tonight." His eyes looked at me with an amused light and he pulled me in for a kiss.

"You truly are an angle. Are you sure you don't mind me staying the night here?" A flash of guilt shadowed his features but I only smiled. One of the things I loved about him how dedicated he was to his loved ones and I didn't want him to feel like he ever had to choose. Of course I'd miss sleeping next to him but right now Jumin needed him more than I did. V was a very healing person and to horde it all for myself wasn't right.

"Of course I don't mind. Jumin needs you and that's all that matters now right now." I was already pulling out my phone to text Jane. Thankfully she replied that they were still in the lobby. "Plus I already asked Jane so there's no going back now." V chuckled and walked over to Jumin's bed and talked to him for a minute. When he came back over to me he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I'll walk you down just to be safe." I nodded and gave his hand a squeeze. "I'll be back in a bit Jumin. Is there anything you want while I'm gone?"

"Some water or tea would be much appreciated." V nodded and we headed out the door. Our walk down to the lobby felt so short and a bittersweet feeling settled between us. This was the first time either of us had willingly spent a night apart since V had began staying with me all those months ago. It finally struck me how much I was going to miss him but I didn't want him to notice. When I saw Jane waving at me I looked at V and smiled.

"Don't forget to charge your phone. I'll call you once I get to Jane's house." He smiled at me and cupped my cheek in his hand.

"I know you're safe with Jane and the twins, but please stay safe." He paused and his cheeks turned a little pink. "I'll miss you." The words were quiet but they were all I could hear. It was almost like he knew I needed to hear it and that made me smile. V pulled me in for a kiss and I gladly accepted. All of our emotions from the day poured into the kiss and I pulled away utterly breathless. V laughed when he saw my pout. "I know that was unfair to both of us. I'll make it up to you tomorrow after we're married." The word married made me smile and I couldn't help but feel happy.

"Too bad the circumstances aren't better cause tonight should be your bachelor party." A crease formed in between his eyes in confusion.

"I don't need anything like that. This isn't my last night of freedom, it's the start of my happily ever after." He stroked my cheek and I felt like I was going to explode with happiness. Lost in V's bright eyes I felt like all time had stopped until I felt someone pulling on my arm. Out of instinct I tried to pull away until I saw it was Jane.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but we really need to get going. Saeyoung says he's going to die of hunger if we don't pick something up. Are you still coming with us MC?" I nodded and V smiled at me.

"I apologize Jane. Guess I'm more anxious than I thought about this." Jane smiled at V and hooked her arm through mine.

"Don't worry V she's in good hands. You know that." V nodded and gave my hand a quick kiss.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning alright?" I nodded enthusiastically and he smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." As soon as I said it Jane began to pull me away and I could see that she was amused. "Why do you look so happy?" She turned to me with an almost teasing look in her eyes.

"Because you're hiding something from me and now I get to figure out what it is." If it wouldn't of been Jane I almost would of been afraid of her. She seemed almost mad with power but it melted away as soon as we got to the twins. "Alright is everyone ready to go?" The twins nodded and she looked at me. "MC do you want to stop by your place and grab a change of clothes?"

"Yeah. I also need to feed my cats too. Thank you guys again for letting me stay with you tonight." Saeyoung put his hand on my shoulder and gave him a bright smile.

"Don't worry about it. That's just what family does." I smiled at him and nodded. It felt good to hear that word and I finally felt like I had found where I belonged. The four of us walked out of the hospital and to Saeyoung's car. Even though V and I were spending the night apart I felt a little less lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> *DISCLAIMER* All Mystic Messenger characters belong to Cheritz


End file.
